Twenty Bucks of Arrogance and Denial
by chevy27
Summary: Edward Cullen is the player of Forks High School. Edward gets what he wants. Isabella Swan is the school reject, and has been tormented by Edward the past two years. What happens when the two are forced to endure eachother's company? Will Edward realize Bella isn't who he thought she was? Arrogant, jackass, and jealous Edward
1. Disbelief

**A/N:This is my first fanfic so I'm not sure how I did lol. Bella and Edward WILL get together, but it'll be a long ride. Please review!**

**Disclaimer for this and all chapters: The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just wanted to borrow them. Please don't copy my story either.**

We pulled into the school lot like any other day. Jasper's going on and on about girl he met the last week. Allie, Alison? Something like that.

"She's really cute. Not cute as in a puppy though. I think I'm going to take her out again..." He babbled on and on. Jasper's a year older than me, a senior. He doesn't usually talk this much. I just sighed as he spoke continuously without a breath, not giving me time to give my input.

We both got out of the car and proceeded to one of the most boring and insipid schools in America: Forks High School. It was pouring buckets outside. The parking lot consisted of wave of students swarming to make way under the cover of the school roof. I put the hood of my raincoat up, but I was already soaked. Ah well, I'll dry off.

Not only was the school stupid, but the girls in it were even more stupid. Yesterday was the last day of christmas break, so what better way to end the vacation than hooking up with a girl? Anyway, I slept with Lauren...uh Lauren...something. She was okay, but by no means the best. Just another notch on the head-board. She has platinum blonde hair, weird freckles, and her voice was so nasal I'm surprised they made it legal for her to talk. She has a decent body though, so why not?

Jasper interrupted my thoughts though, "Hey bro look who's coming our way."

I turn to where he's looking and see the blonde bimbo I did last night walking right to us with the biggest freaking grin on her face. We were already in the school, so she was making her way through the small crowd. Great. What the hell does she want?

"Hey Edward. Last night was fun." She did a stupid little giggle that I knew for sure wasn't genuine. "So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight? Maybe catch a movie or grab some dinner or..." She continues rambling on like I was actually listening. I stopped her before her nasal words could do any damage to my hearing.

"Look, uh, Lauren, I think you're under a misunderstanding. We, under no circumstances, are together." I made it short and sweet. I lightly squeezed her shoulders and walked away before she could react.

I didn't even realize that Jasper was nowhere in sight for a couple of seconds. Honestly, how oblivious could that girl be? She knew who I was: Edward Cullen, the hottest, most respected, praised upon, player in history. Did she really expect something special?

I hate it, and I love it. I hate how they all think they can change me. Like they will be the one to make Edward Cullen see the light. Last time I checked, I wasn't in the dark. I love it because of the name it gives me. I built a reputation, and an empire with it.

Another girl caught my eye as I walked into my homeroom. I winked at her, causing a fit of giggles to erupt from her throat before she turned around from embarrassment.

It would have been convenient to know her name, but I'm sure I can get to her any less.

Liam walked in soon after and took the seat next to me. They needed to make these desks bigger, they were tiny.

He grinned and ran his hand through his dirty blond hair. He held his fist out, to which I automatically pounded back.

"So what was Lauren? Number 92, 93?" He joked. Liam was perfect. Friendly and obnoxious when necessary, but he can also take part in a serious conversation.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You know I don't keep count."

We started talking about last night's football game: Cougars vs. Ravens.

"So I think Principal Maze found out about your mass text about Swan. Word is she's gonna call you down by the end of the day"

Once again, I rolled my eyes. They had absolutely no proof that was me. But then again, who else would send a picture of Swan on her ass at the grocery store? It was hilarious, I couldn't exactly keep it to myself could I? She literally just fell out of nowhere and landed right on her bum. I happened to be in the right place at the right time, and was smart enough to take a picture.

"I suppose they think it was me. Shocker." I couldn't help laughing while I said that.

The teacher gave us a glare, because we were somewhat disturbing his attendance taking, but we continued anyway.

"Well, obviously. Who else would it be?" Liam stated in a slightly lower voice, "Like who else would fill Mrs. Jenning's car top to bottom rocks? Or pull the fire alarm during a down pour? Or lock a teacher in on herself in the teacher's lounge? My friend, you are not the best at secrecy." Liam finished with a smirk as I reached to punch his shoulder, which he effectively blocked.

The bell rang then and we all got up to go to our first period class. I grinned to myself as I made my way to Civics. Half of the girls were turning to gawk at me. I acknowledged a few of them. One even came up to me and complimented my shirt. I looked down to see what I was wearing: a dark green t-shirt and jeans. Not amazing by itself, but it was pretty amazing when put on me.

Seriously, who wouldn't want to be me? I have rock hard abs, amazing hair, and a reputation to be proud of. Girls practically drooled, scratch that they did drool over me, and guys were jealous as fuck. Everyone except Swan fit into those categories, but she didn't count so it doesn't matter.

I walked into Civics about a minute or two late. It's not my fault the school was retarded and gave me two classes on the polar opposite ends of the building, and I wasn't about to rush through the hallways to be here on time.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Cullen," recited Mr. Grole. He was such a weirdo, probably 50 years old, balding hair, glasses, and a black suit so old and faded it looked as it was gray and his granddad's.

"Sorry Mr. G, I had to save cat from a tree."

"Very funny, Edward. Hand in your paper and take a seat." We always have a paper due in this class. I gave up on writing them myself after the first one. Chelsea wrote this last one for me. Explain the importance of judicial independence.

I scanned the room for an empty seat. I smiled when I saw that the only vacant chair was next to Swan. This should be fun.

I sauntered over to the desk and sat down, not bothering with subtlety.

She looked over at me for a fleeting second before turning her attention to Mr G's lecture. Honestly, she was such a freak.

She wore blue skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt, black converse, and that was it. I had to admit, she was stunning. Her skin was as pale as possible, but it didn't look bad. Her hair was mahogany brown, and fell halfway down her back. Her eyes were a deep, chocolate-brown. She didn't have much curves, but it was enough. She didn't have the biggest breasts I've seen, but any bigger and they wouldn't be proportionate. Her shirt was a V-neck, and if she bent down I would be able to see her bra.

But other than that, she was pretty boring and annoying. She got straight A's, would have an

aneurysm if told to take a shot of vodka, and has probably only been to the principal's office to receive some useless certificate.

I smirked as I remembered her first day here in the beginning of freshman year...

I was sitting with the guys in the corner of the room. It was first period, the middle the October, ten minutes into class and still no sign of our Geometry teacher. The one day I decide to be on time the damn teacher isn't even here. I turned around from my crowd to talk to this girl Kerry.

"Hey, Kerry. I was wondering if you wanted to come over today after school? My brother, Jasper, will drive us home. Meet me in the parking lot?" I said will a smile. The chances of her saying no are slim to none.

"Oh um sure I mean uh yea, I-I mean yes I mean yes." She stammered like an idiot. I just smiled at her and turned back. Liam, Conner, Tyler, and all the guys went into a raucous of laughter after hearing my exchange.

They didn't think I would be able to juggle two girls in one night. Sure I could. Have Kerry leave by 6, and have what's-her-face over at 7. Simple as that.

We all turned as the door was opened and closed, expecting the Mrs. Cartman to walk in. I was about to make a smart ass remark about how I wasted my time coming to her class on time when she wasn't even here, but it wasn't Mrs. Cartman who came in. Instead, this other gorgeous girl walked in. Huh, I don't recognize her. Must be the new girl.

Sure enough I hear one of the guys whisper "That's the new chick. Isabella Swan. She's pretty hot."

She was extremely pale, but it fit her. She wore jeans and a long sleeve red shirt. Her hair looked like it was left natural, but it was alright. Her hair was a brown that just fit her so well, I couldn't describe it if I wanted to. She didn't wear any makeup as far as I could tell. Maybe a little mascara and blush.

Everyone just stared at her as she made her way to the only empty seat: next to me. She blushed a deep red as she realized no one was going to avert their gazes. I guess it's not prosthetic blush she's wearing. I finally said something to break the ice.

" So you're Isabella?"

"Bella, actually," She basically whispered. Everyone was still pretty much staring.

"Well I'm Edward. How's your -"

The teacher finally decided to show up and interrupted me.

"Settle down. Sorry I'm late. Let's stop harassing...Mrs. Swan isn't it?...Pleasure to meet you."

She glanced at me then and then proceeded to talk by saying "Mr. Cullen, good to actually see you in my class."

"Aww good to know you missed me Mrs. C." I replied just as snarky.

She rolled her eyes and began with the lesson

I turned to Liam and whispered "Ten bucks I can make it three girls, the third Swan."

He glanced at the girl for a minute, then raised an eyebrow and stuck his hand out "You're on, Cullen." I shook his hand and waited impatiently for the class to end.

When the bell rang, everyone sprung up and out of the class. Everyone except the teacher,

Liam, and the new girl. Bella was looking at her schedule before continuing to her next class. She got up and walked out, but I caught up before she could get too far.

"Hey, Bella," She stopped abruptly and turned to look at me. "I thought it would be fun to hang out tonight. I know it might be hard as the new girl, so this would be fun. Just you and me." I stopped talking and waited for her to respond, but she just stared at me.

Was she deaf? No, she answered my question before in the beginning at class. Her eyes narrowed slightly before she decided to answer.

"Um no thanks, I'd rather not." Just like that. She said it and walked away. Ugh bitch. Who says no to someone trying to be nice to a new student? Alright it was for a bet, but still she didn't know that. AND, she said no to ME. Even as the new girl she had to be aware of who was talking to her.

Someone tapped my shoulder, It was Liam. He grinned while I took out a ten and threw it at his face. Idiot's so happy over a bet.

"Oh, don't be like that. Losing your money to me was bound to happen at some point. But damn was she hot. Now I guess it's my turn to have a go." He chattered.

"Go for it. She's really weird, I thought she didn't understand for a second but obviously she's just slow. See ya at lunch." And I walked away. I loved Liam, like a brother. Really I did, but sometimes he just got on my nerves.

The next two periods passed with nothing too interesting. I threw a water balloon at the phys ed. teacher but he was too far to realize who did it. It was funny as hell though.

Fourth period came around so I made my way to spanish. We had assigned seating in this class, so because of my "disciplinary incapabilities ", I was placed in the front and center where Senora Frill could keep an eye on me.

I sat down and seconds later, in walks Swan. She blushed as she made eye contact with me. The class hadn't actually started yet so she wasn't sure where to sit. Swan made her way to the front desk to wait for the teacher and I casually pushed my backpack strap out a bit. Just enough so that when she walked by, her foot got caught and she toppled onto the floor. The entire class searched for the source of the disruptive noise and saw Swan on the floor. Of course, everyone erupted into laughter. She got so red I couldn't help but keep laughing.

She stood up as soon as she could and quickly walked to the front desk, but she ended up pushing my backpack further from my desk.

"Watch where you're walking, you almost ripped my backpack." I got up and grabbed my backpack and sat back down.

If it was even possible, she blushed even more. "Sorry I didn't mean to-" But Frill came in before she could say anything else.

After that, I couldn't resist from teasing Swan. She was just so easy to target. She falls over literally every five minutes, and is just a freak over all. And obviously it's not just me who thinks that because she has no friends. Swan always sits by herself at lunch with a book.

I looked over to her desk and saw Wuthering Heights in the corner. I rolled my eyes. The book was battered as hell, meaning she most likely read it a thousand times. It has to be one of the worst books in history.

I read it for English this year. Usually I would just Spark Notes something and that's that, but this book seemed slightly interesting. Boy was I wrong. The two main characters were both either too self-absorbed and materialistic to actually be together. And they were supposedly one of the best fictional couples, but honestly, I don't think they deserved that title. Neither loved the other enough to do anything about it.

Swan caught me looking at her book, but looked away quickly. I didn't bother averting my stare, what was she gonna do? Tell me to stop staring at her book?

The class ended and I was quite proud of myself, I didn't cause one problem. Before Swan could pack up her stuff I grabbed her Wuthering Heights copy.

I looked at her for a second before chuckling and saying "Honestly, even someone as obtuse as you shouldn't be reading a book as terrible as this. Oh let me guess, it makes you feel better that your life isn't as bad as poor Catherine's? At least she was getting some, and from two guys."

She continued to stare at me, but pursed her lips and took a deep breath before replying. She was blushing too(what a shocker), because the whole class was listening to our encounter.

"Can I just have my book back Edward?" She stared me right in the eye while she said it. He held her hand out, palm up, expectantly.

What always surprised me was her reaction. She never cried when I make fun of her or call attention to her. Sure she blushes and walks out of the room sometimes, but she never actually runs out crying. She either ignores me completely, or looks right at me and says a short comment. So I never felt bad about anything, because she clearly didn't take offense.

"Hmmm lemme think. No. I'm actually trying to help you find better literature. You should be thanking me Swan. Maybe if you're nice, you can get it back later." I grinned as I said the last part.

"Are you serious? Whatever, nevermind keep it." She turned to walk out but not before I screamed "Wait Swan don't trip!"

That comment startled her and effectively made her trip. She fell right on her face at the door. Everyone once again laughed at her clumsiness.

"Jeezus, I warned you not to trip didn't I? Guess nothing you can do about a permanent clutz."

I stepped around her to leave and went on to second period euphoric.

The rest of the day passed without a complaint. Well actually no. I did end up being called to the principal's office. However, since Swan didn't actually ever make a complaint against me, there wasn't really anything to be punished for. I never got punished for the things involving Swan, because she never seemed to care enough to do anything about it, like snitching to a teacher.

Eighth period was marriage and family life. It was the only elective open that I could take. It was fairly easy because most of the grades were tests or projects. Projects were always with a partner, so I never did any of the work. And as for the tests, I have a knack for acing them. It's the reason I'm in all honors classes. I don't do any of the homework, get some girls to write my essays for me, and then the tests are usually simple. I don't exactly get A's, but they are good enough. Truthfully, I could probably get straight A's, but it seemed like such a waste of my time.

Dad always nags me about my grades. I don't understand what his problem is. Sure I get 70's on nearly everything, but they are honors classes.

That response never went well with him. Usually he would end up saying things like "You have so much potential" or "Just exert some more effort and actually do your own work instead of having your little girlfriends do it for you."

I never even have a girlfriend for more than a week, so I don't know what he's talking about. And as for the effort, I didn't see the point of trying. I would just end up like Swan.

I sat down with my arm around Chelsea Watson. She was cute and more than happy to be with me. She just wrote my civics essay, so I had to show some sort of appreciation.

Mrs. Scully called the class to order after the bell rang. She was young, about 30 years old or so. She had red hair a little below her shoulders. She wore a skirt or a dress every single day.

She was one of the only teachers I didn't hate. She didn't bother with me all that much, and just let me keep to myself. I'm passing her class and that's all that matters. I'll admit, sometimes my grades are a bit precarious, but not in here.

I didn't pay attention to the class much until I realized the bell rang. I looked over at Chelsea, about to ask her out, but Mrs. Scully interrupted before I had a chance.

"Edward, Principal Maze wants to see you in her office immediately," she said briskly. She turned back to her desk then to work on whatever teachers work on.

I kissed Chelsea on the cheek, causing yet another girl to giggle, and started to make my way out of the room when I heard Mrs. Scully begin to talk again. Assuming she was referring to me, I turned around and looked at her.

But she ignored me and shifted her gaze to speak to Swan.

"Bella, you too. Principal Maze wants you in the office also."

What?! Swan in the office? How extraordinary. I laughed out loud. The rest of the class was already gone, so it was just the three of us.

Swan looked at me with a glare before trying to walk out of the room. I happened to be in the doorway though, so she couldn't exactly get passed me.

"So what did Mary do to get sent down the big, scary, principal's office?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Edward!" Mrs. Scully screamed, but it didn't affect me.

Swan rolled her eyes at me, but didn't say anything. Finally, I just moved out of her way and walked behind her to Maze's office. Huh, I don't even know what this is about. I haven't done anything today. This has to be one of the most well-behaved days for me. I was only late for one class.

Eventually we both walked into Principal Maze's office. It was stuffy. The walls were blue, and a large oak desk sat right in the middle. Maze sat in one of those large, black, comfy chairs you see any principal on tv sit on. There was a large window on the left wall, and she kept the shades halfway down. Even so, it didn't brighten up the room, considering the fact that there was absolutely no sunlight and it was still raining like there was no tomorrow. There were three seats in front of her desks. All three were black and plastic and uncomfortable. The middle chair and the furthest right chair might as well have my name on them.

"Hey, Mrs. Maze. I believe it's been a full six hours since I was last in this very same room."

I sat down on the right chair without an invitation, and then turned the middle one so I could put my feet up. Maze didn't even bother scolding me. A lost cause I suppose.

"Nice to see you too Mr. Cullen. Please, take a seat Miss Swan." Maze said while gesturing to the only chair left for Swan to take. Swan sat down like the obedient freak she is, but didn't say anything besides a quiet "thanks."

"So why are we here? And more importantly, why am I here with her?" I asked Maze with the nicest tone I could manage.

"First of all, you will speak to your elders with respect," so much for my attempt at being polite, "And secondly, you will not refer to a fellow classmate in that manner. Understood? Apologize to Mrs. Swan immediately, Edward," She finished with slightly flushed cheeks.

"Yes, ma'am," I retorted with reluctance. I turned to Swan and said in the most genuine voice I could use, which also sounded incredibly insincere and said, "I am incredibly sorry, Bella, for my indecent reference to you." Then I shifted my gaze back to Maze and asked her if she was happy.

Mrs. Maze ignored me and I thought she would start explaining to both us of why we were here, and why we were here together, but she directed her next statement to me.

"Now, Edward, you were well aware of your civics essay due today, correct?" she didn't wait for a response but just kept talking, "I was informed that an essay was handed in with your name on it, but I was also informed that you did not write the essay yourself. Unofficially, the entire school, including teachers, have been aware of your academic dishonesty with handing in written assignments. Officially, however, you have never been summoned here for that reason because they were just suspicions, and I was not about to waste my time with something and someone so useless. This time however, it is clear that you did not write the essay handed in today with your name on it. It was brought to my attention of your cheating by another student, who asked to remain anonymous and therefore-"

"This is bullshit! What makes you think you can take some other kid's word over-"

"HEY! What did i just say about respecting your elders? As I was saying, therefore, the most logical step would be to expel you. Forks High School has a zero tolerance policy for academic dishonesty. But after I informed your father of the incident, he was able to sway my decision. Instead, I will give you one other chance. This is where you come in Bella because-"

"What do you mean this is where she comes in? What can-"

"Edward, stop interrupting me! It's rude and impolite. Bella, seeing as you are an organized student, capable of prioritizing your life in a more sensible manner than Edward here, you will be accompanying him academically..."

I zoned her out about then. I was fuming. Having Swan tutor me? I wasn't even stupid! I was probably smarter than half the junior class. I looked over and saw that Swan still had the same shocked expression: wide eyes, jaw dropped, and that blush.

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait." Swan started, "Mrs. Maze, I'm flattered, but I can not tutor Edward! It will just cause more harm than good. And it's not like he will actually listen to me! I don't even think he's capable of doing-"

"And what's that supposed to mean? You think I'm an idiot Swan? Well you can just shove-"

"Calm down both of you!" Mrs. Maze stood up and slammed her hands down on the desk, startling both of us. Maze smoothed out her long, grey pencil skirt before sitting back down. "Now, where was I? Yes, don't think of it as tutoring, because we all know that if Edward put in the effort he could be at the top of his class. It's more like you will be helping him organize his time and manage his work in an effective and productive manner-"

"So you want her to babysit me?" I asked incredulously. This was ridiculous, I can take care of myself. "Just let me off with a warning. I won't be, uh, academically dishonest anymore," I said the last three words with my fingers as quotation marks. And no way in hell I was gonna stop, I'll just be more careful. Who the hell snitched on me in the first place?

"No, Edward I can not let you off with a warning. This is your last chance. And I know if you don't turn around and I do expel you, your father will be sending you to an all boys reform school..."

She got me there. There was no way in hell I was going to any all boys school, reform or not. It would be miserable. Dad threatened it more than once, but I knew he wouldn't act without an instigator. Especially when Mom would be devastated. At least one of them cared. But expulsion would definitely give him a reason to ship me off.

Swan interrupted Mrs. Maze right on cue. "What about me? Don't I get a say? I don't want to do this. Shouldn't I get a choice? Surely there are more students more willing to do this, more students who could do it better than me."

Who knew Swan could be so verbose?

Mrs. Maze listened to Swan's little rant with a sympathetic smile before responding. "Yes, there are more students more willing to do what I want you to, but not any that would make any progress with him. I don't mean to be so direct, but even among staff is Edward's...social recognition...quite evident. Freshmen and sophomores are too young to understand the lessons in the junior year curriculum, and that leaves juniors themselves and seniors. Out of those remaining groups, no one will be capable of resisting Edward's...bribes, for lack of a better word. I'm sure you understand what I'm saying," she finished with another soft smile.

"Sure, just ignore me and talk about me like I'm not here," I nearly shouted.

And ignore me they did.

"But, still, Mrs. Maze, you aren't requiring me to accept this task are you?"

"No, Bella, I'm not. But I do know that you won't be able to help your guilty conscience when Edward is denied entrance into the school. I know, it's a cruel card to play, but necessary. Honestly, Bella, I think you will be fine. Both of you are making this much more melodramatic than it needs to be."

Swan and I were both speechless. We just stared at Maze. After it was clear we didn't have anything to say back, Mrs. Maze wrapped up this little meeting.

"So, Bella you will be helping Edward with his work about three hours every night. I already informed both of your fathers of this, and both were fine with it. And Edward, your father will be informing me if you try to skip out on this opportunity, and rest assure I won't be too happy. Now I'm not saying you need to be together for exactly three hours every single day, but you get the gist? I suppose you can start tomorrow. Have a good evening, you're free to leave."

**What did you think? I know Edward's a complete jackass, and he will be for awhile, but don't worry he'll change, obviously. Please please please review!**


	2. Day 1

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter. This shows Bella and Edward's interaction better. Oh by the way, the M rating is for much later chapters. I'm not sure, I might change it to a T rating.**

When I got home it was still raining in this miserable town. You would wonder how our cars didn't just float on the roads instead. My house was secluded from the rest of Forks. There was a long driveway leading up to the garage. The house itself was white, with the southern end wall made up of all glass, or windows I guess. I drove my car into the garage and jogged into the house through the garage door.

In the kitchen, I pulled out some turkey and bread for a sandwich. We had one of those new fridges where the bottom part was the freezer and the top had the double doors and was the actual fridge.

I wonder where everyone is. Mom is usually home when I am. She's a wedding planner, so she doesn't have regular hours, and I'm pretty sure she didn't have any clients now. Oh well, I guess she has a life outside this house and her job.

I went upstairs to my room and plopped onto my couch before reaching for my stereo remote and turning on my system. The Muse blasted throughout my room. My room was fairly large. It was rectangular, with a king size bed right in the middle against the southern wall where the glass was. The couch I was lounging on sat on the west wall, facing my bed. I had a plasma tv on the wall in front of my bed, and right next to the tv was the door.

My bedroom was farthest from any other bedroom in the house. Next to it was Dad's office, and across the hall was the empty room. It's called the empty room, but it's actually full of crap. Whenever we have something with no place to put it, we'll say "Just throw it in the empty room." I bet in Dad's eyes, it would be the perfect room for me.

I would probably have to deal with Mom and Dad when they came home. Ugh, I knew I should have grabbed Chelsea when I had the chance. If they ever have anything to say to me, they always wait until after the girl leaves, so it would give me some time.

I put my plate on the ground after I finished eating and lay down more comfortably on the couch and close my eyes. I ended up falling asleep, the last thing I remember was a lot red and some chocolate.

I woke up with my stereo still on. I turned it off before picking up my cell. Fifteen text messages. They were all mixed. A few from Liam, one or two from Conner, a lot from girls whose numbers I never even programmed into my phone.

"Can't do basketball tonight, the gym's closed"

"Hey cutie"

"Did you really get busted?"

"I put the casserole in the oven. Turn it on at 6. Love you honey. YOU BETTER BE HOME FOR DINNER"

And so on. I replied to some of them, but ignored a lot. The last one was from Mom. I guess Maze called her too. It was already 6:15, so I should probably go turn the oven on for her. I made my way back to the kitchen with my dirty dish.

This time tomorrow, I will mostly likely be within thirty feet of Swan. How fuckingtastic. I am in a state of shock that she actually agreed to it. I could just lie and say we had our little "three hour study session" but just the thought of her attempting to deceive a teacher had me back tracking quickly. I don't think Swan was even capable of lying, forget to an authority figure.

After I set up the oven, I rummaged through the pantry for something sweet. I had that stupid dream again, and I have no idea why I keep having it. I don't even remember most of it, but I know its the same one. I can't really explain it. It's like when an idea makes complete sense to you in your mind, but when you explain to someone else they look at you like your crazy and you realize how much of an idiot you sound like.

In the dream, I can choose two out of three options. A red ribbon,a piece of chocolate (and I mean the good stuff that costs about $7), or a twenty-dollar bill. Except I never understand why its such a big decision. And don't ask me why I HAVE to choose, I just do. It's a dream, you can't think logically. I'm not even that partial to the color red, so it's like this one, big, clandestine, subconscious secret I'm playing at. I never remember what I choose, so it's even more aggravating. I don't have it every day, but its frequent enough, and it started freshman or sophomore year so the initial shock of the repetitiveness wore off ages ago.

Whatever. No point of agonizing over it for no reason.

Dinner eventually came around at 7, and so the four of us sat around the dining room table. We didn't have a table in the kitchen, we had a breakfast bar. So if anyone wants to sit down for a formal meal, it happens in the dining room. The table was grand and ornate and cherry red, with eight chairs. Considering there were only four people in this family, I found it completely useless to have a table this grandeur. Mom and Dad sat next to each other on one side, and Jasper and I sat on the other side. However, we kept one seat in between us. You trying eating while hitting your elbow against someone every two seconds.

I was about a third way through my portion of the casserole when Dad started to speak in his stern, don't even try to mess with me voice. "So Edward, do you have anything to tell us?"

Ugh. Great. He's going to play the responsible dad card. Jasper had already excused himself, but I was hungry and I thought I could scarf it down before this conversation turned up.

I put my fork down and looked up at him before I spoke. "If you're asking that question, clearly you already know what that anything would be."

"Don't be a smart alec. I'm not even going to bother lecturing you about something that is clearly a lost cause. I'm surprised you haven't been expelled already with the amount of phone calls your mother gets about your behavior at school. I'm shocked you are even eating dinner with your family for once in a lifetime, seeing as you think it's perfectly acceptable to eat in your room at ten at night after saying goodbye to yet another girl. So if you fail to comply by Principal Maze's rules and she does expel you, just start packing-"

"Carlisle, enough," Mom interrupted effectively. When Mom interrupts a speech from Dad, no one interrupts her. Mom's not usually too loquacious, but she can be when she wants. "Edward what your father is trying to say is that we don't understand why you do this. You are such a bright boy, you could go so far in life, and yet it seems as you don't even care what your carelessness will lead to. But your father is correct about what will happen if you don't give Principal Maze and Mrs. Swan your full cooperation. Bella is such a lovely girl, I don't know why you two are so antagonistic toward one another. Or I should say why you are so antagonistic to her, seeing as she has never done any harm to you.-"

My ass they don't know why I do this. If they cared as much as they said they did, they would have interceded more than three years ago. Maybe not Dad, but Mom.

"Mom, I got it." "I GOT IT!" I said again when she didn't stop talking. "So be nice to Swan when I'm being babysat, and don't get expelled. It's not rocket science. Now if Disciplinary Class 101 is over, can I go to my room?" I finished sincerely.

Dad rolled his eyes before Mom replied "Sure, but that's where you will be staying the rest of the night. You're not grounded, but I don't want you leaving the house tonight," she said curtly.

"Edward, you can do so much-"

"Don't even start Dad because I'm not going to listen." I got up and shoved my chair away. I don't even want to hear my dad tell me about how smart I am, it's useless crap.

"Whatever okay. Night." I said before stalking up to my room. Night. Night? It wasn't even 7:30. What the hell am I supposed to do?

"Arrghh.."

I reached my arm out for what must have been the fourth time to hit the alarm but the damn thing kept ringing like it was its job. Frustrated, I picked it up and threw it at the wall. It hit the plaster with a smash and fell to the floor in pieces.

"7:10am" That was the time I finally decided to get out of bed. Considering school started at 7:30, I was most likely going to be late. I heard Jasper leave in his car; he probably didn't want to deal with my pissed at the world mood. It was actually sunny out. The sun glistened on the snow I could see outside my glass wall. It was blinding with the way it reflected the light. There were no shadows cast on the snow by the trees, so it looked absolutely picturesque.

The trees themselves resembled giant christmas trees. The forest green ferns were coated with a thick layer of snow. The snow was so white it looked like a movie. The green on the trees peeked out at the edges of each branch. It looked like a fucking winter wonderland outside my room. I half expected Cinderella to waltz through the house with her Prince Charming and step into the waiting carriage.

Evidently, there is no fairy tale waiting to happen. Today will be the first day I will be studying/be babysat/be tutored by Swan. Incidentally, Swan is no princess nor am I her prince.

I brushed my teeth, threw on some jeans and a brown t-shirt, and shoved my sneakers on. I glanced at my hair in the mirror, but no matter what I do it stays a ruffled mess. I kind of liked it though, and so do girls so I didn't mind too much.

Downstairs in the kitchen I grabbed the jar of peanut butter and a spoon to take with me to school. Normally, I would just take my time when I woke up and make my to school at ease, on time or not. However, last night after I showered, Mom came in with that god-awful and obnoxious alarm clock.

She said, and I quote "I set the time for 6:30, giving you plenty of time to get to school not tardy. And don't even think about throwing it out or unplugging it. If you're not in your homeroom seat at 7:30 on the dot I'm taking your car." Technically, I didn't throw it away or unplug it., those things just happened in the process.

She was so brisk and just walked out without giving me a chance to respond. I was left dumbfounded on my bed, wondering if she was being serious. It's not like I wake up late. I just choose not to endure the full eight hours of school majority of the time, so I cut out the first hour or two.

I never even used an alarm clock before today. Never needed to. I've always been a light sleeper, and definitely not someone to stay in bed until 11 am. I'm almost always awake by 8, whether I go to bed at 9 or 3.

Anyway, I ran to the car and booked it in and across town to get there on time. Mind you, the roads are slick as fuck from the snow so this was a huge accomplishment to do without dying. I reached the parking lot with exactly 2 minutes to spare. Great. Homeroom was on the opposite

side of the front entrance.

I jumped out of the car and sprinted into the stupid building, and didn't stop in the hallways. I will not lose my car, my baby. It was a silver Volvo C70. I just got it last June for my birthday so I haven't even had it that long.

I ignored all the teachers yelling at me to stop running in the hallways and made my way to Room 114. One more turn. I skidded into the room and slammed into my desk about a millisecond before the bell.

Liam turned and raised an eyebrow at me. "Second day in a row I'm seeing you here. Should I take a picture or just make a statue for this moment?"

I rolled my eyes. "I was literally pounded yesterday about school. Speaking of school, do you-"

"We're in school and you started the sentence with the word 'school', so there's no need to say 'speaking of school' you-"

"Would you just shut up and let me talk?"

I went over everything that happened yesterday, leaving nothing out. He laughed like a fucking hyena when I told him what me and Swan have to do everyday, but didn't say much.

"So you gotta get your shit together huh?" He said seriously after I finished.

"Um no, I just have to wait a bit for it all to blow over. I just want to know who that freak was who thought it would be a good idea to tell the school about my...essay habits. I mean it's not like it was a big secret, but all of a sudden because someone says one damn word about me...and I can't even find out who said it because Maze isn't expelling me or doing anything official about it.

"Yea, well, it could be worse. You could be paired with one of the most hated and weirdest person in Forks like Swaaa...oh wait! You already are hahahaha.." My so-called friend basically chortled out that last part due to his inability to control the idiotic laughter coming out of his mouth.

"You know for a best friend you sure are supportive."

"Hey! That hurt my feelings, you need to apologize. But, seriously man, I doubt it will be that bad. Swan might be a little weird, but she wont want to get in your way."

"Go ahead, defend the enemy. See if I care," I said sarcastically.

The bell rang then, so we both got up to go our separate ways. I didn't get to go to my locker before, due to the run like a maniac to make it to school before the bell incident, so I went now. At my locker, I chatted up Chelsea again, and she probably expected me to ask her to hang out after school, but I wasn't in the mood today.

The detour caused me to be late to Civics, again. You can't fix all your problems in a day. Mr. Grole completely ignored me today, so I just walked over to the seat I sat in yesterday next to Swan.

I pulled out my spoon and peanut butter and started eating it right from the jar. Peanut butter, there's one thing I'll never break up with in a million years. Too good to give up.

As I was licking my third spoon clean, Swan leans over and whispers, in what I assume to be her annoyed voice, "Would you mind not devouring that like an animal? It's distracting and some people actually pay attention."

"What's the problem Swan? And why are you staring at me licking things? Never took you for that kind of girl." I said with a chuckle. Our encounter was too quiet for anyone to hear, so Mr. Grole just droned on and on about the Prohibition and how the Amendments affect our lives.

Her brown eyes widened for second as she understood the sexual innuendo, but then she pursed her lips, rolled her eyes, and went back to ignoring me. Why does she do that? I clearly just offended her, but she doesn't say a damn word back. You know how in a fight, you always want the last word because it feels like you won the argument? Well I never get that with her and it's annoying. The most I get is one sentence, witty, remark. And that's only when I get her really pissed. And I never feel like I've won.

Whatever. I went back to my peanut butter. I finished almost the whole jar by the time class ended. I better remind Mom to pick up some more.

A few of the girls said bye (the others got too nervous right before saying the word, and ended up just walking out like idiots) to me as they left the room. I stood up, tossed the spoon in the trash can, and bent to pick up my back pack.

"So how do you wanna do this?"

I straightened up and turned around to see Swan pointedly looking at me, waiting for answer. Ugh, I never really thought about this. I was about to make a nasty comment, but held my tongue at the last second. I might as well start being somewhat civil towards her

"I don't know. Come by my house at six? Then you can leave by nine. I don't suppose you know where I live?"

"Obviously not."

I rolled my eyes and took a sharpie out of a pocket in my backpack. Then I grabbed her arm and began to write my address on her hand

"Hey! What are you doi-"

"Would you just hold still?"

I ignored her protests and held her arm in place when she tried to twist away. She wasn't exactly strong, so it wasn't a hard thing to do. After I finished, I let go.

"Over reaction much, Swan?" I asked her as we walked out of the room.

She read over the numbers and words on the inside of the left palm before she looked up at me. Wow, she's pretty short. I'm 6ft 3inches, and she's probably a foot shorter than me. I basically tower over her.

"Will you actually be here or are you just getting me to run around in circles for a good laugh?" She waved the hand with sharpie on it in front of my face while she said that to put her point across.

I pushed her hand away before speaking.

"Would I do that? Actually, I would. But no, that's my address and I'll be there. Have some trust."

"Sure, trust you. What a good idea," she stated, heavily emphasizing the "good."

"Hey Cullen!" I turn around to see Connor walking towards me with a grin on his face, waiting for me to join into his little hallway ruckus.

"Hey Gems!" I bellowed loudly, making a few freshmen passing by jump.

"Hey Cullen!"

"Hey Gems!"

"Hey Cullen!"

"Hey Ge-"

"Knock it off boys!" scolded the latin teacher.

"Just being friendly Mrs. Carrow. No need to be stern," I said to the teacher.

Mrs. Carrow absolutely loathes me, and I don't even have her as a teacher. My reputation, I suppose, is the root of her scorn and disdain toward me.

She shuffled back into her room. I look beside me and see that Swan has already scurried off to wherever she goes next, probably too worried about being late.

I start to walk toward Conner, almost positive about what was going to come out of his mouth. In a student body of 320 people, news travels fast.

"So I heard about you getting busted for your paper. How is it you managed to not get expelled?"

"All about who you know. Just kidding. But it's not like I'm off the hook, still gotta deal with Swan-"

"That's true? Haha good luck man." We were walking toward the chemistry room, the class we had together. It wasn't very far from my last class so we were pretty early. Lab partners were assigned, and I was with Angela Weber.

She's not too bad. Not annoying like Swan, but she also isn't hanging onto my every word. Either way, she still does the work and doesn't really complain, so I just leave her alone and let her do her thing. I'm not a complete jerk all the time, I can be nice.

Today, though, before class started she turned from last night's homework and faced me expectantly.

"Hey Edward."

"Hi Angela. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just, well I heard about the thing with you and Bella."

"Oh well yea, I'm not surprised. News spreads like wildfire around here, huh?"

She gave a polite giggle and a statement of agreement. Then she bent over to put her long, brown hair into a tight pony tail before continuing to talk.

"Edward...just be nice to Bella. She's a nice girl...don't be too hard on her. I'd like to think you know she doesn't deserve that. I'm just saying...don't be a complete jackass to her okay?"

A girl like Angela is usually pretty quiet, more of the observant type. But she spoke those last couple sentences with such clarity I was too shocked to say anything back.

I didn't need to though, because she picked up her stuff and promptly walked away to sit at her everyday desk with her small group of friends.

I don't think she has ever talked to me about another other than school related subject. It's always "Get three millilitres of glucose" "Can you pass the striker?" "Do me favor and print this for me?" "You're taller so you'll have to present this part", things like that.

Since when are her and Swan friends? Since when is anyone and Swan friends?

I walk into the house absolutely exhausted. I just came back from the gym from a hard-core work out: eight miles, sixty reps on the bench with 100 pound weights, and i did this new ab workout that almost killed me. Usually, I go with Jasper, but he's out with that girl tonight. Oh well, it all pays off in the end. I look at the living room clock and see its 5:38pm. I have twenty minutes before Swan gets here. Just enough time to shower.

By the time I'm clean shaved and ready, it's already five past six, and Swan stills not here. Odd, she's almost always on time for everything.

Eventually, I hear the doorbell ring. I was finishing off what was left of the peanut butter and made my way to the door and opened it.

Swan stood in the doorway, awkwardly, with her backpack and a gray pea coat on. I didn't bother with the formalities, instead I left the door wide open and walked back into the kitchen. I heard the door close and her footsteps behind me. I hopped onto the breakfast counter while she just stood in the middle of my kitchen, blushing furiously. She leaned on one foot then switched to the other, repeatedly, probably waiting for me to say something. I saw that she took her shoes off, so she's just standing with her socks. They were not matching, one blue and the other white.

She took off her coat and folded it over her arm, her backpack already on the floor by the foot of the stairs. She was wearing the same shirt she wore to school, a tan cable knit sweater that fit her body snugly.

"Nice socks freak. I thought you didn't do late, Swan?"

"I, uh, um, I got lost. Your house is kind of hard to find you know."

"Yea or you're just stupider than I thought," she sighed when I said this and interrupted me.

"Are we actually going to do any work Edward or should I just leave now?" She narrowed her eyes while she said it, and place her hand on her hips.

I laughed at her audacious tone and jumped off the counter unexpectedly. This caused her to jump back a foot, but it didn't happen to gracefully: she tripped on her own foot on her back step and landed right on her back with a smack.

"Shit! Ugh, fantastic. Thanks," she muttered acidly as she got up on her feet.

It would be just my luck if she got hurt while at my house. I know for sure everyone would try to blame me for her clumsiness, which is clearly a distinct trait of hers.

"Yea, you're welcome. Ever think about becoming a dancer, or maybe an acrobat? They could use the comic relief." I chuckled at my lame joke and headed up the stairs to my room. Swan trailed behind me slowly, trying to watch her every step so she doesn't stumble.

When we got to my room, and trudged over to my bed and plopped on right in the middle. I grabbed my iPod, stuck in my headphones and closed my eyes, waiting for the three hours to pass quickly.

Unfortunately, Swan had other plans.

My headphones were abruptly yanked from my ears, causing me to shoot my eye opens, only to find Swan glaring at me. She was kneeling on the bed next to my head, looking down at me. She threw the headphones across the room before I could process what she was doing.

"What the hell are you doing Swan?!"

"What the hell are you doing Edward? I did not come here to watch you listen to music. Get your ass up. We're gonna start the Hamlet essay."

She already had all of her english material splayed out on my bed covers. Everything from notes to questions to guidelines to the actual playbook. She shifted and rearranged herself so that she was sitting cross-legged and facing toward my tv. I just stared at her before I got up to retrieve my ear buds.

She waited for me to sit back down next to her before talking.

"So what do you plan on writing yours on? Hamlet, Ophelia? I think I'm going to explain and analyze how Hamlet's inability to make a decision when a dire situation arises and -"

"Hey, Swan slow down. I lost you after the first sentence."

"Well, I was saying how I was gonna-"

"You do realize I haven't read the damn play, right? There is this great invention called Spark Notes."

"But this isn't the first essay we've had to write on it. What did you do...nevermind."

She faded out when I raised an eyebrow at her. I guess she's a little slow today because she momentarily forgot the primary reason she was assigned to be here.

"Do you have straight A's in every single class?" I questioned her. She can't be that smart.

"Um, almost, but no. I suck at math, so I'm taking Academic Pre-calc, and I still have a B."

"Ooooh a B, the horrors," I snickered back at her.

"Can we just get back to the essay? I can help you with your outline if you want, but I would appreciate not being insulted every other words. Or have anything thrown at me for the matter."

"I never throw things at you! I may have...accidentally spilled some beverages one time or another."

"In front of the entire lunch? When I was wearing a white shirt? And forgetting to close the cap on your Gatorade when tossing it to me to throw it away for you so you wouldn't have to walk the extra three steps? Yes, I'm sure that was an accident, jackass."

Hmm that day was pretty funny. Swan sits by herself in the corner table of the lunch room. She puts one chair against the wall, and turns another to put her foot up. Then she eats her lunch while reading a book. The trash can also happens to be fairly close to wear she sits. It was a boring day, so I decided to provide a little entertainment. The entire lunch wave turned and laughed at Swan. She ended up trying to walk out of the café as fast as possible, but tripped at the last second leading to even more humiliation.

I also ended up getting a week's worth of detention for "intentionally disrupting the school atmosphere at the expense of another student."

"Yea yea I get it you don't like me. If you haven't noticed, I don't like you too much either Swan. So why don't we just do this without getting in each other's way, and we'll both be fine."

"But you still have to hand in an essay!"

"I got an idea" I scooted toward the edge of the bed and reached under the bed for my mac. I brought it up onto the bed, turned it on, and launched Google.

"What did you say you're writing yours on? And in english please Swan."

"Hamlet's flaws."

I typed in 'Essay on Ophelia's flaws', and clicked enter. I went through a couple of sites before finding some good ones.

"What are you doing Edward?"

"Just wait a minute."

I started to copy and paste a bunch of different paragraphs from the different websites, and then began to rearrange each sentence.

"Edward that plagiarism! You can't do that!"

"Calm down Swan, I'll be fine as long as you keep your mouth shut."

"Edward, you can't do that! It's-"

"Would you just shut-"

"Edward!" My head shot up that last one because it wasn't Swan who said it.

Mom was standing in my doorway. I guess I didn't even hear her come into the house. She wore a scowl on her heart-shaped face in response to how I was talking to our guest.

"Oh hey, Mom, didn't hear you come in. Is Dad in too?"

"Edward don't speak to her like that! And yes he's downstairs. Hello, you must be Bella, I'm Esme, Edward's mom." She walked forward and then bent down to give Swan a hug.

Swan was taken off guard a bit, but hugged her back no less. As soon as they separated, she bent over to hug me also, and I gave her a kiss on the cheek per usual.

"Oh hi Mrs. Cullen. Nice to meet you. Your home is literally amazing."

"Please call me Esme. And thank you, Bella. So what are you two up to?"

That's when I step in. Who knows what Swan would have said. "Mom if you are gonna be checking up on what we're doing everyday, we're never gonna get anything done."

"Yes, well, I'm the mom, that's my job. And I came up to tell you two dinner was ready. Bella you will join us of course? If you don't have other plans that is."

"Swan with plans? Good jo-"

"Thanks Esme, but no thanks." Swan glared at me briefly. "I ate at my home before coming here actually."

"Edward Mason Cullen, if I hear you speak to her like a savage one more time I swear you'll be cleaning the entire house with a toothbrush," she scolded me sternly before turning back to Swan. "Are you sure Bella? It's the least I can do for putting up with my insolent son. Only God knows how you even agreed to this."

"I'm sure," Swan replied with a smile.

"Okay well, just come down if you change your mind. Edward, I'll put some food aside for you. You can reheat it after Bella leaves."

"Yea sure that's fine, Mom. Bye now."

"Say goodbye before you leave won't you, Bella? Okay, you two have fun." And with last she walked out and the closed the door on her way out.

I turn to see Swan grinning at me like a lunatic.

"What, you have a problem?"

"You're so sweet to her. You kiss your mom still? Never thought of you to be a momma's boy."

"Oh, shut up."

I went back to working on my essay but Swan slammed down the laptop screen with her hand.

"Hey Swan! What the hell? I didn't even save that!"

"Edward, I can not let you do that right in front of me! The reason I'm here is to stop you from doing things like that! I don't exactly want to be here-"

"I sure as hell don't want you here either! Nobody would want you anywhere near them, I'm doing this because I have no choice."

She looked taken aback by my harsh words. I felt a little guilty for being so cruel. NO. No I was not feeling guilty for Swan.

"Yes I know. Who wants to be with the weird, klutzy, Swan right? Well for you information just because I don't associate myself with the low-lifes at school does not mean I don't have friends thank you very much."

"Because you don't associate with people at school? Please, the reason you don't have friends is because everyone avoids you like the plague and would rather talk to a brick wall than deal with you, Swan."

She was startled again by what I said. After about ten seconds of our staring contest, she took a deep breath and started to talk again, but not with the same amount of confidence.

"I'll reword. We both know that I'm your only shot at staying in this school. So I suggest, for the sake of both our sanity's, we both act more civil toward one another."

"Fine, whatever. Just stop getting in my way."

"Edward, you can be as stubborn as you want, but if you expect me to lie to the principle for you, you are mistaken. So you can just write the essay how it should be, or don't write it at all."

That's how the next hour and a half went. We bickered non-stop. I never actually needed her help to do anything, she just yelled at me anytime I did something she thought was unacceptable. I don't think I've ever done so much school work without cheating. Fighting with her about it was completely useless because, though I would never admit it, she was my last shot. But that doesn't mean I still didn't do it, argue with her I mean.

"I want you mine because...!"

A sort of rocker, techno song began to go off randomly while she was packing up to go home(thank the lord she was leaving), and I realized it was her phone when she fumbled to answer it.

"Oh hey what's up. No you're not interrupting anything, and even if you were, would you care?"

"You can't?" "No that doesn't work for me" "How about you and the guys just come down sometime next week instead, and we can avoid all this hassle?" "Kay sounds great, no I won't forget." "Not yet, but I will tomorrow promise."

Who the hell was that? Sounded like she was changing plans, but I'm almost positive she wouldn't have anyone to change plans with

She acted like nothing happened and continued to put her things into her bag.

"Who was that?" I couldn't help being nosy, I was curious.

"None of your business." I rolled my eyes at her not too original response. But, seriously who the hell was on the phone with her?

"Whatever. Same time tomorrow?

"Yea I guess," I replied a bit annoyed.

She didn't bother saying bye, and neither did I. I heard her farewell exchanges with Mom downstairs. She must have walked into something or fell down because I could hear Dad and Mom both fretting over her, and she in return assured she was fine. Can she walk two feet without getting a new bruise? And then the front door was slammed shut. Day 1: survived.

**Please Review! Tell me what you think! Too long? Too detailed? Too short? You hated it, loved it?**


	3. Temper

**A/N: Okay, this one is alot shorter! I'm posting a lot of chapters in one night, so that's why I'm not reacting to any reviews. Third chapter in one night so PLEASE REVIEW.**

Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday passed the same as Monday. Wednesday was a little awkward though because she walked in on me and this red-head from my gym class. Swan's face was incredulous when she realized what she just interrupted, and she promptly ran out like a fucking cheetah. She went home too, and came back an hour later. That night she was a more quiet and didn't argue with me too much.

It's friday night, and I was sitting in the family room with Mom, Jasper, and Dad watching some god-awful movie instead of being out with the guys in Seattle. Pathetic. No one except Mom was really paying attention. Jasper was on his phone, and Dad was reading his weekly subscription of a science journal. I actually really like science and medicine, and biology, chem, and the maths aren't too hard for me. I suppose if my grades were a bit better I would actually have a chance of pursuing that career path. I wonder if Dad would genuinely be happy for me if I became a doctor, or if he would just pretend he is.

I was eating half a peanut butter sandwich as my dinner, only half because there wasn't enough peanut butter to make a whole. It was almost six thirty, so I was waiting for Swan to come over.

Mom had made Swan eat dinner with us on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. She had been quite hopeful and forceful at the same time, giving Swan no choice. I could tell she was uncomfortable, but I had a feeling that had more to do with the fact she was eating a meal in such close proximity to me. I didn't contribute to the conversations much, but Swan certainly did. Or more so than I expected she would.

Mom and Dad absolutely adored her. Jasper was nothing but polite, lightly teasing her for her clumsiness at times. She didn't seem to hate Jasper all too much, and if she did it was probably only because he was associated with me.

Tonight, we decided she would come a half hour later, so she could eat at her own house instead.

"Rosalie's flight lands at eight tomorrow morning Edward. I'll get the guest room ready for her. I'm sure you will want to spend the day with her so I left it open." Mom told me without looking away from the television.

"Yeah, okay, that's great."

Rosalie was Mom's sister's daughter. She was my cousin, but I thought of her as my sister. We were extremely close. It takes awhile to warm up to Rosalie. She's tenacious, a bitch, reserved, but god I love her. She doesn't always show it, but she has your back. And who am I to complain? It's not as if I'm too open about my feelings. She would visit here once a month or so, or I would visit her in New York. She went to a private school. and they had break this week, so she would be spending the week here. I was barely able to contain my excitement. I liked her more than Jasper.

Our mom's had gotten into a huge disagreement over the will of my grandmother, and they never made up. However, that didn't keep Rosalie and I apart. Mom still loved Rosalie, and Aunt Carol didn't love me per se, but she liked me enough to tolerate me spending time with her daughter.

I had told Rose about the situation with Swan, but I wonder how she will react when she meets her. Rose knows how much I hate Swan, but she won't ever take my side when I rant about her. More times than not, her response is, "I just have to meet this girl sometime now won't I?" You would think she would just automatically take my side, but Rosalie isn't like that.

The ringing doorbell brought me out of my thoughts.

"Well I guess my hope of her getting lost in the woods didn't turn out so well." I grumbled as I got up to get the door.

I'll admit, Swan isn't nearly as bad as I thought she would be, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't do anything to get out of this situation. Maze said after three weeks of this bullshit, she will reconsider the circumstance. Hallelujah.

I got the door and let Swan in. She took of her raincoat, which by the way looked as if she swam in a river to get here. It was probably because it was pouring cats and dogs outside. With the leftover snow, and the fact that it was mid winter, I was surprised Swan got here in one piece.

We should have just cancelled today. The wind was howling outside, and whipped Swan's hair into disarray, even though it was in a hood. It didn't look too bad though.

We walked back into the family room.

"Hello dear. How are you?" Mom had turned to greet Swan. Dad followed her lead and got up to give Swan a hug, which she returned while blushing. Probably still getting used to positive attention.

"Good to see you Bella. I'm sure you're excited for the weekend, two whole days without Edward huh?"

"Hi Esme. And yea I guess I can't deny I'm not excited, who wouldn't be? ...No offense though." She stammered the last part in out of formalities, probably worried about hurting my parents' feelings.

"Yes yes Swan is an angel and I'm the devil, if you are all finished, let's go upstairs," I said pointedly to everyone.

"Aw, Edward don't be a poor sport. Hey Bella, did you get any new bruises today?" Jasper asked Swan.

"Very funny Jasper. And if you must know, I only fell once today. I think I deserve some credit."

Swan said that in an annoyed voice, but she was smiling and her face was alight with humor, so you could tell she didn't take what Jasper said to heat. God the two of them were both being absurd, joking around with each other. He's MY brother, he's supposed to be on my side.

Jasper clapped his hands together at that, a mock applause, "That must be a record, huh? Well no worries, I'm sure you will walk into a wall sooner or later tonight."

Mom, Dad, and even Swan laughed at that. I laughed too, I couldn't help it. It was true, she was a walking grenade, waiting for the perfect moment to tumble over. Yesterday, she walked right into the railing, stubbing her toe and making her swear out loud. Jasper was trying to hold in his laughter and had to leave the room when Dad scolded him to be polite, but even dad was having trouble keeping a straight face. Swan was embarrassed at first, but then started to laugh along with everyone and stammered a half-ass explanation about how it was impossible for her to stay upright for more than a couple of hours.

I ran up the stairs, and waited for Swan on my bed. She walked in a few seconds later, still red either from embarrassment or from laughing so hard, I couldn't tell. I didn't take my eyes off her though, because the red on her cheeks reminded me of the arbitrary dream I had again last night. Swan's blush was the exact same shade red as the ribbon in my dream.

She blushed even more when she realised I was staring, cleared her throat, and then walked over to the bed. She plopped down right next to me.

"We don't really have too much work so I can probably leave early. You are capable of doing the work yourself on Sunday right?"

"Obviously Swan. And that's probably best with this fucking tsunami outside. I know my mom will invite you to stay overnight if she thinks the roads will be dangerous, and clearly neither of us will be happy with that arrangement."

"Well yea okay." She replied lamely.

She began to take out her civics binder, and pencil. We had a another fucking essay in that class due on Monday. Should the death penalty be classified as a cruel and unusual punishment, why or why not?

"I already started mine in class. I said it should be classified as cruel and unusual, but of course you already know that with your adolescent outburst in class."

"Oh don't be so sour. Mr. Grole asked if anyone had any reasons for their opinions, and I saw your outline. I was just helping."

In class, when Grole asked if anyone had any ideas what the body of their essay would entail, nobody answered. I saw Swan's paper on her desk, grabbed it, and read it out loud for her. I also included my commentary on why her reasons were invalid and easily transparent. I knew if she wanted to, she could have given a steel-clad response to everyone one of my remarks, but she didn't do that. She only argues with me in length in private, like she most likely will in thirty seconds.

Her ideas were actually really clever, and if anyone really payed attention to my arguments against them, they would realize that they wouldn't stand a chance against her logic.

"You were not helping! You were being a jerk and made me look like an idiot for no reason! You knew I had support for each of those reasons."

"Well you could have said something in class then. But you didn't. Not my fault you are so damn passive."

"I'm not passive, I just choose which battles are worth fighting. You always take advantage of my lack of reacting to you. Whatever I could have said, you would have twisted it into some sexual innuendo, or something just as juvenile. It wasn't anything I particularly wanted to be ostracized by the class for."

If I was being honest, I knew she was right. But I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Yea sure. Can I see your outline again?" I made to reach for her paper, but she slid it out of my grasp.

I turned my head and glared at her. "What are you doing?"

"You never waited for my answer, you just assumed I would say yes," she said obstinately.

I rolled my eyes at her reasoning. Fine, I'll play nice. I asked her the same question again, but this time waited for her to respond.

"No, you can not." She said, and promptly turned away. She let her brown hair fall over her shoulder, creating a curtain between me and her.

"Are you serious?" She never denied helping me before. She would be annoying and yell at me for looking at her papers without asking, but never actually said no to me. Come to think of it, she never said no to me ever unless it was a personal question.

She still didn't respond, but just started to take out her iPod.

"What are you doing?" I asked her curiously.

"Well, I lied. I actually finished the essay, and I don't have anything to do. So I'll just stay for an hour or so to please your parents, and then I'm out of here."

"Okay that's fantastic, let me see it."

"No."

"What the fuck? Why not? You are supposed to be helping me!"

"I am. Me giving you my essay would just be giving you the okay to copy it down, and rephrase everything. You aren't stupid Edward, you are perfectly capable of writing a decent essay yourself. You're just lazy. I'm not giving you the essay. If you want help, you can ask me and I'll help."

"You're joking. You didn't do this any of the other days Swan." Honestly what is she playing at?

She took her ear buds out at that and turned all the way around to face me.

"Because! Because I'm tired of being stuck here with the one person I hate, who hates me just as much and be treated like dirt! If you haven't noticed, if I wasn't fucking doing this now, Carlisle would have already have booked a flight out for you. I know you can do all of this yourself! I'm not just going to be here as someone you can copy off and then shove aside when you're done! You had no right to read my essay out loud today! Do you know how much backlash I got for that because the Edward Cullen thought my essay wasn't good enough. I don't want to be here, but I am."

"Forget this, I'm leaving now. You are so not worth it. Have fun in your new school." She finished with her cheeks blazing red, and tears threatening to spill over. Her chest was heaving rapidly up and down from the rant.

I stared at her with wide eyes. Who knew she had such a temper

"You have a little temper don't you? I don't care, go."

What the hell is wrong with her? Sure she could be annoyed, but I didn't do anything to cause this reaction. She gets teased all the time because of my antics, what makes today any different?

She grabbed her phone, iPod, papers, and books and shoved it all into her bag before stumbling out of my room and downstairs.

Due to the raging storm outside, I didn't hear her leave. Jasper, Dad, and Mom were all eating dinner now, so they probably didn't see or Swan leave.

Fuck. Was she being serious? Was she actually done? No, she couldn't be. She was just upset at me, she'll get over it. Right?

I thought I was being decent with her.

I suppose I was being harsh to her. But she's used to it from school, what ruffled her feathers now?

I might have had to do with the fact that she spent a lot more time with me and my unfiltered mouth. I should have probably been nicer to her.

Shit, shit, shit. If I don't get her to change her mind, I'll be kicked out of Forks High and sent to my own personal hell of an all guys school. No girls, and no Swan for the matter.

I'll have to talk to her before Monday. Thank god Mom and Dad didn't hear her lashing out at me.

I spent twenty minutes just sitting on my bed going through all that. I bent over to grab my phone and call her, before I realized I don't even have her number. I bet Mom does though, I'll just get her phone instead. I was about to go run downstairs, when I saw that my phone was not indeed my phone. I had an Iphone. What I was holding in my hand was one of those old-fashioned flip phones. Ugh, great.

Swan must have taken the wrong phone when she hastily left. I'll have to go to her house to get mine back. I know where she lives, everyone in Forks knows where everyone lives.

I jogged my way downstairs and into the kitchen to tell my parents where I was going. Ever since this week started, I had to tell them of my plans before going anywhere. It was absurd.

"Mom I gotta go to Swan, I mean Bella's, house. She took my phone instead of her own. We have to switch back."

Mom put her fork down before responding. "She left already? I didn't even hear her go. Edward don't you think you should wait until morning? It's terrible weather outside."

Just then, a crack of thunder echoed through the house, emphasizing her point.

I shook my head. "I can't. Rose will be coming tomorrow and we told her to call my phone. And I don't want to take any of your phone's to the airport, it will just be annoying. I'll be fine."

I started to walk out before I finished talking.

"Be careful honey!" Mom shouted right before I shut the garage door.

I drove onto the road with my highlights on, and went super slow. The roads were icy and I could barely see five feet in front of me. The wind forced the rain to come at all different directions. My wipers were kept on constantly, but they didn't help much. Another thunderbolt reverberated right through the rain and into my car. It was a deafening sound.

I was about halfway to her house when I saw someone's car in the middle of the road. What idiot just stops during a thunderstorm? What idiot goes out during a thunderstorm like this?

An idiot like me, I thought to myself.

As I got closer, I began to recognize the vehicle. It was a rusted, orange Chevy. A truck. A familiar truck. Swan's truck.

**A/N: I know, I know a cliff hanger. Sort of. But I couldn't make it longer because it would end up as a 30 page chapter. This is three chapters in one night so far. PLEASE REVIEW! It would literally make my day if I get even one review**


	4. Stubborn

**A/N: Oh my god 19 favorites so far? 32 follows? I was expecting like 2 each lol. Please review I want to know what you guys think! And to WhisperS of Twilight: yeah you guessed it lol.**

I pulled up right next to her to see her curled into a ball on the passenger seat. The window on the driver's side was shattered. What the hell? She should have kept driving.

I leaned over to her truck

"Swan! SWAN!"

She looked over at me and her eyes bugged out in shock.

"What are you doing here Edward!?" She shouted back. It was nearly impossible to hear her.

"Just get in the car Swan!"

"Just kill me now! Not only am I stranded, but you just had to be the person to find me."

She made no move to get out of the truck. Is she fucking kidding? She was gonna sit here in the freezing rain, getting half soaked from the broken window, than get into my car?

"Are you fucking kidding right now? You're being absolutely absurd Swan!"

She still didn't respond.

"SWAN!...BELLA! GET IN THE MOTHER FUCKING CAR BELLA!"

She just huddle into a tighter ball and ignored me. Is she insane, truly and mentally insane?

Ten seconds, twenty, thirty. A full minute passed where Bella ignored me while I screamed continuously at her.

"Fuck this" I muttered to myself.

I shoved my door open and ran over to her truck. I was soaked and freezing in less than five seconds. I pulled open the passenger door to her truck and hauled her out.

"What the hell?EDWARD! Let go!"

I ignored her words and her feeble attempts to push me off. I never realized how much stronger I was than her. I half carried her to my Volvo.

I pulled open the passenger side of my car and nearly threw her into the car, closed the door and sprinted to the other side to get in.

She just stared at me, angry. Angry? She was stuck in the rain and she's angry at me?! She could have fucking died and she's angry at me?

"You see what you did? If you would have just gotten into my car, neither of us would be dripping wet. Well, you would, but I wouldn't."

We looked like half drowned cats. I turned the heat up all the way, and looked over to see Bella shivering and shaking furiously. She left my house over a half hour ago, and it only took me ten minutes to get to this spot. She must have been stuck there for over twenty minutes.

"Bella what the fuck happened? Why the hell didn't you call anyone? You had a fucking phone, not your phone, but still a goddamn phone."

She rolled her eyes at me like it was the most obvious reason she didn't call anyone. The effect of her annoyance was overshadowed by the shaking of her tiny body. She reached around to put on the seat belt. Then she brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around her ankles. She was getting my car completely dirty, but I didn't say anything.

"I couldn't. My truck got stuck in the mud over there" she pointed her thumb to her truck. Oh, I didn't even realize there was mud here to begin with "So I pulled out my phone to call someone, which is your phone by the way, but I think you already know that," She pulled my phone out of her pocket and handed it to me

"It was dead though. I was just gonna wait out the storm, but then something hit my window, a rock thrown over from the wind maybe, and the glass shattered. The water started pouring in now too, so I moved over to the other seat. It didn't help much, but it was better. And then I just had to wait for someone to come. Unfortunately, that someone was you."

"You could have just gotten into the damn car though. What, did you think I was gonna just leave you? I'm not a sadist, Bella."

Her shivering was starting to slightly augment, but not by much, so I turned the car around and headed home.

"What..what are you doing? My house is that way," she stammered confused.

"Yea but I don't think it's the best idea for me to drive you home, drive back, and risk getting stuck in mud again." I said sarcastically.

"Plus, my dad should probably check you out. You could have hypothermia or something." I glanced over to her again.

"I'm fine, I am not sick." It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than saying a simple statement.

"Yea sure...Oh, here's your phone." I took her phone out of my pocket and tossed it to her.

Of course, with her terrible hand-eye coordination, she dropped it onto the floor.

I chuckled at that, "Sorry, forgot you couldn't catch."

She didn't reach down and get it though, so I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'll get it later" she said rather hoarsely. Shit, she's still freezing. I was completely fine now, shouldn't she be too? Well she was there a lot longer than me. Either way I sped up a little bit to get home.

"Thanks, Edward," she said, barely audible enough for me to hear. We just pulled into my long driveway and she was still in that curled up position. I didn't know if she was still cold, or just liked to sit like that. It didn't look very comfortable

"Uh, no problem, I guess." Was that awkward or what? She didn't really need to show any gratitude, it was my fault she was in that storm. I'm sure if Mom knew she was leaving, she would not have let her in this rain. And I knew her truck could barely make it in normal circumstances.

I drove into the garage, and parked the car. I got out of the car and turned to wait for Bella to get out. She opened her door and slid out and started to walk, but her frame was slightly shaky, and it seemed as though a piece of dust would make her tumble to the ground.

"Shit, Bella." I hurried over and held her elbow so that she wouldn't fall over.

I half expected her to object, but she probably knew she would fall if I didn't help her.

I dragged her into the house and led her to the couch. She went back to sitting with her knees up and her arms around her ankles.

"Dad!...DAD! Could you get over here for second."

Dad walked into the family room slightly annoyed, but his expression changed to confusion and worry when he saw Bella on the couch. She started to shake again when I first got her out of the truck.

"Jeezes, Edward, what happened?!"

I launched into the story while Dad checked out Bella.

After I finished, Dad was still looking over Bella, and Mom had gone to get some blankets and hot chocolate for her.

Then Bella finally had the voice to talk. "Really, really, I'm completely fine. I was just a little cold. I'm fine now, Carlisle."

Mom walked back into the room with a couple of blankets and began to settle them around Bella. Bella realized what she was doing and started to shake her head.

"Oh Esme I don't need these, honest. You don't need to go through any trouble for me," if she wasn't so cold, she would probably be blushing a rose-red right now. Thinking about that made me laugh out loud though, making everyone stare at me. My parents looked murderous, and Bella was even more embarrassed.

Mom started to talk while still looking at me. "Nonsense, Bella. This is no trouble at all," she said in a sweet voice. Mom was probably having the time of her life right now, she loved taking care of people. Jasper and I were basically adults now, and didn't need much help from her for anything.

Bella began to stand up, but Dad gently pushed her down by the shoulders.

"I don't think you have hypothermia Bella, but you were very close. I would feel better if you ate something, just get anything into your system really. Esme, maybe you can make her some soup?"

"Of course, Carlisle. And Bella, honey, I think it would be best if you just stayed here tonight." Mom said with the biggest smile. She kissed Bella's forehead and headed of. Bella's eyes were wide, probably from the shock our my parent's hospitality.

"Oh my god, there's no need to do that Esme. Carlisle, I think I'm-"

I cut her off though; she was lying. I could tell she wasn't fine, she just doesn't like the attention.

"Oh bull shit Bella. You were shaking like an earthquake the entire time coming here, and I had to carry you into the house." Fucking liar.

"I was not shaking like-"

"Enough you two!" Dad's voice rang with clarity. "Edward do not use that language, and Bella you can complain all you want but as a doctor, I will force feed you the soup if I need to because you need the nutrition. There's no need to be embarrassed Bella. I'll just go help Esme in the kitchen. And do not let her leave Edward, Esme was right, the weather is too dangerous for either of you to go back out until tomorrow" He left the room swiftly to assist my mom.

Despite Dad's words, Bella looked as if she would die from embarrassment.

I grinned and sat down next to her. She turned and glared at me.

I started talking then "I don't know what your problem is. Clearly you aren't feeling too well, but you're too much of a hermit to admit it. But then again, you always cause a problem away, so it's a moot point."

" I am not a hermit, Edward Cullen. I just don't like people going out of their way for no reason." She shrugged her shoulders at the end of that sentence.

I smirked at her. I couldn't believe her denial.

"What?!" She screamed at me when she saw me looking at her.

"You're so funny. Obviously, I know you hate the spotlight, everyone knows that, but don't you think you're being ridiculous right now? My parents love to take care of people. And they adore you, so they're most likely having a blast right now." It didn't take a genius to pick up on the joyous attitude coming from Mom and Dad. They were both filled with concern of course, but they loved having something like this to do. "Just let them have their fun while they're at it"

She rolled her eyes at that, and relaxed her position. She changed to sitting cross-legged instead. Then she took out her phone to call her dad. She completely altered the situation though. According to her, I had gone to her house with her, her in her car and me in mine, to make sure she got home okay in the weather. Her truck broke down half way, so we headed back to my house. We decided it would be better if Bella spent the night here. Her dad would call a tow truck for her.

After she hung up, I raised an eyebrow at her. "Was it just me, or was half of that story composed of lies?"

"What? There's no reason for Charlie to worry. I'm perfectly alright now, and that's all he needs to know."

"Why do you call him Charlie?" That was odd. Most people don't refer to their parents by their first names.

"Well to his face, I say 'Dad'. I do the same with my mom also. When talking directly to her, I say 'Mom', but other than that I say Renée."

"That wasn't my question, I asked why you do that, not when dumbass" I told her.

"I don't know why, I just do. They aren't the best parent figures. My mom is so crazy and acts like a teenager most of the time. Her ideas and the way she talks, it was all very...unadult-like, for lack of a better term. I love her, and she acts like a mom when she needs to, but I was the parent most of the times in our relationship. And for Charlie, he never actually raised me. I visited him, but Renée did all the raising me part. And even right now...I, I think I take care of him more than he does me. He can't even use the oven without setting off the fire alarm." She was starting to get some color back in her cheeks by the time she finished. She ducked her head, most likely from embarrassment. Damn she gets embarrassed at everything.

That was kind of odd. I mean, Bella seem just like the type of person to be doing those things, I just never thought about it.

Mom came back into the family room then with a large bowl of chicken noodle soup then.

"Here you go Bella. It's really hot so be careful, I don't want you to burn yourself."

"Thank you so much Esme. You didn't have to do any of this."

"I think we have gotten past the thanks and welcomes by now dear," she chuckled. Then she talked to me "I already filled the guest room with all of Rosalie's things, so Bella will be sleeping in your room. You know where the sheets and pillows are."

Bella decided to intervene then. "Oh no, I can just sleep here on the couch."

That made me angry, did she think so little of me? So I retorted back. "What you don't think I can handle having a girl in my room and not sleep with her? Trust me Bella, there will be no danger of that happening, especially with you. So you can-"

"Edward! Apologize-"

But Bella interrupted Mom, "That's not what I meant! But it was good to be reminded once again of the Edward hates Bella game! Don't worry, I know exactly what to expect from you. I was trying to-"

"Hey! Both of you stop going down each other's throats! I thought you were getting along now. What happened to that? As I was saying, Edward you know where everything this. Bella I think you will be more comfortable in Edward's room than on this couch. His bed is much nicer. Edward can sleep on his couch. I'll leave you two to your devices now. Holler if you need anything Bella." She walked upstairs then.

We both started talking at the same time.

"I am not taking your bed. God knows what has happened on..."

"If you think for one second I'm gonna give you..."

Jasper sauntered in then and broke up our little squabble. He put his hand over Bella's mouth and shoved me off the couch.

"Will you two shut your mouths?"

"Jasper what are you-"

"Shut up, Edward. Bella aren't you supposed to be nutritioning yourself or something? Don't make me call my dad," he took his hand off her mouth then and gestured she take a spoon full.

When she made no move to drink the soup he took a deep breath, and was about to shout out to Dad, but then Bella put her hand over his mouth.

"Okay, okay! I'm drinking it, see!" She proceeded to drink the soup then but didn't realize her hand was still on Jasper's mouth.

"Ew!" she yelped. "Jasper you licked me! That's gross," But she was laughing while she scolded him.

He joined in her laughter, apologized and kissed her hand.

"Oh how gallant of you?" Bella said in a mock voice to Jasper. Honestly, did he have to act like her best friend?

I rearranged myself on the floor so that I was lying down instead.

"So I hope you two lovebirds don't have any plans for the bedroom. I would actually like to get some sleep if you know what I mean."

I just rolled my eyes at him, his jokes didn't even phase me anymore because I was so used to them. Bella, however was not used it and stared wide-eyed in horror at Jasper. When Jasper and I laughed at her expression, she ducked her head and drank her soup in silence.

It was a little past nine when Bella finished her soup.

"I'll just set something up for you in my room." I got up and made my way upstairs. I got some blankets and pillows and put it on my couch for her. It was a huge couch. Black leather, and basically the size of a twin bed. Ugh, it seems Isabella Swan will be spending the night in my room. Just how I wanted to spend my Friday night.

Twenty minutes later she came into the room in sweats and a cami.

"Oh, your mom gave me some extra clothes to sleep in and a toothbrush. To brush my teeth I mean."

"Right," was my genius response. That camisole made her look fantastic. It was dark blue, and was most likely much too small for Mom. It fit Bella perfectly, and the blue brought out her pale skin . She kept her bra on, to avoid awkwardness was my guess. I had to tear my eyes away. My first thought was to fuck her.

What the hell!? What am I thinking? Sleeping with Bella..or um Swan? She's a virgin no doubt, I don't even think she's had a kiss, forget a boyfriend. And I hate her. You don't sleep with people you despise.

"I set up the couch for you."

"Right, thanks. I completely forgot you even had a couch in here."

"Yea well.." Ugh, I forgot. I still have to ask her if she really meant what she said before, about not being my babysitter any more. Shit, I never even ended up apologizing to her. So much for being more civil toward her. Well she's lucky I'm letting her stay in my room. Any girl would die to take her place.

She got under the blankets and I walked over near the door to turn off the lights. Then I got into my bed, and took out my iPod. I wasn't about to go to sleep at nine thirty on a weekend.

Then I remembered her ringtone. What song was that?

"Bella?"

"Yes?" she said hesitantly.

"What was that song? Your ringtone I mean. I didn't recognize it."

"Everything by the Veronicas. Why?"

"Call it curiosity. I never heard of the Veronicas? What is it some all girl band with daisies?" I joked.

She laughed at that too. "Not quite. They do mostly rock, actually."

"Rock huh? Don't get me wrong, but you don't come off as a rocker to me."

"Serves you right. Anyone ever tell you not to judge a book by its cover?"

"Frequently, actually."

"Figures. And I like all types of music I think. Except rap and R&B. I hate those. What about you? With your eight thousand shelves of Cd's it take it you're into variety."

"For your information, it's only 7,050 shelves Swan," We both laughed out loud at that.

"Sorry, I'll double check next time."

"But yea, you're right I have a lot of music. And surprisingly, I hate rap too. I never really listened to R&B, but I have a feeling I know what my opinion of that will be."

It was true. I hated rap with a passion. It can't be considered quality music. Maybe in the 80's when it started, but not the present rap it morphed into.

I took a deep breath before I started with my next sentence. I had to ask eventually.

"Bella? Did you mean it before? When you said you were done?"

She didn't answer. Ten seconds. Thirty. One minute. I was going crazy.

"Bella?"

"Yes, I meant it." Oh great. She meant it. I can't go to a reform school, it would be miserable. But those thoughts were only my immediate thoughts. Then I started to think something else, and whole jumble of things that I couldn't control.

Wasn't I being nice to her now? Does she not think it could last? Can I only be decent to her when her life's at stake?

Why didn't she get into my car right away? Does she hate me that much? Enough to freeze to death? Did she think I would yell at her for making me go into the rain? Was she afraid of me?

Did she mean it when she said thank you that first time? Or was she just being polite? Does she blame me for what happened to her truck?

I was gonna go crazy with all of these unanswered questions. I NEEDED to know. I should start small.

"Why didn't you get into my car right away?" So much for starting off small.

I turned to my side and leaned on my elbow, my hand holding my head. My eyes had adjusted so I could see her silhouette. She moved eventually to mimic my position.

I waited for her to respond.

"I...well..I was being stubborn. I just made a dramatic monologue a half hour before, and then of course when an emergency arises it's you that comes to the rescue. I wanted to stay angry at you, to ignore you and feed you to the wolves. Obviously, if I got into your car, it makes that impossible. And then you just dragged me out of my truck and into you car. And it didn't help that you were as strong as freaking Hercules, you probably didn't even notice how hard I tried to get away from you. But...if I'm being honest with myself, I was just being stupid. I wanted to be the one with the upper hand for once."

I was shocked at her speech. Wow, I didn't expect that much detail but I don't think she can help herself. When she says something, she has to say everything on her mind or nothing at all, there's no half way.

The upper hand? As much as I hate to admit it, she always has the upper hand.

"That was...honest," I stated bluntly.

"So, I was as strong as Hercules huh?" I said after an awkward silence. She had layed back down, but I stayed on my side. I was grinning at her.

"Shut up," was her reply.

I had to get this over with. Just do it Edward. I thought long and hard about the words I chose before I said it, making sure there was no hidden insult or innuendo in it.

"Bella, do you think you could reconsider working with me again?"

"I-I, Edward I don't know. It's-"

"Look I know I'm a jerk to you. But I really need this. Even you said it, you're my last chance. I can be nicer you know. I'm not always an ass."

"You called me Bella."

I was confused by her response. "What?"

"I said, you called me 'Bella'. You've been calling me 'Bella' the last few hours instead of 'Swan'. That's not too hard is it?" She said the last part sarcastically, but I knew the deeper message my answer would send to her.

Truthfully, I hadn't even noticed what I called her. I didn't realize I only called her Swan, and I sure as hell didn't notice when I started to say 'Bella'.

"No, it's not hard at all," I said seriously.

"We can try, I suppose...But I'm not putting up with any of your shit this time," she only added in that last time so she wouldn't seem like a push-over. Her face was stern, but it wasn't exactly scary. More like a cute scary. Like "oooh, I'm scared" kind of scary.

"Whatever you want Bella." I couldn't say that in a serious voice, and ended up erupting into laughter.

A pillow hit me in the face, but it made me just laugh even more. Eventually, I stopped and turned to look at Bella.

She was sitting up with her arms crossed, staring at me with her lips pouted. It was adorable. No, it was not adorable, I change my mind, it was stupid.

"You know, laughing in my face is not a great way to start treating someone you just promised to be nicer to."

"Oh, come on, Bella! You should have seen your face. And the last time I checked, throwing objects at people isn't exactly a polite way to handle a situation. Now you have to be nice to me if you want your pillow back."

"I think I can manage without a pillow."

I threw the pillow onto her face as soon as she lay back down.

"Hey! Edward!"

She launched the pillow right back at me, or at least attempted to; it landed near my feet.

"You have great aim. Ever think about being a quarterback?"

"Please, I'm actually Tom Brady in disguise."

"Yea that's believable." I reached over to grab her pillow.

"I'm gonna throw the pillow back now, but you're supposed to catch it this time."

I tossed it lightly into her waiting hands. "Thanks." She placed it back behind her head and got more comfortable, shifting around constantly.

She was still fidgeting an awful lot five minutes later. I had my music in, but I could still see her out of the corner of my eyes. It annoyed me to no end. I pulled out my ear buds and turned to her.

"Are you done? You've been constantly jumping around, it's annoying."

"Well sorry. You try sleeping on a couch that swallows you right up."

"Swallows you? Nice choice of words Bella." Clearly, she didn't realize the sexual connotation when she said the sentence.

"Oh god, you're so immature."

But it was true. My couch was extremely...fluffy. Being as small as she was, she probably felt like she was drowning in leather.

Ugh, am I really gonna do this? It's awfully corny. But it should definitely seal the deal with her. She can't say no to me after this.

I sat up and grabbed my pillow. Then I got out of bed and pulled the entire blanket off.

"What are doing?"

"Here, you take the bed, I'll take the couch. I don't think I can take any more of your fidgeting, I'm about to go insane."

"What, no! I am not sleeping in your bed. I'm smaller than you, it makes more sense for me to take it. And who's knows what, or who for the matter, has been on those sheets."

I sighed. "They're clean Bella. I just changed them yesterday and no one except you and me have been in this bed since Wednesday. You remember that, I'm assuming." I smirked at her. I hope she's not gonna be difficult.

When she didn't move, I continued to talk. "You just told me I had to be nicer to you, and I just took everything off the goddamn bed for you."

"I didn't tell you to do that. I'm not trying to take your bed from you. And when I said be nicer I didn't mean you had to be fake, just to not insult me every five seconds. There is a difference."

Fake? She thinks I was being fake? Was I?

No, I wasn't. I think I just had a genuine conversation with her earlier, and it wasn't forced. Okay, maybe I did have ulterior motives right now, but it would make more sense for me to take the couch regardless.

"I'm not being fake, and you're taking the bed. I already went through all the trouble."

She still didn't get up, but just turned around so that she was facing the back of the couch.

Well, she doesn't weigh that much. 110 at most. I could just carry her over and throw her onto the bed.

And that's what I did.

I walked over, bent down, and slid her smoothly into my arms, with the blanket still on top of her.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Edward! Put me down!"

She tried to shove herself out of my arms, but she was no match for me. I put her onto the bed, then ran, grabbed my blanket and pillow off the floor, and sat onto the couch before she even realized what I did. I threw her pillow at her too.

"Edward I am not sleeping in your bed!"

"Well then you can sleep on the floor because I'm not moving, and I highly doubt you'll be able to pick me up and carry me in your arms."

"Ugh you're so frustrating. I'm wondering if I like the mean Edward better."

"Just nice guy Edward here for you now. Now shut up and go to sleep. And don't move around so much or I'm dumping you in the hallway."

"Whatever." With that, she plopped down in a horizontal position, and closed her eyes. I think she was asleep within ten minutes.

I've been laying awake for more than a half hour now. I don't know where my iPod landed in all the chaos, and I didn't really want to look for it in the dark.

"Edward"

I was a bit startled. I swear she had fallen asleep.

"Uh yea?"

"Hmmm."

What the hell?

"Bella?"

"Mhhmmm"

She didn't reply, just turned over onto her stomach. Then I got it, she was sleep talking.

She sleep talked! How funny.

I grinned at and listened closely to see if she would say anything else. Why did she say my name while dreaming?

"Leave me alone," she sleepily mumbled. My smile disappeared then. Was she talking about me? Does she not want to be near me? Why not? I don't mind her in my room. What is wrong with me?

Am I really spending the night in the same room as Bella Swan? The girl I tormented for more than two years now? And did I really have three conversations with her within twenty-four hours of each other, without any of them ending with the entire class laughing at her?

**I** drifted into a slumber without realizing it, filled with that same recurring dream.

**A/N: What'd you think? Can you see Edward starting to doubt himself? Review review review!**


	5. Bella Socializes with Everyone Day

**A/N: Second chapter of the night! This is a longer one because I couldn't figure out where to cut it off. You should know reviews make my day, just a hint. It probably isn't normal to post at this time, but whatever.**

I woke up to a very dull lighting. It was cloudy and gross outside. No sunshine for another month in Forks.

Bella was still sound asleep. She was on her back. Her brown hair was fanned out onto her pillow and covered half her face. The blanket came up to her waist, so her entire torso was showing. Her hands were on either side of her head, each half-open. Her skin was slightly flushed, either from coldness or heat I wasn't sure. She was breathing deeply, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

I quietly got off the couch and made it across the room. I opened the door as discreetly as possible and left the room.

After I brushed my teeth, I made my way to the kitchen to find something to eat.

I saw on the oven it was already nine thirty. Wow I slept in pretty late.

"Shit!" I forgot I had to pick up Rosalie from the airport at eight. Why hadn't anyone woken me up?!

"Good morning, Edward."

I turn around to see Mom seating herself onto the breakfast counter.

"Mom, why didn't you wake me up!? I have to pick Rosalie up!"

"Oh calm down, Edward! You don't think Aunt Esme or Uncle Carlisle would leave me at the airport would you? Damn fool."

Rosalie strutted into the kitchen. She was wearing a teal blazer, with a white cami underneath. Black leggings covered her legs with knee-high tan boots. From an objective point of view, I knew Rose was hot. Her long, blonde hair was straightened and fell a little less than half way down her back. She stood at five foot seven at least, with toned legs, arms, and stomach. Rose looked like the typical beach girl that could pose for the cover of Maxim Magazine.

"Rose!" I ran to her and picked her up in a bear hug I was still, and will always be, stronger and bigger than her. She giggled and hugged me back. I set her back on her feet.

"Hey Edward! It's been one whole month since I've seen your hideous face."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Oh you're just jealous of what you can't have." She punched my shoulder and flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

I started to rummage through the fridge then to find something to eat. I ended up just taking out some yogurt and eating that.

"So when did you get here? Why didn't you wake me up? I'm surprised I was still asleep."

"About ten or fifteen minutes ago. And I didn't wake you up because" she hopped onto the chair next to Mom, "because I hear there is a certain Miss. Swan fast asleep in your bedroom." She ended it with a gigantic smile on her tanned face.

"Hey, what are you so happy about? I already told you about the arrangement with Bella."

"Oh so its 'Bella' now?"

"Stop being annoying." I gave her the finger. Predictably, Mom scolded me.

Rosalie scoffed and threw the closest thing to her right at me. The closest thing happened to be an orange, but I caught it before it hit me in the face. "I can't wait to meet her! Oh my god does she even know who I am? Edward she's gonna hate me just from association with you!"

"What do you mean you can't wait to meet her? You guys aren't gonna be spending any time together. We, her and I, don't even spend any time together unless we have to. I hate her and she hates me, simple as that. I just tolerate her because I have no choice. And everyone hates you whether they know me or not"

"Shut it asshole. Oh don't be rash Edward, Esme told me how she saw you sleeping on the couch and her on the bed. Clearly, you do not hate her."

"Honestly, should I even bother scolding you two for your language?" Esme said with a scowl.

"Sorry Mom. Rose you don't even know her. I'm sure you will hate her as soon as you have a conversation with her. She's annoying, a suck up, a klutz, and annoying." I instantly regretted saying those words as soon as they were out of my mouth. Why? Who the hell knows. It used to be my job to make sure everyone knew how much of a pest Bella was-is, how much of a pest she is. Last night's incident doesn't change anything. She practically owes me for saving her life. Right? Damn straight she does. But I won't say anything to her.

"You said annoying twice."

"You know what? I'm gonna go shower. I'll see you in a half hour," I said frustrated.

I stalked past both her and Mom, and turned to go up staircase. I collided with someone. Bella, of course.

"Watch where you're walking," so much for being nicer to her.

"Oh uh I'm sorry, I uh.." She stammered and rush off into the kitchen before finishing her sentence. Whatever.

I was putting shampoo in my hair when I started to think about everything I said to Rosalie about Bella. Shit, did Bella hear the conversation?

Damn I said a lot of awful shit about her. But surely, nothing she hasn't heard before. I shouted half those things about her to the entire cafeteria before.

But it feels different this time. After everything last night, I felt a little guilty. Great, I'm feeling guilty for being an indirect jerk to Bella. A first.

Maybe she didn't hear. Maybe she just happened to be walking down that step when I was walking toward it. Chances of that being true: slim to none.

I changed in the bathroom and walked back into my room to find Bella and Rose sitting on the bed. Bella was just looking around the room aimlessly, giving her something to do. I knew that look, Rose was sizing up Bella.

Bella had changed into her jeans from last night, but was wearing an oversized sweatshirt. My oversized sweatshirt, well oversized on her. But it looked good on her. No, it didn't.

They both turned when I walked in.

"Take a long enough shower Edward? I hope you don't mind, I gave Bella one of your sweatshirts. She couldn't wear her shirt from last night, the rain ruined it."

"Rosalie, oh um I thought you told me it was Jasper's...here, I can find some-" Bella stammered

"Yeah, well I lied. If I said it was okay, it's okay." Rosalie looked at me with a raised eyebrow, daring me to protest.

Bella looked pointedly at me, for confirmation I suppose.

"It's fine," I assured her. I guess it's not that big a deal. She can give it back on Monday. I wonder what people would think if she wore it to school. It's not like they would know it's mine.

Fuck, is she still gonna continue this..arrangement? After she heard everything I said. If she heard everything I said.

"So, you two are pretty cozy, huh? I see Bella caught you up with last night's events."

Rose held out her hand to inspect her blood red nails. "Yeah, I guess. I don't know what you're talking about Edward. Bella seems perfectly fine to me. You're really quiet, though, Bella..." She glanced briefly at Bella and then looked toward me. "Just Edward's type. I'm surprised you two-"

I cut her off then "Rosalie! I'm just gonna take Bella home, and then I'll come back and pick you up and we can go out to brunch or something."

"Oh I'll just come with you guys." For someone I love, Rose really pisses me off sometimes

"Rose, you don't need to come. I doubt Bella wants to deal with your nonstop bitchiness."

Bella decided to speak up then. "I'm just gonna go downstairs. Whenever you're ready. And I don't really care what the arrangements are, whatever's easier." She was blushing the entire time.

Bella walked past me and descended down the stairs. Rose sat herself on the edge of my bed.

"Rosalie, what the hell are you doing talking to Bella like your best friends?"

"I don't know what the fuck your problem is Edward," she said while looking at her manicure and and crossing her legs, "I happen to like Bella, so far. She's a really nice girl. And for your information, I wasn't even that much of a snob to her. I'll have to deal with her at some point now won't I?"

"You know I despise her, you're supposed to be on my side. And no you don't. You'll barely see her. You're here for a week."

I stood with my arms crossed over my chest right in front of her. Towering in front of her didn't affect her at all though. Rose knew I would never do anything to her, and she would sucker punch me in the face if I did.

"No, Edward I do not know you despise her. I know you say you despise her, but that's a different story entirely. And I think I might stay a little longer. I haven't booked my ticket home yet. School can wait."

"What's that supposed to mean? And you avoided the second question" This was so annoying. Rose was always a complete cunt to anyone she meets, and of course she chooses to give Bella the special treatment.

"Whatever you think it means. Come on, we don't want to leave Evil Miss Swan waiting do we? Who knows what she'll do?"

I rolled my eyes at her subject change. It didn't go unnoticed, but I let it go because I was not in the mood for that conversation.

"Okay fine. I assume you're coming with us, so let's go."

"Oh don't be a drama queen." With that, she walked out of the room and down stairs.

We were sitting in my car, Rose shotgun, and Bella in the back. We just got out of the driveway when Rose said her brilliant idea, literally using those words.

"I kind of want to go out for brunch, Edward." She said while going through the music in my car.

"Yeah, sure, after we drop off Bella."

"Bella can come with us you dick."

I interceded then when I saw Bella's mouth drop open at Rose's suggestion.

"Rosalie, that's not such a great idea."

"And why not?"

"Because I highly doubt Bella wants to spend any more time with me. Actually, scratch that, she probably is dying to get some social interaction for once in her life." Why, why did I just say that? Digging my own grave I suppose.

Bella retorted back at me them, " And what the hell do you know about my social life?"

"That you don't have one."

"I just don't parade around my plans like some people do."

"Yea, because there are no plans to parade around." What am I doing? Can't I just shut up?

"Hey, both of you shut up! Bella, you really don't want to get on my bad side, so just come out with us. Edward shut the fuck up."

"Don't fucking tell me what to do Rose. And since when did you decide to become great friends with Bella?"

"Since none of your business." She twisted in her seat to talk to Bella. "So you coming or what?" she basically demanded.

"Oh thanks, but no thanks. I have to go home and shower and change still. And Edward's right, it would be a bit...unnatural for him and I to go anywhere together that's not necessary."

"Bullshit. You can do homework another time. I'm making an effort here, which doesn't happen often, but considering that Edward's the pain in the ass you have to deal with, I'm making up for it. You're gonna leave me hanging?

"Who told you to make an effort?" I muttered, but both of them ignored me.

Bella was momentarily stunned by Rosalie's audacious words. Who wouldn't be? I would be, especially if it was someone like Rosalie wanting me to hang out with her.

"Oh, well...okay, thanks. Can I shower and change at my house first?"

Rose turned back to face forward. "Sure. So it's settled."

We were sitting at the edge of the driveway during our entire argument. I sighed and began to make the way to Bella's house. Why was my stomach feeling uneasy from the thought of going out with Bella? And Rosalie! Bella and Rose.

I was probably just worried about what Rose would say, she tended to say what she wanted. We were similar that way. I guess that's why we're so close. Each of us has no problem telling the other the truth, with no filter.

I pulled into her driveway and turned off the car. Rose and I chattered mindlessly on the ride to Bella's. Rose would include Bella too. It pissed me off. She was here to spend time with me, not Bella. But still, I couldn't help but listen intently to Bella's input.

Bella hates horror movies? She seems like one of those girls that wouldn't be scared by those types of movies.

I love peanut butter and Oreo too. I thought that was just me. Rose would scold me for the calorie intake every time I ate it in front of her, dipping the Oreo right into the jar.

She cut her hair short in seventh grade? I hope she doesn't do that again. Long hair suits her better.

Gaah, what the hell am I doing?

"Do either of you plan on getting out of the car or what?" I said.

"Oh wow, I didn't even realize we were here," Rose said as she got out of the car. Rosalie and I followed Bella into her house. Why am I excited to see where she lives?

She unlocked the door and stepped in. She led the way to her kitchen, with us trailing behind her.

Her house was small and cozy. The kitchen was small also. It has a small, four-chair, round, wooden table next to the wall size window.

"Dad?! I'm home!"

Her dad walked into the kitchen then. Chief Swan. I've had enough incidents with him to tell you if he pronounces it peecan or pecan.

"Hey Bells! I haven't seen you in forever kid, I missed you!"

"Dad, I saw you yesterday." Bella said with a roll of her eyes.

She turned to us then. "Do you guys want anything?"

I shook my head and Rosalie said 'no thanks'.

"Oh you brought friends! Or a friend and Edward. And a girl for once."

A girl for once? Does that mean Bella brings home guys often? No one from school surely. Then who?

"Chief Swan." I said politely.

He raised an eyebrow at me

"That's got to be the most polite greeting I have ever gotten from you, Edward. Nice to see you on more...hospitable circumstances."

"Couldn't agree more, Chief."

Bella seemed unphased by our exchange. He probably told her all about the trouble I had gotten into that involved his presence.

"Oh, Dad, this is Rosalie, Edward's cousin. Rosalie, this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you, Rosalie. What a pretty name." He extended a hand to her.

She shook his hand. "Thank you. Nice to meet you too Chief Swan."

"Please, call me Charlie."

"Charlie," Rosalie smiled.

I shouldn't be surprised that Rose gets to call him by his first name and not me. I wonder if Bella ever told her father about our...school interactions. I doubt it, otherwise I don't he would let me into his house.

"So if we're done with the greetings, I'm gonna go shower quickly and get ready. I'm going out Dad, I'll be back later."

"Oh alright, do you need some money? I feel like you never ask me for money like a normal teenager."

"No, Dad, I do not need money."

"Well, okay. Oh and I had the tow truck bring your truck right to Jake's house. He said he would have it done today or tomorrow, I think he's checking out your engine too."

"Oh okay. I think he's swinging by here sometime this week. We haven't seen each other in a while, so he can just bring it then. Or he'll pick me up either way."

Who the fuck is Jake?

Bella addressed us again, "So, uh, I'm gonna go shower. You guys can hang out here I guess."

Bella turned around and headed up the stairs to what I was assuming her bedroom.

"We'll just wait here, then." I said and sat down on a kitchen chair. Rose followed my lead and sat down also.

Chief Swan began to walk toward the family room, but turned around halfway.

"Edward...I see the way you're looking at my daughter. And I'm telling you once, stay away from her, she's not interested-"

"I don't know what you're talking about Chief." It was true, I didn't know what he was talking about. Rose was looking at her too, but he didn't say anything to her.

"Sure you do. Bella's too nice for her own good, which is why she agreed to this whole tutoring nonsense in the first place, but after that's over, don't go near her. I know your reputation. You hurt my daughter, I'll have you arrested for one of the hundred crimes you've committed before."

"Chief Swan, I wasn't pla-"

"I don't care. You heard what I said. Now I'm gonna go watch some tv in the family room. You can join me if you want."

"I'll just stay in here thank you."

"Your loss."

Rose raised her eyebrow at me. "What?" I asked her rudely.

"Nothing."

After about twenty minutes I was getting frustrated and Rosalie could tell. She laughed and said, "She's a girl, Edward."

"I don't care. She has people waiting, don't you think she should try to hurry?"

Rose rolled her blue eyes at me and stood up. "I'll go see what she's up to." She walked out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs. I heard her knock on what is probably Bella's door, but nothing else.

After five minutes when Rose still didn't come down, I sighed and made my way up.

Her door was wide open and they were both sitting on the bed. Rose was talking, but she stopped when I walked in.

"You guys! I have been waiting forever for you two to come down stairs and you've just been sitting here!"

"You waited five minutes, and we didn't just sit here. It doesn't matter, we're ready now."

"'We're ready'? I wasn't aware you had to get dressed Rose?"

Bella smiling slightly at us. She was wearing black leggings and a light blue hoodie. It was tight enough that it didn't look sloppy, but not too tight that made it seem like she didn't wear it for comfort also.

"Oh shut up. Give me a few more minutes." Rose demanded. This is getting ridiculous. Fuck this. I walked over, picked up Rose, and stood her up on her feet. "Edward Cullen put me down!"

"I already did sweetheart. Now let's go or I'm leaving," crossing my arms. I was obtusely aware of the fact that Bella was quietly chuckling while she gathered her keys and wallet.

"You ready Bella?" I asked, ignoring Rosalie's glare. She hated when I picked her up like that.

"Yeah, let's go," Bella stated.

"Thank the lord. Come on." I led the way out, and Rose and Bella convoyed behind me.

Was it creepy that I took notice of Bella's entire bedroom? Weird? Just a little? Okay, a lot.

She had a light blue room. The wall opposite the door had two windows, and each window had light, yellow curtains. Her bed was probably a full, with a purple quilt on top. Across from her bed, on the wall adjacent to the window, had a small desk with a Toshiba laptop. Her desk had stacks of books on it. On the wall space next to her desk, there was a cork board filled with pictures and other things that I couldn't identify from my place. There are some clothes here and there, a couple of books lying around amiss, but it was fairly clean. Her entire room was probably half of my bedroom, but it wasn't claustrophobic.

In the car I spoke up to find out where we wanted to go.

"So where do we want to go?"

"I don't really care, as long as they have good pancakes," Rose stated happily.

"Heaven forbid you don't get your pancakes. We can go the Corner. I love their food."

"Um, Edward, can we not go there?"

"Why not?" Their waffles were flipping fantastic. Why can't we go there?

"Um well, because...Do you really need me to explain?!"

"Well, I can't read your mi..oh nevermind okay." That's why.

"What about Frank's?" I offered as alternative.

"That's fine with me," Bella confirmed.

Considering Rosalie probably doesn't know what Frank's is, she agreed too.

Frank's is a lot farther than the Corner, about a half hour away, but obviously Bella doesn't want to go to Frank's.

It was just before winter break actually when it happened. She was sitting by herself reading. I came in with Liam and Conner. She didn't even realize we were right next to her table, otherwise maybe she would have moved...

_Conner nudged me and points to Bella. I grinned and chuckled. Do I want to cause a scene. With Swan involved, sure, why not?_

_I go and sit right next to her. Startled, she looks up and sees me sitting at her table. She rolled her eyes and went back to her book._

_"If you don't mind Edward, I actually have that seat saved for a friend," Swan says without even looking up._

_Saved for a friend my ass. Why won't she look at me?_

_"Oh really? What friend would that be?"_

_"A friend that doesn't concern you." She's still not looking at me goddamnit._

_"More like a friend that doesn't exist."_

_She sighed and put her book down to look at me. Finally, nice to know she can spare a glance toward me. "I'm not gonna argue with you. Are you gonna move or not?"_

_"Maybe I'll just wait for the friend to come."_

_I'm positive that "this friend" is never going to show up._

_"Actually, I would rather not have him meet you, I'm sure you can understand why."_

_"Swan, you're full of shit."_

_"Whatever, Edward." She got up and started to walk away, but I stuck my foot out. Not only did she fall, she collided right into the person next to her, who fell onto a table. And that table was filled with plates of waffles, coffee, and plenty of syrup. The table broke in half, and the occupants sitting there screamed in horror as their food was splattered over their faces._

_"Oh my God! I am so sorry. Oh my God, I'll get a mop or something." She was so red I laughed hysterically with Liam and Conner._

_"You should really watch where you are going Swan!" I screamed after her..._

The person she bumped into also happened to be a health inspector. She ended up fining the owner of the Corner for not having sturdy tables. Let's just say the owner blamed Bella completely.

Blamed Bella for something that was clearly my fault.

I wonder if she really was waiting for a friend. From that weird phone call on Monday, to Charlie commenting on her finally bringing home someone of the same gender, she probably wasn't lying.

When we got to Frank's, the three of us were arguing who was better, Harry Potter or Hermione Granger.

Bella and I said Hermione, because her logic and practicality had saved Ron and Harry's asses academically, socially, and literally on multiple occasions.

Rosalie said Harry because he was able to think on the spot, which also saved their asses on multiple occasions, but only literally.

By the time we were seated at our table, a booth, Rosalie was close to cracking.

"But Rosalie, remember when Cho and Harry kissed? Hermione was the only one able to explain it to him!" said Bella.

"And what about the potions riddle in the Sorcerer's Stone? If Hermione didn't know which potion was which, her and Harry would have been stuck there until they died or were killed by Quirrel," I added.

"Fine, fine! I admit it!"

"Say it Rose! Hermione Granger is better than Harry Potter!" Bella commanded.

I grinned at her audacity. Bella looked at me but didn't smile. Well, okay then.

Rose took a deep breath. "Hermione Granger is better than Harry Potter. There I said it."

"Good job, squirt" I reached over the ruffle her hair, but retreated my arm when she gave me a death glare.

Rose's phone went off then.

Rose's eyes lit up when she read the caller ID. I rolled my eyes. I wonder who. "Emmet?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

She grinned at me. "If you'll excuse me..."

She slid out of the booth, and ran to what I assume is the Ladies Bathroom.

I met him once or twice. He seemed like an alright guy, enormous and immature at times, but alright. The first time I was alone with him, I told him I would beat him to a pulp if he hurt Rosalie.

He just smiled at me and said he didn't plan on it, but to go right on ahead if he ever did.

I hadn't realized that Bella and I sat next to each other until Rose left, because we were now both sitting across an empty booth.

"So this looks kind of weird, huh?" I asked.

"I'm sure no one will see you. Don't worry, if anyone from school pops in, I'll be sure to duck under the table so your pretty reputation isn't damaged," she responded acidly.

What? Oh, she thought I was talking about being seen with her. Shit I hadn't even thought about that. What would people think? Would they think we were friends? Well, I'm Edward Cullen, they wouldn't dare say anything to me about it.

"Bella that's not what I meant, I meant the way we're sitting...I meant how Rosalie is gone. Look, there is no one across from us and that's what's weird!"

"Whatever Edward. The only reason I came is because Rosalie nearly demanded me to."

"What happened to being nice to each other? Was that just thrown out the window?"

"Hey, don't turn this around and make me seem like the bad guy. You were the one that decided to start being a jerk again this morning! I don't care what Rosalie said, you're a full-out jackass"

Please don't tell me this is leading where I think it is.

"And when did I do that? And what did Rosalie tell you?" I hadn't even thought about how her and Rose talked this morning and at her house. What did Rose say? What did Bella say?

"Oh don't be stupid Edward, I know what you said this morning. So you know what? I don't care anymore. I knew when you were being nice before it was so you wouldn't get expelled, but now it's just in the open."

"So what, we aren't gonna try again this week?"

"No. Ugh well yes and no. You can come to my house instead, that way your parents don't know if we're actually doing what we are supposed to, and we can both do our own thing."

"Fine, that's fine with me." That was not fine with me. Why did I say those things about her? I didn't even mean them, I was just being stubborn.

Sure, I meant them a week ago, but not so much now.

The waiter came around then. A teenager, about our age. He had a black buzz cut, blue eyes, and tan skin. He's in shape, but it's not too noticeable.

"Hey guys what can I get you?" He smiled warmly at Bella, and basically glared at me. Probably jealous.

I gestured for Bella to go first.

"I'll have the chocolate chip waffles."

"One order of chocolate chip waffles," the waiter mimicked.

"I'll have the same, but two orders. Oh and my sister's here, so an order of chocolate chip pancakes too."

I always just refer to Rose as my sister in public, it's just easier.

"Sure thing. So first time meeting the sister-in-law huh?" He asked Bella.

"What? You think me and him are..?" She gestured with her finger between me and her. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no. We are definitely not together in any way," Bella stammered, blushing and profusely shaking her head at the same time.

Was seven 'no's really necessary? A simple, one 'no', would have been sufficient I think.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just assumed.."

Bella just shook her head again and gave a small chuckle.

"Well since you're not taken, maybe you and I could go out sometime?"

What the fuck does he think he's doing? Isn't it rude to ask a girl out when she's with another guy.

Ok maybe not her guy per se, but a guy nonetheless. I was waiting for Bella to politely decline, as I knew she would. I doubt she would be into him.

That's why I nearly choked when I heard her response.

"Yea, sure. That would be cool."

"Great," the dickface said, "here, you can write your number on this, and I'll give you a call."

"Sure," Bella said. I watched in disbelief as Bella scrawled down her number of a napkin for him.

"Well I'll be back with your food. By the way, I'm Kyle." He stuck out his hand for Bella to shake.

"Bella"

Rose slid back in as Mr. Hot Shot was walking away.

I was fuming. Didn't Bella think it was rude to pick up a guy while out with other people? Well, she should!

"So what did I miss?" Rose inquired.

"Well, Bella here, decided to make plans to hook up with our sleazy waiter."

"What?"

Belled rolled her eyes. "He said we should go out, I said yea, then he asked for my number and I gave it to him."

"Oh okay. Edward had me thinking you were a boring hermit who sat in a corner and read all day, but you're pretty normal. Picking up guys! He was cute, too."

Bella giggled at that. "He was wasn't he? Did you see his eyes? They were gorgeous."

"Are you two seriously going to talk about this now? Bella got asked out, hurrah, can we move on?"

"What is your problem, Edward?" Bella demanded.

"My problem? My problem is that when two people decide to take you out for lunch or brunch or whatever, you didn't think it would seem rude to flirt with another guy? Just a bit skanky, maybe?"

"You! You, Edward Cullen, have the audacity to call me skanky? To call me a slut when you are the one who has slept with half of the high school female population."

"Yea, I do, because I don't hook up with anyone in front of my friends."

"Excuse me, but if I remember correctly, I did not hook up with anyone. I agreed to possibly hang out with someone. I'm not sure if you heard of it, but it's possible to go out and not have sex. And, I was not being rude, because my friend, Rosalie, was in the bathroom at the time, and even if she wasn't I don't she would have cared would you Rosalie?"

I didn't give Rose a chance to respond because I jumped in as soon as Bella's finished her last word.

"And if I remember correctly, I was sitting here right next to you, not in the bathroom."

"Well the last time I checked, we aren't friends. Last time I checked, you tolerate me because you have no choice, so get this Edward, so do I!"

She threw my words from this morning back at my face. And let me tell you, it stung. A lot.

Rosalie intervened then, before I could say something stupid. "Sure guys, just cause a scene in the middle of a diner," she leaned back, crossed her arms, and smirked at us.

We both stared at her murderously. She merely shrugged her shoulders, "Well, do you want to get kicked out?"

I kept staring at her, but Bella blushed and ducked her head. I guess we were getting obnoxious, but I honestly couldn't care less.

"I wonder when the food will get here. Did he say how long?" Rosalie said to break the silence.

Bella decided to answer Rose after it was clear I was in no mood to talk.

"No he didn't. So who's Emmet?" Bella asked, effectively launching her and Rosalie into a conversation. Why the fuck does she care about Emmet?

Was she really gonna go out on a date with that low life? He could be a serial killer, and she wouldn't even know.

Here I was thinking Bella hadn't even been kissed. She could have this whole other life outside of school. She could have had ten boyfriends. She could be a complete slut. And I wouldn't even know.

Except for the last one. She wasn't a slut. She was too honest, too trusting. And she was too smart to fall for any players. Anyone like me.

She rejected me that first day, when I met her. She was too smart for me. She knew I was trouble, and she stayed away. She said no. She said no that day, and she's saying no again.

She doesn't want to try again this week. She just wants to lie. It's a win-win for both of us. She won't feel guilty, and I won't get expelled.

But why do I feel guilty that she doesn't want to try again? Why did I talk behind her back this morning? I knew she was in the house, I just assumed she wouldn't hear.

It was only a few hours ago, but it felt like ages when I said that. Our food arrived, and the waiter made more small talk with Bella. Rosalie seemed pleased with herself the entire time. I finished my two servings of waffles and finished off Bella's. Does she even eat?

Rosalie and Bella were both staring at me as I took the as I took the last bite.

"Do you think it's safe to talk to it yet?"

"I don't know Bella, maybe we should give it a few minutes after it's feeding."

I rolled my eyes. "Haha very funny. Are you guys ready to go?"

They both nodded their heads.

"God Edward, you eat like a horse. You could give Emmet a run for his money," Rose commented.

Bella called over the waiter, it the sweetest fucking voice she could use, to ask for the check, He dropped it off with a grin, and winked at Bella before walking away, causing her to blush.

I pulled out my wallet. It was barely twenty bucks. I stopped though when I saw Bella put some cash out of her wallet too.

"What are you doing?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Paying for my food. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well, there's no need, I got it."

I pulled out a twenty and sat it on top of the check, and placed the salt shaker on top of the twenty.

"What do you mean you got it? I can pay for my own food."

She reached over and placed the entire four dollars she owed under the salt shaker.

I rolled my eyes, took the four dollars and placed it back into her hands.

"Keep it. It's four fucking dollars."

"Exactly, it's only four dollars."

"Bella, just keep the damn money."

"No, you aren't obligated to pay for me!" She tried to put it under the salt shaker, but I grabbed the twenty, the check, walked to the front counter, and paid there.

"What the hell did you do that for?" she demanded.

"If I remember, we took you out, so we are the ones supposed to pay."

"In what distorted un-"

"Honestly, Bella, just let it go. Edward ALWAYS insists on paying. It's no use arguing with him. Even I gave up, and I never back down on an argument."

Bella didn't respond, so I started to lead the way out.

"Hey Bella! See you later!" the idiot waiter shouted.

"Bye Kyle," Bella said with a smile.

Outside, there was a line behind an ice cream vending machine. A bunch of little kids were all waiting to put in their dollar bills so get their pre-packaged ice cream. Why any parent would let their kid get ice cream in January is a mystery to me.

We were walking to the car when Bella suddenly stopped and bent down to a little girl. Great, I guess today is just Bella Socializes With Everyone Day.

"Bella, come on. What are you doing?" I asked annoyed.

"Edward, don't be rude!" Rosalie scolded.

I rolled my eyes and made my way to stand behind Bella to see what she was doing.

"There you go. Good as new right?" Bella finished.

The little girl was about six years old with long blond hair. She was wiping her cheeks free of tears."Thanks Bella!" And she ran off back into the diner.

"What was that about?" I asked her.

"She got really upset that she couldn't tie her shoe." Bella chuckled before continuing. "So I showed her how, wasn't very difficult."

Who helps random little kids? Bella does that apparently.

"That was...that was nice of you." I said to her when we were back in the car.

"Yea well.." Bella mumbled while staring out the window.

I asked Rosalie about her flight over here, and she rambled on and on about the magazines she read and how the guy seated next to her that was constantly hitting on her, that is until she told him to back the fuck off. I laughed out loud at that. That's Rosalie for you. She heard about Alice from Jasper, and apparently the two of them are pretty serious. Her and Alice are going to go shopping this afternoon.

"Bella you should come with us. Some girl time." Rose asked Bella. More like demanded actually.

"Oh no. I'm not really into the shopping thing unless it's necessary."

"What? No, you have to come."

"Rosalie, really. I haven't spent a night in my house in over a week, I miss my bed. And I don't exactly have a way of transportation yet. I don't even know how I'm getting to school on Monday."

Now who's being melodramatic?

"Actually Bella, we didn't start this arrangement until Tuesday. So you were home on Monday, and that's less than week."

"Thanks for the help Edward. And no, I was not home Monday night for other reasons, and don't even bother asking what reasons because I'm not gonna answer."

"Why not?" If she really does go out all this often, why does she refuse to tell me?

"Because it doesn't involve you, and I would rather not have my private life announced to the entire school."

Oh, that's what she's worried about. She thinks I would twist it into some demented story to spread around school.

"I wasn't gonna do that Bella."

"Sure you weren't."

Rose interjected before our conversation could get heated.

"Edward, Bella's right, it's not your business." Rosalie dropped the shopping thing.

"So where to now?" I asked as I took the exit off the highway to Forks. I really hope I was just gonna drop Bella off at her house and then Rosalie and I can go home. But of course, Rosalie had to make matters difficult.

"I'm sure he can drive you to school on Monday, right Edward?" Since when is Rose so giving?

Bella joined the conversation then. "Rosalie, I'd appreciate it if you didn't piss Edward off so often. I have to deal with him every day this week, and he's hard enough to handle as is."

"Hey! I was very nice last night!"

"Yeah, well clearly that was a one night thing. Seems to me that guy disappeared faster than he came," she said bitterly.

I had no answer to that. She was right.

"And you don't need to give me a ride to school on Monday, I'm sure I'll figure out something by then."

I did agree to put in a bigger effort, did I not?

I took a deep breath. What will people at school think?

"No, it's fine, I'll be here at 7:15 Monday morning."

I left Rose at home; she needed to unpack. I came to the gym for something productive to do

I just finished using the elliptical when I caught sight of Liam.

"Hey man," I said to him.

"Hey. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"I see you every day at school, idiot."

He punched my shoulder. "You know what I mean. You missed it this morning. All of us guys played a game. Shirts won."

"What were you, Shirts or Skins."

"Well if Shirts won, obviously, I was on Shirts."

"Right, how could I forget," I laughed "Sorry, Rose flew in this morning. I was out to breakfast with her and Bella."

I hadn't even realized what I said until I said it. But it was just Liam, he wouldn't do anything.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "I didn't know Maze required you to bring her out for food also."

I reached down to take my shirt off, was it just me or was it suddenly sweltering?

"She doesn't. Rosalie invited Bella. I couldn't say no." Then I remembered what Bella said about me calling her Swan. "I mean Swan."

"You could have not gone. Last time I checked, you are never voluntarily in a positive setting with, um, Bella, now is it?"

"You know what, shove it."

He's being absurd, reading way too much into an innocent morning.

I turned and stalked away from him, but he kept up with me easily.

"Hey, I'm just saying. If this was a week ago you were at breakfast with her, you would have taken a picture when she...accidently spilled syrup on herself."

"Well she didn't spill any syrup, so there was no picture to take. Are we done with the fucking interrogation?" I was fuming. What difference did it make to him what I did and did not do on my own free time?

Other than the fact that I tell Liam everything that is. Correction, told Liam everything, up until last night.

"Woah, dude cool it. No need to get defensive. I'm just curious. But I'll drop it. How's Rose? Still a first class bitch?"

The conversation turned to a little less volatile topics. I eased down a bit. Why I was tense in the first place I have no idea.

I was about to head home when Liam caught up with me again.

"Hey, wait up!"

I turned to see him jogging toward me.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I just saw you an hour ago, what could possibly be up?" he said as if it was the most obvious fact.

"No need for the smart ass comment, you called for me remember?"

"Yea I guess I did...Be careful dude."

"What are you talking about?"

But he already walked off before I could finish the sentence.

What the hell was that about?

This whole week, everyone has been acting so strange toward me. Angela, Chief Swan, Mom, Liam, Rose, even Swan.

Except a small voice in my head told me maybe I was the one acting strange.

After I went home and showered, I was hanging out in the guest room with Rose. She had a stupid smirk on her face for the last ten minutes.

"Okay, what gives?"

"What do you mean," she replied, completely oblivious.

"Your face. Why are you smiling like someone gave you a mall as a birthday present?"

"None of your fucking business, nosy ass."

I waited for her to calm down before asking her my next question.

"What did you talk to Bella about?"

"Did you not just listen to what I said?"

"Fine, what did you and Bella do?"

"That's the same question you dumbfuck."

"Rosalie! You've known me forever, but you would rather keep my arch enemy's secrets than tell me?"

"I didn't say she told me any secrets. I've known her for a full five hours, I barely talked to her. I'm talking about reading between the lines. And you two are not arch enemies, that's clear to anyone who can see."

"How would you know? You just met her."

"Well from everything you have said about her, she's exactly as I pictured her! It's fantastic!"

What is wrong with my sister?

"Rose, that makes absolutely no sense."

"Whatever. But just so you know, she feels the same toward you as you do her...hatred and annoyance," she laughed at the end like what she said was a joke.

"Because I didn't already know that."

She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you really not gonna tell me what she told you."

"For someone who claims he despises her, you sure do care a lot about what she does. And she didn't tell me anything. We just met, Edward."

"I do not care. I'm merely...interested in your day."

**"**Bull shit. So have you met Alice? I haven't, but it seems like Jazz really likes her."


	6. Lucky Charms

**A/N: Everytime I get a message for a favorite or something I literally light up! These next few chapters will show a better side of Edward. And I just wanted to put this out there because of some of the private messages I've been getting, I DON'T SUPPORT THIS IN REAL LIFE. No girl should ever go through what Bella does and should stand up for herself. It's just fiction. What can I say? I think I'm going through a phase of bad boy Edward, I can't help it.**

I didn't do much on that night. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and I went out to dinner. Alice was...interesting. She was weird as fuck, but overall decent. I could see myself hanging out with her.

Sunday was just Rose and I goofing off around the house. We tried our hand at cooking, but I ended up melting the handlebar of a fry pan. Mom tried to stay calm, but we were ultimately banned from cooking without permission.

I couldn't stop thinking about Bella though. Everything led back to her. I wonder if what Bella would do if I ruined her fry pans. I wonder if Bella used fry pans. I wonder if Bella can cook as good as I think she can.

What is Bella doing now? Did she make plans with that guy? Is she getting reading for him right now? Are they going to hook up?

Has Bella ever hooked up? Is she still a virgin? How far has she gone?

She was a constant thought process in my head.

I even sat down and wrote out the civics essay, taking the opposite view of Bella. No need for her to find another reason to lash out at me. It wasn't that hard, and I didn't plagiarize one word of it.

Monday morning, I left the house at 7am to pick up Bella with Jasper in the passenger seat.

Fuck. Am I really doing this? It's gonna be the beginning of the downward spiral of the reputation I worked very hard to uphold.

All for what? To keep Bella from getting mad at me?

I knew it was more than that. I want her approval. What the fuck is wrong with me? What the hell does it matter if she approves or not?

Jasper hasn't commented once since I told him about how I said we would have to drive Bella to school.

I pulled into her driveway and honked the horn. She locked the door behind her, and walked carefully to my car. She probably walked with extra caution to keep from falling onto her face because the roads were still a little bit icy.

Bella was wearing a green zip up sweatshirt, zipped up half way. Underneath, you could see her tight, white camisole. She wore black leggings again, and her black converse. Her hair was kept down as usual. Why didn't she wear a jacket? Wasn't she cold?

She opened the car door and slid in.

"I'm half shocked you kept your word. Hi Jasper," She said as I began to drive to the school.

"Hey, Bells."

"Shouldn't you know by know that I always keep my words? I believe I've kept all the promises I've made you."

Well, almost.

She laughed at that. "I guess I should. You'll slip up sooner or later."

"We'll see. Aren't you cold?"

"I was running late. I'm not gonna be outside for very long, it doesn't really matter."

"Oh you could have said something, we could have waited."

"I didn't want to make you guys late."

Jasper gave us his input then. "Edward not wanting to be late? Let's be serious here. So Bella, I hear you're up for another week with my gracious brother here."

Bella laughed again. Her laugh stopped me in my tracks every single time. It was a gorgeous sound. I'm not even gonna bother trying to lie to myself any more. Whatever I think, I think.

"Yeah, I am. But it's at my house, so I could murder him and bury him in my background if he's too much of a pest."

"Hah! I'd like to see you try. You probably can't even push me over," I added in laughing.

"Probably not." I saw her shrug her shoulders in my rearview rest of the ride to school was filled with mindless conversation.

When we reached the school, I parked in my usual spot. There were still a fair amount of people in the parking lot.

All three of us got out of the Volvo, and began to walk toward the school, only to find half of the school gawking at us.

Not the usual stares I get. Not girls staring at me, hoping I would walk toward them.

This was different. It was weird, territorial.

"Oh my god," Bella whispered. I glanced back at her to see that blood had flushed her cheeks a beautiful pink.

She was embarrassed.

Oh, that's why they are staring. They saw Bella get out of the same car as me. I rolled my eyes. Honestly, that's what they get from jumping to conclusions.

"Oh calm down, they're just shocked you two are within two feet of each other and not glaring at each other," Jasper stated.

"I had some time to get used to it, but you can't expect all these idiots to catch on that quickly," he added after a second.

Bella started walking away from us then. I grabbed her wrist though before she could get too far.

"What are you doing?" I asked her confused. Jazz let us be and caught up with some of his friends, chuckling as he went.

"Um well, I thought it would be better if I went through the side entrance."

"Why?" I grinned at her. "Embarrassed to be seen with me? You should be honored that I, Edward Cullen, is spending his time chatting with you Swan."

I rolled her eyes, and then said in a super high, and fake voice, "Oh my gawd! The Edward Cullen is talking to me? I think I may just faint."

I laughed and shoved her a bit, but I guess a little too hard because she fell over onto the ground.

"Ow!"

"Oh shit, sorry Bella. I didn't realize how hard I pushed you. I guess you weren't exaggerating about my very manly strength before."

I took her hand and pulled her back upright. I gasped at the contact. It's like her hand burned a hole in mine. I pulled back as soon as I could. She obviously didn't notice anything, so I pretended I didn't either.

"You okay?"

"Yea I'm fine. Just don't do it again."

I held my hands up in surrender. "No ma'am."

"Hey you two!" Liam bellowed directly behind us, right in Bella's ear. This made her scream and jump ten feet into the air.

He laughed and said sorry. He said sorry, why? Since when does he say sorry to Bella?

"Yea, well I'm just gonna..." Bella didn't even finish talking, but rushed into the school. I stared after her. Was she just trying to get away from me, or was she worried about being late?.

I raised an eyebrow at Liam. "Since when do you apologize to Bella?"

"Since you started calling her Bella."

I didn't say anything to that. Why do I keep forgetting I never called her by her name before?

"I come into the school, and I see the entire student body gawking at something like it's the newest zoo animal. Then I realized it was you two and I decided to jump into the fun!"

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm your friend, you know that Liam?"

"Correction, sometimes you wonder how I am your friend."

"Sure I do."

In home room, I waited anxiously for the bell to ring. I couldn't wait to get to civics. I wanted to see Bella's reaction when I hand in my essay. Ugh, she's literally in every thought I have.

I was about to walk out of the room when some girl stopped me. She had curly blonde long hair, was an inch or two shorter than me, and wore way too little for January.

"Um hi. Do I know you?" I asked her rudely. What does she want?

"Yea! We talked last week?...Karen?..."

"Oh right. Hi Karen."

I have no memory of any Karen. I talk to more than a dozen girls a day, does she really expect me to remember her?

"Well you owe me a date you know," She said while giggling.

What is she talking about?

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yea you do. How about tonight? Nine?"

Nine? I would have to bail on Bella early.

"Oh I don't know. I actually have to-"

"It'll be fun! Come on!"

She's gonna make me late!

"Fine, whatever. Nine is great. Bye." I said just to get her off my back. I really didn't need anyone to follow me around school today. I walked briskly to civics, determined to make it on time once in my life. Really, I just wanted to give Grole my essay.

I rushed into the classroom right before the bell and slid into the seat I've been sitting in all last week, the one next to Bella.

She coughed on her water when she saw me sit down.

"Is Edward Cullen not late to his first period class?"

"Oh shut up, Swan."

She shook her head, but I could tell she was smiling.

Mr. Grole commanded the class to pass up their reports. I turned around to get the girl behind me, Julie was her name.

"Look Bella, I wrote the essay all by myself, and didn't use any of your ideas. It was fucking terrible."

"Oh, poor baby," Bella said with a smile.

Julie, however, decided to make my life a lot harder when she started to talk.

"Why are you talking to her? That's Swan."

I was caught off guard by her question, and turned around to face her only to discover that the entire class had taken note of my more friendlier exchange with Bella.

"Is that any of your fucking business?" I asked her in a cold voice.

That put her in her place. Who does she think she is? Talking to me like that?

"Oh...no I guess not," Julie said in a small voice.

"Then I suggest you shut up."

I turned back around to see Bella staring right at me with wide eyes. As soon as our gazes met, she looked away.

We didn't talk for the rest of the class. When the bell rang, everyone got up to leave. Bella was about to walk out when I called her name. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face me. When I didn't say anything, she started to blush.

"Yes?"

"See you later."

She narrowed her brown eyes at me and responded just as lamely. "See you later." With a wave of her hand she started to walk out, but walked right into the doorway.

I laughed out loud at her and she rushed out. I swear I heard her giggle too.

The rest of the day passed quickly. I went to lunch , went to my classes, and dropped Bella off at her house.

Around six thirty, I was at her front porch ringing the doorbell.

She opened the door and smiled. We exchanged a polite greeting and walked over to her kitchen table.

She had a bowl of cereal sitting in front of one of the chairs, untouched.

I laughed when I saw the box of cereal next to it. "Lucky Charms? How mature."

She laughed too but sat down in front of it. "Hey, Lucky Charms are very mature. And they taste great."

"What is so great about this disgusting piece of crap?" I asked when I sat down on the chair across from her. I dropped my backpack next to me.

"No dissing my cereal. And because, it's so different from other cereals. You never know what charm you're going to get, it's a surprise every time. Or you can be unlucky and get no marshmallows at all in a spoonful."

"Or you could just look down at the bowl when you take a scoop, genius."

"What's the fun in that?"

I rolled my eyes at that. "Is that your dinner?"

"Yup."

"That's all you're going to eat? For dinner?"

I just ate potatoes, steak, broccoli and three glasses of milk. And I'm not even full.

"Yes, Mom, this is all I'm going to eat. I don't feel like cooking." She giggled at my prying questions. I rolled my eyes at her.

She kept looking at me, but didn't say anything. I looked around awkwardly but she was still staring at me.

"See something you like?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes and looked away, but was blushing.

"Do you want some?" she asked politely.

"A chance to ingest cardboard? No thanks."

"Suit yourself." She took a spoonful of the cereal without looking and scowled when she saw her spoon.

It was all marshmallows on her spoon. All charms.

Why did it feel awkward suddenly?

I cleared my throat. "Look at that, even your food is telling you how lucky you are to have me here."

"Haha very funny. Actually, I, I'm not surprised, I mean hungry-I'm not hungry anymore," she stammered, extremely red. She hopped up and discarded her meal quickly. She's not eating?

Not only that, she grabbed the box of Lucky Charms and threw the whole thing in the garbage.

I raised my eyebrow at her. What the hell is wrong with her? Honestly, I knew she was a little weird but sometimes she just baffles me.

"What?" She asks. "I decided I don't like Lucky Charms anymore. Obviously, they don't proportion the marshmallows and cereal correctly." Bella says it with wide eyes and a nervous look.

"Riiiiight. You are so weird sometimes."

"Oh you should look in a mirror."

We stood there in silence for a few minutes, unsure of what to do. Bella broke the silence first.

"So you can do whatever I guess. I'm gonna go in the living room and read." She walked out of the kitchen and into the other room, leaving me to my own devices. What the hell am I supposed to do?

I went through my phone, but none of my current conversations held my attention. I decided to actually do some of my homework.

I groaned about a half hour later. I finished my homework, and it's not even seven-thirty. What do I do now?

I gathered my things into my bag and placed it on my chair. Then I slowly made my way to the living room.

She looked up when I walked in, her eyes curious. She cocked her head to one side.

"Hey," I said lamely and sat down on the other side of the couch. Her legs were laid out along the length of the couch, so I had to pick them up and place them in my lap.

I didn't think anything of it when I did it, but now I sure did. She didn't have any socks on, so her bare feet were on my thighs. It wasn't exactly skin to skin, and most people didn't enjoy having other people's feet on top of them, but I didn't really mind. Hell, I liked it.

I also really liked that she didn't recoil from my touch. I'm almost positive she would have jumped back three feet if I tried to touch her a week ago.

"Hey," she said back to me. Her voice was shaky for reasons unknown to me. Maybe her book just got to the climax. I wonder if anyone else got her to a climax. Stop Edward, not the time.

"I'm bored," I declared in a flat voice.

Bella giggled and put her book aside. "I can see that."

"What were you reading?"

"The Great Gatsby. It's not my favorite, but it's okay."

"I love the Great Gatsby! And it is definitely better than okay, Swan."

The Great Gatsby was an amazing novel. The way the American Dream is portrayed, how Daisy and Gatsby don't even end up together, but you know he tried. How everyone fell so easily for the façade Gatsby put on. Shows how much appearances really do count.

Bella raised her eyebrow at me.

"Problem?" I challenged her.

"Not really. I just didn't expect that."

"There's a lot you wouldn't expect."

Bella narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Why do you pretend to be...not smart?" She asked me pointedly.

"Fantastic vocabulary, Bella. After reading classic literature, I would think you would pick up some more language skills." I just wanted to avoid the question. My mom has asked me the same question, on multiple occasions. I have yet to answer. She should know without having me explain.

"You avoided the question." Of course she notices.

"Yeah, I did."

"So you know why?" When I didn't answer, she nudged her foot. "Come on, tell me," Bella spoke softly. "I won't laugh, I promise!"

I placed my hand on her ankle.

"I well, I assume you've figured out I'm perfectly capable of achieving my grades without cheating?"

"I've always known. You're in all honors. Even with cheating, you can't pass all of them without being somewhat smart."

How is she the only one that knows this, besides my family and Liam?

I cleared my throat, uncomfortable. "Yea well..yea. I used to try, like really try in school before you moved here."

"So what happened?"

"You know I used to be really close to my dad?" I said, out of the blue.

"Um, no, I didn't. You seem closer to your mom actually."

"Well, now I am. But before, I did everything with my dad."

When I didn't elaborate, she questioned me further.

"So what happened?"

"I...discovered certain facts." That sounded so lame I was almost ashamed.

"Facts? About who? You?" Damn girl doesn't stop.

This was making me really uncomfortable. It's not that I don't want to tell anyone, nobody bothered to ask. Dad hasn't even acknowledged it after that night. Liam is the only person to even formally recognize the change in me. Mom and Jazz probably figured it was better left alone.

"Just some things about me I didn't know," I added.

"Like what?"

"Why do you even care?" I questioned her.

Bella blushed and ducked her head for a moment. She looked up before answering. "I, I don't really know, actually."

"But I still would like to know," she said quietly after a few minutes of silence.

What the hell? It's not as if I have been trying to keep it a secret. The subject just never came up.

"Well...like I said, used to try really hard in school until the summer going into eighth grade. I really wanted to be a doctor, like my Dad."

"Not anymore?"

"No, yes, no...I don't know." I stammered, unsure of how to answer.

"So what changed your mind?"

I stared at her for who knows how long before answering. Her gaze didn't waver from mine.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "I..I found out that..well I realized...fuck... I was adopted, okay? And you know what's fucked up? They weren't even going to tell me. Dad, or should I say Carlisle, just slipped up."

Bella pursed her lips and looked thoughtfully at me. "So what?"

"So what?" I asked incredulously.

"So what if you were adopted. I doesn't exactly change anything does it?"

I had to take a deep breath before I answered so I wouldn't lose my temper. "What do you mean it doesn't change anything? It fucking changes everything."

"Like what?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"It just does, you don't fucking understand. You weren't fucking there."

"So explain it to me instead of wallowing in self-pity," Bella challenged me with a raised eyebrow. If she wasn't a girl I would have knocked out her front teeth by now.

"Fine, I'll fucking explain it to you. Long story short, my so-called dad put a lot of fucking pressure on me for school. He wanted me to become a doctor, too. I screw up one motherfucking time and he flips a fucking shit. And he slipped up. He said 'I expected more from someone I loved as my own son.' And it just snowballed from there. Apparently, I was brought in as an infant from a car crash to the hospital. My real fucking parents fucking died so I was a fucking orphan. Esme fell in love with me, or so she says, and the rest is history."

"Well it seems-"

But I cut her off. "And you know what's worse? I don't even think he does see me as his own son. He's all but eager to ship me off to god knows where. And he never even said a simple sorry after that day, he just went on with life."

"Edward-"

"And my mom did the same fucking thing! She didn't say anything to me after! I told them I didn't want to talk about it, but you would think they would have the decency to clear things up? But no. No one gave a fuck apparently. At least she didn't completely act like it didn't happen. Carlisle went on as if my personality change was out of the fucking blue."

I was breathing so heavily after my rant. I probably seemed insane to Bella.

"Edward, don't you think you should talk about this with them? They might just have thought you truly wanted to..."

I did not want to discuss this right now. What gave her the right to ask these questions?

"What difference does this make to you!? Grades aren't the most important thing you know. You might spend your whole life trying to get an A, but normal people don't." I said icily.

Bella jumped at my harsh words. "I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-I thought you, I mean it, it seemed-nevermind." She stammered and blushed a deep right. She tried to pull her feet from my lap but my hand had unconsciously tightened its grip on her ankle at some point during the conversation.

I quickly released my hand, and she slowly repositioned herself so that her legs were folded underneath her. I immediately missed the warmth.

Bella kept staring at me, curiosity painting her face. Her eyebrows were pushed together, and she was biting her bottom lip.

I sighed. "What now?" I asked lazily and crossed my arms.

"I swear you're bipolar. You go from genuinely nice company to a volatile animal in a matter of twelve seconds." She said it so seriously, as if it was a fact and not an observation.

Huh, maybe I was bipolar.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to lash out at you."

"You're apologizing to me? That's a first."

"I've apologized to you on multiple occasions."

"Whatever."

"You know, I think you owe me an apology." This conversation is going in so many directions, I can barely keep up.

Her eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "For what, exactly?"

"For leaving me in this house bored. You weren't even checking to see if I needed anything."

Bella rolled her eyes at me. "My apologies."

"Apology accepted." I looked around the room blankly. "So what do you do here anyway? At home I mean. You don't have any siblings, right?"

"No, I don't. I would love a brother, but an older brother. That way it's more likely he would be taking care of himself."

"So your dad's not here much?" That must be annoying. Shouldn't he be giving her more attention, especially since she's an only child?

"He tries, but Charlie and I are too similar. We fare better when we do our own thing. I remember when I first moved here, he made me come to Bring Your Child to Work Day, and it was miserable."

"What about you mom? Oh, you don't have to answer that." I said nervously. Her mom could have died of cancer for all I knew. Why don't I know anything about her Mom? I don't know anything about anything about her actually.

"No, it's fine. I used to live with her in Arizona, but she got married the summer before I moved here."

"So what? You just got up and left?"

"What is this? The Spanish Inquisition?" Bella demanded.

"Hey, I told you some pretty important things in my life, it's your turn," I counteracted with a perfectly valid but completely false reason. I was genuinely interested in her life. She's so quiet in school, I don't think anyone knows much about her. I wonder if she had a lot of friends in Arizona. How do I bring that up without sounding like a jerk?

She rolled her eyes. "Why do you care?" Why do I care?

"I don't know...You're like a science experiment I need to test." I said jokingly

She laughed at my stupid joke. "Thanks. That makes me feel very comfortable."

"No problem..So your mom got married, so what?" I said, reiterating her own words.

Bella rearranged herself again, wrapping her arms around her ankles. She moves around so much, I bet she could have A.D.D.

She rested her head on her knees. "Her husband, Phil, has to travel a lot for work. I knew she wanted to go with him, but obviously you can't leave your barely teenage daughter home alone for weeks at a time. She never said anything, but I knew she was unhappy."

"So she made you live with your dad?"

She looked angry for a second. Like an angry kitten. It was sort of cute. No, it's not sort of cute, it's weird.

"No, she did not make me live with Charlie. I decided to come here, make it easier for everyone." She said it so simply, like it's what every teenager would do.

"Why didn't you go back? After.." How do I phrase this nicely? Bella, why didn't you run back home after you realized I turned the entire school against you? After you realized the rest of your high school career will be a living hell?

"You know what I'm talking about. After me." I said flatly.

"Well...I thought about it..a lot. But then I would just feel guilty. Not only for holding my mom back, but it would hurt Charlie too...He's been alone for too long. We don't spend a lot of time together, but I know how happy he was when I asked him if I could move in. And believe or not, I do have

friends outside of school" What the fuck? Who would deal with the shit she deals with at school and not leave? And who the fuck is she friends with? I never saw her with anyone in Forks before.

"You're very...not what I expected."

"I guess we both are different than what we thought," she said.

"Lemme guess, you were the It Girl at your old school. You had boys drooling after you, and a posse following your every move," I joked.

She laughed too. "Don't forget the constant paparazzi." Can she answer seriously though? What was her social life like three years ago?

"But, no. I think I would die with that much attention. I had a few close friends but that's it. Nothing too dramatic."

"Boyfriend?" I asked with my head cocked to the side. I really, really didn't want her to say yes. What is she had a new boyfriend every month? Imagine how many guys she could have kissed before I kiss her!? I mean, if anyone ever does kiss her here, it would be interesting to know her previous dating record.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Bella said like a smartass. What?! Tell me! I can't just not know.

"Tell me," I demanded.

"No way," she said while shaking her head. Why won't she tell me?

"Why not?"

"Because. I call a subject change!"

"What?"

"Yup, a subject change. The other automatically has to accept a change in subject."

"That's stupid."

"You're stupid."

"Very mature." I rolled my eyes at her. Subject change? She doesn't even try to be subtle about it.

"I'll find a new topic for us," she said seriously. "What shampoo do you use?!" She blurted out, then blushed a deep red.

I grinned. "You like my hair?"

"Just answer the question!"

I laughed at her. Fine, I'll play along. "Whatever my mom buys for me." I never really cared. They all work the same for me. My hair was a tussle of bronze and brown. It wasn't long, but it wasn't a buzz cut either. No matter how often I comb it, it's all over the place.

"Really?" she asked cynically.

"Yes, really. It doesn't matter what I use, my hair is always awesome."

"Self absorbed much?" She asked lightly while eyeing my hair.

"If you got it, flaunt it."

"Do you wanna touch it?" I asked after a few moments, doubtfully.

"Yes, I would actually, it looks very soft." Bella crawled over toward my end. She leaned over me, one hand braced on the back of the couch. I bent my head forward for easier access.

I was anticipating her touch. Waiting for her hand to make contact with my head.

She placed her small hand at the top of my forehead, and then ran her soft fingers through my hair, as far as she could reach. I almost moaned it felt so good.

She paused for a second and I looked at her questioningly. Then she shook her hand, putting my hair into different directions, effectively messing it up.

"Hey!" I yelled. She giggled and moved back to her side of the couch, placing her feet back in my lap.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," she managed to gasp out because she was still laughing.

"You wanted to do that for a while, didn't you?" I asked accusingly, trying to fix my hair at the same time."

"Touching it or messing it up?"

"Both."

Bella nodded and me grinning. "Would it be pathetic to admit that even I noticed how soft your hair looked, and then at the same time I hated you so I wanted to ruin it too."

"Should I be worried? How do I know what other evil plans you have in that pretty head." I said the words before I could stop myself. Did I just call her pretty to her face? No, not really.

If Bella noticed she didn't say anything. "Hmm let's see, there was..oops I can't tell you, you're the enemy!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Haha you're so funny."

It went on like that for an hour or so. Harmless banter. But we had real conversations too.

I learned a lot actually. She loves books, but she doesn't like English class. It's because she hates how you are forced to agree with the teacher's views and opinions, and then you have to write about it too.

She likes almost all types of movies, and is a big fan of Matt Damon. I teased her and called her a typical teenage girl, until she pointed out that most girls do not know any of his movies besides Ocean's Thirteen. She's seen the Bourne Trilogy, Good Will Hunting, Syriana, Departed, The Abduction Bureau and just about any other movie he's in.

I told her more about my relationship with Rosalie and Jasper. She asked almost as many questions as I did.

Whenever she was nervous about answering, or about my response, she always pulls her knees up and wraps her arms around her ankles.

She asked her share of uncomfortable questions. I didn't like answering her questions about my dating history. That's where we were now.

"Who's your favorite girl you've been out with?" she asked.

"Subject change," I said automatically.

"You've said that like six times already! You're cheating!" she exclaimed.

"And so have you. You have ignored my subject change every single time," I pointed out. I don't know why I didn't want to tell her. Maybe because I can't even remember all of their names? Usually, that's never even bothered me. But she makes me feel immature and like a child for my antics.

"Yeah but-"

My ringtone began to go off then, obnoxiously. It was the song 1985. I pulled it out on my pocket and answered, slightly annoyed.

"Yes?" I said rudely into the phone.

"It's me, Karen. I was just wondering where you were." Ugh shit. It's almost nine thirty. I had a fucking so-called date tonight.

"I thought you said ten," I said lamely. I didn't exactly care if she believed me or not.

"Oh did I? How silly of me," she shrieked into the phone. She was giggling insanely, but it didn't sound like Bella's giggle.

"Yeah well," I glanced over at Bella. She had her head down and was picking at her nails.

"So can you come now?" Didn't she just agree to ten?

"Um.."

"Great! I'll see you in five. Bye, Edward!" And she hung up the phone. That had not gone how I wanted. Great, now I have to leave.

What? Why am I upset over this? Karen has a fantastic body, and she's not too dumb either.

I turned to Bella. "So, I gotta go," I said uncomfortably.

"Right, of course. Another girl?" She questioned.

"Oh well yeah," I stated awkwardly. "What? You're not gonna lecture me about how I'm a terrible person who breaks every girl's heart?" I asked after. I expected her to.

"No, there wouldn't be a point, would there? And, I don't exactly sympathize with those dumbasses, no offense, you pick up. It's not like they don't know who you are."

Ok, I was shocked. I didn't expect that.

She got up to walk me to the door.

"Oh, I'll pick you up for school again at the same time."

"Are you sure? I feel sort of bad because-"

"No it's fine. Seven fifteen bright and early!" I said in mock enthusiasm. I also learned tonight that Bella is a late sleeper. She's broken more than three alarm clocks for trying to wake her up on school mornings. In her defense, she's not coherent enough to realize what she's doing at the time.

Bella gave me the finger and shut the door.

"That's not lady-like, Swan!" I shouted.

"Shove it, Cullen!" I heard through the door.

I laughed and made my way to my car.

I pulled into Karen's driveway and honked the horn. She came out of her house and walked to my car. She was wearing black leggings and deep blue sweater dress. But after seeing that color blue on Bella Friday night, Karen couldn't even compare. Her dress was so low-cut, it left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Do girls like to have guys stare at their boobs instead of looking at their face? It's beyond me.

She got into my car and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Hey," she said softly.

"What's up?" I asked as I pulled out of her driveway. I didn't exactly know where we were going. I didn't want to bring her to my house because it would just take too long. Thankfully, she spoke before I could decide.

"So I thought we could go to the park, it's nice out." My ass it's nice out. It's fucking cold as fuck. I doubt we'll be getting out of the car though, so it didn't really matter.

"Alrighty." I made my way to the park while she chattered about her day. I didn't contribute much. Usually, my game would be on. Tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear, let my hand linger on her cheek. I would have flustered the girl to no end, with a continuous stream of compliments. Throw in a laugh here and there and the girls nearly attack me themselves. Few have said no. Ah well, there are always the odd ones. I'm not sick enough to force a girl.

I just wasn't feeling it tonight. I wonder if I could fluster Bella. I doubt it.

I parked near the swings and put the car in idle so the heat would keep going. We both unbuckled our seatbelts, and Karen climbed onto my lap. She ran her hands down my arms and I wrapped my arms around her waist. This didn't feel right.

I'm just nervous. Most girls don't take initiative. I reached down and to the side for the lever that pushed my seat down.

I tangled my right hand in her hair and pulled her toward me for a kiss. It started slow. I forced her mouth wider and pushed my tongue in. She moaned into my mouth.

It was definitely not a sexy moan. Usually, I love when I make girls moan for me. When they scream my name because of what I do to them. When they can't remember their name because I'm fucking them senseless. It's a great feeling, knowing you caused that.

But I did not want to hear Karen moan. First of all, we haven't even done anything besides make-out. I pulled away from her to breath. She unzipped my jacket and I shrugged it off.

She lowered her mouth for another kiss, just like the last one. Is Bella a good kisser? Did she end up going out with that jackass waiter? Did they do this? Did they do less? More?

Would Bella ever take initiative? I can almost imagine her on my lap right now. Her warm legs up against mine. Her small hands tangled in my hair.

I pulled her closer to me, wrapping my arms tightly around her back. I moved my lips from her mouth, eagerly kissing down her neck. Her hands slid under my shirt, moving upward and pulling my shirt with it.

My hand toyed with the hem of her sweater. I started to roll it up her torso. She raised her arms so I could slide it over her head. I tossed it onto the passenger seat. Her bra was baby pink with lace trim, most likely a C-cup.

I ran my hand up her sides, and ran my thumbs over the upper lining of her bra. She bent her head down again and I forced my tongue into her mouth. I pulled away for air and travelled down her jaw again.

I reached one hand around her back to unstrap her bra. It came off swiftly and I yanked it off of her. I took a look at her boobs. They were okay. Not exactly perky. I took one peak into my mouth and sucked, hard.

"Oh god Edward," she gasped. I froze, my vision shattered. That is not the voice I wanted to hear. What the hell am I doing? Imagining Bella here with me? Whose voice did I expect to hear?

I sat up straight. Ugh, I am not in the mood for this, and there is no way in hell I'm faking it. Edward Cullen does not fake it. "Edward? What wrong?" I reached around for my jacket.

"Nothing," I said flatly, "We gotta go..I'm not...feeling well."

I stared at her with a dead glare. "I bet I could fix that," she whispered. She leaned in for another kiss but I dodged it.

"I highly doubt it. We need to go. I'll drop you off," I muttered quietly.

"Oh, uh, okay." She climbed off my lap and slid into her seat. She grabbed her sweater and bra and slid them back into place. I waited for her to buckle her seatbelt before making my way to her house. She didn't talk this time.

**A/N: So is Edward getting better? I hope so. I really really really really love reviews! Even ones that critisize. I wish I could reply to every single one, but I'm not sure if people actually want me to do that, because they would have just pm'ed me, and I don't want to be annoying to anyone. I actually have a response to every review, I'm just not sure if anyone actually wants a response. Oh well**


	7. Broken?

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites and follows! Okay, I know you guys are getting annoyed of the innocent and passive Bella, just stick it out for a few more chapters. Trust me, she'll get feisty, she just needs a trigger. I'm surprised some of you haven't guessed already what it will be. I'd love to hear what you guys think it will be though!**

I woke up the next morning after the worst fucking sleep I have ever had. It was terrible. I ended up getting up at five and going to the gym before school. I left a note for Jasper to take his own car to school since I was just going to shower at the gym and leave from there to pick up Bella.

We didn't talk on the way to school. It was odd, but I wasn't going to be the one to break the silence.

After fourth period, I walked with Tyler to the cafeteria. He asked me what was up with Bella and I, and I told him to fuck off.

"Fuck off. I have no choice," I said. I shouldn't have said that second part. I wasn't being forced to be friendly with Bella, or at least not as friendly as I was being.

I bought a slice of pizza, a water bottle, and a bag of chips from the cafe. We made our way to our lunch table.

As cliché as it sounds, it was the cool table. And it surrounded around me.

Girls nearly faint when I invite them to sit with me. It wasn't too crowded.

It's me, Liam, Conner, Tyler, Jason, Brian, and Dex. Then Jason and Brian's girlfriends. Then there are the girls the rest of us invite to sit with us for a day. Today, Conner had a girl tucked under his arm. Her name was Stephenie, she's in my chemistry class too.

After I sat down next to Liam, I looked across the room to see Bella sitting at her usual table against the wall. It's a rectangle table. Like always, she sat on one chair against the wall, and put her feet up on the chair next to her. I couldn't see what she was reading from here, but she looked at ease, in her own world.

I wasn't into the conversation that much, but only Liam noticed. Halfway through he nudged me and asked "Something up?"

Brought out of my reverie, I looked at him startled. "Nope."

"Really?" he said in a lower voice, so no one could hear.

I nodded my head.

"Well I think a certain Miss Swan is what's up."

I almost spit out the pizza in my mouth.

"I don't know what you're going on about."

"Well considering the fact that you've been staring at her the last fifteen minutes, I think you have a good idea what I'm going on about."

I've been staring at her? That's a little creepy. Did anyone else notice?

Reading my mind, Liam said quickly, "Don't worry, no one but me is smart enough to notice what, or rather who, you've been gawking at." He started to laugh hysterically after he said it, probably proud of himself for observing something so trivial. Or maybe something not so trivial.

After I didn't say anything, he continued talking. "Are you falling for her?"

Am I? I don't know. No, of course not. It's just a physical thing. She's hot, I'm a teenager. What do you expect?

I sighed. There's no point of lying to Liam. No one except Rosalie knows me better than he does.

"I don't think so."

"Well it sure seems like you are. Wasn't I the one that told you she wouldn't be that bad?"

I rolled my eyes at his comment. Of course he said that, I remember doubting him completely when he said it at the time.

"Yeah, you were."

We were silent for a couple more minutes before he started to talk again.

"Um, bro, how much do you like her?"

I faced him this time. "Why? Does it make a difference?"

"Not really, but Conner's about to do something I don't think you'll be too happy about, so you might want to stop him. Your call."

My head snapped up at that. I saw Conner making his way to Bella, with a full, open container of yogurt in his hand. All the guys at the table, and the girls, were cracking up.

My heart was racing. Should I do something? I could easily stop him. I could shout to Bella. Shout to him. Let the entire school know to stay away from her.

Ruin my reputation.

I could feel Liam's eyes on me, waiting for my decision.

It wasn't like slow motion like in movies. It happened quickly. Connor pretended to throw away the yogurt in the trash, but I knew what he was gonna do. And I stood by watching.

Bella gasped and snapped her head up as all the yogurt fell right onto her chest, running down her shirt.

The whole cafe caught what happened and was silent for a second before erupting into laughter.

Bella's eyes met my horror filled ones for a brief second before she grabbed her things and booked it out of the room.

I swallowed hard and looked down at my food.

A week ago, I would have been the one to initiate that prank. Most likely the one to execute it.

When Connor sat back down laughing, I couldn't help myself. I knew I was being hypocritical and holding double standards, but I didn't care.

"What the fuck was that for Connor?" I shouted across the table. It was loud enough to my table go silent, but not to disturb the cafe around us.

"What? I needed some entertainment."

I didn't respond, because I had nothing to say. What was I supposed to do? Tell him off for doing something that I started? I just grabbed my bag and stalked out of the lunchroom. I would have left but I remembered Bella probably had no way to get home. Jasper will just catch a ride from one of his buddies. I've been leaving Jasper hanging a lot lately, but he hasn't said anything.

I was gonna text Bella to see where she was, but then I stopped. What was I gonna do?

I don't even have her number. How is it we never managed to exchange cell phone numbers.

I really didn't want to stay here any longer. I texted Liam to meet me after lunch was over in front of the greenhouse.

Ten minutes later, I saw Liam walking toward me.

"Hey man, thanks." I said as soon as he could hear me.

"No problem. Are you ditching? Your mom is gonna flip."

Ugh, yea she is. Wonderful.

"I'll deal with her later. Can you do me a favor. It's really big."

It seemed like Liam didn't really have a problem with my more recent...infatuation, but this might be a little too much.

"Depends what it is."

"Can you give Bella a ride home? I drove her today, and I don't want to make her walk home."

He smirked at me. "Lemme think. Hmmm.."

I rolled my eyes while he tapped his chin pretending to consider the question. Just from that I knew his answer.

"Sure. She's in my seventh period class. I'll tell her then you couldn't make it. There is the problem of her willingly getting into a car with me. She most likely hates me."

Shit. I didn't think about that. Obviously, Bella hates all of my friends.

"I didn't think about that. Just, uh, tell her I'm trying to be nice. She'll understand."

"Whatever you say captain. You owe me."

"Yeah yeah I know. Oh and tell her I'll come by at six."

"Check,check, and check. I gotta head back, see ya later."

"Yea okay, bye."

He turned and walked away but I yelled at him to stop after a couple of steps.

"What now?" He said in mock annoyance.

I grinned before I replied. "Thanks Liam."

He just rolled his eyes and jogged back into the school through the side entrance.

When I got home, I read a note on the fridge telling me that Mom took a day off so her and Rose could visit the cit. They wouldn't be back until late tonight.

Dad is working late too, and who knows when Jasper will be home. He doesn't have to report his every move to his parents.

Could six o'clock come any slower?

I waited until 6:05 before ringing the doorbell. She was late every single day, no need to seem eager.

"Coming!" I heard her yell before yanking open the door.

She changed into a simple black, long sleeve, v-neck shirt from her earlier purple sweater.

"Hey," I said with a wave. My heart started to speed up erratically, making me self-conscious she could actually hear it. Why the fuck am I so anxious?

The slight wind blew strands of her hair around her face. I wonder if her hair was as soft as it looked. I hope it is.

Bella just stared at me when she saw me. Her mouth was slightly open, her eyes slightly wide,

giving her an innocent look. After a couple of seconds when she still didn't say anything, I cleared my throat.

She blushed and seemed to come to her senses. She rolled her eyes and shook her head but it was so subtle I bet she didn't even realize what she was doing.

"Oh sorry! Come in."

She turned on her heel and walked a few steps into the house. I followed her lead and closed the door behind me. We jogged up the stairs toward her room.

"What is that smell?" I said once we were in her room. It was exactly I remembered it from Saturday.

"I usually do the cooking around here. I just stuck two pans of lasagna in the oven. I figured you probably didn't eat so I made...you do like lasagna right?" She looked a bit worried, like I was gonna yell at her for making me food I didn't like.

I quickly reassured her."Yea lasagna's great. Thanks." I probably should have said no to dinner. I doubt she genuinely wanted me to stay any longer than necessary. Bella's too polite.

I set my backpack down at the foot of her bed and walked to the cork board.

Am I being too invasive? Looking at her pictures? Well, I don't care, I want to see them,

"Sorry my room's not much. I don't exactly have a plasma and stereo, but I think.."

I cut off her blabbering. "Bella, it's fine. Really. Calm down...Not everyone can be as awesome as me can they?" I turned away from her pictures to grin at her.

I think she was going to reply, but she stuttered, stopped halfway and just stared at me again. I slowly let my grin fade. What was wrong with her today? Usually I'm dealing with her yelling at me to finish the chemistry lab report without Angela.

Oh, it must be the incident in the cafeteria. Shit, she most likely thinks it was my idea. Why the hell did she let me in her house then?

I walked over to her bed and gestured for her to sit next to me. She raised her eyebrow at me and I rolled my eyes. Honestly, what did she think I was going to do? What was I going to do?

"Come on little coward, I don't bite." At least that made her laugh. It was a carefree, Bella laugh.

She walked over hesitantly after a beat and sat down next to me cross-legged. I shifted so I would be facing her and she mimicked my actions.

We were really close, our faces less than six inches apart. My knee was touching hers. My knee felt a rush of warmth go through it. It caught me off guard. I'm going crazy.

I took a deep breath after she looked at me expectantly.

"Bella, I...I know you assumed I had something to do with...with.."

She put her hand up, gesturing for me to stop, but I kept talking.

"..Seriously, it wasn't my idea. I don't know..."

"Edward, Edward!."

"No, Bella, just shut up. After you ran out I..."

Frustrated, she just put her hand over my mouth, effectively silencing me.

I kind of like having her hand there. I know I shouldn't. God, I hate this.

I should be revolted right now! What the fuck is happening? I'll admit, I don't hate Bella as much as I used to, hell I even like her now. But what the fuck is all of this?

I like Liam and Rosalie but none of this shit happens when Liam punches my shoulder. I don't get damn butterflies when Rose says my name or gives me a hug. Oh I would love for Bella to punch my shoulder or give me a hug. I bet I could get her angry enough to punch me, but maybe not. She seems like a fairly non violent person.

"Edward, you shut up. You never stop talking."

She took her hand off my face, and after it was obvious I was going to let her speak, she began to do so.

" I know it wasn't you. Liam explained it to me. It's cool." She smiled after she spoke.

I was speechless. How does she know Liam's not lying?

"And you just believed him?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Yea, I did. At first, I was set on not even getting into the car, but then he said how you were trying to be nice," she rolled her eyes at that, making me chuckle, "So I got in. But I wasn't going to talk to him. He tried a couple of times, and it was really awkward.

Anyway, he just explained what happened and told me it wasn't your fault. Thanks by the way, it would have been a long walk."

"No problem. But Bella...it might not..not have been me this time, but it was majority of the other times. How can you...how can you agree to this arrangement? You could have just said 'fuck that' and let me get expelled, you wouldn't ever have to deal with me again." See? I can be nice to her.

I waited for her to respond, nervous for what she would say. Would she realize how unfair this is for her? Would she say "You're right, have fun in Switzerland?"

Bella sighed and lay down on her bed, biting on her thumb nail.

"I don't know."

That's it? That's her answer? I rolled my eyes, she's holding back.

"Come on! I won't tease, I promise."

She just shook her head. "Not a chance Cullen. Subject change."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"Nope."

Damn. I can't exactly threaten her, what with the being nicer thing. I could argue. Maybe confuse her into answering? I really want to know. I don't know why I didn't think about how weird it was for her to accept this before. Fuck that, I'm using the oldest trick in the book. Here goes nothing.

"Well, then this is your own fault."

"What are you-"

But she couldn't finish her sentence. I crawled over toward her and leaned over, and started to tickle her stomach and sides, putting her into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my god! Ed-ward! Stuh-op!"

"Not a chance Swan," I said mimicking her words from before, "I don't quit until I get what I want."

She thrashed around in endless giggles, trying to pry my hands away, but her feeble attempts did nothing. I continued without mercy, and started chuckling myself. This was fun. I almost forgot the reason for my torture.

"Edward! Stop-STOP!"

"Promise to tell me if I stop?"

I eased down a bit, But didn't completely stop. She was probably dying by now.

"YES!"

"Well, okay." I stopped my tickling and leaned over her even more, placing my forearms on either side of her head, trapping her.

"That was mean." She said and poked my chest on the 'mean', after her breathing evened out and she could speak without gasping. But there was a smile twitching on her lips.

"I'm known for being a mean person."

"I think you broke my rib cage."

"You'll be fine."

Our faces were inches of each other. I could smell her sweet breath wash over me. I stared right at her, and she stared back at me. A slow blush crept onto her cheeks, giving her even more color after her laugh attack.

My heart sped up again, seeming like it wanted to jump out of my chest. I could feel the 'thud thud' of my pulse throughout the entire frame of my body, its pounding prevailed in my ears.

The rest of the world and the problems with it took the back stage in my mind. All I could see or think about was Bella underneath me.

Without thinking, I moved closer to her face, wanting my lips to connect with her.

One inch. Half an inch. Quarter inch.

"GUESS WHO!"

I snapped my head up at the unwanted intrusion.

Somebody let themselves in and started shouting for Bella to come down.

Not somebody, a lot of somebodies. There were multiple voices, all deep and all guys.

Who the hell is here and why did they have to come now? Right when I was going to...to kiss her? To kiss Bella? Kiss my arch-enemy? The girl whose school life is miserable because of me.

Yes, to kiss her. I'm not thinking clearly. Yeah, keep telling yourself that.

I turned my head back down to look at Bella. She blinked a few times at me.

"I'm, I'm coming Jake! Give me a second!"

"Kay Bells!"

"Um, Edward," she whispered. I like the way my name rolls off her tongue, so easily. "Could you..?"

"Oh right, yeah." I maneuvered myself away from her carefully so I wouldn't put any weight on her.

She stood up off the bed, a little shaky.

Fuck, I never even checked to see if she wanted me to kiss her. She could have had a panic attack right now.

"Bella, I..I'm sorry."

"What?" She looked at me confused.

"For, for that. I was being stupid, I won't do it again."

"Oh, okay. We..we should go downstairs."

She looked almost...sad. Maybe she does want me.

"Bells! Come on!" The shout came from down stairs again, but a different voice.

No, of course she doesn't.

"Yeah, sure," I replied.

I stopped at the doorway. "Ladies first."

"Very gallant, Sir Cullen."

I laughed. We both walked toward the stairs, but she stopped at the landing.

"Um Edward. Maybe you want to stay upstairs, this could get heated."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"It just will. I think it would be better to stay in my room. I don't want to cause trouble."

"I'm sure I can handle it, I'm not a china doll like you."

She didn't laugh at my joke, but bit her lip in contemplation.

"Okay, fine. But don't say I didn't warn you. Jake can get a little hot-headed, and so can you, so I'm not sure how this will turn out."

What is she talking about? Why is there going to be a problem?

"Okay, whatever. Let's go."

I led the way downstairs this time. I heard the ruckus in the kitchen, so I automatically walked there, with Bella next to me.

"Hey Bells!" One boy greeted Bella. He must have been fourteen of fifteen. Tan skin, dark hair.

That's how they all looked. There were four of them. The other three were definitely older than

the one who just spoke.

"Hey Seth! I haven't seen you in a while. What, do you disappear every time I decide to head down to La Push?"

Bella continued to walk toward all of them. They were all around the kitchen table. She gave the one called Seth a hug. Even if he was younger, he was still bigger than Bella.

"Haha, very funny. No, you just come every time I'm busy. How do I know you aren't the one trying to avoid me?"

Bella laughed. "You got me."

"Don't I get a hug?" The biggest one said. He towered over Bella. He was taller than me, but I had no doubt I could take him if I need to. I realized it was the one who first shouted at Bella 'Guess who'. I hated him already.

"Depends if you break my ribs this time."

They all laughed at that. Is she being serious? Did he actually break her ribs before?

"I'll try my best." He got up from the chair and wrapped Bella up into a colossal bear hug, lifting her off the ground. I didn't like that.

"Jake, put me down!"

He laughed and set her on her feet.

"Hey Quil, hey Embry." She gave a wave to the other two guys.

"What up Bella? I warmed up some of the food in your fridge, hope you don't mind." The one I believe is Quil mumbled. His mouth was full of food. Disgusting.

"Even if I did mind, I don't think any of you would take it into consideration when ransacking my fridge. Not meaning to be rude, why are you here?"

"Because I fixed your truck!" Jacob bellowed with an idiotic grin.

"Oh my god! Jake you're the best!" She launched herself into his arms for another hug. Why can't she hug me like that?

After he let go of her, he patted her head, and she hit his arm, saying something about not being annoying and how she'll never give him leftovers if he does it again.

"I already know that. Besides being the best mechanic in the world, we heard you were making lasagna tonight. What better day to swing by?"

"Oh so you only like me for my food?"

"Hell yeah!" Embry shouted.

I was standing in the doorway throughout the entire love fest.

Did they plan on acknowledging me? They either all ignored me, or were too caught up with their conversation to notice me.

I could do the polite thing and wait for Bella to introduce us, or I could be a jackass and do it my way. Jackass it is.

I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter next to the sink.

They all stopped chattering and turned to look at me.

"Who's this?" The one called Jake asked rudely.

"Well this is Edward. Edward this is Jacob, Seth, Embry-"

"This is Edward?! Edward Cullen?" Jacob screamed at Bella. The rest of them quieted down immediately.

How does he know who I am?

"Jacob calm down! I already told you the situation."

"But Bella how can you actually stand in a room with this low life? Are you fucking stupid?!"

I interceded, in a voice just as loud, "Who the fuck are you? And don't talk to her like that!"

He came at me then. He brought back his fist, intent on punching me in the face. But I was too fast. I blocked his fist and punched him on the nose. I heard a crack and blood poured from his nose. He slammed me into the fridge, and I shoved him off me.

"Stop! Both of you STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

We both ignored Bella. If he wanted a fight, I could give him one, and win easily.

I went to punch him in the gut, but he beat me to it. I ignored the pain, and he tried to go for my face. Before he could follow through, I grabbed his arm and pinned it behind his back. Then I shoved him into the counter.

He counter acted me quickly, and was going to go for another hit, but I was pulled back suddenly.

"Cool it, Jake! He's not worth it!"

Embry was holding me back, and Quil and Seth were holding back Jacob.

"Stay the fuck away from Bella!" Jacob shouted at me.

Who did he think he was?

"Come at me again when your friends aren't here-"

"Stop! Both of you idiots, stop!"

Bella placed herself in between us. We were all very close. The three friends were doing their best to hold us back, and Bella managed to squeeze herself between us, placing a hand on each of our chests.

My chest was heaving up and down rapidly from the adrenaline, but Bella's touch calmed me immediately. Of course it did, I thought sarcastically. Just another thing to think about.

"Are you crazy? In my house?!"

"Bella am I crazy? You didn't tell me you agreed to this!" the mongrel shouted

"Because I knew you would over react! Jake, I'll talk to you privately but both of you need to calm the hell down."

I shoved whoever was holding me away, and he didn't fight me once he realized I wasn't going to do anything.

I sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Let me go, I'm good." Jacob said through his teeth. They let him go immediately.

"Maybe you should head out Edward," Bella suggested.

"I think I'll stay."

"She means you're not wanted," my little opponent remarked.

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to leave now. I'll look weak.

"Oh my god, Jake, your nose!" Bella screamed with concern.

Jerk deserves it.

"I'm fine Bells. I know how to take a punch," he said with a grin.

I wish she would fret over me. Not that I needed to be fretted over, but the thought of Bella being worried about me made my stomach jump up.

"Let's go to the laundry room to get the bleeding to stop. Can you guys handle being in the same room together or do I need to separate all of you?" She demanded with her hands on her hips. I like when she takes control, she doesn't lead enough in school.

"We're gonna go hang out in your family room, Bells. Come on, guys," Embry answered. We watched the trio trail out of the kitchen.

The blood from Jacob's nostrils was dripping down his hand. He tried to stop it with his shirt, but it wasn't doing much.

"Ugh, blood. Okay, Jake, come on. We'll be back Edward."

I lifted my hand in a salute.

They started the leave the kitchen too, Jacob in front of Bella. Bella paused though. Jacob looked back for a second but kept walking after Bella said she'll be a second.

She turned around to me "What was that for?"

"What are you talking about? He attacked me!"

"Yes but I'm almost positive you could have stopped the fight and no one would have gotten hurt!"

"I'm not much of a pacifist."

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Are you okay?"

As predicted, my heart rate increased at her concern. Even if it's little, it's there.

"Didn't I already say I'm not a china doll like you?"

She smiled her pretty smile. "Yea, you did. But most people don't last in a fight with Jake."

"Well I'm not most people."

"No you're not. I'll be right back."

"I'll wait."

She turned away, but turned back again.

"You're still staying for dinner right? I make the best lasagna in the entire universe."

"Entire universe? That's a bit self-absorbed. I guess I have to stay and try it for myself."

She giggled and walked out of the small kitchen without another word.

I settled into the chair more comfortably. I could hear the television on in the other room, but I didn't hear any conversation.

Bella and Jacob had to be talking about me. What were they saying? How much does he know?

Is he the one on the phone with her that first day last week. Was it really only a week ago?

I had to know what she was saying about me.

I quietly got out of the chair, and inconspicuously crossed the hallway from the kitchen toward where I presumed the laundry room would be. The hallway also connected to the family room, so I had to make sure none of his, and I guess Bella's, friends saw me.

The first door was a storage room. The second door led to the garage. In the third, I heard Bella talking in a hushed voice.

Jackpot.

"...Jacob I'm asking you to trust me! You don't know him."

"Bells I don't need to know him. He's a jerk and doesn't deserve to be within ten feet of you. I don't understand why you said yes to this. You told me you said no."

"Because I knew you would overreact."

"Overreact? Overreact?! I'm looking out for you Bella! Do you know how many times you've cried on my shoulder because of what this fucker says and does? It adds up."

" I know Jake. Trust me. I love you for being there for me all the time. Really I do. But.."

"But what? What Bella? You're just going to let him trample all over you? He's going to hurt you. If he's being decent it's because he has no choice. He knows you're better than him and he hates it. I can't-"

"Jacob! I am begging you to let me be. If all turns to hell, I won't come to you if you don't want me to."

"Aw don't be like that Bella. You know I'll be there for you whether you listen to me or not. I would just much rather you listen to me. And let me beat him to a pulp," He chuckled to himself.

Dumbass thinks he can take me.

"You two will not fight like that again. It's childish and solves nothing."

"There's nothing to solve Bella. He deserves everything he would get from me."

"I'm not defending him Jake! I just think-"

"You want to defend him though! I heard what you said to him. Really, you want him to stay for dinner? If he's staying so am I."

"Fine, if that makes you happy. And I have been there for you plenty of times also! If I remember correctly, who got Lacy off of your back? She was insane, I told you not to go out with her! And I got a bloody lip from that bitch."

I remember that. I assumed she fell down and just busted her lip. I interrogated her in front of the whole Family and Marriage class. She never said the truth though. I think all she said was "whichever story satisfies your idiotic brain."

Jacob had the nerve to laugh at Bella getting hurt. "Yeah, you did. But you're right she was insane. Just try not to set yourself up to get hurt Bella."

"I'll try. Let's get back. And Jake, please don't fight with Edward again. He's just as volatile as you are, and I really do like my furniture not broken."

I was about to laugh at that, but then realized that they can't know I eavesdropped. I have feeling Bella would be upset.

I shuffled back into the kitchen in double time, sitting back in the same chair. I didn't get to hear why she agreed to this. I don't think she told her little friend either.

She's cried over me? I made her cry? How many times?

Did she go to Jacob every time I humiliated her?

I've never felt worse. I never actually stopped to think if I affected her that much.

Why did I think my teasing wouldn't affect her? Did I really think she just went home forgetting about her school days?

No, I didn't. I wanted to break her. But she never broke.

Not in front of me at least.

Maybe Jacob was right. What gives me the right to be around her? To expect her to be all sunflowers and daisies around me?

They both walked back into the kitchen, Jacob blood free.

"So my dad called, and he's going to be working late tonight. We can just eat without him."

"Food!" Jacob shouted over Bella's head, making her jump.

The three lunatics came running into the kitchen area like puppies.

"I got the plates!"

"I got the forks!"

I watched them wait impatiently for Bella to take the dinner out of the oven. As soon as she set down the second tray on the table, they attacked the meal like savages.

Would it be rude for me to do the same? The lasagna smelled heavenly. Better than Mom's.

"Hey! Hey! Get-your-hands-away-from-the-food!" Bella said while slapping away their hands.

She looked at me then, "They all act like five-year olds with food, honestly."

"I see why. That looks amazing."

"Thanks."

They waited with pouts on their faces as Bella put some food on everyone's plates. She didn't comment on it, but we were one plate short. So she automatically got another plate out for herself.

It doesn't take a genius to see that it was someone's subtle sign that he wanted me gone.

Everyone made their way to the family room, arguing over what they were going to watch. I stood in the kitchen, unsure of what to do.

Bella turned around at the last second when she noticed I wasn't following.

"Come on. What, is the big, mean, Edward afraid of a couple new kids?"

I rolled my eyes and ruffled her hair.

"Hey! Don't do that!"

I laughed at her annoyance. "Let's go before your little friend Jacob decides to come check on us."

"What is that supposed...nevermind."

We walked side by side to join the others.

"Are you sure you can walk and hold a glass plate at the same time? Seems hazardous for you."

"I think I'll manage. And it doesn't matter, if I drop it you have to clean it up."

The couch was taken, as was the big chair, so we sat on the floor next to each other.

I turned and raised an eyebrow at her, "And why's that?"

"Because I cooked."

"Fair point."

"You know we got zero homework done?"

"That's fine I'll do it at home, promise."

She didn't question me for once.

Bella looked around at everyone. "Leah didn't come?"

"No, she has some date," the one called Seth replied.

"Oh, okay. I need to talk to her, pass the message?" Bella said to no one in particular.

They all acknowledged her request.

"So Edward, why does Jake hate your guts?" Seth asked me.

"Go on, Edward, I'm sure you can guess," Jake remarked.

I flexed my jaw. What the hell should I say to that?

"Well, you see-"

"No, don't go on. Edward you better not answer that question, and no one better bring it up again."

All of the them except Jacob murmured a quiet 'sorry' to Bella. Jacob just laughed and Bella narrowed her eyes at him.

I wasn't even paying attention to whatever they put on tv. I don't watch much tv anyway, I find it a waste of time.

The three of them chattered on about pointless subjects for more than a half hour, leaving Bella and I in our own little bubble. Jacob, however, didn't take his eyes off of us the entire time.

"So Bella, when are you going out with that guy?" Jacob bombarded randomly.

In unison, everyone said "Ooooh, Bella's got a date."

"I had a date. Past tense," she clarified.

I stiffened automatically. Who is she dating? I turned to her, waiting for her to reply.

She peeked a look at me, and her face turned red within the next second.

"Come on Bells! Give us the details. Was he a jerk? Was he the prince charming of your dreams?" I think Quil questioned her. Well? Did she plan on answering?

"Guys! Stop!"

"Bella!"

"You need to tell us!"

"Are we going to meet him?"

"How old is he?"

"What does he look like?"

"What's his name?"

"His name's Kyle! She told me."

"Oh my god! You guys suck! Fine, I'll tell you!"

She said that but didn't continue.

"Well?" One of them asked. I didn't care to see who it was. I just wanted to know who the guy was and beat him to a pulp for touching what's mine.

Whoah. What's mine? Bella's not mine. Nor will she ever be.

Just the thought of what they could have done together had my blood boiling.

Did she kiss him? Obviously she did, it's date. What about make out? Bella doesn't seem like the girl who would do that on a first date.

But then again, two weeks ago, Bella didn't seem like the girl who had any friends either.

Did he feel her up? I clenched both of my fists, and kept them that way. I don't think Bella would be happy if I broke her coffee table.

"We went out Sunday night. It was alright."

"Did he kiss you?" I asked without thinking.

"What difference does it make to you?" she said coldly.

"I just want to know."

"To shout it to the school? No thanks."

Even when sitting, I was still more than a head taller than her, so when she looked away,I couldn't see her expression.

She still thinks I would do that? As stupid as it sounds, that hurt.

But, I know I can't be upset with her. Obviously, she has her guard up. For all she knows, I really am just pretending to be nice to her so I don't get expelled. Am I?

"So are you going to go out with him again?" Seth inquired.

"You people are like teenage girls! No, I'm not, he's not my type."

"Why not? I think-"

"Okay I think it's time for you guys to go home! I have work to do!"

"Oh, come one Bells! We were just joking!"

She rolled her eyes. "No, I'm being serious. I really do have work to do, it's almost nine. If someone didn't have to cancel our weekend plans, we would spend more time together."

"Hey no fair! I said I was sorry," figures it was Jacob who canceled their plans.

"Seth, don't forget to tell Leah." Bella reminded him.

Bella was checking out her working truck, and the rest of the guys were outside trying to fit into one car.

I stayed on the family room floor, laying down, with my eyes closed.. Bella made us clean up after dinner, which wasn't such an easy task considering the mutual hatred. I think I almost threw a plate at Jacob.

I waited patiently for Bella, and opened my eyes when I heard footsteps.

But, with my luck, of course it is Jacob.

"Is there a reason you're standing here?" I asked with no respect.

"I'm gonna say this once. I see what you're doing. Stay away from her. You're going to hurt her, and she doesn't deserve a piece of shit like you."

I didn't bother saying anything back. Seems like I've been getting a lot of this lately.

He walked away and I heard them drive off.

What is that now? Five people?

Bella walked back in and lay down next to me.

"I thought you had work to do." I commented after a few minutes.

Our finger tips were touching, and I was having trouble keeping the fantasies out of my head long enough to have a civil conversation.

"No, I just wanted them gone. They were being annoying."

"Oh, Isabella Swan has lied? Call the authorities, we have a criminal."

I felt a light slap to my hand, which was tingling afterward.

"Oh shut up. You know I don't like the spotlight."

I laughed at that fact. Bella not liking attention was more of a common fact.

I started to think about her date again.

"So, you never did tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"If you kissed him. Or if he kissed you."

"Why do you want to know?"

I rolled to lean on my elbow, head in my palm, and looked down at her.

What the hell do I tell her? I know you might hate me, and I have no right to say this, but I don't want any other guy touching you, ever, in any way?

"Call it curiosity."

"I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you the answer, and you have to tell me why you want to know."

"How about you tell me the answer, and why you didn't want to tell me and I...I will answer any other question besides why I want to know. Confusing, I know."

She agreed after a few seconds.

"Yes we kissed. And I didn't want to tell you..." she closed her eyes for a second before reopening them. She looked so peaceful. "because I was worried."

"About.." I asked when she didn't explain.

"About who you would tell and how. You have a record of ...twisting stories to make me seem..ridiculous, I...didn't want to risk it."

That seemed...forced. It sure as hell sounded like anything but the truth.

That would be a perfectly reasonable explanation to why she didn't want me to know, but her voice shook at the wrong times. Her pauses were awkward, and her voice got lower at random moments. She was lying, I would bet my life on it.

Why? What else could be a possible explanation to why she didn't want me to know?

Even if she was lying, as I knew she was, I still had to discuss this issue.

She narrowed her eyes when I didn't respond to her fake confession.

"Bella I...I'm not going to do that anymore. I think I already told you, but I'm saying it officially

now. It won't happen again."

"Ok," she said.

"Is it my turn now?" she asked.

"I suppose so."

"What do you mean you suppose so?"

"Well you didn't hold your side of the agreement!"

"Yes I did!"

"No, you didn't. You lied."

"No I didn't!" She shouted. She was blushing though, making me grin.

"Ok, sure you didn't. Are you going to ask your question or what?"

She frowned at me for a moment, but then composed her face.

"What made you hate me so much?"

What?!

"That's...blunt."

"Well, yes it is. What did I do that made you choose me? Why me? What did I do to you?" She asked earnestly.

Fuck, how do I answer this?

"Pass."

"You can't pass!"

"Subject change."

"No way, you have to answer," she said stubbornly. This subject change is a load of crap.

I moved and sat up against the couch. I scratched the back of my neck while I tried to think of and adequate response.. Truthfully, I don't know why. I never thought about it, I just did it.

She moved also. My legs were laid out in front of me, so she sat right beside them, and faced me.

"Edward?"

"What?"

"Are you going to answer?"

"No."

"Why not? You promised! I thought you don't break promises."

"Technically, I made a deal. And you already broke your half of it."

"So you're going to back out on a technicality?"

She didn't refute my accusation either. So she did lie.

She placed both of her hands on either side of my face and held my face.

I couldn't help myself, I placed one of my hands over one of hers.

The warmth was exquisite. Her hand was so small, mine covered it completely.

"Tell me," she demanded. Was it just me or did her voice shake when she said that? I'm overthinking this, she's probably just nervous for my answer.

"Alright, give me a second."

"Okay," she said quietly. Bella moved her hands off of my face, but I kept my hand connected with hers.

She placed her hand on her knee, and my hand wrapped lightly around it. We both glanced at the embrace, but neither of us commented.

She wasn't complaining, and I wasn't about to move my hand for no reason.

It felt nice. I've held plenty of girls' hands. And plenty of other of girls' things. But this was different.

I wasn't thinking about going further. Well, I was, but I was absolutely fine knowing it wasn't going to. But that didn't stop the fantasies from entering my imagination.

I took a deep breath and cleared my throat. Then I looked her right in the eye.

"You rejected me Bella. You said no to me that first day. I don't get rejected, especially not from girls. I decided to get even I think. I..I never really thought about it. And then, I..I don't think I ever got the reaction from you I wanted. You were always so cool about everything. I spill soda down her shirt, you walk out calmly like nothing happened."

"But it was a bet!" She exclaimed angrily.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you talking about it with Liam. Ten bucks if you make it three?"

Shit, she heard that.

"You heard that?"

"Yes! That's why I said no."

"Oh."

She pulled her hand away from mine, got up and walked away from me, pissed.

I sighed and stood up to follow her. Great, now she's mad.

"Bella." She kept walking upstairs. I followed her up the stairs and into her room.

"Bella, look at me."

"It's past nine, Edward. You don't have to stay anymore."

She was faced away from me, bent over her desk, randomly going through drawers.

"Bella, come on. What did you expect? How did you expect to feel, happy?"

She turned around quickly then and walked right up to me. She stopped about five inches before bumping right into my abdomen and chest.

I looked down at her, surprised.

"I don't know what I expected Edward! I didn't expect it to be because of some as stupid as that! Because I said no? I could have saved myself from all of this if I said yes? What if I did say yes? What if you never even made that bet? Would you still have found a way. I just.. ugh!"

She moved away from me and started pacing her room. I had no idea how to approach her.

What if she gets really upset and lashes out at me? I wouldn't have a clue on how to handle it.

Eventually, she sat down on her bed and pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms around her ankles.

Maybe that was a defense mechanism for her. She always takes that position when she feels vulnerable and defenseless I think.

I can work with that.

I slowly walked to the bed and sat down at the edge, as far away as possible.

"Bella, I, I don't know what you want me to say. You asked why and I told you."

She ignored me and rested her forehead on her knees. I could tell she was taking deep breaths by the way her shoulders were moving.

"Bella are you going to say something or what?"

She pulled her head up to look at me.

She was crying. There were tears falling down her cheeks, her eyes were swollen and red. They were silent tears.

"Just go Edward."

"Bella, I'm-"

"Edward, please just leave."

"I didn't mean to make you-"

"Dammit just leave!" She got up held the door wide open for me. I didn't really have a choice but to leave. I rose from her bed, left the room, and she slammed the door shut behind me.

I never made her cry in front of me before. Ever. I've made her blush, stumble, speechless, angry, annoyed, sad. You name it and I've done it.

But she never cried. In front of me. Didn't Jacob say she cried all the time?

Fuck. I broke her.

Fuck. What do I do now? I can't just leave her like this.

I stood there for a good ten minutes not knowing what to do. I sighed and walked to my car to go home.

**A/N You guys know how much I love your reviews. Please continue! I promise, Bella WILL get a back bone soon.**


	8. On Freaking Bella

**A/N: Love love love the reviews and favorites and follows. Love them. So I'm not sure what the update schedule will be, as of now it's gonna be pretty random though. This chapter is a big leap. But you know what they say, one step forward two steps back. I know, I'm evil. I think the next chapter will be mostly fluff, looking forward to writing it!**

The next morning, Mom and Rosalie were in the kitchen when I came down. I tried to hide my hand from Mom as best as possible.

I punched the wall in my room yesterday, not only leaving a hole, but five very bloody and bruised knuckles.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow at me as I sat down with a bowl of cereal.

I told her a very dry version of everything that happened last night. I'm sure she read between the lines.

She wasn't any help though, she just kissed my cheek, told me to do what I thought best, and went back to the guest room.

That's when I decided it would be a good idea to fight with plaster.

"What is this Edward? I think it's a record of days you will be on time without me kicking you out of the house," Mom said proudly.

I rolled my eyes at her and Rose scoffed.

"Is there something I don't know?" Mom asked.

I glared at Rosalie, daring her to say anything.

"Well.."

"Rosalie!" I cut her off.

"I'll keep it simple. Aunt Esme, Edward has a...new, positive, goal in his life. How's that?"

Leave it to Rose to make things sound more complicated and intricate than they need to be.

"A new goal?" Mom asked me.

I just nodded my head. I guess you could call Bella a goal, but not really. That made her sound like an object to be sought out.

Mom didn't take it any further, just took it as a good sign considering I haven't been called to the principal's office since Friday, and that I'm actually getting to school on time without her nagging.

"Well, have fun at school." She kissed me on the forehead and I kissed her cheek. Then she left the kitchen to the garage to leave for the day.

Rose grinned at me.

"What?"

"So how are you going to make it up to Bella?"

"I'm not."

"What do you mean you're not! You have to. She's not stupid-"

"If I need help, I'll ask you. But it would be great if you actually did help when I needed you to."

"I always help you!"

"Not last night."

"Edward, I can't help you with that. You need to figure it out yourself. You feel guilty as hell, work from that."

"I don't know how-"

"What a nice morning! Good morning Rosalie. Edward." Jasper nearly skipped into the kitchen, exceptionally chipper.

"Alice and I hit it off last night."

"Oh, that's why. Did she give it up?" I asked.

He looked as if he wanted to throw me across the room when I said that. Rosalie scolded me for my question.

"No, she did not give it up," he said angrily.

"Then why are you so happy?"

"Why do must I have sex with her to be happy? Are you ready to go yet? You've been eating for ten years."

He stalked out of the room and headed for the garage.

"What did I say?" I asked Rose.

She rolled her eyes at me. "You offended him. I think he really likes Alice."

"Oh, well how am I supposed to know that?"

"You pay attention."

I came into home room to see Liam already there.

"I need to get you a plaque for your perfect attendance, man."

"Yes! I get it! I'm on time, do we need to announce it to the world?" I shouted. The whole home room turned to stare at me.

"Problem?" I sneered to the nearest person. He shook his head and looked away.

"Sorry, I'm just not in the best mood," I explained to Liam.

"Yea I can see that. You gonna tell me why?"

I sighed and turned to look at him. I saw him eye my roughed up hand, but he didn't comment on it.

"I went to Bella's house yesterday. I met some of her friends. Yes, apparently she has friends. She goes on dates too. All was decent I guess, until we started asking each other questions. Make a long story short, she asked why I ever chose her and I answered."

"Well, why did you?"

"Huh?"

"Why do, or did, you pick on her. I never really knew why either."

"Just..it's complicated."

"I think I can keep up."

"Fine. Remember the first day she was here we made that bet? I said I could go out with three girls in one day, third one Bella? Well I was mad she said no. But she said no because she heard us talking about it."

"Oh. Okay. And then?"

"And then?"

"I don't see how that all relates to your pissy mood. And this is with the assumption that it also relates to your busted hand."

"She freaked out. I just...didn't expect it."

"You didn't expect it?"

"No."

"How did you think she would react?"

"What are you, my therapist?"

"I'm just saying-?"

"Fuck off."

"You brought this on your self, man. I'm not leaving you hanging, but don't wallow. Deal with it. Fix it, I don't know."

"How do you suppose I do that? Unless you invented a time machine that is?"

"Woah, woah, woah, is this regret I see? Coming from Edward Cullen?" He stopped joking when he looked at my face, "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood. I don't know what you want. But this is your own fault, dude."

"You are a great help."

"Hey, I didn't say I could fix it. But you can."

I didn't say anything. I buckled and unbuckled my watch countless times instead.

"What did you ask her?"

"Um what?" I said, startled.

"What did you ask her? You said you guys started asking each other questions. Well it had to have led up to her question somehow. What did you ask?"

Can this day get worse?

"I'll tell you, but if you laugh or tell anyone I'll shove your face into the lockers." That was unnecessary to threaten, I knew Liam wouldn't say anything to anyone. I do the same for him

He's the only person whose crushes I don't shout to the world.

He just rolled his eyes at me.

"Well, I...I asked if she kissed the dickface on her date."

"Dickface?"

"Yes."

"If they kissed?"

"Yes."

"And what did she say?"

I clenched my fists again.

Liam eyed my hands and smirked.

"What?"

"Well I have my answer."

Finally, the bell rang, signaling us to continue to first period. Outside the door, Liam met up with Kasey Stewart. She was tall, brunette, and tan. A sporty, athletic girl. I never hooked up with her, or at least I don't think I did. Who knows who I have had sex with drunk.

I thought it was just a fling between them, but he's with her a lot. They don't seem like friends with benefits either.

I rolled my eyes when he took her hand as I walked toward civics. Time to face the problem.

I sat down in the same seat I have sat in, next to Bella. How does she get here so fast?

"Hi," she said to me timidly.

"Hi," I said back surprised.

We both started talking at the same time.

"Look, I didn't mean to-"

"I shouldn't have-"

We both stopped and laughed. "You first," I said.

"I...that was inappropriate of me yesterday. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I just, it hit me hard, I suppose. I couldn't process it. You shouldn't have had to see that."

"No, it's fine. You had every right to act like that. And if you're embarrassed about it, you shouldn't be. I know I...made life difficult for you."

"I guess we're both at fault here."

"No we aren't. That was all my fault. I shouldn't have done any of that. I wish I-"

"Edward there's no point of trying to change the past."

"But I can make it up to you."

"We'll see."

Bella started blushing a deep red. Why, I don't know. I looked at her curiously, but she just looked down at her desk.

I turned around to see every single person staring at us. We were talking too low for them to get the gist of the conversation, but I guess the shock hasn't worn off yet from yesterday.

I laughed out loud and everyone's conspicuous interest to our conversation.

"Bella, don't you love when people try to listen to your private conversations?" I said loudly, meant for the whole class to hear. I have no idea where Mr. Grole is. He's usually not late.

"Especially when they don't even try to look away when they're caught?"... "What are you looking at?" I asked the boy in front of me, harshly.

"Oh my god Edward, please, stop," she whispered. Right, she doesn't like attention.

She had her left elbow up, her head in her palm. She let her long her drop between her and me, and her and the rest of the class, I suppose. It acted as some sort of shield for her.

I laughed again at her embarrassment.

Mr. Grole did show up eventually, cranky as hell, may I add.

Chem, english, pre-calc, and pottery passed in a blur. I wasn't exactly paying attention. Not to the teachers, or my friends, or half the girls trying to flirt with me. I wasn't in the mood to pick up any girls today. I hope I'm not going through a dry spell. No, I can't. It's been one week, I'll be fine.

Karen tried to approach me again, but I flat-out turned her down this time. Did she not get the message the first time? Doesn't she think it's pathetic?

Bella would never cling to me like that. I mean, to anyone like that, in general. If she happened to have a boyfriend, and for some reason it was me, I don't think she would be clingy. I'm twisting this around for no reason.

Why can't I just say it?

Because it's not true.

Yes it is. I'm telling myself a blatant lie otherwise.

No I'm not, I'm just confused.

Stop lying.

Everyone else seems to think so.

Chief Swan. Rose. Liam. Angela. Jacob. Even Conner noticed something.

It's friendship. I just want to be friends. That's why they are all acting so weird toward me.

Friends don't want to make out with each other.

Friends don't want to hold each other's hands.

Friends don't have heartbeats that speed up from being in close proximity of each other.

Just admit it, Edward!

No! It's not true.

I pushed the thought to the back of my mind as I walked to lunch.

I picked up a couple turkey sandwiches and a pudding cup and was about to make my way to my usual table, but then I stopped.

I saw Bella sitting in her usual spot, in her usual pose, with a book per usual.

I hadn't taken note of what she was wearing before. It was a pale, yellow button up. She stopped the buttons half way up, so you could see her black camisole underneath. Her jeans were dark, and her feet wore the typical black converse.

Most likely, she wouldn't be by herself if it wasn't for me.

I changed my course and walked straight to her table. Then I pulled the chair out from under her feet to sit down beside her.

"Excuse me, you could have..Oh, it's you."

"It's me."

"Well, did you need something?"

"No."

"Okay...um, why are you here?"

"Why can't I just be here?"

"Well, because it's pretty random."

"No it's not. So what are you reading?"

"You know the entire school is staring at you."

I turned to see that she was in fact, correct. I don't think there was a single pair of eyes not pointed toward us.

I winked at a girl a few tables away, making her blush and turn away.

Then I laughed at the idiocy in this whole situation, and turned back to Bella.

"Let them stare. Surely, you're used to it by now."

The conversation in the lunchroom picked up after my third bite into my sandwich.

"Edward, why are you doing this?"

I sighed and swallowed the portion of turkey in my mouth before talking.

"Because I want to. Why do you make everything so difficult?"

"I'm not trying-"

"Howdy y'all!"

We both look up to see Liam taking a seat opposite Bella.

He threw his stuff down on the chair next to him, and put his tray down on the table. Then he proceeded to eat his pasta like slob.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Sitting with two friends. Can I have your pudding cup? Actually, nevermind, I don't really want it. Bella can I have your crackers, it doesn't look like you're going to eat them."

Bella just stared at Liam, and then turned to look at me. I just shrugged at her.

"Uh, sure. Go ahead," she said after the shock wore off. Liam grabbed the bag of crackers with his mouth full.

"So, what is this? Some sort of master plan waiting to happen?" Bella asked after Liam and I stopped arguing over the engine of my car or of a BMW. Anyone can tell you the BMW engine burns out so quickly, it can be called planned obsolescence.

"Not that I know of. Dude, you have something up your sleeve I don't know about?" Liam said stupidly after he chewed his food.

"Why do you always expect something bad to happen with me? Okay, scratch that. But no, no plan, no prank, no food going down anyone's shirt. Well, except for Liam's." She looked up to see Liam's juice dripping down his chin.

Bella laughed and Liam threw a cracker at her and gave her the finger. But this was all playful banter, he wasn't being serious and she knew it.

"Okay, fine, I'll turn down the paranoia down a notch. Are we still on for tonight or...?"

"If you want. I thought I could come by at six thirty, so I can eat something at home. Unless you don't.."

"No, no that's fine. Six thirty is good."

"Well then six thirty it is."

"How come I'm not invited? I'm hurt. I thought we were friends." We both look up to see Liam staring at us with his arms crossed.

"Umm," was Bella's genius response. She looked down at the table, with her hand at the back of her neck. I also saw a blush creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks.

"Don't worry about him, he's just joking," I reassured her. I don't think she was comfortable with Liam yet. I doubt she will be anytime soon. He might not have been as bad as I was, but he isn't exactly a respectable peer in her eyes.

I look up to see Liam mouth "What did I do?" to me. I told him not to worry about it as subtly as I could.

Her phone started to ring, but it was in her backpack.

"Shit," she swore when she couldn't get a handle on it.

"Need some help there?" I asked.

"No."

Finally, she yanked it out of one of her pockets and flipped it open.

"Uh, hi...Mom." "Why are you calling me now?" "I'm at school Mom!"

I tried to shove food in her face while she kept talking, and she used her free hand to hit mine away.

"What?...uh.. no I don't." "You do realize you can just buy a new one?" "Did you unplug it?" "I'm not a technician Mom!" "Are you sure it's actually broken?" "Okay, bye, love you too." She slurred the last words because I managed to actually get some of the bread into her mouth.

"Thanks, I completely forgot how to feed myself."

"You're welcome. No wonder you're so small, you eat what? Half a sandwich and an apple for lunch?"

"It's not my fault the two of you eat more than me. You just had what, three sandwiches, pudding, and my banana? You had more lasagna than Jake did last night."

Then she turned to Liam, "And you're the same." She spoke to him directly, that's progress.

"Hey, we're big, strong, men. We gotta get the super strength from somewhere," I stated.

"Yea, these abs don't come from eating carrots and lettuce, little lady." Liam added.

"Yeah whatever.."

"You wanna see? Or is this just a sneaky way to see my abs?" I said while rolling up my shirt.

She rolled her eyes at me and gave me the finger, making Liam gasp. Her eyes lingered on my stomach longer than necessary, and I'm sure I heard an audible gasp.

"Bella Swan giving a fellow student the tabooed middle finger? She's not so innocent," Liam remarked in mock surprise as I put my t shirt back into place.

"Please, her goodie two shoes attitude disappears outside of school. You should have seen the way she talked to me that first day last week. Or any day for the matter."

"Oh like you were any better Edward," she said, but giggled at the end.

"Yes, but the difference here is that I'm known for being chaotic and rude. You, however, are not rude nor chaotic. And I think I've been extremely polite all day."

"Speaking of a polite day, get ready for some action," Liam said with his eyes narrowed over my head.

Bella and I both turned to see Conner striding over here, cocky as hell.

Bella dropped her head in her hands and groaned. Then she looked back up at us.

"Knew it couldn't last. I'm just gonna head out now before-"

"Why? You don't need to go anywhere," I said insulted. Did she think I was just going to stand by and let Conner humiliate her? I grabbed her hand.

"Edward, I don't want to cause anything, I thi-"

"You're not. You don't need to leave, he won't touch you."

"Edward, I just don't want to deal with this right now."

She tried to get up but I held her down with one hand, and Conner was standing to my right within the next five seconds, so she gave up and just sat back down.

"So I see you two decided to sit with Swan today?"

"Yea, we did," Liam said before I could.

"Why? It's Swan, what does it matter?"

"What difference does it make to you Conner?" I asked rudely.

"The difference it makes to me is that you're going to ruin everything for her. I'm looking out for you, dude."

Looking out for me? Load of shit. The only reason he hung around was for the status he got because of it.

"Sure you are. You're the only one that has a problem with it. Nobody is gonna say anything to me." I added in after a second.

"For now Edward. It's not gonna last and you know it."

"Conner just fuck off, don't cause any trouble," Liam said when I stood up to match Conner's stance.

Bella was tugging on my arm, trying to get me to sit down. "Edward it's not worth it, just sit down."

Liam stood up too now, ready for a fight. I knew this was stupid. I shouldn't be upset. Conner probably _was_ just trying to protect my reputation. But that's not what I was thinking. My thoughts consisted of punching him in the face.

"Is there a problem here gentlemen...and ladies?" Mr. Wilson came up behind Conner.

I hadn't realized that everyone was watching us. The cafeteria was once again silent. You would think I was the school celebrity, and that everyone had to watch my every move. No doubt people were taking videos of this on their phones.

"No, Mr. Wilson," Bella answered for us. I felt her stand up behind me and she tried to pull me backward, but I didn't move.

Liam shoved me back then, which did make me budge. The three of us left through the side door and stopped at the stairway.

Bella slapped my arm, it didn't exactly hurt, but it wasn't pleasant.

"What was that for?!" I exclaimed.

"For being stupid! What did you think fighting with Conner would do?"

"Put him in his place!"

"What place Edward? You were in his position less than three weeks ago. Would you have been so understanding if Liam decided to come and talk to me?"

"Yes," I said defiantly.

"Fine, not Liam, Tyler."

"Yes," I said, but I waited a second too long. She caught my lie.

She rolled her eyes. "Exactly. You can't blame him."

"Are you defending him?"

"Of course not. Your friends aren't exactly my favorite people in the world. But you would have just got sent to Principal Maze!"

"Bella, I don't understand what the problem is, I get into trouble all the time."

"Not over me!"

"What difference does that make?"

"Will you two cool it?!" Liam shouted over our bickering after a few minutes.

"You are both being ridiculous. Do I have to play marriage counselor here? Bella, Edward was trying to send the message that you're off limits now. Edward, Bella's trying to keep you from doing reckless things. Now you can both kiss and make up."

He even went as far as trying to push our heads together to kiss, and how I wish he was successful.

But, obviously, I had to push him off and step away. Bella blushed and looked down at her feet.

"I'll just go now. See you later," Bella mumbled and rushed off to wherever she goes now. The lunch bell just rang, so Liam and I should probably make our way to class, but we just stood here as people swarmed around us to get up or down the stairs.

Liam grinned at me and laughed. What now? Why must he always have a reason to laugh?

"What?" I asked.

"You sir, have it bad."

"No, I don't."

"Keep telling yourself that. You should have seen your face during lunch, you hung onto every word she..."

"No, I didn't!"

"..And then you were flirting with her and.."

"I don't fucking like her.."

"And you laughed..."

"I DON'T care about her!"

"..You were willing to get into a fist fight with Conner over her also. But I think she digs you though."

That stopped me in my protests.

"I don't-what, really? You don't think she hates me anymore? How would you know that? Do you talk to her? Does she-"

"Woah, slow down. I highly doubt she still hates you. She doesn't just not hate you now, she may have bypassed into the crush zone."

"Oh, shut up no she hasn't."

My eyes lit up at that thought. Bella, have a crush on me? Wanting me to kiss her, hold her, hug her? That would be fantastic.

"How much do you like her?"

I sighed and sat down on a step, putting my head in my hands. Why the fuck does this have to be so goddamn confusing? It should be very simple. Every logical part of me is telling me to run like hell. Then there's another, really aggravating, part that's telling my logic to shove it.

"I think I may have bypassed into the crush stage," I admitted. Finally. I want to be with Bella, in a relationship. Where my lips are the only ones kissing her, my hands are the only ones holding hers.

Where she's mine.

Now that I could say it without immediately denying it, I couldn't help but imagine dating Bella.

We could spend more than three hours together. I could argue with her about the stupidity in Wuthering Heights. Jasper, Alice, Bella, and I could double, but I'd rather have her to myself.

I could take her out to lunch, and she wouldn't be giving her number out to the waiters. No one at school would dare bother her knowing I was with her.

I could rummage through her fridge and her leftovers. I could come to her house uninvited when she's making lasagna. I could pick her up in a bear hug and lift her off her feet.

Getting ahead of yourself much? I don't even know if she considers me a friend yet.

"Really?" Liam sat down next to me. The bell for the next class rang, but we both ignored it.

"I think so...No, I know so." Okay, so I have a crush on Bella. A crush on Bella. A crush. On her. No big deal. It'll pass. Eventually. It's just a crush. A freaking crush on freaking Bella, previously known as freaking Swan. I'm fucking crushing on Bella. Crushing. On Bella. Wow. When is the last time I actually had a crush? It's just a crush, I don't need to be so bothered over it. A fucking crush on fucking Bella.

"Well this is interesting. So what are you going to do?"

I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Any ideas?"

"Nope," he popped the sound of that.

"Thanks."

"Sorry, man. I don't know what to tell you. I'm sure Rose will have some ideas."

I didn't think of that. Rosalie! Of course she will.

"She's being really evasive about this whole situation. She's being a bigger bitch than usual toward me about it. But toward Bella she's Mother fucking Theresa."

"No harm in asking."

"I guess not...So what's up with your girl?" I asked. I was finished talking about my problems and needed to change the subject. The conversation continued for another twenty minutes until we finally decided to make an appearance in our fifth period classes.

**A/N: I LOVE reviews. Oh, a couple people have asked me whether Alice will make an appearance. I'm not sure yet. If she does, I don't think it will be a major character because I already have the story planned out. But who knows. Make me smile.**


	9. Subtle Hints

**A/N: ****I want to thank Frostedglaze, WhisperS of Twilight, xoLove, Evh3110, melissamary55, Kgunter34, and nana141414 for your constant lovely and amazing reviews, you guys rock. **New and improved version! If you already read this chapter, you can just skip about three-quarters. Once you read the changed part (trust me you'll know), you don't have to keep reading because the rest is the same. You guys should know I just burnt all my fingers on a hot frypan, so this is a real pain to change and fix, but I just couldn't wait! **You know what I don't understand? Why people who claim to hate Twilight and Stephenie Meyer read Twilight fanfiction. Boggles my mind. Oh well. Is it weird that even negative reviews make me smile, because it means those people are reading my story? Let me know what you guys think, don't hold back. ****  
**

At six thirty on the dot, I rang Bella's doorbell. I'm not sure if she will even hear it, considering the pouring rain outside. My raincoat was dripping wet. The rain was coming down sleek and icy. I was already freezing, and I hadn't been standing here for more than twenty seconds.I rang it again for good measure.

Thunder rumbled through the sky as Bella opened the door. She jumped from the shock of the sound and I laughed at her. Thunderstorms are so common in Forks, the sounds that come with it shouldn't catch anyone off guard.

She laughed at her idiocy and moved aside to let me in. I took off my coat and hung it on the coat rack right next to the door.

"You're better with time than I am," she said as we made our way to the family room. She flicked on the light (It was only six thirty, but the storm made it pitch black.) We both sat down on the couch.

She stretched out a bit and lay down the length of the couch so that her feet were in my lap.

"Sure, go ahead, use me as a footrest."

"Oh I will. Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's your backpack?"

Fuck. I didn't bring any work. I didn't even have any work to do.

"Oh, I don't have any homework."

"You didn't have to come then. I doubt Principal Maze expects us to endure each other's company for no reason. Along as we get together most of the days, I doubt she will care."

"Endure? I'm not that bad!"

"Sure you aren't."

"Correction, I haven't been that bad since yesterday."

Does she expect me to leave? I should have just brought some random chemistry homework! Why didn't I think about this when I left my house?

"I can go, if you want. I didn't want you to wait up for me. We never exchanged numbers, so I didn't have a way to tell you." I lied quickly. It was true, I don't have her number, but that wasn't what I was thinking about when I left my house backpack-less.

I scratched the back of my neck for something to do.

"Oh no, it's fine! I didn't mean for it to seem like I was kicking you out. And you're right, I guess I don't have your number. That might be useful...For cancellations purposes I mean, not for-"

"Yeah of course! We don't want to leave the other hanging. What else would it be for?" I added. Why was this so awkward? I felt awkward, and she was blushing so she must feel awkward. But Bella always blushes, so it doesn't give much away.

"Here, put your number in," I said while handing her my cell.

"Okay. Here, put yours in too." She threw her phone into my waiting hands.

I tried to go to her New Contacts screen, but her phone was locked.

"Bella, your phone's locked. What's your password?"

"Right, sorry. Green."

"Green? That's not random," I said while typing it in.

"I just changed it to that, actually."

I looked over to see her blushing crazy, but she ducked her head when her eyes met mine. Weird.

I wish I had time to look through her contacts and texts. I knew that was an invasion of privacy, but I wanted to know if she ever mentions me in her conversations. Does she still text that jerk from the diner?

What about her contacts? Is it all guys? Why can't she just talk to that girl she mentioned, instead of Jacob. What was her name? Lindsey? Linda? Mia? Leah! Yeah, I bet Leah is better than that annoying piece of shit. Is the waiter guy still in her contacts? Did she ever even add him?

"You're not looking through my phone are you?" She asked accusingly. It's like she read my mind.

I rolled my eyes and tossed her phone into her lap. "No I'm not. Now give me back my phone. For all I know, you're sending a mass text out in my name."

She laughed, and I hope my comment didn't make her think of the most recent mass text which was subsequently focused on her.

"That's a good idea. I haven't forgotten about your last...idea of fun. I think I'll keep this for now if you don't mind."

"Over my dead body, that's my lifeline." That wasn't true. I never reply to half of the messages I get, but I wanted to play along.

She took her feet off of my lap and stood up lazily, stretching both her hands toward the ceiling, yawning. The maneuver lifted her shirt just enough to reveal a small patch of her pale skin. My eyes fixated on that location, but I moved them quickly to her hands. The right hand had my phone, and the left hand had her phone.

"Give me my phone, Swan."

"No."

"You do realize I'm ten times stronger than you."

"You do realize you can't use your strength to magically will your phone out of my hand and into yours, three feet away."

She took a few steps back and said "I mean four feet away."

I raised an eyebrow at her and stood up.

"I guess you want to do this the hard way."

"So much confidence, Cullen."

She giggled and started to walk backwards into the hallway. Bad idea, there's only one direction for her to go there.

I stalked toward her with a grin on my face.

"I'm just going to wait for you to fall over. Isabella Swan walking backwards? Disaster waiting to happen."

"Don't push your luck."

"Don't push your luck," I snarled as I launched myself at her, making her scream. I threw her over my shoulder and walked back over to the couch.

"Hey! Put me down!" She protested, but she was laughing at the same time.

"You better not drop me," She said right before I set her upright on the couch.

I stood right in front of her with my palm out.

"Phone," I said expectantly.

She rolled her eyes and put both her hands behind her back. "Not a chance. I think it's my turn to be the annoying one."

I laughed at her audacity. Obviously, she knew I was going to win in the end, she was just making it more difficult. That was fine with me.

I bent over her and she tried to squirm away, but without the use of her hands, it was a fruitless attempt.

I reached around her back and took both of our phones from her grasp. My cheek grazed hers in the process, and I yearned to lift my hand to the spot on my skin that was now burning. But that would be too obvious. I sound like a gushing teenage girl.

Then I sat back down at the other end of the couch.

"Hey! You took mine too. That's not fair."

"I don't play fair. You can have it back later if you're nice to me. You should know that I would love a foot massage right now." I then lifted my feet to place in her lap, but she pushed them away.

"Gross," was all she said. Bella then crawled over to my side and tried to retrieve her phone.

"Give it back! You're supposed to be the gentleman and let me win."

"Since when am I the gentleman?" I asked laughing while hold both of our phone away from her, in one hand. My other hand kept her at bay.

Eventually she gave up and lay back down at the other side, pouting. She placed her feet back onto my lap.

Then she held her hand out and said, "Please can I have my phone back?"

"Sure." I put it in her hand and she rolled her eyes at me.

"So I'll just head home now," I said melancholy.

"Oh okay then. Are you sure it's safe to drive in this weather? We don't want a repeat of last Friday."

"That's because your truck is a piece of shit."

"Don't hate on the truck! It has personality."

"Sure it does. But you're probably right, I should wait for it to calm down a bit...If that's okay with you?"

"Yes of course, that's no problem. You would have been here anyway."

After a couple of minutes of no talking, Bella broke the silence.

"I can turn the tv on?"

"Oh yeah, that's a good idea."

She turned the tv on and handed me the remote.

"Do you have a preference?" I asked her.

"Not really. I don't watch much tv, I wouldn't know what's good."

"Yeah me either. I'll just go through everything."

I stopped at a channel that advertised that the Ring was coming up next.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked nervously.

"I picked a show. Or a movie."

"This movie? You want to watch the Ring?"

"Yeah why not? You aren't scared are you?"

"Yes I am! I hate scary movies! And it's cracking thunder outside!" she exclaimed in disbelief of my choice.

Now we have to watch it. It'll be fun.

"You'll be fine."

I got up and turned off the lights.

"Why did you do that?!"

"You can't watch a scary movie with the lights on! Obviously you dumbass."

"You're trying to kill me." she said melodramatically.

"No I'm not. I'm giving you a thrill."

I sat back down, but moved closer to the center. She put her feet back up, but now her calves were on my lap instead. She didn't notice my change in seating, or if she did she didn't say anything.

Her phone lit up and vibrated, and since the room's only source of light was the tv, the cell phone's brightness was obnoxious.

She flipped open her phone. "Sorry, that was my dad. He has to stay at the station overnight. I think he's helping out with a case in Seattle."

"Oh that's fine. But I might have to kill you in seven days," I whispered as seriously as I could.

"Shut up."

It was about three-quarters through the movie, and I couldn't stop laughing for life of me.

Bella was curled up into a ball, shrieking every two seconds. She closed her eyes every time she thought something bad would happen.

It was hilarious. The move itself didn't scare me either. It was unrealistic, and it's not like the killer can just pop out of the screen and attack me. I don't understand why anyone gets genuinely frightened by horror films.

Bella was definitely one of those people. Who would have thought?

I had calmed down, but then erupted into uncontrollable laughing, shaking the couch, when Bella screamed out again.

"Will you shut up! How are you not frightened? Even slightly shaking in trepidation?" She asked me in an incredulous voice.

"Oh I'm shaking, just not in fear," I managed to choke out eventually.

"You should see yourself right now," I continued, "It's hilarious. And this movie is ridiculous. How would this even be possible? No child is capable of this. And she just magically knows who watches the video? Bullshit. You know the main actress is the voice for Lilo in Lilo and Stitch?"

It was still pouring rain outside, but the thunder and lightning stopped about twenty minutes ago.

The movie ended, leaving Bella shaking.

I chuckled and whispered "Oooh, scary."

"Thank god it's over. That was the scariest shit ever," She said as she slowly made her way over to the light switch to turn it on.

"I guess we'll have to watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre," I stated loudly enough for her to hear.

"Hell no," I heard Bella mutter.

I stood up lazily to follow Bella. She walked to the kitchen, flipping on every single light in the house as she did so.

"Paranoid much?" I asked her.

"Maybe."

She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. I denied when she asked me for some.

The way her hips moved when stretching up to get a glass was enticing. She had to go on her toes to get the preferred cup.

I saw on the oven clock it was about eight forty-five already.

I waved my hand at her and said "Well, see you later."

Then I walked toward the front door grinning.

"Wait!" Bella screeched, making me turn around and face her.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"You can't just make me watch that, and then leave me alone when it's pitch black and raining!"

"Want me to scare the monsters out from under your bed?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

She scowled at me and crossed her arms.

"I'm joking. I can stay for a little while, keep Samara from chopping off that pretty head of yours."

Bella stuck her adorable tongue out at me.

"Very mature, Bella."

She quickly rinsed out her glass.

"We can go in my room."

She sprinted to turn off all the lights, and then booked it to her room, tripping several times the way up. I'm sure lack of vision didn't help her lack of balance.

I followed her up the stairs at more leisurely pace, not afraid of any monsters coming out in the dark.

When I strolled into her room, she was already seated on her bed.

I pulled my phone out and sent a quick text to Mom and Rose, telling them I'll be home late. Then I added that they can call Bella if they don't believe I am where I should be.

I walked over to her desk. The right half of the desk just had four stacks of books, all lined up neatly.

"How do you work with these taking up half of the space?" I asked her.

"I don't really use my desk to do work."

"Then where do you?"

"Anywhere I'm in the mood to do it. On my bed, the kitchen, the family room floor, outside on those rare, sunny days..."

She was laying down on her bed again, on the right side.

"Ugh I miss the sun."

"Must have been sunnier in Arizona, huh?"

"Hell yeah. Even in January people wore flip-flops."

"Do you ever miss it?"

"Phoenix?" she questioned.

"I don't know, all of it. Your mom, your old school, your old friends."

"Sometimes. I miss the heat. I miss my mom. I miss having a big school, where everyone didn't know everyone's business...But none of my friends really stuck except a few. I'm close with the kids from La Push more than any friends from Phoenix I think."

Fucking La Push.

I turned back to her desk, and saw that the top book on the center stack was a brand new copy of Wuthering Heights.

My guilt just got turned up about eight notches. I can't even recall what I ended up doing with her old, battered copy.

I sighed and pulled my wallet out of my back pocket, taking out a twenty. I have no idea how much it cost.

"Here," I said to her, holding out the bill. She sat up and eyed me curiously. When she took in the money in my hand, she scowled at me.

"What is that for?" She asked coldly. What can she possibly be offended for? She doesn't even know what it's for!

"For the book, Wuthering Heights. I don't know where I put your other one, and I feel bad you had to go out and buy a new one."

"I don't need your money."

"I didn't say you needed it, I was just paying you back."

"It cost eleven dollars."

"I don't have change."

She rolled her eyes at me. "I'm not taking your money. I would have had to buy a new one soon anyways, the old one's cover was its own entity."

"Just take it!" I said angrily, shoving it into her hand.

"No!"

"Why not?" I asked annoyed. I leaned against her desk, folding my arms. The twenty sat on her bed, with neither of us touching it.

"Because I don't want your pity," she said angrily.

I hung my head at her choice of words. After a few deep breaths, I looked up at her. "I'm not pitying you. I feel like shit for being a jerk and I'm trying to make it up."

"You don't need to make it up."

I crawled on the bed next to her, grabbing the twenty on my way.

"Yes I do. I'm trying to do the right thing here."

She bit her lip as she took in what I was saying.

"What if the right thing isn't always the best? Would it still be the right thing to do if you were being forced to do it? Wouldn't you find that superficial and contradictory?" She launched at me.

This conversation is going to lead to some deep shit isn't it?

"Who says the right thing is being forced?"

"The person doing it."

Right, she's referring to Saturday morning.

"The person may have spoken of the action as forced at one point, but was really only speaking out of his ass."

"But the action is still being forced."

I sighed. "Can I drop the evasives?"

She nodded at me with wary eyes.

"I assume you're talking about Saturday morning? Bella, on Saturday...I...I was being stupid. I was getting defensive when Rosalie started throwing all of those questions at me. None of it was true. I tried to tell myself that it was, but it wasn't."

"Edward, I..I don't want you to force yourself to do this. I know I told you to start being nice to me if you didn't want to get-"

"Bella, I'm not forcing myself! I'm not. I swear. And I am sorry for everything I've done. I promised you yesterday that I was, and I don't break promises."

"But I don't know that! I don't Edward. Your mom could be making you do this right now! Or Rosalie! Or even Principal-"

"Really? You think anyone could make me do something I don't want? I do what I want."

"You didn't want to do this whole thing in the first place."

"Yeah but I wasn't too cooperative was I? Bella you're gonna have to trust me. I want..." What? To be your boyfriend? To date you? For you to be mine?

"I want to be friends," I settled for. You have to walk before you can run.

I hadn't realized we were unconsciously leaning toward each other. Our hands were touching. Our faces were within inches again.

I pulled back before I did anything stupid, but left our hands in contact.

"Edward, are you sure? I...I can't handle it if you're just saying this to say it."

She looked away, ashamed for admitting her vulnerability.

"Bella? Bella?"

She sighed and lay down again. Then she started laughing. I mean really laughing. Hysterically.

"Hahahahaha..."

What the hell?

"Bella? What the hell? What's so funny?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I should be amused, annoyed, or angry. I think I was a mix.

She's still laughing just as hard. I lean over her, placing my palm on her bed, to the right of her head, to hold myself up.

"Do I get to hear the joke?" I asked.

"This is so funny!" she gasped between giggles, clutching her sides.

After she calmed down, and only hiccups were escaping her mouth, I question her further.

"Care to explain?" I asked, putting my other palm on the other side of her head, so that I was using two arms to support myself.

"Well, it's just ironic, don't you think? I absolutely loathed you a week ago. And you hated me too-"

I shook my head at her. "I don't think I hated you. I think I...was confused by you. You were so difficult, so hard to push over the edge. I think I hated the fact that I couldn't win the game between us."

"The game? I wasn't aware that there was one," she said a little breathlessly.

"The fact that you didn't proves how much you were winning."

"I believe the score must have been like Cullen eight hundred sixty-seven, Swan zero?"

"The opposite actually. If I won, I wouldn't have kept going with it. You know, you never did tell me why you agreed to this whole arrangement."

"I'm not about to tell you right now either."

"You promised! This promise thing has to work both ways! I could just repeat what I did yesterday but-"

"No, no, no, do not do that again. I don't think my ribs could handle a round two."

"Then spit it out."

"Okay. I will...not now."

"Not now?."

"No. Not now. Later. I promise I will later. Now isn't right. I'm not sure how you will react."

"Bella you can tell me," I said softly. I changed my position so that I was resting on my forearms instead of my palms.

"Not now Edward," she whispered back. She was breathing unevenly, and her mouth was left slightly open.

"Okay, later," I said. I started leaning my face closer to her, my eyes closing on their own accord, wanting to connect our lips. To finish what we started last night.

Didn't I say that wouldn't happen again?

All rational thinking went out the window thirty seconds ago.

Anticipation was building up, I was just about to feel how soft and warm her lips were.

But I was shoved off the bed and onto the floor before I could actually touch my lips to her.

Shit. Quick, damage control. "I'm sorry Bella, I.."

She repositioned herself so that she was sitting up, but she didn't look at me.

I spoke again before she could.

"Bella I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking again. I wasn't even taking how you were feeling into consideration. And yesterday I just said I wouldn't do that again."

She didn't say anything. "Bella?"

Tears started to run down her cheeks. Shit she was crying.

Why did I make her cry again?! Was she really that scared of me kissing her?

"Oh no, Bella don't cry. Please don't cry."

"Why did you do that Edward? Have you been nice this entire time to get into my pants? First to screw Swan? Well fuck you Edward Cullen."

I stood up quickly and sat down beside her. What? What is she saying? She thinks I was going to fuck her? I wouldn't mind that. Hearing Bella moan my name, beg for release as I brought her close to the edge.

Fuck. This is not the time for that. And that's not what I was thinking about a few minutes ago, I just wanted a kiss.

I ran my hand through my hair in frustration.

She moved to get off the bed, but I grabbed her wrist. I was speechless. She thinks I've been playing her this whole time. Fantastic.

"Bella, that's not what I meant. I didn't even ask you, but I never had to ask before, I'm not making excuses, really I.."

I wasn't even sure if she was listening, she was trying to twist out of my grip, but I pulled her back onto the bed.

"Bella, stop!"

"Let go!"

"No! Not until you listen to me."

She stopped struggling then and turned to me.

"I did listen to you! But I can't believe you Edward! You can't just go from absolutely hating someone to wanting to kiss them in little over a week! You can't just go from calling someone a waste of space to wanting to be their friend. You can't just expect me to think this isn't just another bet! Another chance to humiliate me and get laid at the same time!"

She pushed at my chest after every sentence, and was sobbing now.

"A bet?! You think I would have told you all of those things on Monday for a damn bet?! You think I would risk my reputation and sit with you to win some money? You think I would spend this much time with you just to get into your pants?! Well fuck you!" I screamed furiously at her.

"I DON'T KNOW! I just told you that! Do NOT turn this around on me. You're known for fucking girls at every other corner! FORGIVE ME for jumping to conclusions! My bad!" she screamed back at me, her chest heaving, tears streaking down her face. She was all red from either anger, embarrassment, or crying.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Bella yelled at me, shoving at my chest to push me away.

She was still trying to shove me away so she could get off the bed. Ok, so maybe screaming at her wasn't the best idea. But what the fuck is her problem? Ok, I guess I can see her skepticism. You guess? It's crystal fucking clear.

I didn't know what to do. I just sat there next to her while she cried. I was not prepared for this breakdown.

Bella kneeled on the bed and started hitting and punching me, but I didn't protest or try to stop her. I put my hands up to block off the ones to my face. Isn't this a little childish? Whatever, just let her do what she wants, it's your fault anyway.

"Why-did-you-have-to-be-so-cruel. Get away from me!" She said in between punches. One landed hard right in the center of my chest, but I ignored the pain.

I rubbed her arms and tried to get her to calm down. Was this normal? I felt terrible but I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"I. Didn't. Deserve. Any. Of. It." She said. She hit me one more time on the arm, but then stopped and pulled her knees up to her chest. She was controlling her sobs, the crying was dialing down. Her breathing was evening out.

I didn't say anything because it would be useless.

What should I do now? Girls like hugs right? Esme does, and so does Rosalie. Alice hugged me when we were introduced.

Bella laid back down on her bed, her hand running through her hair. She stopped crying.

"Can I hug you?" Smooth Edward. That's not an awkward question at all. I have to get some tips from Jasper. Who knew the day would come when I would go to him for girl problems, and not vice versa.

"Um..what?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Can I..you know..if you do-nevermind..I'm just gonna..." I drifted out of my sentence and arranged myself around her, settling her head on my chest. My arms wrapped around her waist.

Bella was completely rigid like a brick. I think she held her breath too. She wouldn't move an inch.

"What are you doing?" she asked, rudely.

"I'm...comforting you. What does it look like?"

"It looks weird."

"You're telling me." Actually, it felt nice. Having Bella pressed up against me. If she would just fucking relax.

"Relax, I'm not gonna fucking do anything."

I know friends didn't do this. Friends didn't try to kiss one another. But I didn't care. I know I wanted to break her before, but it didn't bring me any satisfaction to see her break anymore.

She did eventually loosen up, squirming to make herself more comfortable.

This weekend was just..interesting. Annoying. Weird. Unexpected. Odd.

Why couldn't she just get into my car on Friday?

She has a normal social life, and gets hit on by annoying piece of shits.

She wouldn't leave my mind for more than three freaking seconds on Sunday.

Why couldn't I hug her like that? Why the fuck does he get to hug her like that?

I got to talk to her, actually talk to her. I spent time with a girl, and it didn't revolve around getting in her pants, no matter what she thought my motives were.

She was a real, genuine person. A nice, innocent, lovely person. She laughed when she found something funny, not because she was expected to laugh.

She got scared over a scary movie.

She was bluntly honest, and when she lied, it was so obvious it didn't even count.

It was all so, refreshing.

"Sorry," she said quietly about a half hour after the first tear fell. We were still both laying down on her bed, with her in my arms. I have her in my arms. How many people get to say they got in bed with their crush in a matter of hours? Okay, not the best circumstances or the right context, but still.

Not the time Edward.

Bella chuckled weakly. "That's the second time you saw me like that."

"It's fine. I've put you through a lot."

"You could say that. You're the only person I've cried in front of beside Jake. And my parents, I guess, from when I was a small child. Sorry."

Really? It was probably inappropriate for me to be happy right now, but I couldn't help it. That means she took down her wall, let her guard down. That's a step.

"Stop apologizing. Seriously, it's not a big deal." I said to her softly.

Her hair was fanned out everywhere, covering her face, so I couldn't see what she was thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her curiously.

"About how I think Edward Cullen is willingly in my room. And I am willingly allowing him in my room. Who would have thought this day would ever come?"

"You're telling me. And what do you mean you think? You think I would have dealt with those waterworks if I was being forced to?"

Not only in her room, but on her bed. I wish I could be in the bed with her. I don't want anyone else besides me there with her. Possessive much?

"Bella how far have you gone?" I blurted out before I could actually think about what I was asking. What is wrong with me? Is now really the best time to bring that up?

"Why?" She lifted her head, and rested her chin on my chest to look at me. Her eyes were a little watery and red, but she was still so gorgeous.

She folded her hands underneath her chin, waiting for my answer.

"Just curious."

She sighed and laid her head back down, so that her cheek touched my chest. I think it was so I couldn't see her face.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" She asked.

"Obviously not." I rolled my eyes at her, but she couldn't see.

"Fine, but if you laugh at me I'm never talking to you."

I smirked at her demanding voice, but I knew it was only a layer of protection for her, incase I did laugh and tell the school.

"I won't laugh, I promise."

I wanted to know the answer so badly, I'm not sure why. What difference would it make?

It would mean another man was with her, besides me.

She still didn't answer my question. I should just tell her to drop it. But I wanna know! What am I? A fourteen year-old?

"Bella?"

"Give me a minute."

"Uh, sure."

I was getting frustrated. If she wasn't gonna answer, couldn't she just tell me to shove it?

"All the way," she whispered finally. She shook out her hair, making sure every inch of her face was covered.

"What?!" I had to take extra care not to tighten my grip on her waist. What the fuck? She's not a virgin? How?

What difference does it fucking make? So what? But I fucking wanted to fucking pop her fucking cherry. Fuck. I sound like a whiny teenager.

"You-you've had sex?" I manage to stutter out. What did I expect? Well I expected her to be a virgin! She seemed like she would.

She seemed like a a lot of things actually.

"I just said I did!" she snapped. Well how many times? With who? How was it?

She could have a great sex life. But then again, she could have the worst sex life. She could have done it once and that's it. But then again, she could be doing it every fucking weekend. What the fuck. I did not see this coming.

"Who would have thought? I didn't expect that."

"Didn't anyone tell you not to judge a book by its cover?" I rolled my eyes at her. Whatever.

"Like, a lot?" These are some personal questions I'm asking. I must sound like a nosy-ass perv. I need to shut my mouth. But then again, if she answers, it would be worth it.

"This is none of your business! I'm not answering."

"Why not? I'll tell you."

I bet she rolled her eyes at me. "Yeah, but I don't have to ask to know the answer to that," she said.

"Wow. Okay, so you're not a..virgin. Okay. Weird." She sprung up suddenly to look me in the eye, sitting up straight.

"You know, just because you made me out to be a perfect, innocent school girl, doesn't mean it's true. You can stop acting so shocked over every little thing, because it's getting old."

"I would hardly call someone's virginity a little thing. Some girls actually value that."

"Excuse me? Exactly what are you insinuating here, Edward?" She asked with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised. She was adorable when she got upset, how did I not notice this before? Adorable? I should start wearing a skirt too. Maybe some heels to match. Pathetic.

"Absolutely nothing. Just that, most girls seem to want their first time to be, you know."

"And what makes you think my first time wasn't what I wanted?"

"So you've done it more than once, huh?"

"That's not what I'm saying. Arggh! You know what? If you're gonna be an ass, maybe you should just leave." She tried to move away from me, but I wrapped my arms around her waist in a panic. What is wrong with me? Am I trying to get her to hate me even more?

"No, wait! I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You just took me off guard."

"I don't care." She was still trying to get up.

"Jesus Bella, stop. I said I was sorry."

She stopped struggling and turned toward me. With my arms secure around her waist, when she stopped struggling I automatically pulled her closer. "Well sorry doesn't always cut it Edward. You need to think before you speak."

"I know, okay? This is just..different. I didn't mean it, really." Bella just stared at me, but she didn't look like she was staring at me. She had this faraway look in her chocolate eyes. I don't know how to explain it. I cleared my throat and she focused again, with a layer of blush.

"Right, um okay," she said timidly. Bella says I'm bipolar but she's the same. one minute she's pissed and aggressive, and the next minute she's back to the quiet and blushing shy girl.

I laid us back down.

"You know we never decided what we were going to do with your twenty," I told her.

"I feel like we never resolve anything we start."

"No, we don't," she agreed.

"How about you take ten and I take ten. It's called a compromise," I suggested.

"But you are still just giving me ten dollars."

"Did you want more?"

She snorted. "That's not what I meant." She rolled her eyes at me.

"For that, you have to take all of it!" I said.

"What? No! That's not fair."

"Too late. It's yours."

"I'm not taking it," she said stubbornly.

I sighed and shifted her off of me. Then I grabbed the twenty up from the bed, ripped it into ten or fifteen pieces, and threw it away in blue trash can next to her desk.

I lay back down on her bed and pulled her back into the former position we were in, but she placed her head down so that I couldn't see her face.

"I can't believe you just did that. That was twenty bucks in the garbage, literally."

"Well I wasn't going to keep it, and you refused to accept it. You're really stubborn."

"So are you," was her come back.

"Yeah, but you're worse. You have such a one-track mind. I'm dealing with an idiot."

"Nuh-uh. Rosalie changed my mind plenty of times. I wasn't even going to go out with Kyle until she told me I might as well.."

I had to be careful not to tighten my grip too much on Bella's waist, _again,_ at the sound of her stupid date.

Why would Rose do that? _When_ did she do that? She knew how I felt about Bella before I knew!

That brought me to another thought.

"What did you and Rosalie talk about on Saturday?"

"Not much. She got to the point and that was that.."

"That's Rosalie for you. But you didn't answer my question. What point?"

"You are so nosy."

Only about you. Creepy.

"Um, let's see," she continued. "It's not what you think."

'How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Because I know how you think?"

"Okay, minder reader, what was I thinking?"

"You were thinking I told her all about our...disagreements at school. You think she told me all about how you're actually a nice person and I just need to get to know you. Am I right?"

She was spot on.

I ignored her question. "So then what did you both say about me? I think I deserve to know."

"Not a chance. I'm not saying a word. That was between your sister, or your cousin I mean, and I. And like I said, it was barely anything. I don't understand why you care. We spent less than ten minutes alone."

"You just met her, though! You've known me for more than two years! And if it's barely anything, why can't you tell me?"

"No, I've known you for...six days. I've known Rosalie for five, that's pretty close."

She's starting the count from Friday. That made me smile.

"But still, you like me better. I beat her in the friendship wise."

"That doesn't matter...you guys are really close huh?"

"Yeah, I suppose we are. I usually just refer to her as my sister, I'm to her as a brother. Technically, we aren't even related"

"You're family in every way that counts."

"You really aren't going to tell me? Rosalie wouldn't budge either."

"What are you? A stalker? Do you need to know everything? And I just told you, it was nothing."

"Not since I met you, really met you. I feel the need to know everything about you. I don't even know your favorite color...that's not creepy is it?"

She laughed at me, shaking gently on my chest. "Just slightly. Brown, that's my favorite color."

"Brown? Who's favorite color is brown?"

"Well, what's your favorite color, if brown isn't up to your standards?"

"Red." Red? Since when is red my favorite color? It was black the last time I checked.

"But red is so normal!" She exclaimed jokingly.

"Sorry for trying to fit in. Not everyone wants to be the weird kid...If your favorite color is brown, why is your password green?" I asked her, completely stumped.

"Just because...that would be too obvious anyway," she answered nervously. Hah! She was lying to me.

"I know you're lying. You're such a bad liar. But I won't push you."

"For once!" she said half-heartedly. Was she tired? It was barely ten thirty.

Then she yawned leisurely.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No! I mean, not unless you want to that is."

I grinned at her enthusiasm. She wants me to stay.

Good, because I didn't want to leave yet.

"I'll stay a little while longer," I said.

After a few minutes she asked me a question, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"So, friends?"

"Friends," I said immediately. But I want more. Friends will have to do for now.

**A/N: You know reviews are the best thing ever? Like ever? Ugh my fingers are literally on fire. I can't imagine how they were able to burn for two whole days to become vampires. If you read the original version, though I'm not going to change it again, I do want to know which one you guys like better. **


	10. All thoughts and no action

**A/N: Ok, this is a long one. I don't have much to say except...have some patience with the characters? Please review! Reviews motivate me to write more and update quickly. I write the most the day after I post a chapter because of the feedback. More reviews mean quicker updates! And I do reply to all reviews. Oh and I usually update every couple of days but there isn't an exact schedule.**

There are always decisions to make. Which class should I take? Which girl should I ask? Is this worth it? Some bigger than others.

So why the hell does this seem like a life turning decision?

It's right there, the red ribbon. The chocolate right next to it, and the twenty all the way to the right.

I start to walk toward the money, but then I stop. The ribbon and the chocolate start to disappear with every step I take closer to the twenty-dollar bill.

What? No! They can't fade away. The other two have to exist.

But I can't turn toward them. They start to disappear again, slowly. No! My heart is beating, my adrenaline pumping. Walk toward them!

I can't. My feet won't move. Frustrated, I cry out in anger.

My eyes snap open. Damn fucking dream. At least that's farther than I ever got before. Usually, it just ends with me seeing all three objects.

I lift my head and look around, disoriented.

The room was dark, and I realized I wasn't alone.

Bella was sound asleep in my arms.

We were both fully dressed, and on top of the covers.

She was on her back, and my head was on her chest, my arm wrapped around her waist. My arm underneath her was asleep. Our legs were tangled.

The gentle rocking of her breasts almost lulled me back into a deep sleep.

We must have fallen asleep without realizing it. But the lights were off.

I sure as hell didn't turn them off, and I doubt Bella did.

Must have been her dad. I'm surprised he didn't wake us up and shoot me for being in the same bed with his daughter.

I tried to move my hand around the bed to find my phone and check the time.

I unwrapped my arms, gently untangled my legs from hers, and rolled over onto my back. But Bella rolled over also, less than two seconds later.

Her head was on my chest, her arms wrapping themselves around my neck. One of her legs hitched itself around my waist. It felt great, to have her around me like a vine. Her warm presence made me unwilling to move.

I tried to slide out from under her, but stilled when she started to move around.

"Wha-what?" she slurred in a sleepy voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

She shot straight up at the sound of my voice, startled. She sat up a straighter when she realized that it was me.

"Oh, it's you. What time is it?"

"I don't know, I was trying to find out," I said quietly while reaching blindly for my phone.

Ahah! Got it. I clicked the home button, and we both shielded our eyes from the blinding light.

"3:45" is what the screen read.

I chuckled awkwardly. "I guess I stayed longer than a little while."

"Yea I guess so. Did you turn off the lights?"

"No, I think that was your dad."

"My dad? Really? I'm surprised he didn't kick you out."

"You're surprised? I'm waiting for the gunshot."

She laughed at my lame joke.

I stretched my fingers out. "I'll just go now..."

She giggled. "You don't need to leave in the middle of the night. I'm sure it's fine if you stay, you've already been here for...over nine hours."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Who am I to object to her hospitality? "Alright. I'll put an alarm on my phone a little earlier though, so I have time to go home in the morning before school."

Normally, I wouldn't care about being on time to school. But first period is with Bella, so..do I need to explain?

Ugh, great. I'm going to be on time every day now until I win Bella over.

It's funny how easy it is to say now. To admit to myself that I want to be with Bella.

We both took of our shoes and socks, and threw them onto the floor. Bella unbuttoned her shirt and took it off, leaving her black camisole on.

She slid in under the covers on the left side, and me the right.

I don't normally sleep with a shirt on, or pants for the matter, just my boxer briefs. But I didn't think Bella would be too comfortable with that. Or her dad, if he decided to pop in again.

I placed my phone on the floor next to the bed.

"Well, night." Bella said after a yawn. She was facing me, on her side. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness, so I could see her face when she closed her eyes. I could tell when she fell asleep, which was almost instantly.

Her shoulders moved rhythmically, and her mouth was slightly open.

Her right thumb touched both of her lips.

I smiled and closed my eyes, imagining myself wrapping my arm around her fragile body. Pulling her close to my chest, tucking her head under my chin.

"Edward."

I opened my eyes. "Yes?" I asked.

"Mhmmm," she said incoherently.

I grinned to myself. I forgot, she sleep talked.

I propped myself up on one elbow to hear what else she would say.

She rolled onto her back, half of her hair going onto the left side of her face. Her head was turned toward me.

Both of her arms went on top of the blankets. The right arm was laying on where her stomach should be. The other hand was laid out to the left of her.

"Ed..ward," she whispered.

I grinned again at the sound of my name coming from her dream state.

"Don't leave," she said breathlessly.

That took me off guard.

She wants me to stay? How long? Where? When? Just in general or literally?

Wait, she could be having a dream about me leaving her on an abandoned boat, or a lost island.

I just killed my own joy. I lay back down in contemplation. Bella whispered my name again, but it frustrates me, and brings joy to me at the same time.

Is it a good dream? I hope so. She dreams about me?

That's wonderful. Wonderful? Yes, wonderful. Whether it's a good or bad dream, I'm still on her mind.

I fell asleep thinking about Bella whispering my name, but doing it fully conscious.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! What the FUCK is that?

I lifted my head, disoriented, and realized it's the alarm on my phone. I reached around blindly to shut the damn thing off.

Bella groaned, and yesterday's memories came flooding back to me. Right, I stayed over.

I was on my back, my head to the side. Bella's head rested right below my neck, on the center of my collar bone. Her arms were wrapped around my neck. Her left leg was hitched around my waist. My left leg was on top of her right one, holding her down. Both my arms were wrapped around her tightly. Imagine if we were in this position naked.

Bella groaned again and lifted her head. It took her a moment to take in the situation. When she realized she was cocooned around me she gave a subtle "Oh" and shot up off of me, sitting up beside me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" But I cut her off. I definitely was not sorry, but I couldn't tell her that.

"No, it's fine. I had my arms and legs around you too, did I not?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up next to her.

"Yea, I guess so." She said softly, blushing. Her mouth formed an "O" as she yawned and she stretch like a cat. Her stretching displaced her clothing, leaving a lot of open skin for me to gawk at. I recovered before she noticed, and before I got a hard-on.

I took note of her appearance. Her brown hair was literally all over the place. Her cheeks were flushed, as was the top of her chest.

"Your hair is a fucking mess," I told her.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Gee thanks." I may have been day dreaming but I swear to god I heard her mumble "We can't all have sex hair" as she turned away from me and laid back down.

Sex hair? Really? I grinned. I really hope that's what she said. Definitely an ego booster.

I got up to put my shoes and all the other crap on.

I raised my eyebrow. It's six thirty, I guess it's early, but not really. Is she actually going back to sleep?

"Hey, loser, are you really going back to sleep?" I asked her.

She mumbled something incoherently that I couldn't understand and raised her hand to give me the finger. I laughed and left the room.

In hallway toward the front door, I walked directly into Bella's dad. Fantastic. Because I was so looking forward to some awkward questions.

"Morning, Chief." I said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, morning. I would rather be saying good night." He was in his police uniform, ready to leave, just as I was.

He can't be that upset, otherwise I would have been kicked out as soon as he saw me in bed with his daughter.

"Yeah, well, sorry about that. It was late, and we fell asleep." "We were above the covers and everything." I added in as an afterthought.

He huffed at me. "Last time I checked you two were pretty wrapped up in each other. Above the covers or not."

'Unintentionally." I clarified.

"You were above the covers, unintentionally?" he asked in disbelief, raising both of his eyebrows.

"No not that part! Not that we would do anything under the covers though. I meant the wrapping part, that was..unintentional," I am not making this sound better.

"Really?"

"Yes," I confirmed quickly. Why am I so nervous? I never broke a sweat before when dealing with Chief Swan. I haven't ever been this polite with him either.

"I'm gonna trust that Bella wouldn't do anything stupid. She's a smart girl. I know her. So you're off the hook. But if I ever find that you make her do something...stupid, you better hide. You got that?" He said sternly.

"Yes Chief." I stood there for a few moments, not sure what to do.

"See ya," I said with a quick wave before ducking out and leaving. I left in my car to go home. Wow, that went a lot better than I thought it would. I was sure her dad was going to flip a shit at me.

Either he really trusts his daughter or...he really trusts his daughter, because he sure as hell doesn't trust me.

I drove home extremely giddy. I wonder if my head ever ended up on her boobs during the night. Ugh, I would be unconscious for that.

When I got to the house, Rose was already awake, sitting in the kitchen with a yogurt. She was wearing gym shorts and a tank. Her running sneakers sat next to her chair.

"You go to the gym this early?" I asked her when she turned around to look at me.

"Why not? Your mom said I can borrow her car. You wanna come?"

"I have school, Rose." Obviously I have school.

"So skip first period, you idiot. I've been here for almost a week and I barely see you. Way to treat a guest."

I rolled my eyes at her. "You don't count as a guest anymore. And I told you about the thing with Bella, it's not my fault."

"Whatever." She said while putting on her sneakers. "So are you coming or what?"

"I-I can't." I stuttered. I hope she doesn't ask why.

She stood up and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at me. "And why the hell not?"

"I just can't. It's none of your business."

"What is up with you? You've been such a dick to me lately. You've been practically ignoring me. It's really pissing me off." She asked.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Rose tends to just say what she thinks, no dancing behind the truth. If she has a problem with you, it's not going to be a secret."I'm sorry, Rose. I just..have a lot on my mind. There's a party this weekend we can go to, since you're staying longer than I thought."

I turned to leave and go shower. Half way up the stairs, Rose shouted my name, stopping me in my tracks. I turned around to look at her. She was standing at the foot of the stairs, grinning.

"What?!" I demanded, annoyed.

"What class does Bella have first period?" she asked, her grin getting even wider.

My face fell at her words. I didn't bother answering, she damn well knew the answer. I just stared at her, annoyed. Rose laughed and jogged toward the garage while I stood there, annoyed that she was having so much fun at my expense.

She turned around again before she was out of my sight. "Oh, Edward? We can talk about what happened last night later, because I know you want to." She winked and finally left the house.

I hate that bitch sometimes.

I showered and dressed for school rather quickly. Jasper and I got into the car after breakfast. Halfway to school, Jasper turned the radio down and faced me.

Since I was driving, I couldn't turn to him, but he had my attention.

"Chief Swan called Mom and Dad last night to tell them you were staying over," he said.

"Ok, so?"

"Well you're lucky. Mom was going to call Bella to see if you were lying about staying later."

"Well I wasn't."

"I know. At first, I thought you were lying. But then I didn't."

I sighed. "I really don't see what you're getting at Jazz. Just spit it out, will you?"

"Fine. You've been awfully weird lately. I just wonder if Bella has noticed."

"I don't know what you're talking about." It was like an automatic response. What am I supposed to do besides deny it?

"Sure you do. Just don't screw it up, because I know you will. I hope you know what you're doing."

That frustrated me. My hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Obviously I don't know what the fuck I'm doing! There isn't a fucking manual that tells you how make a girl you bullied not see red when she looks at you now is there? So if you have some big secret to help me out, it would be a great time to share."

"See, that right there. If you stay mad at the world all the time, you're gonna screw it up."

"I was in a perfectly good mood before I came home," I muttered like a petulant child.

He didn't comment until we got to school. I pulled into my parking space and turned the car off. I got out of the car when Jasper decided to speak up again.

"Did you sleep with her?"

"NO!" I screamed so loud that the people around us jumped at the sound. I slammed the door shut and walked toward the school, but Jasper stayed right beside me.

"Sorry, man. I had to ask." Of course he had to ask. Anyone who knows me would think I slept with her.

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. God, I need a smoke or something." I muttered.

"That bad, huh?" Jazz asked me. I only smoked when I was frustrated, and frustration is all I've been feeling the last two weeks. Frustrated at school, Bella, my parents, and my goddamn messed up sleep. Frustrated at myself.

"You should talk to Alice and Rose. I bet they'll know a thing or two about this."

"Hell no. I don't need to go talk about my feelings with your girlfriend, who I've met a total of one time. What am I?"

"I'm just saying. Alice said tha-"

"You talk to Alice about me?!" I asked incredulously. What the fuck is wrong with him? She doesn't even know me.

"Woah, calm down. Again with the fucking temper. Maybe you do need a smoke."

"Whatever. Don't tell Rose."

Rose throws a fit every time I smoke. Apparently with my drinking every weekend, smoking isn't helping. It's not like I do it every fucking day. Liam and I just need to relax sometimes.

He rolled his eyes. "Obviously not."

I heard the bell ring, signaling the end of home room. I guess Jasper and I shouldn't have stood in the front entrance talking for so long. Oh well. Jasper didn't care, and neither did I. Mom was slacking with the attendance rule, which probably had to do with the fact that I was handing in most of my homeword AND I haven't gotten a call home in almost two weeks. I deserve a reward.

We parted ways without saying bye. I went toward my locker to get my things, ignoring everyone who said hi to me in the hallways.

I was pulling out a few books when two random girls leaned next to my locker. I sighed and turned toward them. "Yes?" I asked expectantly.

I think they we seniors. The taller one spoke up.

"So is it true?" she asked.

"Very specific." I said sarcastically, while walking away. They began to walk next to me, ignoring my tone.

"That your friends with Swan now?"

I glared at her. Why does everyone find the need to get into my business. Can't they just admire from afar?

"Why?"

"Just..because."

"Great fucking answer."

"Well, you like, hated her. So what, now, you just don't?"

"Bye," I said rudely, walking into my civics class, completely ignoring her question.

I sat down next to Bella like usual. Today she was wearing a green and red striped cardigan.

It was tight in all the right places, and made her boobs look fantastic. Do not stare Edward, do not stare at her chest.

"Hey," she said happily.

"Hey," Then I laughed. "You look like a christmas tree," I pointed out. But damn if a tree could be sexy...

She scowled and looked down at her outfit. "I haven't done laundry, it's cold, and this is the last thing I have."

"Just joking Bella, you look fine."

"Oh," she said.

It's always cold though. Maybe she should buy more sweaters. Tight sweaters. Sweatshirts would work too I guess. Tight sweatshirts. Tight, zip-up sweatshirts. Wait, she still has my sweatshirt.

"Hey, you never gave my sweatshirt back," I accused her. She flushed red at my comment.

"I forgot. You could have reminded me."

"I'm reminding you now. Brin-"

"Cullen!" I turned my attention away from Bella to glare at Mr. Grole.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "What?"

"I would appreciate it if you and Ms. Swan would turn your attention to the class."

"Did the bell even ring?" I asked.

"What do you think?" He said sharply.

"Fine, whatever." He scowled at me and began his lesson.

I turned to look at Bella to see her blushing and biting her lip. I chuckled, that's probably her first time getting scolded by a teacher.

"What?" she mouthed to me.

I shook my head at her. Our conversation wasn't done yet. I put my binder standing on my lap against the desk. Then I took my phone out and held it behind my binder so Grole couldn't see.

I finished what I was saying before in a text instead. 'Bring it tomorrow,' I wrote, and clicked send.

I looked over at Bella, who appeared oblivious. After a few minutes, I got impatient. I crumpled a piece of paper and threw it at her face. She yelped, effectively stopping Grole in his lecture.

"Is there a problem, Ms. Swan?"

"No, of course not. I thought I saw a, um..bug."

Grole didn't look convinced, but considering Bella wasn't usually one to act out, he accepted her excuse and turned his attention back to the class.

Bella turned to face with an annoyed look. "What?" she whispered harshly.

I waved my phone to her, hinting that she should check hers.

She rummaged through her backpack quietly before pulling out her phone and hiding it behind her notebook. She read my text and smirked at me.

I saw her type in a message and click send.

It took a minute or two for it to reach mine.

'Maybe if you're nice, you can get it back later. :P'

I raised an eyebrow at her, remembering when I said those same words to her last week. She smiled sweetly at me.

'Low blow Swan'

'Taste of your own medicine Cullen'

I grinned. 'I bet you feel pretty cool, huh?' I text her.

'Hell yeah.'

'I've been a bad influence on you. Bullying other people now? Shame.'

'Bullying you. Doesn't count in my book.'

I face her and pretend to act hurt before typing my response. She rolls her eyes at me.

'So what? I'm not a person.'

'You're more like..some weird, egotistical and arrogant creature.''

'Weird creature. Really shows your imagination.'

'You forgot the egotistical and arrogant part. Do I seem like an art person to you?'

'You could be. No musical instruments?'

'Tried that, failed miserably. You?'

'Of course you did. Sort of.'

'Sort of?'

'Yeah..'

'You wanna elaborate?'

I sighed. 'I know a little piano.'

'Are you good?'

'I'm good at everything. What kind of question is that?'

When she didn't answer right away, I looked up to see what the problem was. Grole was standing right in front of my desk, pissed. I sighed again and slid my phone into my back pocket.

He crossed his arms. "Something you want to share with the class Mr. Cullen?"

"Not exactly."

"Office." He said promptly, pointing to the doorway.

Great. "Fun," I muttered. I packed up my things to leave. I glanced at Bella before I left, she mouthed "Sorry".

I waved it off, making it clear I really didn't care. I know Maze said she would expel me the next time I acted out, but it's not like I have been doing anything that bad.

I didn't bother knocking, but just walked into her office and sat down, propping my legs up on the chair next to me.

She didn't even look up from the papers on her desk when she spoke. "Nice to see you make yourself at home, Edward"

I rolled my eyes at her indifference.

She piled some papers together before setting her eyes upon me.

"So what is it this time?" She doesn't even know? I could have just taken a lap in the hallway for the rest of the period.

"Fucking Gro-"

"Language!" She scolded.

"Fine. I'll rephrase. Freaking Grole-"

"Mr. Grole," she corrected.

"-overreacted," I finished.

"Really? So what did you do to make him, overreact, as you say." She said it with a smirk though.

"I forgot to put my phone away."

"You forgot?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well believe it."

I stared at her, waiting for my punishment. It's not even a big deal! People text all the time during class. It's just because it's me.

She tapped her fingers against the desk. I sighed heavily, waiting for her to say something.

"Considering you have followed my orders, and the fact that I've barely seen you in here the past two weeks, I'll let you off."

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Really?" I questioned further. There has to be a catch.

"Really," she stated. "I've been getting decent reports from your teachers about your homework getting turned in. I'll let this slide. Don't let it go to your head."

I stood up. "Great. See you around." I left before she could get another word in.

There was still twenty minutes left of first period, and I didn't want to go back to class.

I left through one of the side entrance and hid behind a dumpster. I pulled a cigarette and lighter out of my backpack. I always kept a few just incase, though I didn't use them often.

I lit the cigarette and took a deep breath.

As I smoked, I thought about what Jasper said.

Am I really fucked? Why do I even need a plan? I can just play it by ear.

What happens when this babysitting thing ends? What if I haven't made my move by then?

How do I even make a move? I can't exactly walk up to her and say, "Hey Bella, I have this gigantic obsession with you. I know I used to make your life miserable and everything, but I want to date you."

Yeah, real good Edward. She wouldn't even let you kiss her.

Baby steps.

But I don't want baby steps! I want her now!

I sound like a two-year old. "Ughh" I groaned. I threw the cigarette on the ground and stamped on it with my foot before going back inside to second period.

I was a few minutes late to Chem, but the teacher didn't notice.

I slid into my desk, and noticed Conner still sat beside me. If he gives me any shit, I swear to god I'm gonna flip over a desk.

But he didn't say anything to me. Fine with me.

My phone vibrated in my back pocket, and I made extra sure that the teacher wasn't looking when I read it. It was from Bella.

'How much trouble?'

I grinned. 'None.'

'Serious?'

'Yup. I told you I'm amazing.'

'I'm rolling my eyes at you right now.'

'You always roll your eyes at me. That's rude to do to people you know.' I replied.

'I thought we established you're a creature,' she clarified.

'How come I'm a creature but you're a person?'

'I don't know, it's just how things work.'

'Well, I don't like how things work. It's not fair.'

'You think I don't know that?' she messaged me.

'I never said you didn't. I just said I didn't like it.'

'Well I don't like a lot of things either.' This conversation is taking a more serious turn, I thought to myself as I read her text.

'Maybe I can fix them,' I offered.

'You can try.'

'I can't unless you tell me.'

'I think you can guess.'

'Obviously I can, I'm not an idiot.'

'So why do I need to tell you?'

'I don't know. It makes it official.'

'Official my ass. You're more than capable.'

'I think you're being difficult,' I quickly wrote and sent.

'I gotta go, bye,' she ended the conversation not so subtly.

I tried to pay attention for the rest of the class, I really did, but it was useless. I couldn't focus.

In the beginning of third period, I texted Bella.

'I'm a creature :).' Hopefully it makes up for my jackass comments.

I got a response twenty minutes later.

'I know.'

We texted the rest of the period, and most of fourth period. It was easy to keep the conversation going. It just morphed from one topic to another.

At lunch, I bought a ham and cheese sandwich, a bottle of water, and made my way to Bella's table, again. Everyone stared at us when I sat down, again. Bella ducked her head, again. I started to eat like everything was normal, again. And for the finale, Liam sat down with us, again.

"I feel like a celebrity sitting here," he commented to break the awkward silence.

"We've always been celebrities here," I joked.

"I don't know how you guys can just act like everything is so normal with all these eyes gawking at us," Bella said quietly. Her eyes scanned the room quickly, as did mine. Most people were starting to

avert their gazes after I made eye contact.

"Oh well. They have to get used to it eventually," Liam stated.

"Eventually? As in, you both are like, gonna keep sitting here?" she asked nervously, twirling her hair.

Did she not want me to sit here? Should I move? I could sit at my other table. Why doesn't she want us here? Is it me or Liam or both of us? Liam has been really nice and friendly. Maybe too nice? Does he seem fake? Do I seem fake? Just ask her you dimwit!

"Why, do we bother you?" I asked her.

"Well, I don't know."

"How do you not know? We either bother you or we don't."

"Well you're bothering me right now!" she snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry. Do you want us to move, because we can. If you want." Ugh, I don't want to move. I can see the guys outside of school whenever I want. I need to warm up to her before I make a move. which I can do during our lunch.

"No! I mean, not yet, at least."

Liam jumps into our conversation now too. "So what you're saying here, Bella, is that you eventually do not want sit with us two fine male specimen? Correct?"

"What, no! Well, maybe. I don't know, I don't mind right now, I guess."

"Well then it's settled!" I concluded. "We're staying."

Bella rolled her eyes at me and Liam chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"So Bella, what'd you think of the Pre-calc test yesterday," Liam asked. I doubt he was actually interested, but rather finding a harmless topic to discuss.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I think I barely scraped by with a passing grade on that."

That rang a distant bell in my memory. "You don't like math," I stated matter of factly.

"Ha! You should see her in class. Every time the teacher asks her a question she just gapes at him not knowing what to say, and then stutters some nonsense answer. Lauren gave her hell last week for it, imita- Owww, shit! what the fuck was that for?!" I kicked him in the shin to shut him up, making him jump up. He caught my glare and quickly changed his course.  
"Not that I find that funny, at all. Like that's really terrible how he singles you out, really terrible."

Bella laughed at...Liam? I'm not sure what she giggled at but she sure did giggle.

"Very discreet, Edward. It's fine, I'm used to it anyway," she declared with a wave of her hand.

"And are you really one to talk?" she directed to Liam.

I ignored their conversation, focused on how her hand fell onto her lap.

I wonder if she would mind if I held it. I've held it before. She was practically in my lap last night for Christs sake.

Discretion. I could use discretion. I moved my hand to her lap, slowly. Then I took hers into mine. She raised an eyebrow at me, and I raised one back.

That was easy. She didn't even protest. I bet I could seduce her right here in the cafeteria and no one would even notice. All about discretion.

I untangled out hands, but left mine on her thigh. I slowly inched upward, reaching the hemline of her top. I heard her gasp, but Liam was showing her something on his Iphone, which required her to use both hands. Perfect.

I slid under her shirt, my hand flat against her stomach. If anyone looked at me, they would see me engrossed in Liam and Bella's conversation and eating a sandwich...with my right hand.

Agonizingly slow, I circled her bellybutton with my middle finger, light enough so that it would tickle, and slow enough that her shirt wouldn't moved.

I slid my hand around her back up to her bra, toying with the clasp, discreetly of course.

I guess she wasn't in need of both of her hands any more, because she pulled mine away and held it tightly on my leg, still talking to Liam. I smirked and used my right one to hold hers, releasing the hand she originally pulled.

Bella tried to wiggle out of my grasp, but I only tightened my grip.

I slid under her shirt and to her back again. Her skin was so soft and smooth. Does she use those creams and prescriptions dermatologists recommend?

To bystanders, it looks as if I just have my arm wrapped around her, because the back of her chairs blocks the view.

I slither up to her bra, running my index finger under it. Then I unclasp, making her gasp.

I held the two ends together, releasing them slowly so that Liam wouldn't notice.

I slid my hand out from under her shirt.

"Bella I have a secret for you," I announce.

"Um, what?" she says nervously.

"Well it's a secret." I lean my head toward her, putting my lips at her ear like I was going to whisper something. I cupped my hand around my mouth so Liam couldn't hear...or see.

Instead, I licked her earlobe, then took it into my mouth to suck it lightly. She moaned at my touch, and I scraped my teeth against it. She moaned again, so I repeated the action while my hand trailed up her thigh. Higher and higher I moved my hand until it-

"Hey!" I shouted, rubbing my head. Someone smacked my head, hard. I turn to see Bella looking at me like I'm crazy, her eyebrows squished together.

"Dude, I called your name like six times," I hear Liam say to me.

Oh. I glanced at Bella's shirt, seeing her bra is exactly where it should be, and my hands were exactly where they should be: holding my half eaten sandwich. That was...weird. And hot. It would have been hotter if it actually happened. There seems to be a lot more thinking and no action going on with me lately.

"You hit me. That's not nice," I accused her.

She rolled her eyes at me. "While you were in Candyland, Liam was trying to get your attention. I was just helping." She shrugged her shoulders at me.

"Okaaay. As I was saying, you're still coming on Saturday, right?" he asked me.

"For?...Oh right, yeah I'll be there. I promised Rose, too. Am I bringing a handle?"

"No, I got it covered. You are officially invited, Bella. My folks have some dentist convention shit in Colorado. Party at my place on Saturday."

"Mmmh spending time with my classmates outside of school? How fun. Thanks, but no thanks"

"Hah, good point. But still, it should be more kids from out of town than in town. Hoqaim, Aberdeen, even some friends from Port Angeles. It's gonna be bangin. Off the chain. Fo shizzle ma nizzle." He started cracking up at his own jokes, and I can't help but join in with him.

"You guys are idiots."

I got out my last chuckles. "You're jealous. But you should come it'll be fun."

"I'll see." Liam wrote down his address for her.

The rest of the day dragged by. Bella didn't answer my text in fifth period. Or sixth. Or seventh.

We sat on opposite sides of the classroom in eighth period, so I set my bag down and walked over to her desk where she was doodling on a page in her notebook before class started.

"Did you get my message?" I asked her.

She got startled and jumped in her chair. "Um wha-what?" She stuttered, ripping the page out of her notebook, crumpling it and throwing it in her bag.

"Did you? Check your phone? For my text?" I enunciated each question clearly as if speaking to a child. Did I still bother her that much? Enough to scare her out of her seat? She didn't ever do that before. She practically ignored me whenever I came near her, acting as if I didn't exist.

"Oh, um no. Why?"

She shook her head so that her hair fell in front of her face, blocking my view. Now I can't even see if she blushes.

"Matt Damon texted you. Wants to take you out to dinner. Because I texted you! It was important. I just said that."

"Oh...right." She pulled her phone out and clicked some buttons, I can see her face now.

"Um Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"You texted me 'hi'. I thought you said it was something important."

Motherfucking shit I'm so fucking stupid. Fuck why did I say that? I sound like a stupid whiny and clingy girl who doesn't know how to give her man some space. I might as well ask Dad how to grow a vagina.

I think I might have even blushed, because my face was getting extremely hot. Most likely with a girly shade of red to compliment it. Fucking hell.

"Right, well um I-I just. Well I couldn't just come out and say it. It needed an introduction. That's common texting etiquette Bella. But nevermind, it wasn't that important."

She opened her mouth to respond to my pathetic lie but closed it when a pair of arms wrapped around my torso.

"Hey, Edward." I felt a kiss on my cheek too. Who is this.

"Um, hi." I turned awkwardly with the girl's arms wrapped around me. It was Chelsea. I haven't talked to her since the beginning of last week, what gives her the right to kiss my cheek? Well, maybe because I would have welcomed it with a mini make-out session.

She assumed as much, because the next thing I now her lips are on me. I automatically react, kissing her back, molding my lips to her. I shouldn't. If I want to make a move with Bella is french kissing another girl right in front of her mixed signals or what. I keep kissing Chelsea. Maybe this is what I needed. Chelsea will make me forget all about Bella, and I'll be back to normal.

She's not Bella though. I want to be kissing Bella, not Chelsea. And it's not working. I'm stuck comparing everything about the girl I'm devouring to Bella. Bella's lips are more uneven. Would Bella use less tongue, or more tongue? Does Bella use the same chapstick?

We have somehow turned so that Chelsea's back is to Bella. I think she's leaning back so that her hands are flat on the desk. This is not satisfying. I'm not even focused on the kiss, but rather following a train of thought about Bella's fucking lips.

"What the-ow!" Chelsea breaks aways from me to turn and glare at Bella.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I guess my binder scratched you," Bella explained and shrugged.

Ughhh I'm so fucking stupid. I'm not exactly showing myself in a better light by tonguing a random girl. And it didn't even fucking work. I am still thinking about Bella. Fuck. Mistake after fucking mistake.

I looked down to see an angry pink line on Chelsea's hand.

"You bitch! I'm gonna fucking kill you."

"Hey, calm down Chelsea, she said it was an accident," I said to avoid any commotion.

The entire class was watching now. All eyes glued to the three of us.

"I suggest you three settle down," Mrs. Scully spoke is a loud and authoritative voice. I look back to see her standing behind her desk.

"Stupid klutz," Chelsea muttered while going to sit down. I went to sit in my seat too.

The bell rang soon after, signaling the beginning of class.

I texted Bella again, but she didn't reply. She wouldn't make eye contact with me either. But she could have been completely oblivious to me trying to get her attention.

But she wasn't even paying attention to the Powerpoint. She was looking down at the desk, tapping her pencil against her notebook the entire time. She ran her hand through her long hair every couple of minutes too. In my mind, all I can think is that she is refusing to acknowledge me.

Ugh, I can't even be angry at her, not rationally. One, because she could just possibly be completely not aware of me right now. And two, because I don't have the right to be angry.

Did the kiss bother her? Why should it? Just because I'm obsessed with her, doesn't mean she is with me.

She probably didn't even care. What difference would it make to her? We decided to be friends, right? Well, friends don't care about the other having his or her tongue down a person's throat.

Okay, so I might flip a shit if I saw her doing it, but that's different. Because I want _my_ tongue down her throat. I doubt she wants her tongue anywhere near me.

So there's nothing to worry about. It hasn't even fazed her. She doesn't have a reason to care or be upset.

This is so fucking hard to figure out. I know people say it's hard to understand girls, but this is a fucking jigsaw puzzle with my eyes blindfolded. I have NO idea how to read her. I can barely tell when she's genuinely happy, or fake happy.

Before I knew it, the bell rang and everyone rushed out of class with Mrs. Scully yelling at us to pick up the homework on the way out. I grabbed my stuff and tried to get to Bella, but she was the first one out.

I made my way into the hallway and saw her walking.

"Hey Bella, Bella. Bella!" She's either deaf or..she's deaf. "BELLA!" That stops her in her tracks, but she doesn't turn around. I make my way to her.

I chuckle to myself because majority of the people in the hallway have seem to lost their way and have taken to ogling Bella and I.

"Hey," I sigh to her. "Do you know how hard it is to get your attention?" We start walking, with her leading.

"Oh, well sorry." Her head slightly downward, and she ran her hand through her hair so that in fell in front of her face again. Well not directly in front, but still, it blocked my view, again.

"It's fine. We're still on for tonight right?"

"Yup."

"Okay."

"Okay."

I got frustrated from lack of her response and not knowing what she's thinking.

"Why won't you look at me," I ask annoyed.

"Everyone is staring at us."

I take a view of my surroundings, and sure enough everyone is still staring. Whatever.

"So what? What does that have to do with looking at someone when they talk. You're being rude."

"You're giving me a lecture on being rude, Edward? Good joke." Still not fucking looking at me. I just want to take her chin in my hand and force her to look at me. But, I can't.

"You seem upset. What'd I do?" I ask. Did Chelsea actually upset her? If that did annoy her does that mean...what? What would that mean? Why could she be upset from that? She could think I was rude. Disgusting. Invading her personal space. She could be annoyed Chelsea interrupted our conversation. She could be...jealous. That made me smile. If she's jealous that means she's...she could want me too. Right? Jealousy is when you want something that's not yours. No, that's not right. Jealousy is when it's already yours. Envy is when you want something that's not yours.

But, she's not. I'm not stupid. She can barely be friends with me. Have I forgotten how she wouldn't let me kiss her yesterday? Clearly, she could have done the same thing yesterday Chelsea did today. What the fuck has put her in this mood then? She's a constant thought process, and I've yet to come to the right conclusion.

"Why do expect it has to do with you?"

"Well you were fine at lunch."

"There was almost four hours between lunch and now, Edward. Anything could have happened between then and now."

"Then what the fuck happened?"

"It's none of your business."

I grinned. "Actually, I believe we're friends now. So you can tell me."

"You have got to-" Her sentence was interrupted by her falling straight into the ground. She was on her hands and knees, but scrambled up before I could help her. Unfortunately, not before the crowd of people took witness of what happened. On cue, everyone began to laugh hysterically at Bella. I tried to ignore them.

"Fuck, Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah I, I'm fine." she muttered. What. The. Fuck. She's being so goddamn passive right now.

And she didn't just fall, she had to have tripped. I guarantee someone stuck their foot out for her to conveniently trip over.

We both turned to our right instinctively to see who the perpetrator was. I didn't even know his name. I knew his face, everyone knows everyone's face, but his name was a blank. He was still cracking up with his buddies.

"Hey Swan, I was thinking about buying you a fish. You know, so you can both gape like idiots in Pre-calc. You won't be so alone."

"Funny, Dan." Bella states, almost bored.

They were still laughing so I decided to step in. Could they not see me standing right here? With Bella? They were idiots.

I stepped up right in front of him. "I suggest you stop talking. Right now." I said it quietly, but looking straight at him. It scares the shit out of people when I do this.

And this loser was no different. His eyes widened when he realized who he was about to go up against. He raised his hands up in surrender. "Dude, chill out. It was a joke," he stammered nervously. Not so obnoxious now, huh? At least I can take my shit like a man. Not cower back.

I shifted my gaze to look at Bella, but she was gone. Great.

I rushed out of the school into the parking lot, hopefully she went to her locker first, so I'll still catch her before she leaves. I was in luck. Her truck still sat in the parking space. But I saw her walking swiftly toward it. I jogged my way to her, and then kept pace with her.

"Hey," I said. She looked up at me. FINALLY.

"Hi." Her tone was clipped.

"Okay what stick is up your ass?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"Well forgive me, because being tripped and publicly singled out is just my favorite thing. I actually look forward to it. It just give me fucking butterflies. Such a fucking fantastic experience."

We were standing in front of her truck now, and it was drizzling. It would be full-out pouring soon.

"Well, just so you know. I told that jerk off."

"Really?" she asked sarcastically.

I furrowed my brows at her, scowling. "Yes, really. I thought you would be happy."

"Well, you thought wrong." So now it's my turn to be annoyed.

"I did? Really?"

"What did you expect? Gratification? A grand gesture?"

"Well, no. But thanks would have been nice."

"Honestly Edward, you were doing to same thing as him, expect no one told you off. He was following your lead."

Oh. Right. Fuck, I'm so fucking stupid. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have even done that.

"Fuck, Bella, I wasn't-I mean-I, I didn't mean, I was...I'm trying, okay?"

"I know," she sighed, almost reluctantly. The rain began to come down harder, splattering against the metal on her truck. She glowered at the sky like it did it just to upset her.

I watched her climb into the driver's seat and stuck my hand out to catch the door before it closed shut. "So..are we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" I smiled at her and shut the door, watching her drive away.

I avoided Rose at home. And Jazz and Mom and Dad. I felt really bad for practically ignoring Rosalie this past week, but I couldn't find it in me to put more of an effort in. I had enough on my mind.

Instead, I went to the gym until six thirty (after convincing Mom that I really was at the gym and not out doing drugs. She had to speak to a worker to believe me.)

I met up with Liam in the weights room. He asked me what was up, but didn't push it. He knew I would talk if I needed to.

But the problem was that I didn't know if I wanted to talk. I thought maybe if I thought everything over, everything would make more sense. But no, thinking led to over thinking which led to over analyzing and it was all very unproductive.

It's not as if I even had a legitimate problem to deal with. I just felt..weird, nervous. All jumbled up. It's like someone took my brain and shook it violently, scattering all of my organized and coherent thoughts. I can't figure out what to do or what's upsetting me so much. Of course it had to do with Bella, but I can't pinpoint the source of my stress.

I always know what to do. I know how to weasel myself out of trouble. I know how to drive a car. I know how cook. I know how to plagiarize without getting caught. I know how help Jazz or Liam if they have an issue. I know what to do if a party gets raided. I know how to act when questioned by Chief Swan with regards to the newest vandalism. I know how to think fast and efficiently.

But, hell, I don't know how to get Bella. I don't have a plan. I don't know what to say to make her smile. There's no clean-cut way to succeed. No script, no directions, no experience. There isn't a neon sign pointing me to the right direction.

All of this was going through my head while driving to her house.

Her dad was there today. When I knocked, he answered the door instead of Bella.

"Oh, is Bella here?"

"I'm here, I'm here," she muttered running down the stairs. Is it safe for her to run down the stairs with her...balance issues? She's going to trip or fall and crack her head open.

"Edward." Chief nodded toward me. "I'll be in the living room, Bells, if you need anything."

He gave me one last pointed look before trudging his way to the living room."

"What did you make for dinner? I can smell it." I asked her. Would it be rude to ask for some? I didn't eat dinner, but I don't want to be rude. I mean I can cook too but nothing of mine smells like this.

"Charlie's favorite, enchiladas. There's some leftovers if you want some."

"No, that's alright," I said politely.

She rolled her eyes at me and snorted. "Yeah, right. Here I'll get you a plate. It's still warm."

I chuckled and followed her into the kitchen. "Thanks." I leaned against the counter and watched her place some of the food onto a plate for me. After she handed me the plate we headed up to her bedroom where I dropped my backpack (yes, I actually remembered it today) at the end of her bed before sitting down.

Ok, Edward, make some conversation. Enchant her with your intelligence. Just compliment her, that's a start. But what? What should I compliment? Her cardigan. I already mentioned it this morning. Her jeans? No, she'll think I was checking out her ass, which I did. Shit shit shit this is a lot harder than I thought. I was fine yesterday, but today my mind is just a gigantic clusterfuck.

"Aren't you gonna eat it?"

"Oh right," I laughed nervously and took a stab at the food, spearing it onto my fork and taking a bite. Oh my god it's delicious. I scarfed it down in record time.

"You look like a caveman."

"Shut up I'm hungry." Her food! Compliment that!

"I like my eating!" I said hastily. Wait what? That didn't come out right.

"What?"

"I mean I like eati-no I like your eating."

She started laughing at me. "What?"

"Nevermind," I sighed.

I set my plate on the ground and we both pulled out our homework, laying it on the bed.

I'm so flustered today. She's going to notice, you idiot!

I got another idea as she slid open her calculator. Everyone likes a hot tutor.

"You know, I can help you out with your Pre-calc work. I'm in honors and it's not that difficult."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"What, no?! I was-"

"Chill out, I was joking. Sure if I need help I'll let you know," she said with a cheeky grin.

We didn't talk that much, it was different from the rest of the days. It wasn't awkward, but it was still too silent for my liking. I was supposed to be warming up to her right now, but after the flattery fiasco, I lost my nerve. I kept opening my mouth to say something, start an interesting conversation, but always ended up shutting my mouth before any words came out.

I helped her with a few math problems, which was what I was doing right now. I can't even slightly comprehend how she is able to maintain a B. I'm getting soooo frustrated.

"Bella! You're not even paying attention to what I'm saying," I nearly yell at her, my patience running short. This is the third time I've caught her just staring at me but not paying attention to one word coming out of my mouth. Does she want me to just do the homework for her? It would be a lot faster. The only good aspect to this is that I get to sit exceptionally close to her. Since we were both sitting cross-legged, out knees were touching and our arms brushing against each other.. I know it's not much, but let's just say I bet I could solve the problems eight times faster if I was sitting across the room. It's not my fault, don't judge.

"Sorry! I give up, whatever, I'll just put down some random answers so I have something written."

I rolled my eyes at her. "It's not even that hard! You already have some it done. Now just set the derivitave to zero with dV over dx equals 12x squared minus.." I faded out and sighed as soon as her eyes took on a faraway gaze.

"Bella!"

"What!?"

"Stop zoning out!"

"I can't help it! Who needs this anyway? I will never be sitting there wondering 'hmm, I wonder what the largest volume box I can make is by cutting the corners of a piece of cardboard and folding them into a cube.'"

"It's school, most of it is useless. But by the end of the year, I'll have you be an expert of pre-calc, you'll be begging to take Calc."

"Yea, I'm sure. I totally believe that."

"You should. I'm-" I was interrupted with her Dad opening the door and poking his head in.

"Bells, just wanted to let you know it's a little past nine thirty."

"Thanks Dad."

"No problem pumpkin." I waited for him to leave, but he didn't.

"Bye Dad," Bella stated. He didn't reply but just shut the door and left.

"I guess that's my cue." I gathered my things. This night was not as eventful as I wanted it to be. I was supposed to be dazzling her, not stuttering to form a coherent sentence. She's going to think I'm an imbecile.

Before I walked out of the front door I had an idea. I ran back up the stairs to her room, "Though I do like eating in general, I like your cooking, that's what I meant. You're really good at it." She blushed and smiled at me. "Thanks."

**A/N: So this chapter wasn't that exciting, but I had to show how much Edward is struggling. Before you ask, yes Edward was just completely daydreaming in lunch. I haven't actually taken pre-calc yet, soooo yeah just so you know. Review please please please with the biggest cherry on top! Not a cherry fan? Then pineapple or strawberry or whatever you like. Reviews=a happy me=quicker updates! By the way, you guys should totally check out Scarlet by archer24, I love the action in it. Her other crime story is amazing too. Please review! Even a smiley or a wink or an exclammation point.**


	11. Titanic

**A/N: Yeesh! I told you guys to be patient with the characters. Ye of little faith. I looooved the reviews I got! AND, I've reached over 200 followers! But guys, I CAN SEE how many people read the story and the separate chapters. The number of reviews aren't adding up. Please review! I promised quicker updates with more reviews and I'm not lying. This was supposed to go up last night but my computer was being stupid and didn't save it correctly. Oh and sorry for grammatical mistakes in the story, I don't have a beta yet. I'm not sure how I should get one besides just picking a random one lol, but I'll figure it out.**

"You said what?!" Rosalie screeched at me, trying to control her laughter. We decided to go out for ice cream when I got home.

"Shut up. I got nervous," I grumbled, digging into my sundae for something to do.

"But, like seriously? You like your eating, Edward? How could you have possibly screwed up that bad?" She snorted at my story.

We were sitting here analyzing my entire day. Technically, Rose was analyzing it and then explaining it to me.

She's been having trouble understanding how I could have messed up a simple compliment so badly. Translation: she was laughing her ass off.

"But I fixed it! You act like I didn't make up for it."

She licked some of the hot fudge off of her finger before speaking. "You got a lot to make up for. A disastrous comment like that is the least of your worries."

"So what are my biggest worries, since you seem to know everything."

She started ticking them off on her fingers. "Being a pain in her ass the last two years, getting her to actually somewhat trust you, your inconsiderate attitude, expecting some reward for speaking up for her, and for the big finale, making out with some girl right in front of her. You're such an idiot, why would you do that?!"

"I don't know! I wasn't thinking clearly. I thought that, well maybe, this is gonna sound extremely douchey, but maybe all I needed was some ass to forget about Bella, maybe." I already knew what was coming before it came.

"Are you fucking serious Edward? I can't help you if you're going to take two steps back at any sort of progress. What the fuck, do you ever think before acting? You have some major fucking damage control to do here."

I scowled at her. "Thanks for making me feel better. And no, I really don't. Bella could give two shits about who I was kissing. She didn't even care."

"Really?" she asked me with a raised eyebrow. "She didn't care? At all?"

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Apparently not. She acted like it didn't even happen. She was already in a bad mood, and I wasn't gonna make it worse." "Or at least, not that much worse," I added in after I thought about what Rose called 'my inconsiderate attitude.'

"How do you know she was in a bad mood?"

"She just was. She didn't answer my texts during school."

"Well you see Edward, some student generally pay attention in class."

"Hah! No she didn't! She wasn't listening at all in eighth period. Explain that! And like I said, she just ran out of there and brushed me off when I tried to talk to her."

"Did you ask her what was wrong?"

"Well, yeah. Obviously. I'm not stupid."

She smirked at my confidence. "Did you ask nicely? Or like a jackass."

I huffed and finished my sundae, not answering her question.

Rose chuckled at my annoyance.

"Ok fine, whatever. But then she was perfectly fine at her house. What was that about? You're a girl, explain it to me."

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I have this magical power to understand why a female behaves the way she does. I'm not a mind reader."

"Fine, do you have any ideas?"

"Well, what did you guys do tonight?"

"Absolutely nothing," I told her, disappointment layered thick in my tone. "I already told you, nothing. We did homework. I helped her with her math, and that's it."

"So you didn't think about, I don't know, starting a conversation? Talking to her?"

"I did! But, it just...wouldn't come out. I would keep thinking of things to say but then I would find something wrong with it and just not say anything."

"Edward Cullen, are you getting tongue-tied by a girl?" she laughed at me. AGAIN.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

She nodded her head at me, smiling. "Yeah, I am. But you guys talked yesterday, and the day before."

"But that was different. I didn't have to think about it, the conversation just flowed on its own. I even told her about..about um, you know, that thing," I finished quietly. Rosalie knew what I was talking about. The fall out with my parents. So I didn't get specific with Bella, but still, she knew the gist. Sort of.

Rosalie's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked with her head tilted to the side, questioning my honesty.

"Yes really. It's not a secret."

"Yeah, I guess not."

Rose slapped her hands onto the table. "So, what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can't just keep doing what you're doing. You need a plan, or at least make an attempt."

"I am making an attempt!" I shouted, causing the few peopled left in the restaurant tp turn and stare at me. Oh well, they can stare.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at me. "Well you suck at it. Aren't you supposed to be _the_ player of this shitty town? You can't even pick up a girl."

"I've picked up on plenty girls. I don't know why I'm being so incompetent with Bella."

"You gotta step it up a notch. Study sessions aren't gonna do. She's not gonna think you actually want to be friends if you guys don't leave the house."

"No, she definitely knows we're friends. We've officially established that. I sit at her goddamn lunch table for god's sake."

"Which looks like you feel bad for her."

I bit the inside of my cheek turning that thought around in my head. Do I feel bad about her? Is this all just pity? No, I don't think so. Because if it was only pity I felt for her, I would be wishing I didn't harass her period, not that I didn't harass her so I could date her.

"Ok, I do feel bad for her, but-" Rose silenced me by putting her palm up.

"Stop, right there. Are you not listening to me? I just said not to feel bad for her. She senses that and she's gonna flip a shit at you. Do you-"

"I didn't finish! I was _saying_, that I do feel bad for her, but only slightly. I'm more annoyed at myself."

"If you don't explain that correctly, they're going to sound like the same thing. Just don't bring it up."

"Whatever you say Captain."

She smiled at me. "I like the sound of that, Captain Hale. Catchy, isn't it? But I digress. What. Are. You. Going. To. Do."

"We could go out for dinner."

"She's gonna say no if she thinks it's a date."

"Well she could come over our house."

"To do what? Study some more?"

"She could...You could help me out here you know. I'm out of ideas."

"That was literally two ideas. Why don't you grab something to eat?"

"Ok this time I know I fucking listened to you. You said dinner looks like a date."

"I didn't say dinner. I said a bite to eat. Ice cream, coffee, frozen yogurt, whatever."

"That sounds like a fucking date to me."

"It depends how you ask her."

I waited for her to elaborate, and when she didn't I sighed. "Do you care to explain?"

"You're like a lost puppy, it's so cute. Just be casual about it. Like it was a spur of the moment thing."

"Casual? I can do that."

"Yeah right. You're so gonna screw this up."

I glowered at her. "No, I'm not. I know how to talk to a girl. I'll be fine."

"Whatever you say. Text me how it goes tomorrow and I'll help you with damage control."

"Shut the fuck up Rose. Why do you tell me these things if you don't think it will work?"

"Oh no it will work..eventually. But you're still gonna screw it up. You are a relationship virgin."

"Fucking bitch." She just laughed off my comment.

"What are you so happy about?" Bella asked me at lunch the following day.

"Nothing. I'm just in a good mood." Because we're gonna take a step forward, that's why. I'm sitting there with a shit-eating grin on my face.

"Why _aren't_ you in a good mood?" I asked her.

She giggled at me. Giggled, ladies and gentleman. This is gonna be easy.

"There is seriously something wrong with you right now. Is this a three-part personality you have?"

"Who has three personalities?" Liam asked as he sat down at the table with his food.

"Edward," Bella answered promptly.

"Huh, really?"

"I don't have three personalities. I'm a perfectly sane person, with a single personality."

"Um, you definitely do."

"Care to explain?" I asked. This should be good. I can see two sides of me. Well Bella has seen two sides of me. Most people see the same ole me.

She finished chewing whatever was in her mouth and clasped her hands under her chin.

Fuck me but now all I can look at is her mouth. It's just so...there. It's like she's purposely putting it on display.

"This should be good." Liam added in, excited, mimicking my thoughts.

Then, like Rose did last night, she ticked them off on her fingers.

"Ok, well there's the extremely self-righteous, obnoxious, bothersome Edward. Scratch that, they're all bothersome." I rolled my eyes at her. "self righteous, obnoxious, and antagonizing Edward." Tick.

"Then there is the normal, somewhat-nicer, easier to be around Edward." Tick.

"And finally there is this," she stated, gesturing her hand toward me. "The odd, extremely happy, upbeat Edward. I haven't seen this side." Tick.

Ok I can see the first two. But I'm not acting _that_ different today.

"Dude, she's right," Liam said.

I grinned, my good mood still in place. Two can play at the game.

"Well, I don't know if you're the one to talk Bella. You have a dual personality also." I ruffled her hair too.

She scowled at me. "No I don't, and don't do that."

"Yeah you do."

"How so?"

"Well, there's the timid, annoyingly quiet, ignore the world Bella. More commonly known as School Bella. And then there's the outspoken and very sweary Bella. Aka the Outside of School Bella."

"Sweary? That's not even a word. And well...whatever."

"Ok, do me, guys," Liam demanded. As Bella tried to figure out if Liam had different sides to him, I noticed a few things.

One: Less people stared at us today.

Two:Bella didn't get as nervous today.

Three:She didn't bring my sweatshirt, and I texted her before school started.

I spent the rest of my classes with a shit eating smile on my face. In the hallways, a lot of girls thought I was smiling at them. This caused them to smile and wave back. Whatever.

The guys in this school were also perceptive enough to catch onto my good mood. I returned fist bumps and mock punches enthusiastically.

I don't know what it was. Maybe it was the fact that I knew I would be on step up than I was yesterday. Maybe it was because I would be doing something. It was enough to keep me content throughout the entire day.

It was after eighth period, and I just _happened_ to end up walking next to Bella.

"You know what I could go for right now?"

"Um no, what?" she asked indifferently.

"Some coffee."

"You have got enough energy already."

"Shut up."

"Well, have fun with that."

"You wanna come?" I conveniently offered. We were halfway through the parking lot already.

"Where?"

I looked at her weirdly. "For coffee, I just said that. Where else?" This isn't, what was the phrase? Oh right, inconsiderate attitude was it? No, friend can be sarcastic and annoying.

"Oh, um. not really." What? This is not going according to plan. She's supposed to just agree.

"Why not?"

"I'm not really in the mood for coffee." I can just improvise.

"You're gonna make me sit by myself like a loser? Come on, help me out here."

She scowled at me and crossed her arms. I'll take it.

"I'll meet you at Jenny's in ten." I ruffled her hair and walked away to my care.

"Hey, don't do that! And I didn't agree!" She screamed, but I was already walking away.

"Ten minutes! You better not fucking ditch me!" I called over my shoulder, laughing. She's too nice to not come. I hope.

Jenny's is the same place Rose and I came yesterday for ice cream. In Forks, there are limited choices to pick from. Jenny's does coffee, ice cream, cake, cookies, muffins. Basically a bakery/pastry/café/ice cream shop. All the desserts in one place.

Bella walked in a few minutes after me, looking very grumpy and miffed. I smiled again.

We ordered at the counter. I got french roast coffee, black. Bella got a chocolate chip muffin. I guess she really _wasn't_ in the mood for coffee.

We sat down at a random booth across from each other, with me about to break out whistling in happiness and Bella irked and sore.

"Why are you so happy? I don't get it," she finally asked.

"I don't know. I just am. Come on, cheer up! You got a great muffin just waiting to be eaten."

She rolled her eyes at me but ripped a piece of and slipped it inside of her mouth. Imagine if she let me feed her. My fingers would touch her lips and tongue. That goes on the list. Feeding her something with my fingers.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

I looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what are you doing? What is this supposed to be?" She waved her hand around the place dismissively.

"It's supposed to be two friends having coffee...and a muffin."

"Friends?"

"Yes, friends." She's killing my buzz. "We've already established that. We can't spend all of our time with homework."

"So you actually want to be friends? With me?"

"I don't see why you're so fucking shocked. Didn't we go through all the semantics already?"

"Well yeah, but yesterday you..." she faded out. I frowned at her.

"I what?"

"I don't know. You were all weird at my house. You barely talked to me."

Was I really that messed up yesterday? "I um, I had a lot on my mind, okay?"

"You had a lot on your mind?"

"Yeah. Everyone has their off-days. It's normal." I shrugged at her, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Suuure." she started to pick at her muffin again.

I gotta rekindle the conversation. "So, have you restarted that lame book again?"

"What lame book?"

"Wuthering Heights."

"Hey it's not lame! You insult the book, you insult me."

"You're reading it again, aren't you," I guessed.

She blushed and nodded her head, laughing. "Yeah, I did. I can't help it. What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, but another book. You have a job." She works at the Newton's sporting goods store.

"How do you know I have a job?"

"I've seen you there."

"Oh. Well, yeah a girl has to make money. We can't all be so well set."

"Hey, I work too you know!" I exclaimed. She just assumed I don't have a job. It's not like Mom and Dad are going to give me money for drugs and alcohol.

She looked skeptical. "I find that hard to believe. Where?"

"Well, it's not like a legit, regularly paid job. But still, I get cash so it's good enough for me. Consider me a part-time handy man."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Rose and I used to spend hours being stupid and breaking things apart. We learned a few things. In New York, Rose works at a car shop after school almost every day."

"She does not seem like that kind of girl."

I laughed. "I hear that a lot."

"I can drive a car, I can tell you the different parts under the hood, I can even tell you how everything works. But there is no way in hell I can fix the car. Jake gave up on me." Fucking Jake. Who knows what he does in his cars.

"What you do does not count as driving with your shitty truck."

"Hey! It is a great truck. And you've never seen me drive. I mean _really_ drive. Like with one of Jake's cars."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's something I would bet my life I'm better at than you, I'd bet my life savings."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? I find that hard to believe."

"Well it's true." This goes on the list too, see if she's telling th truth with the whole driving thing.

"If you're lucky, maybe you'll see one day. So what, you just fix people's cars? Like a mechanic? Jake does that too. He fixed my truck."

Stupid fucking Jake just had to keep coming up in the fucking conversation. Dumb piece of shit is probably just exaggerating his fucking skills to Bella. Fucking tool.

Whatever. Don't freak out. She's going to think you're insane if you do.

I took a long drink from my coffee before talking. "No, not really. I do whatever pays.. The boring, mundane tasks that everyday people are unable to do. Fixing heaters, putting in a light switch, changing the sink pipe. Easy cash. I haven't done anything in a while though." I have a decent amount of money saved up. That clusterfuck of a summer when I had almost interaction with my parents, I made a shitload of money. I worked every day doing random jobs. It adds up. But that was during the day. At night...let's just say I didn't exactly work inanimate objects.

I should have at least two grand in my account right.

"So, since we're friends, you wouldn't charge _me_, right?" She asked, smiling.

I laughed at her. "We'll see. I say yes now and you'll have a new chore for me everyday. Hell no."

"Oh I wouldn't take advantage of you. Who do you think I am?"

We talked and talked and talked. About the most random shit. Why she doesn't wear matching

socks. How I'm a morning person and she is most definitely not. Complaining about our miniscule town. Everything and anything.

I would ultimately say it was a success.

We parted ways about and hour and half after we first got there.

I told Rose about how well it went. She grinned and punched my arm. That's a good job in our relationship.

I went to Bella's house, pretty damn sure nothing could go wrong. I have no unwanted girls, our friendship is established, I remembered my homework, and her dad isn't home, which means I can stay a little later.

Fucking damn was I wrong.

We went up to her room again, laying out our homework on her bed like yesterday.

"You're dad's not home tonight?"

"No, not yet. He's working late in Seattle or Port Angeles again I think. Some string of street races they're trying to catch." She chuckled at the end.

"What's so funny?"

"They aren't going to catch anyone. Street races are always random, there isn't a pattern."

"Oh, well okay."

After a few minutes, I put my pencil down and stop working. "You know, it's a Friday night and we're sitting here doing homework."

"Aren't we just party animals," Bella said sarcastically, but she still put her pencil down. She started packing up too.

"You're not gonna do you're homework?" I asked.

"Eh, no. Can you handle doing it yourself on Sunday, Cullen?"

"Oh I don't know. I always need a babysitter to do anything productive nowaday."

She rolled her eyes at me. We both finished packing up our books and papers and headed downstairs to the living room.

"Sooo, what do you wanna do?" she questioned, laying on the ground. I lay down next to her.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?"

"Helpful."

I didn't say anything back.

"In phoenix, my mom and I used to roast marshmallows and make s'mores at night under the stars. But you can't even see the stars here with the stupid clouds in the way all the time," she told me suddenly.

I grinned. "Come on, I got an idea," I said standing up.

She looked at me warily. "What? Please don't tell me you're gonna make us sit outside and pretend to look at the stars while freezing our asses off."

I laughed. "No, I'm not. Come on." I took her hand and pulled her up.

"You have a gas stove, right?" I asked walking to the kitchen, towing her behind my with my hand.

"Yeah..I know what you're thinking. We don't have the right things and I'm not going to the grocery store."

"Stop being such a Debbie Downer. We can improvise."

I flicked the lights and rubbed my palms together. "Ok let's get started. Where are you forks?"

"I'll get them," She got two forks and laid them on the table.

"Ok, now we just need the marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers."

"No chocolate, no graham crackers, and no marshmallows." She went to lean back on the counter, but misjudged the distance and almost fell back, but caught herself at the last second. She did hit her elbow against the edge though.

I couldn't _not_ laugh. "Very graceful, Bella. You okay?" I managed to get out eventually.

"Shut up" She ended up just hopping up and sitting on the counter. If I stood between her legs, we would be the same height, I wouldn't even have to bend down to kiss her. She could wrap her legs around my waist. I vowed to myself that I will make out with her like that one day, in that same place. Another item on the list.

"So what's your plan, genius?"

"Have some faith." I opened her pantry and searched for something, _anything,_ we could use. I smiled, seeing the perfect snacks and taking them out, placing them next the forks.

She raised her eyebrow at me. "Saltine crackers and peanut butter?" There was a hint of a smile ghosting on her lips.

"Give me some credit, there isn't much to work with. Now, for the marshmallows." I looked took survey of what was in plain sight. "I got it!" I shouted, grabbing the bananas from the fruit bowl.

"Bananas?"

"You ever have grilled bananas that you're complaining? I didn't think so. And peanut butter and bananas are great, as are crackers and peanut butter. The three are made for each other."

"But we aren't grilling the bananas."

"Would you shut up? You're ruining my creativity."

"Well sor-ry." She jumped off the counter and got some plates for us.

Ten minutes later, we were sitting at the table with and least twelve s'mores on our plates.

The banana slices took a few tries to heat up without falling off the fork, but we got it.

"Admit, this isn't half bad." I nudged her arm, my mouth full.

"Alright I'll give it to you, it's okay," she confessed taking a bite out of one.

"Okay?! It's fantastic. You're just annoyed I proved you wrong."

"Technically, I never said it would tasted bad."

"You implied it. Same difference."

"Whatever," she told me in a defeated voice, reaching for another s'more.

"Nuh uh, you can't just do that. They are definitely good. Just say it."

"Are you telling me told you so?"

"Yep."

"Yes, fine, they're good. Happy?"

"Extremely." I ruffled her hair again and she hit my hand away.

"Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"Touching my hair."

"Why?" I reach over to do it again just to aggravate her, but she caught my wrist before I could.

"No," she reprimands me like a child.

"Whatever. I'm gonna do it again, you know."

"You're so obnoxious."

"No, this is obnoxious," I say. I reach over with both my hands and bury them in her head. Then I shake them out in every direction, sending her hair into a complete and utter mess.

She's standing up and pushing my hands away, and I laugh at her.

"Hey! That was just annoying," she saying trying to untangle all the strands.

"I was trying to prove a point." She huffed and sat back down.

"Fix it," she demands, pointing to her hair.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Put it back where it was! I can't see it."

"Fine," I say, standing up behind her.

I really did try, I tried placing it back to it's original part and untangling the strands, but it was useless. And her hair was just so fun to play with I wanted to mess it up again, but she'll get upset at me. I literally sound like a fucking whipped pussy. Playing with a girl's hair? Seriously?

"I give up, I can't do it," I announce sitting back down.

"Quitter," she accuses me, sticking her tongue out. "I'm gonna go get a hair brush." She runs upstairs and comes back down with a brush in her hand, already going through her locks, trying to tame it.

"I would say sorry, but I'm gonna mess it up again, just not to this extreme."

"You're so immature."

"You are just as immature as I am."

"No I'm not!"

"You definitely are. And you have just as bad of a temper as I do."

Her skin flushed at my comment. "No I don't!"

"You definitely do. You threw a fit last Friday. Or the first day when I was trying to write my paper."

She scoffed. "Writing your paper? Bullshit. That was straight up plagiarism."

"Details, details."

"Important details," she pointed out.

"Whatever. You know, I have never gotten caught with plagiarism. Our school is filled with inept teachers."

She leaned against the table, just about done fighting with her hair. It looked the same as before, just slightly poofier.

She laughed at my comment. "Can't argue with you there. But you definitely would have gotten caught with that Hamlet essay. It was so obvious."

"It really wasn't. I would have been fine you little worry wart." I reached up to ruffle her hair again, but she slapped my hand away. Hard.

"Ow! That actually hurt," I said while rubbing my arm.

"Then stop doing it!"

"No."

"Loser. And you so would have been caught. I told you, I would've said something. You were already a pain in my ass. You were such a handful. If I did it once, I can do it again."

"You are just as big a pain in my ass. You deserve every hair ruffling I-," something clicked in my head, making me stop talking.

"Um, what did you say?" I asked curiously.

"What?"

"What did you just say right now? I'm a pain in your ass, yada yada yada."

"That I would've told the teacher?" she said. But she was biting her lip and blushing.

"Nooo, before that."

"Oh, you were a handful." No I definitely heard it.

"After that," I said standing up, crossing my arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Someone's a little tired," she said, shrugging it off.

"It was you that snitched on me. That told Maze about Chelsea writing that essay for me."

She put her hands on her hips. "Well of course it was me! That's why I agreed to this stupid tutoring, babysitting, whatever. I felt bad."

I knew I was thinking irrationally. I shouldn't be upset, at all. But I could have went to military school. Or a ridiculous all boys school. My car would have been taken. I couldn't see any of my friends.

And she fucking snitched! She's a snitch! That's what I liked about her! That she didn't go tattling to the teachers to fight her battles. What the fuck?!

"You're a fucking snitch Bella! A FUCKING SNITCH!" I need to stop yelling, I knew I would say something I would regret. I KNOW I'm not thinking clearly, but I couldn't help it. She just, she caused this. I had to do this stupid thing because of her. I have to tell my parents my every move because of her.

"DON'T YELL AT ME! This is why I didn't want to tell you! You're overreacting, Edward, and I knew you would."

I know I was overreacting, but all my thoughts were mixing around in my head not making sense. My impartial and collected thoughts were pushed to the back. 'SHE'S A SNITCH' is flashing in neon letters across the forefront of my brain. The only thing that's registering is anger.

"WHY?! Because I would realize how pathetic you are?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT KIND OF TROUBLE YOU COULD HAVE GOT ME IN! I would have been screwed!" I screamed at her, holding my stance directly in front of her, towering over.

"EXCUSE ME? FORGIVE ME FOR NOT THINKING OF YOU! Forgive me for thinking of myself for once! Forgive me for not thinking about how this would affect YOU," she pushed at me chest, "You deserved everything you would have gotten!"

"I WOULD HAVE BEEN FUCKING MISERABLE! Why?! Because you couldn't keep you fucking mouth SHUT!" I screamed in her face.

"WELL YOU DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT WHEN I WAS MISERABLE. HUH?! WHY COULDN'T YOU KEEP _YOUR_ MOUTH SHUT AND LEAVE ME ALONE! Huh? All because your self-absorbed brain couldn't handle the fact that I turned you down."

I was angry at her again. For not fighting back. For letting me walk all over her like that. Why didn't she ever fucking do anything? Why the fuck couldn't she put me in my place. I was a bastard and she fucking allowed it, let it happen, gave it a green light.

"You could have spoken up. You could have fought back but you didn't."

"So this is my fault?! FUCK YOU! It would have been worse if I tried and you know it!"

"Because that's why! YOU'RE A FUCKING COWARD AND DIDN'T SPEAK UP!"

"I WAS KEEPING MYSELF SANE!" We were both panting, our faces red from using our voices at such an impossible volume. The veins in my forehead were probably popping out.

"YOU COULD HAVE FUCKING DONE SOMETHING! I'M NOT LETTING YOU PLAY THE HELPLESS VICTIM!"

"I NEVER SAID I WAS A FUCKING VICTIM! And you didn't have enough fucking morals to know right from wrong? YOU DON'T EVEN REGRET IT! You're so fucking arrogant all the time."

"Oh fuck you. YOU are just as arrogant and egotstical as I am. You just show it differently. You act like you're better than everyone."

"SO DO YOU!"

She turned on her heel and left the kitchen.

"Are you gonna walk away again?! Huh?! Play the fucking passive kitten again that needs rescuing," I growled, following her.

"Fucking screw you." She stomped up the stairs and I stomped up on her tail, but she slammed the bedroom door shut in my face.

"You're seriously hiding in your fucking room?!" I yelled, banging on the door.

The door swung back open at such speed that it hit the wall and bounced back, but Bella shoved by me before it could close, running down the stairs. I was running behind her again.

"Take your goddamn back pack and your goddamn homework and your goddamn car and YOUR GODDAMN SELFISH SELF and LEAVE."

"Don't worry, I'm gone."

I hadn't realized she unzipped my backpack, but she was throwing open the front door, walking into the front yard, and throwing random papers and binders all over the lawn.

"Fucking mature Bella! YOU'RE MAKING A FUCKING MESS!"

"Yeah well you made my high school experience a FUCKING MESS." I grabbed my backpack from her, and whatever was in her hand. She turned toward me, livid.

"All of it was a fucking lie. My ass, fucking friends. Fucking liar." She shoved at my chest after each sentence.

"Well I didn't know you were a fucking snitch." I need to stop. But I can't. I don't think I'm even that angry that she told on me. I'm just pissed she never does anything. SHE never told me to fuck off. She did but not forceful enough. SHE never argues back. SHE never humiliated me. Why the fuck not? What the fuck was going through her mind to just take it? SHE could have done something too.

But would it have made a difference? Wouldn't it have just fueled me to try harder? To win? To break her for sure?

Thinking about it made me angrier. I don't even know what I'm angry at anymore.

"Yeah, well now you know." she said. She turned away from me, and threw what I'm almost positive is my cell phone across the fucking front lawn. It'll be a field day to find it in the fucking dark.

Bella walked back into the house and slammed the door shut as hard and loud as it would go without bouncing back open.

I went to sit in my car, slamming the door shut. I punched and steering wheel so many times I lost count, but it fucking traumatized my hands.

After sitting there for twenty minutes, I went on a scavenger hunt for my things. I didn't give a shit about most of it, so I didn't spend that much time looking for my binders and papers. My cell phone was a fucking bitch to find though. I was getting so frustrated. I was about to leave it there and come get it in the morning. But eventually I did find the piece of shit iPhone, with a shattered screen. I groaned and made my way back into my car.

It still worked though.

'Fucking titanic damage control,' I typed and clicked send.

**A/N: So I'm gonna go run and hide before you guys kill me for Edward's attitude. He's hot tempered and confused. I hope you read the fight carefully. PLEEEEEASE REVIEW. I'm begging, I need to know what everyone thinks, if I'm on the right track. Everyone who reviews gets a s'more, the cool kind. Or a personal hair ruffle from Edward. Or their legs wrapped around him. Your pick. **


	12. I want you

**A/N: So I got ALOT of mixed reviews on the last chapter, but I loved all of them. Roxanne, pleeease get an account! I would love to reply to you. This one is super long because for the life of me I couldn't figure out where to split it, or end it. Hope you like. Oh, some people pm'ed me asking if I listen to music while writing or have chapter playlist. I don't have a chapter play list, but I did listen to This is How It Feels by the Veronicas, and Good Girl by Carrie Underwood when I wrote some of this.**

I was sitting on my bed cross-legged, banging my head on the headboard. Rose was perched on the edge of my bed.

I dialed again. "Hey, this is Bella. You know what to do." I waited for the beep again.

"Goddamnit Bella just pick up your fucking phone, stop being difficult."

I groaned after I realized what I said, redialed, and waited for the beep.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, I'm just getting frustrated. Please pick up the phone, Bella, I'm begging. Please just call me back."

I put my head in my hands. "She won't pick up and I can't go to her house." One of the neighbors called the cops reporting a domestic disturbance. They showed up right before I was pulling out of her driveway. They gave us both a warning and left, but obviously her dad was notified. This was almost three hours ago.

"Well if she didn't pick up the first thirteen times, what makes this time special? Give her some space Edward and calm down. Just tell me what the fuck happened already." Rose looked absolutely exasperated. I flipped the fuck out on my family when I got home, so everyone kept their distance. Rose made her way into my bedroom ten minutes ago.

"I screwed up. It was bad," I told her, with my head still in my hands.

"How bad? You're text was just a little bit of an exaggeration."

I looked up and glared at her. "No, it wasn't. It was that bad. She's never gonna talk to me. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Each 'fuck' was rewarded with my head banging against the wood behind me.

"Would you stop that?! What the hell did you do?"

"I'm gonna call her again." I reached for my phone, but Rose snatched it before I could get my hands on it.

"Hey!" I screamed.

She extended her arms in the opposite direction. "You need to stop blowing up her phone right now. I'll just keep it for now." She went to slide it into her back pocket, but glanced at the screen first.

"What the hell did you _do_ to it?" she asked incredulously, lightly running her fingers over the front. The screen was effectively shattered like an intricate spider web.

"She threw it."

"Bella?"

"Yup."

"Like, _to_ you? Did you not catch it?"

"Nope. She definitely did not throw it _to_ me."

"Ok, seriously, stop jumping around the truth. What. Happened."

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. How did I mess this up so horrifically? The day was going great. We got coffee as friends and everything. We made s'mores, well sort of. Then I fuck everything up.

She snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Well?"

"I...said things to her. It was really bad Rose."

"How bad? You've always been rather rude to her anyway."

"Not like this. This was..." I ran my hand through my hair. "This was just...it was.."

"I need some fucking words here, Edward. How bad? What did you say?"

Some of the things I said to her ran through my head. 'Pathetic' 'YOU'RE A FUCKING COWARD' 'FUCKING SNITCH' I cringed.

"Things that shouldn't be fucking repeated. Everything just came out. Everything we were tiptoeing around jumped through our mouths without a filter."

"Define everything."

"That's her ringtone."

"What?"

"Bella's ringtone. It's called Everything. She told...nevermind. It's not important."

"Can you please just give me something? Anything?"

"We went at each other's throats. It was...intense. I said some...regrettable things. All because she fucking.." I stopped myself before I said it. Because she snitched. I don't know why, but I didn't want to tell Rose it was Bella who told on me. It felt...wrong.

"Because she what?"

"Nothing, nevermind."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you need to stop being so goddamn immature and tell me what the fuck happened tonight that's having you spam Bella's phone with apologies."

How can I explain this without telling her what instigated it?

"I, well...I blamed Bella for this whole thing. The entire tutoring, babysitting, whatever. It turned into yelling. We were both just, exploding at each other with anger. She started flipping out on me for everything I did to her. And then that made me see red. I went off on her, asking her why she never did anything. She never fucking did _anything_, Rose, nothing. Fucking, she just...Ughhh. I said some pretty bad things that I can't take back."

"I don't know the specifics, but did you believe everything you told her?" Rose asked me quietly, like she was pondering another thought in her head.

"No, yes, no..I don't know. No, I didn't. Some of the things, yeah. But not everything. I was just so mad at her. Mad at myself. No, I didn't believe most of it." She's not a coward, she's practical. She's not pathetic, she's realistic.

"Edward, what did you say to her?"

"Fucking hell Rose! Why do you care so much?! Goddamnit!" I stormed off my bed and started pacing my room.

I grabbed a handful CD's off the shelf and threw them at the wall, leaving a shattered mess on the ground where they fell.

'_All of it was a fucking_ _lie._' she tells me.

"No it wasn't!" I scream at her.

"Fucking hell Edward, calm down." Rose had already jumped off the bed, now standing directly in front of me. She knew I wouldn't hurt her, but does she have to go and test my limits?

_'Yeah well you made my high school experience a FUCKING MESS,'_ she screams, venom in her words.

The next thing in my hand is the stereo remote, which in the following second is flying through the air at full speed, denting the wall.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Jasper strides into the room on high alert, his eyes searching for the cause of the excessive noise.

"Edward's freaking out."

"Would both of you just back the fuck off?!" I scream, frustrated at their obtrusiveness.

'_WELL YOU DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT WHEN I WAS MISERABLE!'_ She's right in my face, her eyes wild, chest heaving. Bella just keeps yelling at me, taunting me. The guilt that's been laying dormant in my body is kicked awake, pushed and shoved to the surface, blinding me, overtaking my other senses.

"I KNOW! I know I didn't! What do you want me to say?" I plead with her.

My fist is about to make contact with the wall for the second time this week, but someone grabbed my wrist and turned me around, shoving me against the wall. Jasper is using all his weight to hold me down. I push back, but he's just as strong as I am, so it's not an easy task.

"Woah, calm down dude, Mom and Dad are gonna fucking hear. You need to stop shouting, no one's calling you a liar."

What? I realize must have been talking out loud.

"What the fuck? Let me go."

I shove against him again, but he braces himself, barely jostling, but also struggling to keep me in place. I don't want to hurt him, but he isn't Rose, and I swear to god if he doesn't move the side of his face is going to become real friendly with my fist.

"Fine, alright, just chill out." He takes a step back, giving me room to breathe.

"I'm perfectly fine." I say angrily.

"Yeah, says the guy that just threw a fit, screaming and throwing things," Rose remarks. I know she's concerned, but did she need to say it like that?

"Why do you always have to be such a bitch?"

"Well, you're always a jackass so..."

"Whatever, both of you out before I do something stupid."

"A little late for that, dude,"

"Jasper, I swear to god I will ram you through that wall."

"Calm, lover boy. Seriously Edward, we'll leave so you can cool down, just don't hurt yourself." Rose says, kissing me on the cheek as they both leave. I slam the door behind them. I know Rose just wants to help, but I also know I'm gonna flip out on her if she stays, so I don't say anything to either of them.

Rose has seen me livid before. She flew in that summer when everything went down, and incidents like this were a normal occurrence. She knows just to back off and give me space.

At two am, I'm still wide awake.

I managed to convince Rose to give me my phone back, swearing I wouldn't call Bella.

Since then, I've left fifteen messages. After that, her voicemail was filled to capacity.

I gave up after ten texts, knowing it was a fruitless attempt.

I don't want to go to her house tomorrow, because what if her dad's there? Who knows how much her Dad knows about last night. He would kick me out in no time.

I officially ruined our just recent friendship status.

Since the last time she's been in my room Bella's started an ever-growing tornado in my life. Literally, I think as I look at the extra dent in my wall. But I'm the idiot supplying the wind.

The next morning, I'm sitting at the breakfast bar with Rose and Jazz. One of Mom's biggest paying client has their wedding today. She's gonna be out all day making sure everything goes smoothly before and during the ceremony, not to forget the reception afterwards.

I haven't seen Dad, and frankly I couldn't give two shits where he is right now.

I called Bella twice when I woke up, but I didn't expect anyone to answer. But that didn't stop me from hoping. And being predictably disappointed.

Last night's incident is like a taboo right now, neither Jasper nor Rosalie want to bring it up.

"Ok, come on losers. I know you're both dying to ask." I finally say.

"Are you gonna flip out if we do?" Rose says with an eyebrow raised.

I scowl at her, annoyed. "No, I'm not. Just becau-"

"Knock Knock. You're day's about to get a lot better." Liam's voice rang loud and clear as he let himself into the house, walking straight into the kitchen.

"And why's that?" I ask.

"Because I'm here." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey, nice to see ya again, Rose. And for how is thou Royal Bitch, madame?"

"Shut up." Rose responds in a typical bitchy voice, as expected.

Liam gave Rose a hug and then hopped on top of the counter.

My phone vibrates, it's sound amplified against the granite counter.

I grabbed for it immediately, not wanting to waste a second to see what Bella texted me.

My face fell when I saw it was only one of the guys wanting to play some ball.

"What the fuck did you do to your phone? Run it over with a truck nine times?" Liam asks before I let my disappointment show, obviously noticing my annihilated phone.

"I dropped it."

"Off the Empire State Building?"

"Fuck off. It was a tile floor."

Rose snorted. "Yeah right. Unless Bella grows her front lawn on top of ceramic dirt."

"Huh?" Jasper says over his shoulder while he washes out his dish.

"Okay,what am I missing?" Liam asks no one in specific, absent-mindedly drumming his fingers on the granite.

Rose, of course, starts to laugh at me. "Go ahead, Edward."

I just glare at her. Now both of the guys are staring at me curiously, expecting an answer.

"Fine, I'll tell them," she flips her hair over her shoulder for dramatic effect, "Bella has quite an arm to do that much damage."

Liam chuckles like an idiot. "Wait, are you saying that Bella did this? She threw your phone across her front yard? Damn, that girl's got spunk."

"Hold on," Jazz interrupted before I could speak, "What exactly did you _do_ for her to take it out on your phone?"

I scowled at Rose for bringing this up. She started it, and now it's snowballing.

"We had a fight."

"Jesus, Edward. She's not even your girl yet, and you two are already having fights."

They all laughed at Liam's dense joke.

"So what are you gonna do?" Jasper asked me.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I don't know. And why do you just assume it's my fault?"

He raises an eyebrow at me, "Well, was it?"

"Shut up."

"That's what I thought."

"But seriously dude, what now? Was it really that bad?" Liam voices.

"Oh I would only assume. You should have seen the fit he threw last night for no reason." Jasper tells him.

"You know what? Fuck off, all of you." I jump hastily off of my seat and walk around the counter to the sink, throwing my cereal bowl into the sink. It clattered noisily, but didn't break.

"Chill out dude, we were just joking," Jasper says, clearly trying to pacify me, worried about me 'throwing a fit' again.

"Yes, it was that bad. It was the worst fucking fight I've ever been in and I left physically unscathed. It was a mess and there's no way in hell she's ever gonna talk to me." I run my hand through my hair, feeling embittered and heated.

"Cheer up man, we'll figure something out. The party will take your mind off of it for a little while." Ugh, the party, Liam reminded me.

"I'm not going."

"You most definitely are."

"No, I'm not," I said defiantly. "I'm not in the mood."

"Since when are you not in the mood to drink?" Liam grills me. Does he not understand? I have too big of a problem to waste time getting drunk.

"Liam, I'm not fucking coming. You can do it without me."

"What the fuck Edward? Are you seriously not going to come?"

"No, I'm not. I have to-" The wheel in my head begin to turn before I finish my sentence. "Actually, maybe I will. You invited Bella, right?"

He grinned at me. "I sure did. Gave her my address and everything. But.."

I frown at him. "But what?"

"But nothing, nevermind."

"No, come on. What were you gonna say?"

"Nothing. I was gonna say nothing."

I thought about what he could have told me that would make me change my mind.

"You don't think she'll show." I say, not bothering to make it sound like a question. There goes that fucking idea.

"I don't know man. She said no at first, but then she seemed a little iffy on it. She said she would think about it."

"Why don't you just call her and ask?" was Jasper's brilliant idea.

"Yeah, because I didn't think of that. She won't answer my calls...or texts." I tell him, defeated.

"I would do it but she would know I'm calling for you." Rose adds.

"I'll do it." We all look at Liam, pulling out his cell.

"You have her number?" I ask him dumbfounded.

He shrugs at me. "Yeah, I just asked her for it at lunch yesterday. She has mine too. Figured it would come in handy one day. Who knew the day would come so soon."

"Well, she's not an idiot. She'll know you're asking for Edward." Rose tells us, rolling her eyes.

"Just try it." I tell him. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"It's not gonna work," Rose mumbles, but we all ignore her.

"Here goes nothing", Liam mutters.

"Hey, Bella! It's Liam." "Right." "I was just wondering-" "Um, no." "Ok." "Yeah, no problem." "Bye."

He hung up the phone, and we all looked at him expectantly. When he didn't say anything, Rose hit his arm.

He directs what he says right at me, "She says to go fuck yourself and to stop calling her."

"I told you," Rose sings quietly.

"You didn't even ask her if she's going!" I yell at him, extremely annoyed.

"Well she didn't give me the chance to! She got all bitchy and to the point. What the hell did you want me to do?"

"Ughhh. I'm not going. There's no way she's gonna go."

"Dude! Come on! She could! You don't know her. She could still come."

"And the chances of that, Liam?"

"Very high."

So at nine o'clock that night, I'm standing in Liam's house with a beer, waiting for Bella.

Rose had already gone to mingle, and Jazz found his buddies. Liam is standing next to me.

"You can't just stand here like a creep waiting for her. You haven't even drank anything." he tells me.

"Neither have you," I reply back stubbornly.

"Well, it's at my house. I don't wanna get drunk and not be able to handle it if something goes wrong."

"Whatever."

Truthfully, the party was a hit. People were dancing in the middle of his living room. Music was blasting throughout the house, vibrating through your skin right into your bones. Shots were being passed around constantly, along with beer.

There's a crowd in the backyard having fun with a keg stand. Couples are making out pretty much everywhere. Everyone was chit chatting and having a good time.

Liam even got a couple dd's. Who would have thought he'd be so responsible, fucking weirdo.

So far, I've turned down eight girls, glared down three that were going to approach me, and walked away from two. If I wanted to hook up, I would walk toward them, not them toward me.

A half hour later, Bella still hasn't shown up. I'm sitting on the couch next to a sloppy couple. They looked like they were eating each others faces. They were either too drunk to care or notice what they looked like.

I said no Conner and Tyler when they tried to talk me into a game of beer pong. I'm always the best at beer pong. But of course, you want to get drunk even if you win, so I still drink my cups to get wasted.

Liam was right when he said a lot of out-of-town people because I didn't know most of them. There were a decent amount from school though too.

The two idiots next to me were starting to get into my personal space, so I got up and leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, still giving myself a view of the front door.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned around annoyed at whoever was bothering me.

It was Liam, with Kasey under his arm."One shot. Come on." I roll my eyes at him.

Hell, why not? If Bella's not gonna show, I might as well. I took the shot glass from him and downed the drink. It burned my throat as it went down. I felt it's effect, but not nearly enough to get me downright drunk and incoherent.

"There he is," Liam commented toward me, grinning.

"Hey, Kasey," she smiles at my greeting and I lean down to give her a hug.

Liam and Kasey both look past my shoulder, their eyes zeroing in on something. "Damn, she can put herself together." Kasey murmurs.

I turn around to see who she's talking about.

My eyes widen at what I see. It's Bella, and she looks fucking hot and sexy and...gorgeous. She looks absolutely amazing.

Her hair is down, but it's in defined, shiny, cascading waves. She's wearing high-waisted washout jean shorts that make her look even slimmer than she is. Her buster top is white, but I can tell from here the top has some lacy design things, and it cuts off and inch or two above her shorts, leaving a strip of skin. Considering it's still winter, she's wearing a tight-fitted, black and white striped blazer, unbuttoned. I look down and notice it's still the black Converse for shoes. She looks just..wow. She never dresses up for school.

Bella's looking around in nowhere in particular when Liam shouts her name.

Her head pops up and she starts to head over our way. I notice that she brought a friend.

The friend has shoulder length, straight, black hair. Her skin is extremely, naturally, tan. She looks so familiar, but I can't recognize her. Her outfit looks nice too, skinny jeans and teal tank top, the ones where the bottom part flaps out, **(A/N:It's a peplum top, but Edward wouldn't know that lol)** but fuck next to Bella who cares.

Closer up, I can tell Bella's wearing crimson red lipstick, mascara, and some eyeliner. She really does look fantastic. Her boobs look great in that top, but it isn't too revealing where she's popping out of her shirt.

"Damn, Bella, you look hot," Liam tells her and pulls her in for a hug. She's surprised at first, but covers it up quickly. She hasn't even looked my way.

"Hi, Bella," Kasey tell her quietly with a smile. "You look great."

"Thanks, Kasey, you too."

"You really do look beautiful, Bella." I tell her sincerely. I just told a girl she looks beautiful. Wow.

She spares me a glance, and gives me clipped 'thanks'.

Liam picks up on the tension quickly. "And who may this gorgeous lady be?" Liam asks.

"Oh right! Sorry," Bella nervously chuckles. "I brought a friend. This is Leah," She introduces with her hand. "Um, this is Liam, Kasey, and Edward." Liam pulls Leah in for a hug too.

Leah! From the rez! She's the girl Bella mentioned before. The one that didn't come to Bella's house on Tuesday.

"Edward, nice to finally meet you," she says to me, sickly sweet with a huge smile plastered on her face.

I push my eyebrows together, confused. "Um okay, nice to meet you too."

Without any preamble, she pulls me in for a hug wrapping her arms around my neck. But then she scraped her nails into my skin, hard. I was wearing a thin, light green button up, so the collar wasn't much between my skin and her vicious nails.I almost shouted out in pain, but obviously refrained from doing so. That definitely left angry, red lines on the back of my neck. Perfect.

After she pulled away, Liam decided it would be best to end this awkward introduction.

"Ok, well let's get you ladies drunk!"

Bella rolled her eyes at Liam, as did I. Huh, I didn't even know if Bella did drink. I guess she does.

Liam, with Kasey back under his arm, led the way to the kitchen, but grabbed Leah's hand too, towing her along. Leah giggled and grabbed Bella's hand, effectively making a mini human train.

I followed behind them.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I said in Bella's ear, to make sure she could hear me over the music.

"No."

"What, are you serious? Come on Bella. Please?"

"Nope."

"Bella, please. I'm sorry. Just give me two minutes."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

Her hand is no longer connected to her friend's, so I quickly grab it and pull her into another room, pushing her into an empty corner.

"Edward, stop it. I don't want to talk to you. Stop!"

I ignored her protests and put my arm up against the wall, not letting her leave.

She crossed her arms and pouted at me. If she wasn't so pissed, I would have told her how adorable she looked. That goes on the list:cornering her and kissing her until her knees wobble.

"Bella, please, I'm sorry, alright?"

No answer.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment?"

Again, no answer.

"Fine, I'll talk. I didn't mean those things, okay? I was just shocked that it was you. Can we just move past it?"

She just huffed at me, not saying anything.

"You gotta give me something."

She sticks her middle finger up at me. I crack a smile at her amused, but it fades away fast when I see that she in no way is amused.

"Bella, I'm begging you, say something. Anything. I didn't mean any of it last night."

"Fuck you."

"That's it? That's all you have to say to me?"

Her arms her crossed so tight, I was worried they would be stuck like that, like a pretzel.

She didn't say anything.

"No, you can't do that. You can't just say two words and stop. Say something more to me. Tell me. Yell, scream, I don't care, but you are not just going to stand there."

"Fine, you want me to say something? I don't believe you. At all. I don't believe you didn't mean it, I don't believe you want to be friends, and I don't believe you regret it. You're doing this to save your own ass." she confessed calmly, but I could tell by looking at her eyes she was having difficulty keeping her temper in check. Her cheeks were flushed bright red in...anger?

"Save my own ass? From what exactly?"

"From being expelled, being sent away." Oh fuck, I forgot about that. FUUUUCK. Shit. It doesn't matter, I'm not leaving. My grades are in check, I haven't been in trouble. The only way Maze would know we stopped is if Bella tell her. But then again, I don't know if Bella _will_ tell her. Whatever, I'll worry about it later.

"No, I wasn't. I forgot about that until you brought it up right now."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Bull shit. That's what this is all about, isn't it? I screwed up your perfect life and your pissed,"

"Ugh, dammit Bella! You know that's not true. I don't care that you did it, I don't. If you told me that first day, yes I would have flipped a shit, but-"

"If you remember correctly, you found out yesterday and you did indeed flip a shit."

"Because I was taken off guard! I didn't think before I spoke. You-"

"That's not my fault that you don't take into account other people's feelings before you do something stupid!" she tells me, exasperated, "It doesn't matter, I can see this was all just a game to you, so.."

She tried to walk away, but I wrapped my arm around her waist and pushed her against the wall.

"Let go."

"No."

"Edward, I swear to god I will-"

"What? Hit me? Scream? Go ahead, I doubt people will notice. It's so loud it here, it won't make a difference." It was true. The music was still pulsing in our ears, deafeningly loud. I could barely hear Bella speak, and we were within a half-foot diameter.

"You're an ass, now move,"

"No, not until you hear me out."

"Well you keep saying that but I have yet to hear a proper apology."

"Fine, this is it. I've said I'm sorry, you know I'm sorry. I was insane after I left your house yesterday, Bella. Jasper had to calm me down. I didn't mean any of it, I swear to you. I was just mad. Mad at myself, mad at you-"

"This was not my fault! Some apology-"

I cut her off placing my hand on her mouth but yanked it away quickly when she bit it, _hard_.

"Fucking shit, that hurt."

"Well, you shouldn't touch me."

"You didn't let me fucking finish. Bella, I was pissed at you, too. No, let me fucking finish," I tell her when she opens her mouth to argue, "I was pissed at you because you never did anything. Ever Bella! You could have done _something_. I'm not saying I'm not to blame, but you didn't have to stand there and take it all the time."

"Fucking hell Edward, you're a bastard. What the hell did you think me speaking up would do? You had the entire school at your fingertips. I say a fucking word and you female entourage would have slit my throat for bad mouthing you. Don't you dare stand there and tell me I didn't do anything. I did what any person with common sense would have done."

"I, I didn't that about it like that. Well I did, but not-"

"Of course you fucking didn't. So, no, I don't accept your apology." She shoved me hand down and stalked away. I let her go without complaint. Fuck, I didn't see that coming.

I thought about it yesterday, vaguely. I didn't think she would have brought it up though. Why? I have no fucking idea. She's not an idiot.

I've seen her fired up and angry. She doesn't hold back. Obviously she was intelligent enough to think of the consequences that would have arisen if she spoke out against me. I need to think things through and stop being such an in the moment guy.

I groaned and started to walk in the direction Bella left.

I found her eventually in the dining room.

The room wasn't overpacked, but not empty either.

"Come on, Swan. What's the harm?" Connor was telling Bella. Next to him was Tyler. They were both snickering at Bella, trying to tempt her to play a game of beer pong.

"I'm good," she answered coolly, chatting with her friend Leah instead.

Tyler walked past Bella, behind her. As he passed he squeezed her ass, making her yelp. She turned around only to roll her eyes.

I made my way to Tyler, furious. Who the fuck did he think he was?

But Liam beat me there.

"Hey, knock it off guys. Leave her alone, she's not doing anything to you."

I made my way to one end of the table, leaning against a back window to keep an eye on Bella, make sure no one pulls anything with her. I didn't know most of these people, who knows what they're into. They could slip something into her drink for all I know. Does she know not to accept a drink from a stranger? I fucking drilled that shit into Rose's head. There are some creeps out there.

Liam winked at Bella, making Bella smile at him softly as a thank you.

She spotted me in the back. I waved to her and smiled, not expecting anything in return. And I was right; she flat-out ignored me.

"On second thought, I'll play," she announced loud and clear. I groaned internally. Why does she need to play? Conner's a beast at this, he'll have her puking in no time.

"You're on, Swan. Hope you can handle your liquor." He grinned and made his way to my side, letting Bella take the other end of the table.

"Alright! Kick his ass Bella," Liam yelled, filling ten cups on either side of the table. Each were quickly arranged into a pyramid.

"Wait." I shout lazily before Connor went to throw the ping-pong. "Connor, let me have it."

"What, no Cullen. Swan's mine."

"Move out of the fucking way and give me this round. You can play someone else." I stepped forward, next to him.

He grudgingly moved aside for me and I looked across the table at Bella. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Your on, Swan," I say with a grin.

"We'll see," she tells me calmly.

I tossed the little white ball, landing it in a cup in her second row.

She picked the ball out and downed the cup without hesitation.

She rolled the ping-pong ball in her hand before throwing it across the table. It missed. I chuckled and picked it up off the ground. The cluster around us laughed too. The ones that knew her from school didn't expect her to do well, and the others most likely just laughed because everyone else did.

"Nice try, Swan."

"Just throw the damn ball."

I did, and landed it in her uppermost cup. Again, she drained the contents of the cup without thinking.

She lightly tossed it back...and it made a splash. She didn't miss. Huh.

"Lucky shot." I tell her, scooping out the ball and quickly chugging the drink.

It went back and forth, each of us giving short, snide comments. Bella wasn't bad. But she still wasn't better than me.

The crowd was larger now. The amount of people cheering for us was pretty split. I was surprised to see Liam yelling at Bella to kick my ass. I yelled at him, feigning hurt, but he just laughed at me face. "Sorry dude, she's hotter than you."

Leah was obviously encouraging Bella.

Connor and Tyler didn't say anything, but rather watching intently. I couldn't tell you in specific who was on whose side, because frankly I was getting tipsy.

She had one cup left standing, whereas I had three. It was my turn. I tossed the ball, and it plopped right into her drink.

Like the other nine times, she drank it without delay.

I grinned, knowing I won the game.

Bella smirked at me. "Not bad, Cullen."

"Not bad? I beat your ass."

"Lucky shot."

"Sure."

Bella was getting drunk, I could tell. Her speech was slurred and she wasn't as shy and quiet around our classmates as she would have ordinarily been. I've always wondered what a wasted Bella would be like, but then again I wish she was actually talking to for me to get up close and personal.

"Bella, come on! I wanna dance!" Leah said, extremely giddy and giggly. Obviously someone else has been drinking also.

They grab each other's hand, twirling them up into the air, dancing their way into the living room, Bella giggling the entire time. Bella's ass looks fantastic when she moves around like that.

Like the stalker I am, I follow them into the living room. I pour myself a shot in the kitchen before continuing through. I had one halfway through the beer pong game too. What? It _is_ a party. What am I supposed to do? Drink fruit punch?

I quickly catch up to the girls, and see Bella downing a shot. I grab her arm, spinning her around.

"Hey! Oh, Edward. Hey! I'm mad at you, let me go."

"Bella, come on!" Leah yanks on Bella's other arm, trying to pull her toward the dance floor.

"Bella, who gave you that shot?"

"What ? I don't know! Some...person. Let me go, I wanna dance." Is she stupid? Doesn't she know not to take a random drink from someone? They could have drugged it.

"Bella are you fucking stupid? Who?" I ask her, frustrated, gripping her arms tighter. I may or may not be slightly drunk myself. Okay, more than slightly. But I'm still more sober than the majority company.

"Ow, let go! You're hurting me." I immediately loosen my grip. I hadn't realized how tight my hand was wrapped around her arm.

"Sorry, Bella who gave you the goddamn fucking drink."

"I don't know! I'm not stupid, okay? I know about...," she had to think hard for a second, puckering her eyebrows in concentration, "kidnaps and rapes and stuff okay? Now let go." She tried twisting herself out of my grasp to no avail. She was drunk, more drunk than me, and I'm stronger than her sober.

"Not until you-"

"I gave it to her, okay? Are we good to go? Great." Leah yanked Bella from me, and they both found themselves on the makeshift dance floor ten seconds later.

They both danced around each other, laughing and smiling. Bella wasn't the best dancer, hell I don't even think what she's doing is considered dancing, but when you look at the audience, it doesn't really matter.

She twirled Leah around in a circle. The music was some weird techno shit, I don't know. But it was a fast tempo. The girls were shaking their asses without even realizing it, giving me fine view. I'm drunk and horny and Bella is shaking her stuff six feet in front of me, what do you want me to think about?

It was when Leah and Bella's hands unlinked twenty minutes later that I got worried. What if some guy tries to dance with her? What if they start grinding?

Sure enough, thirty seconds later, both the ladies have two very manly and no doubt drunk teenagers wrapped around them. The one with Bella is about my height with sandy blond hair. I can see his muscles through his t-shirt. They start moving around each other.

Her back is to his front, his hands on her waist. Doesn't take a genius to guess his hands are gonna travel downward. Fucking bastard is touching what's mine. She was perfectly fine dancing with her girlfriend, what the fuck is he doing?

Bella has her eyes closed, so she doesn't see me coming toward.

I put my hand on the douche's shoulder and shove him away. He didn't expect it or brace himself, so he fell away easily.

"She's with me," I tell him, shooting daggers at him.

I grab Bella's hand and try to pull her away from him, but she pushes against me.

"No, I'm not." She says fiercely, and of course stubbornly.

"Well, then there isn't a problem," the fucking loser says happily, wrapping his arms back around Bella.

Bella's sweaty and hot from dancing and the group of people all within such a close proximity.

Now her sweaty body is up against another man. Who's not fucking me. Fuck that. If it happens, I'm gonna stand here and watch to make sure dancing is _all_ that happens.

I grab some random girl who's just lurking at the edge of the crowd.

"Dance with me?"

She smiles sweetly at me. "Yeah, sure."

She doesn't go to Forks High School, I can tell you that. I would have known. She's an inch or two taller than Bella. Her hair is caramel color and straightened. She's wearing jeans and some tan top. Frankly, I don't care. I just need someone to dance with me so I don't look like a creep.

I lead us to where Bella and that loser are.

The girl starts to dance around me. Considering I'm not giving her much to work with, she begins to walk away, but I grab her around the waist before I can.

"Sorry" I say, and begin to move with her. I mean _really_ move, picking up a sweat. I'm right up against her, my hands beginning to wander, traveling up and down the length of her body.

But my eyes are trained on one place. I'm watching Bella like a hawk. She's in her own world with the toehead, oblivious to my creeping.

He spins her around, and she sees me staring, and then glares at me. I shrug my shoulders at her, conveying that I'm not leaving.

I keep moving around with the girl, my arms wrapping around her waist. She turns around to face me, and we dance like that. She rolls her body against me, and I respond automatically by doing the same thing. I see Bella still glaring at me and smirk.

Her eyes narrow and she really throws herself at the dickhead, her ass grinding up against his crotch, her arms wrapping around his neck.

He moves with her gladly, his hands running up and down her body. I'm pretty fucking sure they lingered just a little too long at her chest.

Bella wasn't sparing me a glance anymore. The ogre's hands squeezed her thighs.

Bella grabbed his hands and led them off the dance floor. I followed, towing my dance partner with me. She brought them into the kitchen, walking right to an empty corner. I lingered next to the doorway, keeping the girl on my arm.

The stupid fucker put his palms flat against the wall on either side of her head. What the fuck is wrong with him? Has he not heard of something called personal space? I wanted to pull his arms away from the wall, maybe out of his sockets. That would teach him a lesson.

"Hello? Are you listening?" The girl waved her hand in front of my face. I unwillingly turn to face her.

"What?"

"Can you let go of me?"

I frown at her. "Why?"

"Well, you're not even talking to me. There's not really a point."

I turned my attention away from her for a second, only to see Bella smiling softly at the guy who's trapped her in a corner. He dips his head down to give her a kiss. Fucking hell. What the fuck is Bella doing? Does she fucking realize that all the fucker wants is fucking sex? It takes everything in me not to charge at him.

The girl wiggles out of my arm about to walk away, but I hold her before she can.

"Hey! Let go! You're really hot and everything, but seriously? You're just-"

"Yeah yeah, I'm sorry. But can you just stand here with me for a few minutes?"

"Um why?"

"Just..because." So I can stalk a girl from afar and not look too creepy while doing it? That won't sound alarming at all.

"No." She pushes and shoves me until I let go, annoyed. I watched her walk away, but then look back at Bella. Deep breath Edward. Think rationally. If you punch him in the face, Bella will get even more upset at you. You could miss and hit her by accident.

I knew that was all good and true, but it was a hell of a lot harder to keep that in the forefront of my brain when Bella is full-out making out with this douche. The alcohol isn't helping.

Are they gonna come up for air or what? I don't even need a girl by my side, she's not gonna notice with some jackass's tongue down her goddamn throat.

I clench my fist and force myself not to go and rip off that idiot's arms. _I'm_ supposed to be doing that! Me! Not some random guy she picks up at a rager. _I_ should have been the one feeling her up on the dance floor. And _I_ should have fucking been the one devouring her mouth.

His hands start to move onto her stomach, up toward her chest. One of them reaches her left breast and he cups it. FUCKING HELL NO.

I don't think when I do it. I just storm up to them, shoving the asshole aside, pushing him to the ground.

Bella opens her eyes, shocked. "Edward! What the hell!?" she glances down at the shithead on the ground, bending down the help him up.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he spits at me, standing up. I can't help it. Why did he have to push my buttons? I clock him with my right hand. My fist has taken a lot of abuse lately.

The hit stumbles him backward.

"Oh my god! Edward! Stop!" The guy pulls his fist back to hit my in the gut, but is pulled back before he can.

"NO ONE IS BREAKING ONE PIECE OF FUCKING FURNITURE IN THIS HOUSE." It's Liam and he's fucking pissed.

"He fucking started it!" A mob has formed around us. They were just yelling "Fight, fight!" but it died out as soon as Liam interceded.

"I don't give a fuck. Go clean yourself up."

"Whatever."

"Here, I'll come with you," Bella says to him. He shrugs and hold his hand out. She takes it and they start to walk away, but I grab her other hand.

"What the fuck Bella?"

"Edward, let go, you're making a scene." Sure enough, everyone is hanging onto my every word. I reluctantly let go, and they move to the freezer. Bella takes some ice and wraps it in a dish cloth.

"Nothing to see here people!" Liam shouts, effectively dispersing the crowd.

Bella and the fucker are leaned against a kitchen counter, she's holding the ice to his cheek.

He smiles and leans down to kiss her jaw, traveling upward. Fuck no.

Once again, I interrupt the soon-to-be make out session.

I walk up right behind her and pick her up, throwing her over my shoulder, striding out of the kitchen.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! EDWARD! Put me down! Put me the fuck down!" She's kicking her legs and pounding my back, but I just tighten my grip on the legs. I try not to think about the fact that her ass is right next to me face.

I ignore her kicks and screams and walk toward the door. Everyone turns to stare at us as we leave. I do know I shouldn't be doing this, but I don't fucking care. She's going to be mine and I can't just watch her with other guys.

"EDWARD! PUT ME DOWN!" she screeches. Bella's constantly hitting my back, but I'm holding her legs too tight for her to kick.

I throw the door open and swiftly walk into the front yard. I guess I can put her down now. I bend and set her down her feet.

She pushed me away with more force than I was expecting and I actually stumbled backward.

She's furious. Absolutely livid. Her cheeks are flushed and her breathing is erratic, her chest heaving up and down in a rapid rhythm.

By now people were piling outside to watch our encounter. The audience didn't hold either of us back.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are?!" she screams, throwing her hands up in the air.

She continues yelling without a pause, "What the HELL is wrong with you? I'm not a fucking two-year old"

"Yeah, well you sure as hell was acting like one tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Taking random drinks, dancing with random guys. And hell, you were only doing it because her know it pissed me off!" I step back in front of her and she tries to push me away again. I don't budge this time, so she stays where she is, not wanting to back down.

"What difference does it make to _you_? Huh? Who said I was your responsibility?"

"I was watching out for you. Just because _you_ say you don't want to be friends, doesn't mean I don't."

She laughs bitterly. Bella backs away from me with a fake smile, stopping after a few feet.

She put her hands on waist. "Hah! Fucking Liar. You were watching out for me? Bull shit." she waves her hand to the group surrounding us. We were in the center of a circle now, eager listeners catching out every word. Everyone loves drama. "Just ask all these folks how you were watching out for me in school!" She uses air quotes around 'watching out'. She's definitely still drunk.

"You probably wouldn't give a shit if someone did drug my drink so-"

"Fucking hell Bella," I stalk up to her and grab her wrist, pulling her closer to me, "Watch what you fucking say. You know that's not true," anger lacing my tone.

She's trying to twist out of the manacle I formed with my hand, but keeps talking too.

"Watch what _I_ say? Why don't you watch what _you_ say? You never have watched what you say, so why should I?!"

"Because what you're saying is fucking absurd! I _was_ watching out for you. You don't know what that guy wanted from you!"

"Oh and you did? I'm not some possession of yours to use as you please. You can't just pick me up like a child!" I was vaguely aware of Liam standing on the side, grimacing, but I had more important things to focus on.

"You guys were practically having sex in the kitchen!"

She gasps. "No we weren't! LET GO!" She stomps on my foot, trying to get me to loosen my grasp.

"NO!" I yell stubbornly. Don't ask me what the point of keeping her here is, because I don't know. It seems like the most logical thing to do right now.

"And what if we were? SO WHAT?! You do the same thing all the time. HELL, YOU WERE DOING IT TWO DAYS AGO TWO INCHES FROM MY FACE. Fucking hypocrite!"

Ok, so the next thing I do is on instinct. I wasn't thinking about...anything really. I just wanted to. I was still pretty wasted and I didn't care.

I pulled Bella roughly toward me, flush against my chest. I grasp her chin in one hand, my other going around the back of her head. The next thing I know, my lips are moving with hers. Bella's lips are just as I imagined them. Soft, plump. They were cold from the frigid temperature outside. I trace her bottom lip with my tongue.

And it was over before I knew it. She bit my lip, _hard, _piercing the skin. Then, she pushed me away with as much strength she could muster up.

"What was that for?" she asked angrily, her hands on her hips.

Fuck this slow ass shit. I don't want baby steps. I fucking want her now. I'm not going through the friendship thing and easing my way into a more serious relationship. I'm just gonna tell her.

I gather her into my arms again. Then I secure her head in one of my hands not letting her squirm away. I don't want anyone else to hear.

Before she can wiggle away, I bend down to her ear. I speak softly so only she can hear, but demanding so she knows I mean it.

"You wanna know why? You wanna know why I'm fucking up left and right? Because _I _want you. _I_ fucking want you, with _me_. Not grinding with some other loser, not making out with another guy in the kitchen, with _me_. I want you so bad, I see red when you're with other guys. I want you to be mine, Bella. I want _you_."

**_A/N: _****Ok, so I want the story to get to this one point, and I have a vague outline of what will happen from that point until the very end. But actually getting to that point...I didn't exactly think about. So for the next few chapters I'll just be literally writing as I go, but I think it will be good! I always get ideas when I free write. And one more thing...I LOVE REVIEWS.**


	13. Aftershocks

**A/N:I know it's been longer than usual since my last update. Real life is getting in the way so unfortunately, I think I'm gonna have to change to weekly updates. I'm not saying positively, hundred percent, only once a week updates, but that's what it will be most of the time. I'm sorry:(. I liked the reviews! Thank you so much! But there were soooo many less reviews than my previous chapter. What happened guys?**

Bella was still for a second before speaking. "Let go of me," she says calmly. Maybe it worked.

Her hand came down hard and fast against my right cheek, stinging immediately. She slapped me. Bella slapped me. I was caught off guard and definitely did not expect that. She's never...violent. I don't think I've seen her even threaten to hurt someone.

She shakes her head at me, biting her lip. "You can't do that. You can't _fucking_ do that. You can't just do and say all of that yesterday, hell the last three years, and say _that_! Don't you fucking say that to me." She's breathing unevenly, despite the cold, she's blushing. Her hands are shaking. She ran her hands through her hair. All telltale signs of a flustered Bella.

But her eyes, the normal chocolate-brown orbs that are always so lovely and caring, even when she's angry, are enraged. Not yesterday, not last Friday, not in the beginning of the night, not ten minutes ago did her eyes look that hateful and full of disdain.

My fingers grazed the side of my face where her hand had skillfully striked. And my heart sank. What the fuck did I expect? When does she ever fucking do what I expect?

She's completely and utterly pissed.

"Bella, let's go." Leah had come up behind Bella, encasing her hand, trying to pull her away.

"He's not worth it. Let's just go, come on." Bella finally let Leah tow her away.

I stood there and watched her walk away, not sure what to do. I didn't pay attention to how the clusterfuck surrounding us reacted to our argument.

I pushed and shoved my way through the mob of drunken teenagers to reach my car down the street.

I put my head down on the roof of the car, my mind racing through the last ten minutes of my life.

Again. I just HAD to fuck it up again. Now she's pissed and I've scared her off.

I start to walk around to the driver's side, ready to go home when I hear people shouting my name.

"HEY! Edward! You better not fucking leave without me" I look up to see Rosalie jogging toward me. Even in the dark I know it's her.

"Fucking hell, you were gonna leave me here weren't you?"

"Sorry. You coming home?"

"Yeah, I guess. You're not gonna tell Liam you're leaving?"

"He's not my fucking girlfriend, Rose."

"Whatever." She slides into the passenger seat, me in the driver's. I start the car and pull into the road when Rose screams on the top of her fucking lungs.

"WAIT!" making me slam on the brake, throwing us both forward.

"ROSALIE! WHAT?!" I scream.

"Are you too drunk to drive?"

"I'm not drunk, I can drive." The screaming match with Bella definitely sobered me up. Two nights in a row. Hurray.

"Yeah, right. The scene I just saw thirty seconds does not look like a sober Edward."

I don't feel like arguing, so I give her the keys and we switch places.

When we get onto the main road, Rose speaks her mind.

"So, what'd you say that deserved a slap on the face?" she asks, turning down the music in the car.

I slam my head on the window. "I told her," I mumble.

"Told her what?"

"I told her, Rose. Like really told her what I wanted."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yup."

"Ughhh, jesus christ Edward, no wonder she slapped you. You couldn't have waited for a better time?"

"I don't know. I just kissed her and then it just came out! At least I didn't let anyone else hear. We're gonna be the talk of the school on Monday without everyone hearing my little confession."

"Will she remember?"

"Huh?"

"Like, is she too drunk to remember?"

"I really doubt it. She seemed coherent enough to me."

"She was very...vocal. It was unnerving"

I chuckle quietly. "You could say that." It's funny how I don't even find it odd that Bella was able to have a full-out fight with me, screaming and everything. I'm so used to her being more open with me, I forget how shy and timid she appears to the people she's been going to school with these past years.

"I still can't believe you did all of that tonight. You looked like a psycho, carrying her out of the house for kissing a boy. And then _you_ kiss her. You might as well pee on her leg."

I scowl in the darkness of the car. "I wasn't trying to stake a claim on her. I just wanted to kiss her...but on the other hand, now that you pointed it out, no other guy will come near her."

Rosalie laughs at my train of thought. "Don't get ahead of yourself. I don't know about you, but a slap to the face is a clear-cut rejection."

Before I could process what she said, she started again. "I don't know about Bella, but, and if you let this go to your already big head I swear I will bring a pushpin to it myself to deflate it, most girls do like a jealous man. They can deny it all they want, but it's pretty hot when your guy gets all bent out of shape when he sees you with another man. It shows that you're wanted."

I opened my mouth to speak, but she started speaking again. "But then again, there's a fine line between treating her like your girl, and treating her like your property. You were leaning of the possession side tonight. She's right about that."

I wait a few seconds before talking incase Rose decides to start up again.

"Okay, so what the hell are you trying to say? Will she love me for what I did, or want to kick me in the balls?"

"I don't know. If it were me, you would have groveled on your knees for weeks before I even spoke to you. But then again, that's just me...Actually, hmm, it would be extremely hot if Emmet did that. But we don't have the history you and Bella do."

"Dammit, you're all over the place. Did I screw up tonight or not?" I run my hands through my hair, frustrated with circling logic.

"Oh no, you definitely screwed up tonight. Even if she did like it, there's no way in hell she's gonna tell you that. She's gonna be pissed no matter what. I'm just saying that after she cools down and thinks about it, it may not be all bad. If I were her, I would be fucking Queen Bitch to you for the next three months. You royally fucked up."

"So what the hell was the point of telling me all the other stuff?"

"I don't know, I thought you-"

"Since Bruce Springsteen, Madonna, way before Nirvana. There was U2 and Blondie..."

Fucking hell, my phone starts ringing obnoxiously. With the alcohol still in my system, it takes so fucking long for me to find it.

"Will you just answer it?!" Rose yells at me.

"I'm trying!"

I finally manage to get my hands on my cell, my still very much shattered cell.

"What?"

"Where the hell are you and Rose?"

"On our way home," I answered lazily.

"And what about me?!"

"Well, didn't you invite Alice? Just have her drop you off."

"Her friends drove. I already asked. Get your asses back here." I sigh at his request. I just wanna go home.

"No, we're almost home, find another ride," and I hang up.

My phone starts going off again, making me groan and hit my head against the headrest.

"WHAT?" I yell into the stupid piece of shit.

"If you guys don't come back I'm gonna keep calling your phone." I contemplate just turning my ringer off, but think better of it. What if Bella calls, albeit it's a small chance but still.

"Fine," I tell him in a clipped voice. "Turn around, Rose. We gotta pick up Jazz."

"Gotcha." She made an illegal U-turn, eliciting multiple honks from the drivers on the road, and headed back where we came from.

The three of us FINALLY made it home a half hour later.

Mom and Dad were curled up on the couch with a movie and barely acknowledged us when we walked in.

"I'm calling it a night," I told the other two. Rose was already chatting away on her phone with Emmet and hardly paid attention to me, walking into the guest room and shutting the door. Isn't there a time difference from here and New York?

I'm pretty sure Jasper is sneaking out right now to go see Alice. They're both obsessed.

I snort to myself. Like I'm one to talk. I literally took her away from a guy. Straight up carried her away. That's obsession.

But it could also be...dedication. Twisted, demented dedication. I chuckle at myself. I don't even have it in me to feel bad for myself.

I strip down to my boxers and plop down under covers. I automatically run through the events from today.

Even after I've cooled down, things aren't looking too good. I might have been just a bit too over bearing.

But I was being protective. With her drinking, I don't care what Bella claims, I was watching out for her. And did she know that majority of the males in that house wanted to end the night getting laid?

So really, the only part I messed up was the yelling at her in front of everyone.

Who am I kidding? Yeah, I didn't want her to get drugged, but when that douche was wrapped around her, all I could think was 'MINE'.

But that kiss. Damn. She was good. Our lips were perfectly synchronized, even when we're both pissed and mad at the world. They molded to mine without hesitation.

I grinned as I thought about it more and more. She didn't not kiss me back. She kissed me. She might have pushed me away after, but fuck BELLA KISSED ME. She still moved her lips, she let my tongue glide over her bottom lip for a fraction of a second. Hell yea, she liked it.

I'm tired of looking at the negative aspects of everything, of being so pessimistic. This could change tomorrow when I'm sober and hung over, but for now I'm gonna be happy with what I got. Which is a kiss from Bella.

The slap really hurt, though. My hand started to unconsciously trace the side she hit. I wonder if she left a mark. I didn't think she had it in her. I laugh thinking about the irony of the situation.

Bella was just going on and on about how it would be practically suicide to confront me publicly, and that same day slaps me across the face for the world to see.

Oh shit. She will get hell for it. We'll be the talk of the school on Monday, probably the whole week. I can't tell if it's gonna affect her. Will they just whisper and point from afar, or walk up and give her a hard time?

And to think that I already know no one would dare give me any trouble. I can't say the same for Bella. I can't exactly follow her around all day, scaring everyone off. I know Liam will help her out, maybe Jasper too. I can ask him. I wish Rose went to our school, no one dare upset her.

I suppose I can start spreading the word that Bella's off limits. I wonder if it would actually work. Bella would be happy. Hah! Yeah right, she would bitch at me for pitying her or something. Or something. Mmmmh, it's really hot when I kiss her when she's mad at me. That has to go on the list. To kiss her every time she gets angry. It might earn me a slap in the face, but definitely worth it.

But back to the school thing. Should I give her a head's up? Of course I should, I'm her friend. I hope I still am.

I doubt she'll actually pick up. She didn't pass out, did she? No, she didn't drink that much.

I dialed her number, the light on the screen hurting my head.

It rang and rang and rang and I was about to hang up when someone answers.

"Bella?! Wow I didn't think-"

"Don't call me," and the line goes dead. Shocker. At least she answered.

I rang her again, but this time it went straight to voicemail.

I got up to find my headphones, but the fuckers were all tangled up. My hands and brain were just not gonna be able to untangle them so I threw them on the floor and crawled back into bed.

I could go sleep. Or, I could go to Bella's house. I'm definitely sober enough to drive.

I chuckle and throw my jeans on, not bother with a shirt. Hopefully, I won't be standing outside for very long. And who could resist these abs?

I jog down the hallway into the guest room where Rose is. She still has my keys.

I walk in without knocking, hopefully she's decent.

"Babe, you better not be.." she's still talking on the phone with Emmet, but turns and glares at me when I walk in.

"I need the keys."

"Hold on a sec Em, it's Edward," she lowers the phone, "What, why?"

"I just do. Where are they?"

"Tell me why."

"Liam called, it's an emergency."

She raised her eyebrow at me. "So you're not gonna wear a shirt? In the winter? In Washington?"

"I just said it was a fucking emergency give me the keys"

"No."

"Give them to me," I demand, holding me palm out to her.

"No. You're still drunk anyway."

"I'm practically sober. Give me the fucking keys." I rummage through her purse but all I find are a few tampons, eyeliner, and some other crap.

"No. Edward, leave, I'm busy," she waves me away with her hand. Like that's gonna stop me.

I crawl over to her and yank the phone out of her hand. "She'll call you back," I tell the other end.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Give me my keys," I place her phone in my back pocket and sit normally so that the only way she can have it is if she pushes me over.

Which is exactly what she tries to do, but I won't budge.

"I'm not giving you the keys, Edward," she tells me, her arms crossed, "Where do you need to go so badly anyway? I'm sure it can wait til morning."

"I need pot. I'm out"

"No you're fucking not."

"Ughhh, fine. I'm going to Bella's house!" My head falls onto her lap. Why does she have to make my life so difficult. What is she? My mom? I wonder how long she's actually staying.

"That is probably the worst idea ever."

"Why?" I mumble, not lifting my head.

"Well, you're still drunk. Don't even argue because you're sitting here with your head in my lap like a five-year old. And her dad is a cop. I think he would be able to tell if you've been drinking. Then there's the fact that Bella most likely will not let you into her house...Oh, and you're not wearing a fucking shirt. Do you want to get hypothermia?"

"You're annoying. You know that?"

"I'm practical."

I laid there for five minutes while we went back and forth with insults until I decided to trek back to my bed.

Stupid Rose getting in my way. I could steal Mom and Dad's keys, but I can't remember where they are.

'Since Bruce Springsteen, Madonna, way before..." What?!

Don't get excited, Edward, don't get excited. I scramble to find my phone buried in my sheets. Why the fuck does it always take me so long to answer my phone?

I'm too anxious to look at who's calling, and instead jab the green button to accept the call.

"Bella?"

I hear some giggling and a faint "This is a bad idea," in the background.

She clears her throat before speaking. "Um yeah. Why'd you do that?"

"You're talking to me?"

"Well I'm calling you am I not? You're on speakerphone with Leah. Why did you do that?"

Holy hell, Bella Swan is drunk dialing me.

"So, why didn't you bring that fucker Jacobs tonight?"

"That's none of your business. And it's Jacob. J-A-C-O-B."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well you didn't answer any of mine, so. You're annoying. I hate you so much do you know that?"

I smirk at her even though she can't see me. "I'm smirking at you. And says the girl calling me in the middle of night."

"You called me. And like eight thousand times last night. And ten more this morning."

"Eight thousand? Your math really does suck."

"I'm hanging up."

"No! Don't. I'm sorry. You're math doesn't suck that bad."

She ignored my jibe. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what? You gotta be more specific here."

"I want to know dammit!" she screeched into my ear.

"Goddamn Bella calm down. Does your dad know you've been drinking Bella? Because that's against-"

"Jesus Christ Edward pipe down. I told you you're on speaker."

"Alright alright, I'm sorry."

"Start talking."

"Take me off speaker."

"There, you're off."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't."

"Fine. So princess, where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning. Asshole."

"You're quite a bitch tipsy. Anyway. There's not much, I was looking out for you. There are some weirdos out there."

"Yeah, weirdos that carry girls away against their will? Or don't let other people have fun? I know the type," "Jackass," she mutters

"What was that? I didn't catch it."

"JACK. ASS. That loud enough for you? Jackass. You're not taking me seriously."

"Why does everything have to be so serious? Let's just talk, it's more fun," I insist. I really should sort through everything with her, especially now that we're finally having a somewhat civil conversation. But then it will just turn to yelling and I rather like the bitchy and non-yelling Bella.

"No. You're annoying."

"You already said that."

"What are you? Like the word tracker person? Why did you kiss me? Again? Is one rejection not enough for you?"

"Technically, you didn't reject me. You kissed me back," I state with a smug grin on my face.

"No I didn't!," she exclaims.

"You definitely did. I wasn't kissing a statue."

"I did not."

"Deny it all you want, it's true. I bet you're blushing right now. Are you blushing, Bella? I like it when you blush."

"I did _not_ kiss you Edward Cullen. Why am I even talking to you? I'm _so_ gonna regret this tomorrow."

"Probably. But I'm fun to talk to so it's okay. You're fun to talk to too."

"You're not always fun to talk to. Most of the time you're really mean to me."

"No I'm not. I'm more nice to you than mean now."

"Have you not been here the last two and a half years?"

"Well a little birdie told me that we've only known each other for six days, and that was..a couple days ago. So we didn't really know each other before the couple of days ago...plus the six days."

"What?"

"I don't know. I tried."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"You really like asking that, don't you?"

"I would _really_ like an answer."

"I just wanted to. I wanted to kiss you for awhile, so I just did it."

"In front of everyone?"

"Um, yeah. I wasn't thinking about that."

"Sure you weren't. You're a jerk."

"Keep the insults coming, baby, they won't affect me."

"Don't call me that."

"I'm imagining ruffling your hair right now."

"I'm imagining smacking your head right now."

"The last one wasn't enough? And that was across my face."

"Yeah, well I'm not sorry. You shouldn't have said that to me." I laugh at her nonchalant response. Asked me two weeks ago if I thought Isabella Swan would be capable of slapping me across the face and then be a total bitch afterward. I would have said you got the wrong Swan.

"Why not?"

"Because it's rude. Dick."

"How is it rude? I think it's called honesty. And haven't you ever heard people say the truth hurts? Though I don't see how that would apply in this situation."

"Stop toying with me!"

"I'm not! I meant everything I said."

"Bull shit. I hate you."

"Stop saying that, no you don't."

"Why shouldn't I? You're a jerk all the time. Right when I think everything will stay good, bam! You bring out your arrogant dick side. Loser."

"These are really direct questions."

"That wasn't even a question, it was a fact. That needs explaining."

"You're pretty hot when you're a bitch. But you're hot when you're quiet too. Are you blushing again? Did I say how I like when you blush?"

"Stop! Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" I ask knowing fully well what's bothering her. She's not used to me being so direct with her, or at least not like this.

"That. Whatever you're doing. Stop, it's weird."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Do you not like me being honest?"

"You're not being honest, you're being difficult. I had alcohol not LSD. I'm not stupid."

"I'm being completely honest."

"You're not being a very good friend right now. You don't even want to be friends so-"

"So we _are_ still friends."

"Ugh! No, just stop. Bye, this is goi-"

"No! Don't hang up. I'm sorry."

"Stop avoiding the question then!"

"What exactly is your question?"

"Edward I swear to fucking god I-"

"Okay, okay! I got it. So where should I start? Yes, I do wanna be friends. If I thought you were a loser, I wouldn't be spending my time talking to you right now. I like being friends. You're really pretty. And hot. And when you blush-"

"Edward?!"

"Sorry, off track, I know. But I do like you. I like how, I don't know. I've never actually had to explain why I liked someone before."

"Well you are now."

"Fine." I start to list everything off without thinking, just whatever pops into my head, "I like how you almost completely block out all the shitheads at school. I like how I never affected you, or at least you never let me see how I affected you. I like how you didn't tell everyone about your friends and your personal life just to get them off you're back, because you knew it would be pointless. I like how when you read, you don't even pay attention to where you are. I like how outspoken and stubborn you actually are, even though you seem so shy and quiet. I like how you don't give a shit of what other people think of you. I don't exactly like this, but I respect the choices you made with your family. I respect how you thought of how it would affect your parents by leaving Forks. I like how you read the same stupid, idiotic book over and over for no goddamn reason. I like how you suck at lying but try anyway. I like that you blamed the girls in my previous...dates, just as much as you blamed me. I like how you blush, a lot. I like how-"

"STOP!" she screamed, making me jump on my bed.

"Holy fuck Bella, what?"

"Just stop."

"Why, you're the one that just told me to!" I say frustrated and confused. What the hell did I do now?

"Just, no. I don't want to talk about this."

"Why not? You're the one that brought it up."

"I know. I don't trust you."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Why doesn't she trust me? Huh, I wonder why? It can't have anything to do with the fact that I went thermonuclear on her two nights in a row.

"How does it not? I never know when you're gonna flip out on me for no reason. We both know you didn't mean what you said today, so I-"

"I did mean it. I do want you," I argued.

"No you don't, you're drunk."

"Barely. And then so are you."

"Fine, let's say you weren't just being a jerk, why would I ever want to be with you?"

"If I ever need you to be open with be, I'll be sure to just tip some alcohol into your drinks. You're singing like a canary, you know that?"

"Whatever, you're still a jerk when _you're_ tipsy."

"I like to think of myself as a protective gentleman when I'm intoxicated. I keep what's mine safe."

"I'm not yours."

"Not yet."

"Get over yourself. I'm not just some game you're gonna win. Just because you're good looking doesn't mean I'm gonna fall for it."

"You think I'm good looking? You like my hair too. _And_ I saw you ogling my stomach at lunch that day."

"I'm perfectly mature enough to admit you're attractive looking."

"Hah! Attractive looking? I believe you're exact words were 'sex hair'. I don't-"

The line cut off. I scowled at screen. She hung up on me.

I dialed her number. Then I dialed again, and again, and again. She picked up the fifth time, but didn't say anything. "I'm sorry, I was just teasing," I apologize sincerely.

"I'm still pissed at you."

"For what?"

"Are you serious?! For everything! For last night, for today. One minute you're saying you want to be friends, then you're telling me you don't, then you want to be friends again, then you tell me you want to be _with_ me. It's too frustrating to figure out what you want by myself, and that's why I called you."

"So I can tell you? If you think this is confusing for you, try being me. And I've already told you, fuck being friends, let's just date."

"No."

"Why not?" I ask rejected.

"Because I said so."

"Original. Tell me why." I should not have asked that. I just opened up a black hole for myself.

"WHY?! You're asking why? Hmmm, let me think. You just called me a coward and then spent ten minutes yelling and blaming me for everything. Then the next day you act like a complete caveman. Then you kiss me and confess your undying love for me in front of an entire crowd which proves what? That you're setting me up for humiliation, staking your claim on me, or trying to win a game you've created in your head? Yeah, I really wonder why I don't want to date you."

"Actually, I made sure no one else could hear what I said. And I would hardly call it undying love. I told you that what I did last night was stupid, I didn't think and I didn't mean it. I wish I could take it back. And again, I was just looking out for you today. I am sorry for everything. I wasn't setting you up for humiliation, and I'm not playing a game." I told her truthfully. Well, almost truthfully. The looking out for her may have been a stretch, but she would blow up on me again if I told her I was making sure people wouldn't touch what was mine. That would have been hard to explain when you consider the fact that she isn't technically mine. Yet. I'm not giving up.

"That's what you keep saying."

"It's the truth. So are we, like good now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, friends? I know you don't want to-"

"Wait, wait, wait. I told you I called you to figure out what happened, and I got my answer. I'm just as mad at you now as I was before."

"So I'm not forgiven? I thought I explained everything" I ask surprised. I thought we just sealed the deal.

"Go to hell Edward. I'm not a doll for you to play with. Just because I got your excuses doesn't mean you're off the hook."

"Bella, please! Come on, I thought-" Ughh fuck she hung up.

I redialed, and she didn't answer. Of course. I waited for the beep to leave a message.

"Dammit Bella. I don't know what you want me to do. Please call me back."

Ten minutes later I left another message, aggravated. "Bella, you know me. This is all new to me, I'm gonna screw up. I screwed up last night, I know that. And I screwed up again today. I know that, I'm-"

"_Beep_" Mother fucker. I call back to finish my message.

"As I was saying, I am sorry for this weekend. I just get really hot-tempered sometimes. Not that I'm making excuses. I know you won't call me back, so I'll see you Monday."

Damn. I thought we were all cleared up. Maybe I shouldn't have pushed her to get together. But she can't deny she's attracted to me. She kissed me back for god's sake. I guess I'll just have to see how this plays out on Monday. Tomorrow is gonna be a long fucking day.


	14. Relentless

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Ok so what happened? I only got 15 reviews the last chapter. There were 35 for chapter 12, and 40 for the one before that! I looooooooooooooooooove reviews because I need to know what you guys are thinking. Is it too boring? Too dramatic? Reviews make me happy, becaus it means people have thoughts on my story. If I get more than 30 reviews, I promise I'll make time to write so I can update at least twice this week. Please please tell me what you guys think.**

The next day I moped. And moped. And moped.

Then Rose told me she was leaving sometime this week and I moped some more. How am I supposed to figure this out without her? She's my Bella translator.

I tried to stay positive. I replayed the kiss in my head over and over. I thought about how she thought I was attractive. And she _did_ call me last night, drunk or not.

But then I reminded myself how pissed she was. I feel like I've been digging my grave since the day we sat in Maze's office.

Everytime I try to fill the hole with dirt, the wind just blows it off. Or I fuck up and dig deeper. I'm about ten feet under right now. And it's extremely difficult to lift yourself out when you've never climbed a wall without a harness. Even if I manage to pull myself out, I'm still stuck in a graveyard I've never been to, with fences closing me in on unfamiliar territory.

I only called her six times today, and I didn't leave any messages either. But fuck I was going insane. All I could focus on is how she would act around me on school Monday. Will she just forget about it? Dismiss everything I said to her? Want nothing to do with me?

Or will she still want to be friends? Keep going how we were before Friday night?

I doubt she's considering what I want. I can't help that I'm pushy. I tried being the guy that crushes on a girl secretly, waiting for her to fall for him. But it's just not me, and it's frustrating. Who ever said putting yourself out there never works? Albeit, it didn't seem to work in this particular situation, but how was I supposed to know that? Slow and steady is over rated. Carp diem is much more eventful.

I stayed at the gym nearly all day, trying to pass all the hours before I could go to sleep. Rose and I worked out side by side for an hour or two, but she left after that. I insisted on staying. I need to keep my mind busy.

I blasted the music so loud, all I could focus on was the beat of the drums, making it impossible to keep a train of thought. By the time I dropped in my bed, my body was exhausted and I fell asleep quickly.

Just because I was physically drained, doesn't mean I was mentally.

Even in an unconscious state of mind, I think I was more stressed than I was when I was awake.

My dreams were so confusing, I had trouble keeping them straight. I think I was looking at a mirror. But not just one mirror, I was surrounded by them. I don't want to say it was a room of mirrors, because I couldn't distinguish between separate walls. I know it hurt my eyes to look and any one mirror for too long, because the reflection bounced off all the surrounding mirrors, making it impossible to walk any direction without getting disoriented.

And then there was the usual one, but I haven't gotten any further than when I slept over Bella's house. Awesome. What teenage boy wouldn't want to have cryptic dreams like this? Because I love them. They just make me so happy.

Monday morning I caught up to Liam as he walked into the school building.

"How bad is it?" I asked once my pace matched his.

"Well, it spread like fucking wildfire. Everyone knows of your's and Bella's...clashing at my house. Which by the way was very intense." We got stares as we walked down the hallways, but both of us ignored everyone. This is really cocky, but being us you have to get used to being stared at, regardless of the reason. If we stopped to talk to every person who said hi, we would never make it to our classes.

I chuckled and smirked, thinking about our fight. It was straight out of a movie.

"What happened after we left?"

"Not much, everyone just went back inside, but you two were the center of all the conversations. Surprise surprise."

We both settled into our seats in home room. I dropped my bag, but kept my phone in my hand. I couldn't afford to let it crack even more until I bought a new one.

Maybe I could text Bella?

"Have you two talked or what?"

I grinned at him. "Yup. That night we talked, on the phone." I lowered my voice so our lovely eavesdroppers couldn't hear, "And _she_ called me."

Liam raised his eyebrows at me in disbelief, then held out his fist for me to hit. Even he recognized this as an accomplishment.

"So why aren't you jumpin up the walls?"

I frowned at him. "Well I didn't say it was productive. Just that we talked. She's just as pissed at me now than before. I didn't exactly help and try to get in her good graces."

"Fucking hell Edward how could you have screwed up even more? What did you say? Hell, what did you say to her Saturday night, when no one could hear?"

"Let's just say I jumped the gun."

"Jumped...the gun?" he questioned, confused. I rolled my eyes at him. Rose understood immediately. Ugh, Rose. Why does she have to go back so soon?

"Seized the day. Let the chips fall where they may," I hinted. I didn't want to say it out loud where our curious bystanders could hear. The kids around us weren't that great at hiding their interest.

"Dude what the fuck are you talking about?"

I sighed at his lack of ability to infer. He's not stupid, or at least I thought. "I'll tell you after the bell."

"Whatever. I'm not a code cracker. Not everyone speaks in riddles."

"You're an idiot."

"And you're friends with said idiot."

After the bell rang, we both shuffled to our feet and followed the crowd into the hallway.

"I told her." I said quietly.

"Told her what?" he asked, straining to hear what I was saying.

"Like, told her. That I, you know."

His mouth popped open and his eyes went wide when he put the pieces together.

"Duuuude, you serious?"

I didn't bother answering that question.

"You're crazy, man. No wonder she flipped out. I'm not even walking the right direction, you're gonna make me late."

"No one told you to stick around for gossip."

"So did you fix it? Later that night?"

I laughed again. "No, I made it worse. I just pushed the topic. I thought I was pretty charming for a while. Guess not."

"Good job."

"Thanks. Hey, could you do me a favor?"

"Another one? What? Who else am I chauffeuring this week?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Funny. Not that. It's just, well, how much you wanna bet that Bella is gonna get a lot of crap from everyone today? Can you just, like I'm not saying-"

"Yeah, I got it. Look at you, all flustered."

"Shut up. Just watch out for her a bit?"

"I'll keep an eye on her. Is my Eddie being considerate of others?" I gave him the finger, eliciting another chuckle from him.

His next sentence took me off guard. "Where am I sitting at lunch?"

"Why?"

"Well, with you and your girl, correction, you and _not_ your girl, down each other's throats, seating arrangements may have changed."

"Huh. I didn't think about it. I don't know, I'll wing it. You can just sit with the guys today."

"I'm perfectly capable of winging it too, you know." He hit the back of my head, and then turned to walk the opposite direction before I could retaliate. Oh well. I leaned against the wall. Most people were already in the classrooms, waiting for first period to start. I was mentally preparing myself to see Bella.

Oops, there goes the bell.

I'll be fine. What the worse that could happen? We yell at each other? We've already done that, twice. I need to make sure I think before acting.

I groaned and pushed myself up, walking into Civics tardy. Grole will survive.

Grole put his hands on his hips when I strolled in. I thought only women did that? Apparently not.

"Is there a reason you think it's acceptable to come to class when you wish, Mr. Cullen?"

"Not one in particular, but I could make you a list."

"Take your seat, no need to for you to disturb the class any further."

"I haven't been late in like a whole week, cut me some slack."

"I'll cut you slack when you deserve it."

"Whatever," I muttered, taking my seat next to Bella.

It's funny how only two weeks ago I sat down here, antagonizing the girl next to me. A lot can happen in that time.

Bella turned to glance at me, scrunching up her nose in annoyance. I thought it looked adorable. I wanted to kiss the tip of it.

I grinned at her, but she looked away, ignoring my gesture. I guess it's ass-kissing time.

She had a notebook propped up against the desk, and pencil in her hand. I could make out some notes on her paper. Great, it's a lecture day. Honest to god Grole is the most boring teachers I have ever had.

"Alright, as I was saying, continuing with our study of Article Three of the Constitution from last week, the judicial court is currently made up of nine justices. I'm passing around an article on the general thought processes of the justices when making a court decision."

He scrambled around the room, handing out the sheets of paper. So it's not a lecture day.

I took this opportunity to ambush Bella.

"Hey, Bella."

Her eyes darted toward me for a moment, but that was the only response I got from her.

"So is this the silent treatment?"

She huffed at me and crossed her arms. "No, I'm not a four-year old. I'm upset."

"At what in particular? Friday or Saturday?"

"Both." She still refused to look at me.

"I've said I'm sorry, and I am. You know I am."

"There's a difference between being sorry and genuinely regretting what you did, and just wanting to seek forgiveness, Edward."

"I do regret what I said on Friday. None of it was true or warranted. But on Saturday, I'm not taking that back, Bella. I am sorry for upsetting you, but everything I said was true."

"Well, you could have said it in private," she hissed, "perhaps I would have a slight inkling of trusting you. And you acted like an ass the entire night!"

I ran my hands through my hair. "I'll admit, the timing wasn't the best." I'm just not gonna acknowledge the 'ass' part of her statement, because I did not want to explain that, _again_, in a _classroom_.

"Alright-" Grole interrupted whatever Bella was gonna say. I look down at my desk to see the article he was speaking about.

"All of you take a few minutes to read the article, and then we'll discuss it." He sat down behind his desk, clicking away on his computer.

I quickly skimmed the piece of paper. Based on reason, Constitution is law, blah blah blah. It's not rocket science.

I started whispering to Bella, but she was either too immersed in the article, or just wanted to ignore me. I also got a stern glance from Grole. What is his problem? Am I not passing his class or what? I brought my grades up to high B's in all my subjects, so shouldn't he be badgering students that are failing? School really isn't that difficult. The homework is a joke, and the only other grades are tests and quizzes, which by the way are not too hard either.

I can't help it if I have the brains and the looks. Now only if I could get the girl.

After most students finished, he started to talk again.

"Alex! Why don't you sum up the article for us?"

He pointed to a guy two seats behind me. Alex cleared his throat, clearly irked that he was called on. "Um well, the judges have to base their rulings on the Constitution, not their own opinion."

"Correct!" he exclaimed. "Now what if the case or law or person in question, whatever, isn't discussed in the Constitution, what do they do? Erika!"

Erika obviously had no idea what the answer was, nor did she care. She drummed her fingers on the desk. "They ignore it?"

"No. I suggest you actually read the article. How about you, Sutton?"

Everyone turned to stare at Sutton, seeing if she'll get the answer right. She frowned, not looking too pleased either. "They, well if they have it, they use Common Law."

"Excellent. What's Common Law Sutton?"

"It's.." Her eyes searched the paper for the definition, "It's law developed through decisions of courts and similar court. The judges would look at past precedential decisions of similar disputes."

"Yes yes yes. So basically, they have to go by what the Constitution says, no matter what. If the Constitution doesn't address it, they either make a fresh ruling, or they tend to use Common Law. There have been multiple instances where a Supreme Court Justice has made a decision that goes against his or own personal belief."

A boy in the back raised his hand to ask a question. Grole, happy that someone was listening, called on him to speak.

"What if they were wrong? Like what if they look at the past cases and decide that they ruled wrong?"

"Good question. They can overrule it. Change their decision."

"But then what do they rule for the case they're looking at?"

"Well, if the overrule it, then it's assuming that was done to match the decision for the current case. However, they can just keep the former ruling for the past case, and rule differently for the case at hand. It's not illegal to do that. Just not...encouraged."

"Well that's stupid," Bella snorted from beside me. Wait, what? Bella _never_ speaks out without being called on. Everyone turned to gawk at her, astonished. She blushed under the scrutiny, aware everyone heard her.

"Care to explain, Miss Swan?" Groled folded his hands on his stomach and leaned back, waiting for Bella to elaborate.

I raised an eyebrow at her. She hates being called on, so this is her own fault.

She bit her lip, thinking. "Well, I just, I don't understand why it would be okay to rule opposite of what they did for a former, similar case. That's like saying, 'Yeah it was okay then, but not anymore. Too bad.' Or vice versa."

"That's a good point , Bella. I can't-"

"But circumstances change, times change," I blurted out, cutting off Grole. "What was wrong then might not be wrong now, or what was right then might not be right, now," I challenged.

"So then change the past ruling. If not for effect, then principle. How is it fair to tell one person one thing and someone else another?"

Grole didn't tell either of us to stop disturbing his class. I guess he doesn't mind when it's about the subject he's paid to teach.

"Why do you need to change it? It's what the judges thought then was Constitutional. Now they don't. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that they aren't going by the law if they're changing their minds. They should be looking at past cases for every instance," she fired back at me.

"Bella, if they looked at every single past case that was even somewhat related, they would never come to a decision. And why do they have to do that? The judges then are different than the judges now, obviously there are gonna be different decisions."

"Well, then they aren't doing their jobs. They're getting paid to interpret the law based on the law, not on the current social opinion or their own personal beliefs."

"That's bullshit. You have to bend the law, otherwise we would all be miserable. You can't _not_ have any outside influence. And what if you know something isn't wrong, but technically it is? Then what are they supposed to do? Be like, 'sorry sucker, we know it was self-defense, but you still killed him. Murder is illegal'?"

"This is the Supreme Court, they don't do crimes like that anyway, so your point doesn't matter. And you _have_ to take in technicalities, otherwise who would decide if something was actually right or wrong when there isn't a solid base for them to work from? They have to go off the Constitution, and they should be ruling the same as precedent ones. Or change the orignal ruling if it's faulty."

We were both getting heated, trying to one-up the other.

"The Supreme Justices would decide, that's who. You can't always follow the law, maybe they decided that one specific case needed its own special ruling, even if it was already done. I don't think they need to be required to follow past decisions."

"Well, I do. And special ruling translates into their own opinions. They're paid to look at the facts, not their conscience."

"Facts are too objective."

"They're _supposed_ to be objective. That's my point."

"Says who? Why do they need to be objective? Only looking at facts? What if someone was being tried for treason, already with a sketchy record? But the treason he committed was to keep a bigger disaster from occurring. He knew what he had to do, even if it was technically illegal."

"How would you know why he did it? He broke the law and that's that. Just because he claims it was for the greater good, his personal record states otherwise."

I glared at her, annoyed. "So, what you're saying is, the person could have kept national, extremely compromising secrets from leaking out, but he had to commit treason to do it for whatever reason, and he or she should still be convicted? You would be throwing an innocent person to the sharks."

"Or I could be keeping a guilty person from further compromising national security. He or she could just be getting warmed up, ready to compromise our safety even more."

"Or he could be telling the truth. Maybe, the justices just need to have some faith."

"Maybe they need to keep thinking with their heads. To top it off, you said he's already broken the law before, which points to his guilt. One, _supposed_ right doesn't erase all the wrongs."

"Don't punish him for his past actions. And I didn't say he broke the law, just that he was sketchy. There's a difference."

Bella chuckled once. "Hardly. People don't change. They screw you over once, they'll do it again."

I temporarily forgot we were still talking about Civics with my next comment.

"I'm not gonna fucking screw you over. I've already told you that!"

"Language!" Grole shouted, but Bella ignored him.

"I don't believe I was talking about you, Edward," she stated innocently.

I rolled my eyes, "Bull shit, you were talking about us the entire time. I'm not lying about anything I said Saturday and you know it."

"Now now you two, that was a good debate while it lasted but.." Grole had finally gotten off his ass to take a stance in front of our desks, to try and calm us down.

Bell dismissed Grole again, "You're an ass. I can't believe I almost fell for it."

"I said cut it out!" Grole scolded, but I spoke over him.

"I told you I'm gonna screw up. I _told_ you that. But everything I said Saturday was true. I'm not denying any of it, no matter how much you insist. So-"

"I don't need this, you can just-"

"I SAID CUT IT OUT" Groled shouted, banging his fist on my desk. Bella jumped and looked up at him, nervous, her feistiness waning. I simply glared at him.

"Now, I don't know what's going on outside of this classroom, but _keep_ _it_ outside of this classroom. Both of you can stay after class so I can speak to you privately."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grole. I got-"

"Not now, Miss Swan. I'd like to get back to my class if you two are finished."

Bella just nodded, casting her eyes downward. She shook her hair out, letting it fall between us so I couldn't see her. Of course. I sighed, knowing she was embarrassed. He could have at least let her finish apologizing instead of shutting her down like that.

I glanced around the room, every face in shock. A few even had their mouths gaping like fish.

"Who knew the klutz could keep up a conversation," someone murmured loud enough for the class to hear. Like usual, everyone laughed at the comment. Bella made sure her brown hair masked her entire face from the class.

Grole got the class back under his control, but I didn't pay attention for the rest of the hour.

Honestly, when I first began talking, I wasn't think about it as an analogy for us. It just sort of morphed into that.

I had no idea what my fellow peers thought of Common Law and justices and all that crap, because I was too busy watching Bella, waiting for her to peer at me. But nope, she stayed tucked behind her personal curtain, not peeking once. The entire period, she didn't dare shift her hair.

I groaned internally. I was tired of all this arguing. That's all we've been doing since Friday. At least this time I didn't say anything I regretted. I'm so lost right now, I have no idea how to make things right with Bella. She's not ready to date yet? Cool. I can deal with that. But at least talk to me, woman!

Sooner or later the bell rang. Grole made sure to remind us to stay after as he rushed. I grabbed my bag and leaned against the chalkboard, crossing my arms. Bella stood up too, letting people maneuver around her.

The kid, Alex, lingered around Bella for a few seconds longer than I liked.

"So, Swan. If you were giving Edward a hint with that slap, I could always slap that ass for him," He even had the nerve to end it with a wink. The kids still in the room all laughed as they left. Of course when Grole could be useful for once in his life, he's in the hallway talking to another teacher.

Bella scoffed, but her cheeks still flooded will blood. "You're disgusting."

Any idiot could predict what _this_ idiot was gonna do next. Bella stepped around him to walk to the front.

"Don't even fucking think about it, Alex," I barked, startling him. He was about to slap Bella's bum as she walked in front of him.

"Language!" grole shouted, strolling back into the room. Why is it that he heard me and not Alex?

The stupid kid scurried out of the room, avoiding my death glare the entire way. If he heard about the slap, he heard about the kiss. So clearly, isn't Bella off-limits now? And did he think it would be okay to touch her ass in front of me, the guy who kissed her with an audience?

Bella came to stand beside me. She was wearing a plaid button-up, but the cami with it was low-cut. If I leaned over, I would be able to see down her shirt. I wonder what kind of bra she wore.

Is it lace? Cotton? Black? Blue? Polka dot? Does she have a bow in the middle? Push-up? She doesn't have the biggest boobs I've seen, but they're big enough. At least a B.

"So, would either of you like to explain what exactly that was before?" Grole interrupted my bra ogling. Would she notice if I tried to peek? Just a little?

What the fuck? I'm not a perv.

"We got carried away, Mr. Grole. That's it. It won't happen again," Bella answered timidly. Why is she so shy in school? There aren't any kids here that could bother her.

"I can expect this from you, Edward. But I've never seen you so...lively in class before Bella."

Bella and I snapped our heads to him at his choice of words. He sure as hell didn't sound too upset.

Grole was actually smirking at us.

"Um, what?" I asked.

"Though I didn't enjoy the grand finale. I liked hearing you voice your opinion Bella. And you legitimately took part in a school-related discussion, Edward. I want to see it more often. Don't take it so far next time."

Bella's eyes remained wide in surprise, her eyebrows almost touching her hairline.

He bent down toward his desk and scribbled on two scraps of paper, handing it to us.

"Here are some passes for your next classes in case you're late. You're dismissed." Neither of us waited around any longer. Bell began turned right, and I was _supposed_ to turn left. But, I decided to walk with Bella instead. I had a pass, might as well take advantage of it.

The hallways had cleared out for the most part, so it was just the two of us.

"Bella." I was walking right behind her now. She turned around abruptly, bumping into me. I didn't expect her to actually listen to me.

She stepped back quickly. "You don't need to start telling people off. I can take care of myself," she told me, her forehead creased, hands on her hips. I was a lot taller than her, so she had to look up at me. I could totally see down her shirt right now. I dragged my eyes to her face before she noticed.

"I never said you couldn't. I was just helping out."

"I don't need help."

"He was gonna slap your ass."

"I would have handled it."

"How? By walking away? That's not handling it."

"Whatever, I don't need you-"

"Watching out for you? I already told you I was gonna do that. Everyone's gonna be harsh to you today, Bella, for Saturday. I was just-"

"I don't need you to watching out for me!" She whisper-screamed. "I've been doing it myself since I moved here, I'm sure I can do it now."

She turned and stalked off, but I was on her tail.

I'm not gonna just stop helping her out, obviously, but she doesn't need to know that. I just won't comment.

"Bella."

"Bella."

I grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"Don't touch me!"

I ignored her, and pulled her close to my chest, wrapping my arms around her waist, which was slightly difficult with her backpack in the way.

"Edward, let go." She shoved against my chest and I rolled my eyes, like she's strong enough to push me away. If she wouldn't run away, I would let her go, but incontestably, she would.

And I liked having her pressed up against me like this. She knew what I wanted, there was no point in hiding it.

I unwound one arm so I could take her chin in my hand and force her to look up. Calm down, I'm not gonna kiss her again.

"Just listen to me for one second."

"Let go of me."

"Fine, but don't try to walk away. I'll just drag you back."

"Fine," she huffed. I didn't believe her, but I humored her anyway. I let go, and sure enough, she began to stomp away.

I chuckled and pulled her back before she could get too far. This time, I put her back up against the lockers, with my hands on either side of her head. I would much rather be in this position making out, and not forcing her to listen to me.

Defeated, she crossed her arms and pouted, staring right at me.

"If you kiss me I'm gonna punch you."

I grinned at her. "Relax, I'm not gonna kiss you...yet. But you can bet one day I'll kiss you just like this." That definitely goes on the list. Making out against the lockers.

"You're a pig," but she still blushed, her overheated face side tracking me.

"You're blushing. I told you how I like it when you blush," I murmur, leaning in, forgetting that I wasn't supposed to kiss her.

"I'm getting my fist ready."

I groaned and stood up straight.

"Ok, so you don't wanna go out. Why can't we go back to being friends?"

She scowled at me. "What do you mean why? I thought I made this clear. You're a lying, annoying, arrogant, selfish, bar-"

"Okay, okay I got it. You're not happy with me."

"I'm absolutely livid."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but this is because you don't believe me and because of the things I said to you on Friday?"

"To start with."

"But those are the two main ones. I can prove to you I'm not lying, and I can prove to you I didn't mean the horrible things I said. Would a guy who didn't want you be trying this hard? Trying this hard to get you to forgive him? Would a guy using you tell everyone to back off when they try to hurt you in school? Please explain to me how any guy would risk his reputation for a girl that he didn't actually want."

"Let's say this is all good and true. It's because you can't have me. Edward Cullen is once again being rejected by the same girl, and his ego can't take it. You like the challenge, Edward."

"No, I don't. I gave you an entire monologue of everything I liked about you, and could have continued, but you cut me off."

"Whatever."

"No, not whatever. You can keep pushing but I'm gonna be pushing back." I leaned toward her again.

"Edward, I swear to god, if you try to kiss me I'm gonna draw blood."

"Take it easy, I'm not gonna kiss you...yet."

"You're so sure of yourself, aren't you? What makes you think this is gonna happen? That I'm just gonna succumb."

I let one of my hand slide down her arm until it circled her wrist, my index finger pressing on her pulse point.

"Because, I can feel it. I can't be this crazy for you all for nothing." I was so close now, my nose was running up and down her jaw. "And you might not be mentally attracted to me...yet, but you definitely are physically."

"No, I'm not."

"Liar, you're blushing."

"I always blush."

"Your voice is shaking. You're slightly trembling. Your breathing is uneven. You're overheating, everywhere. Your heart is pounding," I whispered, fingering the pulse on her wrist. I know how to be smooth, how could I not use it?

I continued traveling up and down the edge of her jaw, the same circuit over and over, barely grazing her skin.

"And you kissed me on Saturday." Her hands traveled down my arms, coming to rest against my chest. I smiled, thinking she was giving in.

But then I stumbled backward, because Bella had pushed me with undeniable force, and I wasn't expecting it.

"Hey!" I shouted, but she was already half way down the hall.

"Nice try." I heard her say. I grinned though, because even if she won't admit it, I dazzled her.

In all my classes, multiple people had asked what was up with me and 'Swan'. I told them all to fuck off. In chem, Connor had the balls to ask me if he could, and I quote, "Take a piece of that ass." I may or may not have thrown a beaker at him. He really is the only one in our group that can't take a hint.

When lunch came around, I walked in to find Bella sitting in the same seat, except today she didn't leave the chair next to her open. Her feet were resting on it.

I bought my food and dropped it down onto the table. Then I pulled the chair from under her feet to sit down.

Bella looked up from her book, disgruntled. "What are you doing?"

Before I could answer, Liam sat down across from us.

"What are _both_ of you doing?" she exclaimed.

"Eating lunch," we both answered in unison.

"Here?"

"We've been eating here for like a week," I said.

"Well, can you not?"

"What did I ever do?" Liam asked her, reaching over for one of Bella's cookies.

"Um, no offense Liam, but you're Edward friend, not mine."

"Ouch," he muttered, but other than that, he wasn't offended.

I shrugged my shoulders and took a sip of my water.

"I think we have a sub eighth period," I tell her, trying to make small talk.

"You can't just act like everything is normal. I don't want you here," she argued stubbornly. Her hands were fisted around her paper bag.

"Well you don't own this table, you can't make us leave."

"Fine," she gathered all of her things and chucked them into her bag, "I'll leave."

"And go where?"

"Somewhere else," Bella announced, hoisting her backpack around her shoulder.

I sighed. "Bella, you don't need to leave. We won't talk if you don't want us to."

"I _wanted_ you to leave. Oh and by the way, I don't need the two of you acting as my personal body guards. Pass the message to Jasper for me too."

Bella stormed out of the room. Did I mention how we were stared at again? A couple of douchebags catcalled her as she walked out of the café, but I told them to knock it off, effectively shutting them up.

Where did she go?

"We got ditched," Liam stated lamely. I noticed he had Bella's entire bag of cookies, and was devouring them.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? She didn't ask for them back."

I rolled my eyes at him. "How bad was it?"

"Pretty shitty. A lot of bitches pounced on her because they were either jealous you kissed her, or upset she slapped you. And the guys have teased her non-stop."

I narrowed my eyes. "Which guys?"

"None of our guys. They all left her alone. Just random ones."

I figured as much. Seems as our friends got the message to leave her alone, now I just gotta let the rest of the losers at our school know.

"Pass the message to Jasper? I didn't say anything to Jasper," I contemplated out loud.

"Probably felt he should help her out, with his brother's gigantic crush on her and everything."

Liam and I didn't talk much for the rest of the lunch hour. I texted Bella throughout the day, but didn't expect any responses.

We did end up having a sub in Marriage and Family.

I sat down in the seat next to Bella today, instead of my usual one across the room.

She glared at me. "Someone sits there."

"They'll sit somewhere else. Where'd you go?"

"It's none of your business,"

"I'm just curious."

"You're getting on my nerves. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"I already told you, I'm not giving up. You just need to give me a chance."

"How many chances can I give, Edward? You're not a good friend. You're a jerk."

"No, I am a good friend. I just have moments when I act like a jerk."

She snorted "Does two and a half years count as a moment?"

"We weren't friends then. Bella, come on, I'm not saying I'll be perfect, but I'm worth another shot. And we have fun together."

"I hardly count screaming at each other fun."

"We've definitely had fun. We watched a movie and talked and got coffee and the whole she-bang."

"Whatever."

The substitute teacher came in and introduced herself. Then she popped in a video for us to watch and turned down the lights. Bella refused to acknowledge me for the remainder of the period.

I don't know if Bella noticed, but half of the girls in here were giving her death glares. _I_ definitely noticed.

Stupid cunts. I don't understand what difference this makes to them. Why can't they just mind their own business? Angela doesn't seem to mind. Liam's girl Kasey doesn't care.

I look over to see Bella opening up a note passed to her. Honest to fucking god, I didn't know I was in kindergarten. Who the fuck does this shit still? Pass notes. What are the chances that the note tells her how pretty she is?

Bella, read whatever was written, rolled her eyes, and then crumpled it.

"What does it say?" I whisper.

She ignores me.

"Bella."

"Bella."

"Bella."

"Bella."

She turns to me, exasperated. "Nothing, it says nothing."

"I really doubt that. Who wrote it?"

"I don't know."

"Lemme see it," She goes to grab it, but I'm faster. I hold it out of her reach and uncrumple it.

"Give it back, it's not for you."

Now it's my turn to ignore her.

_'He's gonna screw you over. You're a new toy. Just a warning.'_

I scowled at the piece of paper. These people were pathetic. But there was a small voice in my head telling me, maybe they _were_ trying to warn her. Who would actually believe that I had good intentions? I shake it off internally. I'm not gonna doubt myself over this shitty scrawl.

I nudge her shoulder. "You know this is bullshit?"

She eyes me but doesn't say anything. I used to think nothing got to Bella. She never cried or broke down in school. I figured nothing affected her.

But then I learned that she just brought it home with her. She put up such a good front, I never believed my words did any harm.

So that's why right now I figured that this note _did_ rattle her. It's making her doubt me even more. Even if she's not showing it, seeing it in writing just added to her insecurities and distrust with me.

Just adding another fucking obstacle for me to deal with.

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. I haven't ruffled her hair in so long.

She's biting on her pen again, staring absent-mindedly at the tv. Even in the dark when I couldn't see her that well did she look gorgeous. She's always been beautiful to me, even when I used to tease her.

Now she's biting her lip. I really, _really_ want to bite that lip for her.

Until the light came back on, I fantasized about Bella in every way possible, scaling up from lip biting. If she's had sex, she must be somewhat experienced. What is she into? Is Bella kinky?

I grinned as I thought about her on my bed, completely naked.

Would she let me restrain her hands? Maybe blindfold her? I grinned at the possibilities, looking like a creep. Technically, I _was_ being extremely creepy. I haven't stopped staring at her. I knew she noticed because she glanced at me a few times, but I didn't look away. Each time she turned away again, I could make out a distinct blush spreading through her cheeks.

Sooner or later, the period did come to an end, and everybody stood up, waiting anxiously for the bell.

When the bell did ring, Bella was the first out of the room (not without tripping first, making the girls around her giggle).

I caught up to her quickly, and got a hold of her hand again so she couldn't run away like before.

"Stop holding my hand all the time." She tried to twist out of my grasp but I held on tighter.

"Well don't sprint away from me. You know I'll catch you."

She scoffed. "I'd hardly call it sprinting."

I let go of her hand, and surprisingly, she didn't pick up speed, just kept her pace next to me.

I went with her to her locker, leaning against the side.

I shoved away an idiot before squeezed her ass, and glared down anyone else who tried to come near her. Not just because I didn't want anyone to bother her, but no other guy should be fucking with what's going to be mine. Are they clueless? I know this is chauvinistic and possessive, but I want to announce over the loudspeaker that Bella Swan belongs to me and that guys need to stop fucking with her. I was completely aware how irrational that would be, but that doesn't mean I could stop feeling that way. I think I fucking would do it, but Bella would punch me in the balls and never speak to me again.

"Are we still on for tonight?" I asked.

"You're joking. And stop giving everyone the death stare, you look like an axe murderer."

I shrugged, not affected by her words.

"No, I'm not joking. We had an agreement with Maze."

"I have plans after school, and even if I didn't, I still would say no."

"Plans with who?" Please tell me with Leah.

"Would it be pointless to say it's none of your business?"

"Yeah," I answered. She was having trouble getting her books into her backpack, so I took the bag from her and held it open. I raised my eyebrows at her, silently daring her to protest.

She pursed her lips but used my help, sliding her school materials in and zipping the bag. Bella slipped her backpack around her back, shut her locker, and strided away. And I, like I've been doing all day, walked right next to her.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Obviously," she muttered. She was sulking. Her arms were crossed and her face was carved into a scowl, her lips jutting out in a pout. I felt bad that I made her so unhappy, but if I stopped badgering her, wouldn't that show that I didn't actually want her? That I didn't care that much?

From what I've read and seen, giving them space never works, it only makes things worse.

I walked beside her to her obscene truck.

"Well, see you tomorrow, I'll text you." Before she got in her truck, I ruffled her hair and then jogged away before she could smack my head.

"Edward!"

I laughed as I made my way to my own car. I'll get her to crack.

**A/N: So any one who was expecting a depressed and mopey Edward, sorry. He's just too arrogant for that. And they got in a fight, he didn't push her off a cliff. I'm just not into the sad and depressing aftermath of the two of them when something brings them apart, unless it's something huge and dramatic. And how adorable are the three of them, looking out for Bella? PLEASE REVIEW. I'm begging. I don't have as much motivation to write if I don't think as many people have an opinion on it. And who else wishes Edward would push them up against a locker like that? I know I do.**


	15. Lightning versus Hail

**A/N: Holy moly guys! I said I would update twice this week with thirty reviews, not update the exact second after I got thirty reviews. I got some very impatient pm's. But oh well because that means you ****_really _****like my story, which makes me ****_very_**** happy. To answer some questions, no, I am not going to hold chapters hostage for a certain number of reviews. It was a one time thing. I just really really really love reviews. I don't just have eight chapters ready to go, I have to actually write them. But I LOVED THE REVIEWS! Missed you Roxannie:). ****_And_**** I got 300 followers, how exciting.**

I played a game of basketball with the guys after school before heading home. No one even broached the subject of Bella.

I walked into the house about a half hour after the game ended.

"Mom?! Rose?!" I yelled. I texted Bella as I walked into the kitchen, but didn't expect a text back.

They were both setting the dishes.

"Hello sweetheart, how was your game?" Yeah, I still had to tell her where I went. As long I wasn't out getting high or drinking, I just told her the truth.

"Fine," I went around to kiss her cheek, but she bat me away.

"You smell, go shower," she explained. I chuckled and went to give Rose a hug, knowing it would piss her off. She hates when I'm sweaty. Would Bella like it if I was sweaty? It would be nice to see her sweaty. Underneath me. Naked.

"Don't come near me," Rosalie scolded as I stalked toward her. I smiled at her.

"Don't you want a hug?"

"Edward, stop chiding her. And go shower," I rolled my eyes at both of them.

Mom closed the cabinet as the last glass went in. "I'm meeting another client in a half hour. I won't be back until dinner. Edward, are you eating here or at Bella's?

"Um, I'll eat at her's," I lied. No need to tell her I'm not going there tonight. Unless Bella says anything, I should be fine.

"Alright."

"Oh, and she wanted you to come over too, Rose." I added in. What am I supposed to do tonight? Might as well drag Rose with me.

Rose put a hand on her hip, "Really?"

"Yeah, she wanted to see you before she left,"

"Oh that's so nice of her," Mom gushed, smiling.

Rose followed me upstairs and into my bedroom.

"Why did that sound super sketchy?" she bombarded, closing the door.

I took off my shirt and threw it in the hamper.

"Because it was. Why the fuck would she invite you over?"

"So what was the point of that?"

"Well, I'm not going to her place tonight and I have nothing better to do. I thought you and I could go out"

Rosalie scoffed at me, plopping down onto my bed.

"Go out in this god forsaken town? And do what? Hunt bears?"

"We have three hours to kill. And mom won't care if we stay late at Bella's. How about Port Angeles?"

"Edward, I'm not going to Port Angeles so you can buy weed and alcohol."

I stripped out of my sweats and boxers where she couldn't see, and wrapped a towel around myself.

"Did I fucking say we were doing that? There's a Baskin Robins in Port Angeles, we can go there."

"You want to eat ice cream for three hours?"

"Hell yeah. We can order a bunch of different ones and just try all of them. I mean, I guess we can do something stupid like bowling or mini golf, but then there's ice cream."

"We just went out for ice cream last week."

"So? Do you have something against eating dessert for dinner? You're too uptight."

"You're a douche. Fine, I'll come."

I grinned, I loved ice cream. "Cool, we'll leave at six."

She hopped off the bed. "Now go shower, you reek."

Like usual, Rose took forever to get ready. We were going to Baskin Robbins for Christ's sake. We didn't actually end up leaving until seven. It's a little over an hour drive, it was raining on top of it, and there was traffic too, so we didn't get there until eight forty five. Rose dragged me to some of the clothing stores, taking so fucking long that I left and sat in the car.

We weren't driving to Baskin Robbins until nine thirty.

"I don't want you to leave this week," I stated. It was still raining, so I had to drive a little bit slower.

Rose put up the heater and lowered the music.

"I can't stay here forever. Today was the last day of break, and I miss Emmet. I'm going back on Thursday. It's your turn next month."

I smiled. New York is fun. She lives right outside the skirts of the city. I got my fake ID a few months back with Rosalie. It's useless here, but so _not_ useless in the city.

"I'll come for the weekend," I told her.

"So no Bella issues tonight?" she asked. Huh, I guess I didn't bring her up yet.

"Well, she's still fucking angry, but I'll get her to forgive me."

"How exactly are you gonna do that?"

"I'm gonna woo her."

Rose laughed obnoxiously, slamming her hand on the dashboard. "You're gonna what?!," she asked, a smug look on her face, "woo her? Who the fuck says that?"

I shrugged, pulling into the parking lot.

"It fit. And it's true. I'm pulling out all the stops."

"You're ridiculous."

"You love me."

"Whatever."

We ran into the restaurant, still managing to get completely soaked.

"I don't know how anyone deals with this shitty weather," Rose complained, putting her hair up into a bun, "And why wouldn't you bring an umbrella?"

"You could have brought one," I remind her.

It was nearly nine forty-five, so we won't get to eat as much ice cream as I thought we would.

The place was really run down. White light, ripped up leather booths. The white floor was a dull gray from the nonstop mud and rain.

After making our orders, we sat down in a booth in the middle. It was equally apart from a rowdy group three booths down, and the front entrance, which was also three booths down.

There were only a few other people there, considering it was almost ten on a Monday night.

The rain kept a steady rhythm against the roof. It ran down in thousands of rivulets on the window against us, blurring our view to the outside.

"Here's to the extra load to our pockets tonight, thanks to this little freak!"

I definitely knew that voice. I craned my head to eye the group in the back, all raising their desserts in the air, cheering.

I broke out in a smile, seeing who it was. It was Bella and her friends. I saw three of them last week, Leah on Saturday, but theyre are a few I didn't know. And they were all guys, except for Leah. Why does she have to have to more guy friends than girl friends?

They sat in a curved booth, so it fit more people. There were eight of them in total.

My smile faded as soon as I laid eyes on Bella, and with his arm around her was _Jacob_.

The fucker was grinning like he won the lottery, and Bella was laughing. She looked so happy, no concerns or worries. I wish she would be that happy with me.

I scold myself. She was happy until I fucked it all up Friday night.

So are they dating? NO! She said they were friends. _Just_ friends.

They can't be, she _kissed_ me. Albeit, I initiated it, but still. She didn't scream "I have a boyfriend!" or anything. And she went on a date last weekend.

So why the fuck does he have his arm around Bella, like she's his?

"What the hell are you looking at?" Rose's voice brought me back to reality.

"Bella's here," I told her, barely acknowledging the waitress that brought over our sundaes.

"What, where?!" Rosalie's eyes popped wide, but she didn't look around to see Bella. I was facing them, so she would have to turn all the way to spot them, and that's too obvious.

"Jesus Christ, Rose, say it a little louder. She's in the back booth with her...friends," I established grudgingly.

"So that's why we're here? Because she is? That's a little stalkerish, Edward."

I rolled my eyes at her, "No, that's not why we're here. I didn't know she was coming here. She told me she had plans but I didn't believe her."

Huh, so maybe she _wasn't_ just avoiding me. It's not that I was doubting she could have plans, if she wanted to, but I just figured she only said that as an excuse.

"I'm gonna go say hi to her. That fucker is getting just a little too cozy," I began to slide out, but Rose reached over to stop me.

"No! You can't do that."

I sunk back into the leather, annoyed. "Why not? They're gonna notice me eventually."

Three of them got up to leave, hugging Leah and Bella before ducking out through the back entrance. That left five of them.

"You are gonna come off so creepy if you go there. And, I can't let you rip some poor guy's arms off because he's touching what isn't even really yours to begin with."

I glanced toward their table again. All eyes were too wrapped up in the conversation to notice my ogling. Did I mention his arm is still around her?

"Rose, I'm gonna go over there whether you like it or not," I say without looking at her. He's squeezing her shoulder now.

"Fine, I'll go with you. We can both say hi."

I frowned at her. I didn't want her to come, but she's not gonna listen to me.

"Whatever, let's go."

"This is a terrible idea," she muttered as we made our way to their tables. I ignored her.

Bella was at the end, facing me. Next to her was Jacob, then Leah, I think the one named Seth, and someone else I didn't know. They left a quarter of the curved booth open, from when the other three guys left.

Jacob spotted us first, glaring. Bella caught on quickly, and soon the others followed their gazes.

Not one of them looked entirely pleased, but Bella looked more panicked than anything else. Was she nervous?

I stopped at the end of the table, smiling at Bella.

"Bella, hey. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Hi, Bella," Rose added from next to me.

"Um, hi Rosalie...Edward" she nodded her head toward me.

After an awkward silence, when it was clear Bella was too speechless to say anything, Leah interceded.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us, Bella?"

She snapped out of whatever was clouding her mind at the sound of Leah's voice.

"Right. Well, some of you have met but this is Rosalie and Edward," she gestured her hand toward us," and this is Jacob, Leah, Seth, and Toby," pointing her finger to match each name.

Toby gave us a wave and Rose said "Nice to meet you guys."

"So, what brings you guys here on a Monday night," I asked as an icebreaker.

I eyed the dirtbag's arm, which was still firmly around my girl's, whatever my soon-to-be girl's, shoulders.

"We're celebrating!" Seth exclaimed, biting a huge chunk out of his ice cream cone.

"What about you?" Bella questions before I can think about asking what they are celebrating for, narrowing her eyes.

Rosalie answered for me. "I dragged Edward out of the house to do something. He's been ditching me all week for you," she replied, laughing.

All of them laughed at that, and I rolled my eyes. Well at least she lightened the mood.

"Hey, I took you out Thursday and Saturday," I argued jokingly.

"Saturday did not count. You screwed up the whole night for me."

"So when are you leaving, Rosalie?" Bella jumps to fit in, not allowing me to give Rose a sarcastic remark. She literally jumped, like in her seat, making Leah yelp.

"You okay there, cowgirl?" Jacob teases, but she just sticks her tongue out at him.

Rosalie invites herself to sit down in the open space, moving over to make room for me. I followed her lead and sat next to her.

"Thursday."

"New York right?" Bella asks.

"Yeah, you should come down with Edward some time. It's so much better than this shit hole," she glances around the table, "No offense."

Seth chuckled and reach over to pat her shoulder. "Don't worry. I think we can all recognize Forks and La Push for what it really is. Where in New York?"

"Right outside the city, actually."

"You're joking." Toby says, his eyebrows raised.

"That must be amazing. I would love to live near a city. Even coming here takes so goddamn long." Apparently Leah is now entering the conversation.

Before I know it, all of them, minus Bella and I, are talking like they've known Rose for ages. So I guess she does know how to _not_ be a bitch.

I don't even try to pay attention to what they are all saying.

Instead, I'm busy looking at Bella. She's wearing the same plaid shirt, but this time my eyes don't leave her face. Liam admits that she's hot and pretty, but he doesn't think she's _that_ pretty. I told him he was an idiot.

Her upper lip was slightly larger than her bottom. She had very faint freckles covering her nose and fanning out toward her cheeks, but they were so light most people wouldn't notice. Her eyes were large and chocolate-brown. They looked so warm and inviting. Her hair was tousled, all over the place, but at the same time not messy. It's in waves some days, and straight the other, but I never payed attentions to how...tousled it was. It's hard to explain. Maybe that's why I liked to ruffle it so much, because I know I can never actually ruin it. It would just look more...tousled.

Or maybe it's because I know how she gets it that way. She runs her hand through her hair almost as much as I do. It seems that it left a permanent hair style. I even asked Rose what she would have to do get her hair to look like Bella's does.

There are so many tell-tale signs of when she's mad or sad or nervous or vulnerable. Each has a different action. I'm going to figure out every single one, including the hair-tousling. The most obvious one is when she pulls her knees up. That's when she feels too exposed. But then there are less extravagant gestures. When she bites her lip, it's not always because she's nervous, a lot of times it's because she's confused too. I don't know how I never noticed before. Do other girls do that? I don't know.

She probably doesn't even realize she does these things. I'm not going to tell her, because she might try to stop, and then how am I supposed to read her? Bella's so oblivious about her own self sometimes, if that even makes sense.

Sometimes I wish she translated these emotions into words, and not keep it hidden. But I like it too, a lot. It's something about her I would bet very few people know. Has Jacob picked up on these signs? Leah? Her Dad? Maybe.

It's difficult to get her to talk, but once she starts she'd not gonna stop until she's done.

Is that another reason she never spoke out against me in school? Besides the backlash she would get, was it because she wouldn't be able to help from saying everything she felt, with no filter?

She brings her eyes toward me a few times, but never holds.

At least, not at first. Soon after, she's full-on staring at me too.

Head tilted to the side, her eyes are are narrowed again, her forehead crumpled, and her lips are pursed. It's like she's concentrating on a puzzle, no longer masking her interest.

It could have been minutes or hours, I honestly can't tell you. But eventually, her facial expression changes to bewilderment. Maybe astonishment. It was subtle, but I could notice. I mean, I've spent the last week basically memorizing her face, if anyone would notice it's me.

Her head still stayed tilted, but the slits her eyes were in opened up into fuller orbs. The pink lips that were pressed tightly together moments ago also opened up and softened, leaving a small gap between them.

She brought her hand up to run through her hair.

I don't know what she was thinking about, but she was clearly shocked by the end result.

"You're ice cream is gonna melt," I tell her softly.

She blinks a few times, composing herself, looking down to her bowl. It was cold, dairy soup now.

"Where's yours?" She asks.

Oh right.

"It's still at my table," I turn back to look at my table, where our ice creams are actually gone. Damn.

"I guess I'm done with it," I mutter, a little disappointed.

Bella chuckled quietly. "You can have mine." She pushes her dish in front of up.

I take the spoon and scoop up liquid, tilting it so it drips back into the bowl.

"Thanks," I tell her sarcastically.

"Bella! You didn't even eat yours! If you weren't gonna finish it, you could have given it to me so it wouldn't go to waste," Seth complains. None of us were rubbing our eyes or falling asleep, but he was exceptionally exuberant. It was unnatural.

"Seth, we gotta give you vegetables next time. I can't deal with this hyperness all the way home," the shit head Jacob says. Did I mention that he still has his arm around her? Just draped there, carelessly. If that was me, I wouldn't just let it lay there lifeless. I would be running my thumb up and down her shoulder. Let my whole hand rub down her arm occasionaly. Maybe brush her collar bone. He's not even doing it right.

I really gotta know if they're dating or not, because if they are, it's gonna make things a lot more difficult for me.

"So are you guys," I waved my hand between them, "a thing?"

"Yes, matter of factly we are," he states and I think I saw red. How? How is that even posssible? She never mentioned anything about a boyfriend today. It had to have happened yesterday, because why wouldn't she bring her boyfriend to a party with her? Stupid jerk moved in when she was vulnerable. He had to know how upset she was, so obviously she wasn't in the right mind state.

"No, we're not," Bella laughed, shoving Jacob. Oh thank god. That just...okay.

So why the fuck does he think it's necessary to have his arm around her?

Is she cold? I'll give her my jacket instead.

"Why? Would that bother you?" he asks me.

All eyes were on me, expecting me to say 'No, of course not. Why would it?'. But then again, why would I do that?

"Probably," I answer.

He grins at me. "And why would that be?"

Dumb shit thinks he's so smart. "Well, I know you said you saw her as a friend. Wouldn't want you going in with wrong intentions, now would we?"

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Well who says I didn't get feelings for her? Maybe I've always had them."

I scoffed. "If you've waited this long without making a move, then you definitely don't _really_ have feelings for her."

"So you're saying, that if you were in my place, you would have moved in earlier? Say you saw her as more in the two weeks you guys started seeing each other regularly. When exactly would you tell her?"

I smiled at him, knowing my answer before he finished. "If I need to remind you, it _was_ me this Saturday that-"

"Okay! Let's stop talking about mine and Jake's imaginary relationship, for heaven's sake." Bella interrupted me, exasperated.

"Sure Bells. But you know you want this," Jacob tells her, puckering his pips like a duck.

"Oh yeah, definitely," she rolled her eyes at him.

Minutes pass with no one saying a word, all of us just sitting there twiddling out thumbs.

"Well, I think we're gonna head home. You guys ready?", he announces.

Bella slides out of the booth to let them out. I expect her leave with them, but I guess they came in different cars.

"I'm gonna just ride with Bella," Leah tells the guys.

"Your loss," one of them snorts. They all hug goodbye. The three guys lift Bella off her feet and twirl her around, making giggles erupt from her throat.

"You rock, Bella. See ya later," Todd tell her. The three boys hurry into the rain, leaving Bella and Leah to slide back into the booth.

"What exactly were you all celebrating?" Rosalie wonders aloud.

Both the girls smile. Bella answers Rosalie.

"Uh, well...street racing,"she nearly whispers, not wanting anyone to hear.

What?! If they were all congratulating Bella, does that mean she...

"All of you?" I ask, curious.

"No. Just Bella and Embry usually. The rest of us work on the car. Well, Embry does too. The princess here is incapable of jumping the cable wires without breaking something."

"Hey! I think I make up for it," Bella argues, still smiling.

"So, you...race? That's so..un-Bella like," I say.

"I resent that," she huffs, crossing her arms.

"Wow, that's so cool. I worked on this one guy's engine in New York for a race and compared to everyday driving one's, they're just..wow. I loved it." Rose tells them.

"Isn't that interesting? We're all into cars," I say.

"I'm not _into_ cars, I _drive_ cars. There's a difference."

"I guess you'll just have to explain to me", I tell her.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Leash shoutes, "we are not starting that conversation today. She'll go on and on and I just don't want to hear it."

I smile, because she probably loses herself when she talks about it, not realizing how much she's saying.

"I thought you drove a truck," Rose inquires.

"Oh, I do. I use the car they all work on. We split the money. But I get the biggest cut because...well I'm the only one that usually wins. Embry's decent." She's so red right now, her blush staining her skin. Her hand is resting at the back of her neck.

"You know I don't see it," Leah says out of nowhere.

"Um, what?" I ask.

"You said he was all charming and dazzling and crap. And you are good looking, Edward, but you know...you're not really _that_ charming. But then again, I don't find talking about books to be charming_ or_ impressive. Maybe it's just right now but-"

"_OH_ my god Leah! Stop!," Bella puts her hand over her friend's mouth. Her eyes are bugging out and her jaw dropped.

I grinned. She thought I was charming, huh? I guess it _is_ working.

Leah pushed her hand away, "What? It's true."

"You know what, Leah, I feel the same." Rose says. Wait, what? What is she talking about?

"I think they both exaggerated, because Bella, you're supposed to be blowing my mind right now with wisdom and honesty and just the right amount of bitchiness, but I'm just not feeling , but outspoken? How does that even make sense? And no offense, but I really don't see the appeal in blushing that much. I guess it's because I'm a girl, so it's -"

Now it was my turn to freak out. "Rosalie! What the hell are you talking about?!" I think for the first time, I was actually blushing myself, my face burning up. It's different when someone else says those things. And what is she talking about? Bella's blush is so adorable.

"I like you," Leah tells Rose.

"Not so bad yourself,"

While they appreciate each other's companies, Bella and I are sitting here mortified, not sure what to do.

Next thing I know, Leah is reaching over to touch my face, "Now let me _really_ see those eyes," while Rose is commenting on Bella's hair, asking how she gets her hair the way it is.

Bella and I both jump away to the very, very ends of each of our seats.

"Oh my god, what is wrong you guys?" Bella whispers, her eyes wide is horror.

"Amen to that," I murmur. I didn't tell Rose those things for her to shout to the world!

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "What? I'm just trying to help. You said you guys haven't talked.'

"Same with me. But I don't think I'm aiming for the same thing as Rosalie. I don't think I want you guys together, Edward is still a jerk.."

"I'm right here you know," I tell her, irked.

She smiles sweetly at me. "Oh I know. You're still an ass. I may not know everything, but I know enough."

"Ok, I think it's time to go," Bella declares loudly, standing up.

"I couldn't agree more." I stand up also, pulling Rosalie with me.

Leah rolls her eyes and slides out. "Maybe I'll see you again, Rosalie."

"Maybe,"

We both go our separate ways, but I hold Bella back, throwing the keys to Rose and telling her I'll be a minute.

Bella reluctantly does the same with Leah.

She crossed her arms. "What?" she exclaims, cross.

"What's with the attitude?"

"I'm still pissed at you. Tonight doesn't change anything."

"I thought we were getting along."

"Well, I wasn't gonna cause a scene infront of Ja-" she stopped abruptly, covering her mouth.

"Infront of Jacob? What difference would that make?"

"None of your business," she says stubbornly.

"Well, you know I could always find his number and tell him how much you hate me and wanted to fight with me."

"You're a jerk."

"Just tell me, or I'll tell him."

"You wouldn't even know what to tell him."

"Well, I now know that he doesn't know you're upset with me."

"I never said that!" she realized her mistake a second too late, "Ughh."

I chuckled. "Now you gave it away. So what? He doesn't know what happened? And Leah does? But she said she knows less."

"You are _so_ frustrating. I didn't tell him about anything this weekend because he would have came and bashed your skull in and would have said told you so."

"And Leah?"

"Blackmail should be a sin."

"I'm sure there aren't too many Blacks in the phone book," I tease.

She huffed again. "Leah knows everything about this weekend. And she knows about the last two years, but a _lot_ more vague than Jake. Happy?"

"Almost. You think I'm charming?" I ask, grinning.

She scowls at me, and then smiled. "You think I'm wise and what was it? Had the right amount of bitchiness? And one more..oh yeah, you love my blushing."

She thinks she's got me.

The workers interrupt me, ushering us outside for closing time. We huddle under the roof, shielding us from the constant rain. I hope its raining too hard for Leah and Rose to see us clearly.

I stand in front of her and walk forward, backing her up to the wall.

She crosses her arms again.

"This isn't going to work. You already tried."

"I believe Leah said...dazzling, was it? Well I'm gonna use it."

I yank her hands out of that position, intertwining them with mine and bringing them up the rest against the wall next to her shoulders.

She pushes against me, but I was already bracing myself, making it a fruitless attempt. She tries again and fails before giving up.

I bring myself to eye level with her, our noses almost touching.

I bring one of our linked hand to gently stroke her cheek, making her blood rise to the surface.

"You know what the difference between you and me?" I ask soflty. So softly, you had to strain to hear it against the pitter-patter of the rain.

"What?" she's still feisty, but I can see how I'm affecting her right now.

"You already knew those things. You know I love when you blush. I've told you I like how outspoken you are, but appear to be shy. And I already knew I...dazzled you. But the difference is, you won't admit it. I'm _going_ to get you to crack. You know I'm being sincere about everything I've said. You _know_ it. The only reason you're saying no is because you don't want to risk it. But you can't catch a raindrop if you won't step outside, afraid you'll get hit by lightening instead."

I drop her hands and step back. I watch her scurry into the downpour, but she turns around before opening the car door.

"Maybe it's not the lightning I'm afraid of! Maybe it's because the raindrop might freeze into hail!" she shouts.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I yell back. It's hard to hear because of the rain.

I think she smiled before getting into the car and driving away.

**A/N: Tell me what you guys think? No matter how impatient some of you are, I will not rush Bella to forgive Edward. I know, I'm annoying. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Oh, and I've never actually been to Baskin Robbins, idk if I even spelled it right but I don't want to go back and check because...well I really want to sleep. Please review!**


	16. Smooching

**A/N: Okay, like I promised, second update of the week! You know what makes me smile? Reviews! You don't want to let anyone else see it? Then PM it! PLEEEEASE review and make me a happy person.**

"What the hell just happened?" Rosalie bombards me as soon, as I pull out of the parking lot.

"She won't budge."

"So why are you smiling?"

I think I smile even wider. "Because, she _has_ something to budge. She might be really mad at me still, but I don't think she hates me anymore. Maybe still resentful, though."

Rose didn't say anything, and we were both quiet for the rest of the ride home.

"Wait, don't get out yet," she tells me as I unlock our doors. It took less time on the way back than the way there.

"Okay, what's up?"

"What happens when you do get her?"

"What do you means what happens? We date. Isn't that obvious?"

Rose takes her seat belt off and turns to face me.

"I mean, like you know this is gonna be a lot of work? It's not gonna be easy. You sure you actually want this?" Woah, where did that come from.

"Believe me, I know how hard it is. I can barely get her to talk to me one on one."

"It could take weeks to convince her." Weeks? _Weeks_? That could turn into months.

I take a deep breath. "It's not going to take that long, Rosalie."

"What if it does? Are you just gonna give up?"

"Of course not."

"Could get tedious."

"Rosalie," I scold. I don't understand the point of this.

"I'm just making sure you know it won't be all smooth sailing if she does say yes. You bullied her, Edward-"

"I know that Rose. We've been over this. I've already apologized."

"Have you?"

"Yes," I answer confidently.

"Ok, but then say you guys are a couple. She's still gonna be reserved for a while. You up for that too?"

"What is with all this doubt in me? You don't think I can do it?"

"I don't think you know what you're doing. It might still seem like a game to her"

"I'm perfectly aware of how this looks, but she knows it's not a game. She may not admit it, but she _has_ to know."

And with that I slid out of the car and slammed the door shut, Rosalie coming in behind me. Mom was still awake, sitting in her nightgown reading a book on the couch. It's nearly midnight and she's still awake?

Her head popped up from the book as she heard us trudge through the room.

"How was Bella's? You guys stayed awfully late."

"It was fine Mom, we lost track of time." I told her heading for the stairs.

"Aunt Esme, you didn't have to stay up for us,"

She smiled at Rosalie, "Oh no worries, it was mostly for my book. I'm a hopeless romantic. Carlisle hates when I leave a light on in the bedroom. I guess I'll finish the rest tomorrow."

She flicked off the light and we all made our way upstairs into our respective bed rooms.

As much as I tried not to think about it, Rose rattled my mind. Would I be able to keep this up for weeks? What if she never says yes?

No, she has to say yes. I'm doubting myself. I can do this. I'll get to her.

I'm still contemplating everything Rosalie said a half hour later, so I grab a cigarette and lighter and tiptoe downstairs to the back porch. There's an overhang so I won't get wet.

It takes me a few tries to light it because it's freezing outside, and I didn't think to bring a jacket. I only slipped on a t-shirt and sweats. I rub my arms for friction, but when does that ever legitimately help? Never, that's when.

As I smoke, my mind is still whirring.

I know Bella would be apprehensive about this whole thing, but she knows I regret what I did to her these past years. I've told her sorry.

Well, I'm pretty sure.

I start going through all the conversations we've had, playing them back to check for my apology.

I've said regret, wish I didn't do it, you didn't deserve it, but never the actual words.

I mean, I've said sorry for all the other screw ups I've made lately, but did I really never directly address the biggest problem she would have with me?

I guess not.

Great, how could I have missed that? Is that the legitimate reason Bella won't forgive me? Because I'm not asking forgiveness for the right mistake? Is she waiting for a formal apology?

Or maybe she hasn't even noticed.

Fat chance. She's probably been waiting for the words since I said we were friends.

Or perhaps, everything else I said was as good as 'sorry'. Bella could just be upset over this weekend and that's it.

But either way, I'm gonna have to set this straight.

I don't want to just go and tell her "sorry for making your life miserable in school," for many reasons.

One, she would think I'm just getting into her good graces. Which I am, but mostly because I genuinely am very sorry.

Two, she's already pissed at me, and I have a feeling this will make it worse.

Three, what if she _didn't_ realize this? I should wait until she's done being angry at me for one thing before bringing out the next.

Four, once again ladies and gentlemen, I have no idea what to do. I can't just out of the blue be like "Hey, you know how I was the biggest bully before? Well, I'm really sorry about that."

But I don't want to bring too much attention to it either, because then she might dwell on it too much.

So definitely after I get her to move past this weekend.

Ugh Rose was right, this is so much work.

The next morning in the car, Jasper was talking at thirty miles an hour about Alice.

"Man, seriously. I think I'm gonna bring her over for dinner one day. But I'll have to have Mom and Dad check their schedule to make sure they're actually home. And you already said you liked her. Rose was a real bitch to her, but Alice was a bitch back so it's okay. She has this dance coming up at her school and because I'm the fucking shit, I asked her if I could go with her. She was so happy. I'm worried about what she'll have me wear though. She draws all these designs for clothes and they are all really good but I'm not into fashion, you know? Hey, why aren't you saying anything? You could at least take part in the conversation you know."

"Yeah, because you really let me talk. Slow the fuck down, I can barely understand you. And that's great, she seemed like a nice girl. She's kind of weird, though."

"She's not weird!" he said, getting defensive.

"Yeah she is. She's the fucking definition of weird."

"You don't know her, she's not that weird."

I threw him a look that said 'really?'

He sighed and then laughed. "Yeah, she's a little weird," he finally admitted, "but I like weird. And you used to think Bella was weird."

"Emmet is definitely weird too. I guess it's just a thing in our family to be attracted to freaks," I joked.

I pulled into the parking lot and we both got out to spend the next eight hours in this dingy piece of shit of a school.

"Any better with Bella?" He asks me.

"Not really. I know she somewhat likes me, but she's still mad."

"I wonder why."

"You're my big brother, aren't you supposed to be giving me advice on this?"

"You've been doing fine up until her. But okay, I'll show you big brother advice. What have you done so far?"

"Well I've called her, texted her, talked to her-"

"No, I mean what have you _done_?"

"I just fucking told you what I've done."

He rubbed his eyes, "This is gonna take a lot longer than I thought. Come on, we'll skip first period."

He turned around and walked back to the car.

But...Bella. She's in my first period class.

I jogged to catch up to him. "I can't. Maze will call Mom and Dad if I skip, and they'll both flip a shit."

He took out his phone and dialed Mom's number. His voice became all depressed, like someone ran over his cat, "Hey Mom, do you care if I go to school a little late. I'm having a tough time right now with college and there's this rumor going around and I just have a lot on my mind. Yeah, it's nothing to worry about, Mom. Mom, I'm fine, seriously, just stressed. But do you care if Edward stays with me for a while? I just gotta talk it out. Thanks Mom, you're the best." And he ended the call.

I grinned at him. "Lying to Mom. Who knew you had it in you?"

"Shut up, I lie to her all the time. You're good, let's go."

We both slid into the car and shut the door. "Um, where?" I asked.

"No where."

"You wanna stay in the car? You're serious?"

"Fuck off. I have a major report to give second period, I can't be late."

"You're a loser."

"Do you want me to help you or not?"

"I have Rose to help me, you know."

"Yeah, but Rose wasn't here to witness you in action the last two years. Now what the fuck did you do?"

"Why the fuck do you keep asking that? I've already told you what I've done. I've called-"

"Not that," he said impatiently, "I mean what have you done to piss her off so much?"

I laid my head back. "That's a pretty hefty list you're asking for. Do you mean since the day I met her, or this weekend, or since we started this whole thing, or-"

"I mean what did you do to make her hate your guts? _This_ time, at least."

I took a deep breath and went over everything that happened starting from Friday night, but then I felt like it wouldn't make as much sense unless I included what happened the entire week.

"And then she left," I finished, ending with what happened last night. I haven't actually figured out the whole thing with the hail she was talking about.

"Damn. You screw up a lot."

"Fuck off, okay? I don't even know what I'm doing."

He grinned. "I _told_ you you didn't know what you were doing."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"So everything Rose has told you is all good and true, I guess, but you gotta step up your game. All that crap about wanting space and they want to be left alone is just that, crap. If you leave a girl alone, she'll think you don't care. I don't care who the fuck she is, all girls want attention from their man."

Hah, even Jasper agrees with me on that one.

"How much fucking attention does she want, though? I practically pin her against the wall every time I see her."

"Yea, everytime _you_ see her. You've never gone out of your way to find her. Girls love that shit. But don't look like a stalker either. So don't just show up at her grandma's house or something."

"I thought _I_ was the player," I muttered.

Jazz chuckled. "You are, at fucking girls and getting in their pants. I'm the one that actually likes to see a girl more than once."

"So you want me to like, look for her at school?"

"Sure, and make sure you're still cocky, but not too cocky. Don't look so desperate. Don't tell her she's hot, tell her she's beautiful or some shit. And look at her eyes the entire fucking time, don't even glance at her boobs. With all your screw ups, until she's actually your girl or she's not pissed at you, your eyes don't leave her face."

I made sure to remember everything he said, branding it into my brain. Damn, I did some of that stuff already but Jasper really knew his stuff.

I thought about everything he's said so far. "Wait, so I can't touch her or anything? No fucking way." I know how hot and bothered she gets when I get too close, pushing her against a wall.

"You suck at listening. I never said anything about not touching. I said no looking. If you were just trying to get her into bed, I'd say go for it and slap that ass. But you're not. Do whatever the fuck you usually do to make her all red, just don't look at anything that's covered with clothing."

He sounds so different right now, straight to the point. It's unsettling.

"And what did you say she called it? Dazzling her? That's a new one, but whatever. I'm already assuming you know how to do that, but you gotta turn it up a thousand notches. Times a hundred. What girl doesn't like to be flattered? Leave her standing there shaking, barely able to think. But make sure it's from what you say. And it can't be all that stuff you say to them to have sex with you, either."

"What, why not?" That always makes them melt, putty in my hands.

"Because if she sleeps with you when she's angry, she'll be even more pissed. You've never had that problem before, because it didn't matter what happened after you got laid. It was done and over with."

"Fuck, Jasper you got this shit down," I can ask Rose all I want, but she's still a girl. Jasper has already done this entire girlfriend thing before.

"Yeah, well most girls are the same. Even if they say otherwise, you gotta make them feel special. She's probably waiting for you to come to her. She could be ready to forgive you and everything, but you gotta make the first move."

"And this will work? Make her not so mad at me?" I asked, nervously.

"It should."

"So make an effort to find her-" I recite.

"But not like a creep," he corrected me.

"Right, Don't go near her goods-"

"Don't _look_ at them. Touch, but don't look."

"Ok, and charm her panties off. Got it."

"You're gonna fuck this up somehow aren't you?"

I sighed. "Probably."

We made it on time to second period. It's lab day today in Chem. Whoopee.

What really sucked is that I had to do all my homework, like actually do it myself now. Just because it was easy doesn't mean it's not a pain in the ass.

Angela looked over the procedure while I gathered the equipment we would need.

Limiting and excess reactants. Fun.

Honestly, chemistry was my favorite subject. It was all sort of interesting. But I was more interested in Bella right now.

"Can you get 10 grams of the calcium chloride and dump it in here?" she asked me.

"Sure," I complied, getting what she needed. I should probably pull my weight more in this class. She must get really aggravated sometimes. She never showed it if she did.

Do girls ever say what they're really thinking? I know Rose does.

"Hey, Angela, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" she said while trying to light the bunsen burner. After her first three, failed attempts, I took it and lit it for her.

"Well, say you liked someone. Like _really_ liked them, and you know they liked you, but you don't want to admit you like them. What would you do?"

"Um, is this about Bella?"

"Just answer the question," that sounded harsh. "Please," I add in a second later.

She rolls her eyes at me. "Well, it depends. If I didn't like them because we don't have the best history together, I probably wouldn't risk it. No offense,"

Damn. She's with Bella on this.

"Would it piss you off if he kept badgering you about it?"

"I guess."

This is going nowhere.

"So you would just ignore it and move on? Get over it?"

"Well, yeah," she answered adding sodium phosphate into our solution

I raised my eyebrow at an idea.

"So, if, I don't know, Ben Cheney, came and started talking to you all the time and asking you out, you wouldn't fall for it? If he made you feel all gushy and warm. You would ignore it?"

It's not a secret Ben and Angela like each other. Neither of them will make a move though.

She blushed, embarrassed. "No, I wouldn't fall for it."

I smiled with her answer. She's clearly lying.

So Jasper does know what he's talking about, I just gotta keep at it.

We worked in silence the rest of the period.

At the end of the class, she and I were putting away the last of the glassware.

"Angela, you should just ask him. He'll say yes, he's not an idiot."

After the bell rang, I went searching for Bella.

I figured she would be at her locker, so I went straight there.

I smiled when I saw her. She was checking her phone, holding a binder in mid-air.

I walked to her and took the binder from her hand, leaning against the locker next to hers.

Okay, eyes on her face. Don't linger.

"Hi," I told her, my lips curving up into a smile.

She glared at me. "Hi. Nice of you to show up to school."

I raised my eyebrows at her and handed her binder to put in her locker. I'm a guy, shoot me. I looked at her boobs when she was busy switching out books from her backpack and locker. But it's not like she saw.

"Miss me?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. I was kind of disappointed I couldn't get into another argument over the Supreme Court."

"You know, I like this a lot better," I said as she closed her locker. I bent down and picked up her bag from the floor, zipping it and handing it to her. She didn't comment this time.

"What? Harassing me at my locker?"

I walked beside her, skimming her hand.

I laughed. "No, this. You talking. It's nice to hear you bitch back at me. You know, you should do it to everyone else too."

I took another, step, taking her hand into mine.

Predictably, she yanked it away.

"Stop trying to hold my hand!"

"Why can't I hold your hand?"

"Because we're not dating. Are you walking me to class? Seriously?"

"Yeah, I am walking you to class. And friends hold hands all the time. We've done more than hold hands" I remind her.

"Yeah, well we're not friends."

"I beg to differ."

"Of course you do."

I chuckled and tried to hold her hand again, causing her to try to shove me away.

I'm surprised she didn't run away this time. She probably figured out that I'll always catch her.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this much staring," she said after a few moments.

Huh, I didn't even register everyones' gawking. "I don't pay attention to it anymore. And besides, they'll get used to seeing us together everyday sooner or later. We can't be that exciting to stare at."

"You act like this is going to be a normal occurrence."

"It will. I don't know how to explain this to you, but I'm not going anywhere. You'll see that I'm not just going to throw you away. I'm not gonna get bored and you're not just a challenge. And besides, I am _exceptionally_ charming and dazzling. It's not too long until you cave."

She doesn't say anything, so I continue.

"And you want this. You know you do, and I know you do. What's the harm in giving it a try?"

Apparently, we arrived to her class because she started walking into a classroom.

I lightly wrapped my arms around her waist and kept her in the hallway. And yes, against the wall.

"I would ask you to move, but I know you won't"

I grin. "You're catching on."

She rolls her eyes at me. "Why can't you just leave me alone and find someone else? I'm sure there are plenty of willing girls that would deal with you."

"I'm not gonna leave you alone until you give me a chance." I wound one hand around the back of her neck, using my thumb to stroke her cheek, all the while not breaking eye contact. She blushed on cue, making me light up. It's so easy to fluster her.

"Just think about how easy it was to talk to each other. And we had no reservations, because with our history not much could offend us. We had fun, Bella. I liked it, and you liked it. Don't even try to argue, because I know you will."

"But everything you said on Friday-"

"Forget what I said. None of it was true."

"That doesn't mean it didn't hurt. I can't just forget it."

"I can make you forget it. I _will_ make you forget it."

I leaned down and kissed the top edge of her jaw.

"Stop, Edward." She pushed my chest, but I didn't budge.

"I'm not gonna kiss you..on your lips, until you say I can." I steadily kiss down her jaw.

"I'm never going to say that." she said, but she was putting a lot of effort at keeping her voice even.

God, I wish she would let me kiss her.

"Mark my words, I'm gonna show you I can be good guy," I said against her skin, "And you are going to tell me to kiss you. It's inevitable."

I held her head in place with my hand, kissing all the way to the corner of her lips.

"Do you two plan on going to class or are going to continue lingering in front of my classroom inappropriately?"

I sighed, annoyed my moment was interrupted. I didn't even hear the bell. Well, plenty more moments to come.

Bella wasn't fazed by the teacher either, scowling at me as I backed up.

"Edward, I suggest you get to class."

"Aye aye captain,"

I came back after third period ended and walked Bella to her class. It went the same as the first time. Snippy remarks back and forth. I was more laid back and less serious, though.

After fourth period, by the time I got to her class, she had already left. We had lunch now, so I checked there, but she wasn't in the cafeteria either.

Where could she have gone? It's thundering, so she's not outside. I doubt she's the kind of girl to eat in a bathroom stall.

A class room? What class isn't being used right now?

Art room? Does she even take art?

Worth a shot. I made my way there, but Bella was nowhere to be found. Where the fuck is she?

I roamed the halls thinking, getting scolded by multiple teachers for wandering. Bitches, I have lunch right now.

This isn't a big school. There aren't many choices.

I started running through all the possibilities in my head.

Office, art room, teacher's lounge, janitors closet, home ec, woodshop, library, computer lab.

None of those seemed likely except the library and computer lab, but you can't eat in either of them.

I checked them out anyway, going to the library first.

I searched through the entire six tables we had there, not spotting Bella. Goddamn I need to find her soon.

The computer lab is through the back of the library, so I began to walk there.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw a familiar pair of converse sticking up in the air.

Bella was laying on her stomach in one of the book aisles, her feet in the air, reading.

She's such a nerd.

I go and lay down next to her.

She puts her book and turns to look at me.

"What are you doing here?" she whispers, more shocked than anything.

"Looking for you. So you're not gonna eat?"

Oh man, I don't have any food to eat. I usually buy lunch.

"I can't, some idiot stole my table."

I roll my eyes. "It's not your table. Whatcha reading?"

She moves and sits up, her back against the shelves, her legs splayed out in front of her.

I mimic her position, but across from her, except my legs are too long to fit.

She smirks at me and I bring one knee up, resting my elbow on it while bending my other leg. Now I can fit in the space and sit comfortably.

"I would leave, but I have a feeling you would follow me."

"That is true. I'm not giving up. I should just take a Sharpie and write that on my forehead for you."

"You're an asshole."

"If I wasn't an asshole, I wouldn't be me. And, it would be fake if I was too nice, giving you more reason not to trust me."

"Whatever."

"What are you reading?" I ask, picking up her book, "Something Borrowed by Emily Giffin. I thought you only did the classics, Swan? This looks like a chick flick, novel, whatever, to me."

"Who are you to judge?"

"You could just answer the question. It's a simple question, I'm just curious."

She pursed her lips at me. "I like to mix it up."

Simple enough answer.

She took the book back from me, opening it up and reading where she left off

"Are you gonna ignore me?" I asked, knowing the answer.

She didn't even tear her eyes from the page.

Bella was kind of interesting to watch when she read. I could tell when something dramatic happened in the book, because it showed so clearly on her face.

She absent mindedly twirled a piece of her hair while reading.

After five minutes of just staring at her, I noticed her cheeks overheating. I wonder if it's a sex scene. Do you think she reads it instead of watching?

My hand was laying on her ankle, like it was last week before this whole fiasco.

Out of nowhere, she huffed and shut her book. "Can you stop staring? It's weird."

"What else do you want me to do? And I think I like watching you read."

She blushed a darker red. "You could leave, you know," she hinted.

"Nah I'm good," I told her, running my hand up and down her calf.

"What size shoe are you?" I asked, staring at her shoe.

"Why?"

I rearranged myself and sat criss-crossed. Then I picked her foot up I could look at it better.

"Hey, stop it!" She scolded, pulling her foot back, but I held it tighter.

"You have kind of big feet," I said, placing it in my lap. She didn't pull it back.

"No, I don't. I'm a seven."

I picked up her foot again to examine it. "That is _not_ a seven. That's gotta be at least a ten."

She yanked her feet back, sitting cross-legged like me.

"Shut up, no it's not."

I smiled at her. "It's okay, I still like you even if you have big feet. I'm sure your toes are adorable."

"I don't have big feet. And who are you to talk? You're the poster child for Big Foot."

I chuckled, she had to know this was coming. "You know what they say about guys with big feet?"

She frowns at me at first, but then scoffs and rolls her eyes, shaking her head. "You're so immature."

"You brought it up."

"Not like that."

I think she forgot she was supposed to be mad at me, because we talked until the bell rang. Albeit, she was still short with me, but better than nothing.

I walked her to her classes the rest of the day.

That night at six thirty, I went to her house. She wouldn't let me in. I sat on her porch until her Dad came home, who kicked me out.

It went like that Wednesday and Thursday too. I got her more and more flustered every single day. She doesn't even try to push me away anymore when I would back her up against the wall or lockers.

Rosalie left on Thursday, which made me a little sad. But we talked enough on the phone, and we don't go more than a month without seeing each other.

After Thursday, I wouldn't wait on her porch. I would just ring the doorbell, she would ignore it, I would wait a few minutes and then I would leave.

It's been a week since last Tuesday. And everyday is the same. We still sit in the library everyday. I tried pointing out that it would be the same if we sat it in the cafe, but she was stubborn. I had to start bringing lunch from home and sneaking it into the library.

She says she's still upset, but she's acting less and less like an angry Bella. We talk, we joke, we banter, I've even made her laugh. But she refuses to acknowledge that we're friends. She won't even let me into her house for god's sake(Six to nine has become my new gym hours, because Mom and Dad still think I go to Bella's).

I've stepped up my game. By now, I'm pretty sure I'm leaving her extremely horny and needy when I trap her against the wall. My words go straight to her center, soaking her panties, no doubt. It's not like I'm talking about sex, everything I say is completely genuine and sincere. It consists of everything I like about her. It's just the _way_ I say it. And that's a two way thing, the horniness. It's a pain the ass to have to deal with so many boners in one school day.

Now it's next Friday and I'm getting frustrated. Why isn't she cracking? It's been two weeks since we had our screaming match.

I yelled at Jasper because what he said wasn't working. We both decided it was time for something more drastic.

He had to leave for a date with Alice, so I was stranded with my parents on a Friday night. Another movie night. You wanna know the movie? "The Notebook".

I left five minutes in and went to my room.

I laid on my bed and texted Liam. He was at his great aunt's birthday party or some shit like that.

'My great aunt is a nutjob. She spent twenty minutes explaining to me, in detail, the importance of using a clothing line to dry your clothes instead of a normal dryer. And I had to pay attention too, because she kept having me repeat all the pros. Just shoot me.'

I smirked at my phone.

'I don't know, that's some pretty exciting shit right there. You're a lot more knowledgable now than you were a half hour ago.'

'You think this is funny? If you're so interested, I'll enlighten you.'

I looked at his text, wondering what he was talking about.

Then my phone vibrated, getting another text from him.

'A dryer corrupts young people's thoughts on the mind-set of hard work and manual labor'

Fuck, he's gonna text me what his grandma or whatever told him.

My phone buzzed again.

'Natural air drying it brings it a fresh nature scent.'

'Dude, stop,' I type and click send.

'Hanging your clothes on a clothing line allows the mind to relax and keep in touch with it's natural outdoor settings,'

I do not want to hear about this. 'Fucking hell man STOP,' I text.

My phone lights up again. Did I mention how I still have to get it fixed? Well yeah, I do.

'Electric dryers pose risks for laziness and are a danger, more dangerous than the toaster oven and microwaves'

I groan into my pillow. He's gonna keep going.

I turn my phone on silent and start thinking about what to do about Bella again.

I could just kiss her, but I don't think that will work. And I already told her I wouldn't kiss her until she wanted me too.

Maybe something more public. I could say it in front of the cafeteria. Yeah, because she would really love the attention. Another slap across the face is what I would get. And the cafeteria is not such an appealing place.

I start thinking about all the incidents that went down in that large room between her and I.

I grimaced as I remembered when I made a spectacle of her tripping on her own shoelace.

Terrible memories, I shuddered.

Huh. That's an idea.

I text both Jasper and Liam, because either of them would be helpful.

'Do you guys know where to get keys to the school?'

Hopefully this will work.

**A/N:I'm with Edward on the Chemistry. I like it alooot more than biology. And who knows what calcium chloride and sodium phosphate makes? I'm a geek sometimes, but that one's really simple. I wanted to do this whole elaborate lab for them but then I realized how stupid an pointless it would be. I was watching High school musical (I know, I'm weird) and you know when Gabriela does the sciene competetion thing at the end? I CAN DO THAT STUFF! I thought that was pretty exciting. Anyway, let me know what you think**


End file.
